HTTYD - Dragons: Riders of Berk (My Version)
by Sounga12
Summary: My Version of Dragons: Riders of Berk with genderswap. Dragons have moved to Berk and now Hicca and her friends must learn what they can about dragons while dealing with new dragons, new friends, and new enemies. Female Hiccup (Hicca) and Male Astrid (Asher).
1. Chapter 1: How to Start a Dragon Academy

**Author's Note: Here's the Dragons Riders of Berk. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't owh How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Please Review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: How to Start a Dragon Academy

' _This is Berk. For generations, it was Viking against Dragon. The battles were ferocious. Then one day, everything changed. I met Toothless, and together, we've shown people here that instead of fight dragons, we can ride them, live with them, even train them.'_

Hicca and Toothless soar through the skies at high speed before landing on a sea-stack with her dragons, Bones and Serpentina, on her right, and to her left were her friends, Asher, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, and their dragons, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch.

"Okay guys, best trick competition. Who's up first?" Hicca asks.

"Uh-" Fishlegs begins before Snotlout interrupts her.

"Me." Snotlout says flexing her arms.

"Actually, I think it's-" Fishlegs tries to say but Snotlout interrupts again.

"Me." Snotlout says again.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, go!" Asher yells in annoyance.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are going to light the sky on fire!" Snotlout shouts as Hookfang dove off the cliff side without warning.

Snotlout screamed and wailed at the top of her lungs as Hookfang dove and soared, weaving through rock formations in the water. Snotlout could see the sparks flying as her horns scratched along the rock wall and let out a terrified shriek while Hookfang merely purred to himself in joy at his rider's fear. Hookfang soared high into the air before quickly diving down into the water, Snotlout screaming all the way. When he resurfaced, Hookfang shot up and landed back in his spot on the cliff side with a loud _thud!_ Snotlout gasped, inhaling deeply and quickly while feeling her chest.

"I'm alive? I'm alive!" Snotlout shouts, throwing her arms into the air as she looked at the others around her. "Of course I am." She says in a boasting tone at seeing their looks of shock and disbelief.

"It's my turn!" Fishlegs exclaims. "Ready, Meatlug?" She asks receiving an affirmative growl from her female Gronckle. "Here we go!" She says as Meatlug's tiny wings began flapping, hoisting her and her rider into the air.

They quickly made a left around Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Barf and Belch, circling around the dragon before landing back in their spot; the others' eyes following them the entire, very short flight.

"Yes! New personal best." Fishlegs exclaims leaning down to Meatlug's face as she affectionately licked her.

"My turn!" Ruffnut says.

"No, my turn!" Tuffnut argues.

"Guys, same dragon." Hicca says.

"Oh, right." Tuffnut says as he and Ruffnut bump fists before Barf and Belch take off. "Go left." He says as he pulls Belch's head to the left.

"No, right!" Ruffnut argues as she pulled Barf's head to the right.

"No, no, no, right!" Tuffnut says pulling Belch's head to the right.

"No, left!" Ruffnut argues pulling Barf's head to the left causing the Zippleback's heads to get all tangled up and bump their heads into each other, spiraling out of control as the twins hung onto Bark and Belch's horns.

The Zippleback exchanged mischievous looks and flung their riders up into the air.

"Oh, no! Whoa! This is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut cries as he fell through the sky towards the ocean.

Barf and Belch grabbed the twins by the necks of their jackets and tossed them back onto their necks before landing back on the cliff side with the other dragons.

"We almost died!" Ruffnut sighed, lying limp on Barf's neck with her eyes wide.

"I know… Go again?" Tuffnut asks as he and Ruffnut quickly sat up straight.

"Hey, it's my turn." Asher says pulling towards himself before he looked at Hicca. "You might want to take notes. Let's go." He says to Stormfly.

Stormfly took off with great speed and dove towards the water level.

"Okay, Stormfly. Tail flip!" Asher shouts as Stormfly stuck her tail into the water, splashing the water upwards as she flew. "Now twirl!" He says and Stormfly tucked her wings in and twirled. "Quick, upward spiral!" He shouts as Stormfly dove up into the air, with her wings spread wide as she spun. "All right, Stormfly!" He cheers as Stormfly came to land back in her spot as the other Vikings marveled at her performance.

"Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon?" Snotlout asks which earned her a swift punch in the arm from Asher. "Ow!" She says as Asher gestures for Hicca to take her turn.

"Well, looks like we've got our work cut out for us, there, guys." Hicca says to her dragons.

" **Not really. It's our win."** Toothless says.

" **Yeah, it's in the bag."** Bones says.

" **Definitely."** Serpentina says agreeing with her brothers.

"Alright, Bones, Serpentina, you two know what to do." Hicca says as her Boneknapper and Grapple Grounder nodded and take off flying. "Ready, Toothless." She asks receiving a nod from the Night Fury.

Toothless shot into the air and dove straight down towards the water along the rock pillar. Hicca pulled up on her saddle just in time to cause the water to spurt up. They bobbed and weaved through the pillar at great speed with perfect skill before coming to two pillars joined by a thin rock bridge where Serpentina and Bones were waiting. Toothless dove under as Hicca jumped up and grinded along Serpentina's back before taking a powerful leap towards Bones' tail, grabbing onto one of the bones before swinging forward and doing several midair back flips as she land back onto Toothless' saddle just as he came through under the thin rock bridge. Bones and Serpentina then did circle twirls around Hicca and Toothless releasing fire causing a stream to twirl behind them as Toothless twirled in place and shot out three plasma bolts, sending light purple shockwaves across the sky.

"They're still the best." Asher says as the others watch in amazement.

"Another win." Hicca says with a smile as Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina groan in approval. "Good job, all of you. Extra fish for dinner tonight." She says as her dragons purred happily hearing what their reward was.

' _Yep, dragons. Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them. Unfortunately, dragons are still, well, dragons._

They arrived back in town and Hicca, Toothless, and Serpentina slowly strolled up the busy street while Bones heading back to his stable.

"Oh, ah, dragon! Let go of my food! Drop it, pesky dragon!" A woman screams at a Terrible Terror for stealing her meat just as another fly by and took the bone right out of her hands. "Dragons!" She huffs stomping her boot.

"Get off my roof, you pest!" Another Viking yells at a Nadder to get off his roof.

"Let go of that! Those are my apples!" Another Viking says as a Nightmare was playing tug-of-war over a casket of apples and a Nadder chased a flock of chickens straight through a woman's hung up laundry.

"Give me back my dainties, dragon!" The woman yells.

"Incoming! Look out! Dragon poop!" Another Viking yells as everyone ran for cover as Hicca looked up into the sky as a number of dragons soared over and green, stinky pellets rained down from the sky. "Eew, gross, gross, gross! Oh, poop! Oh, that's so disgusting." Hicca says as she backed up to Bucket and Mulch with two hand-made umbrellas shielding them from the poop. "Hey Bucket, hey Mulch. Sorry about the, uh…" She says, pointing her finger up.

"Every day at 3:00." Bucket replies. "They're regular. A tip of the cap." He says tapping the bucket on his head.

"Better than the days where it was kill or be killed." Mulch adds. "Hey, we got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the girl the cod." He says.

Bucket held up a torn sack, completely void of fish.

"I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" Bucket asks.

"Uh, no, uh, actually, Bucket I'm-I'm afraid the, uh…" Hicca pointed at a small Terror dragging the fish away by the tail.

The Terror hissed at them before pulling the fish under a house as two more Terrors flew in after it.

' _Most of us here on Berk are will to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the dragons, and will do anything to drive them away.'_

* * *

Later that night on the other side of the island near the top of a mountain, an old grumpy Viking named Mildew was currently sleeping until he hear his house rattle and shake and an axe hanging from the ceiling falls and nearly take his sheep, Fungus' head off. Mildew grumbles as he goes outside to find a sleeping Gronckle on his roof.

"Dragons. I should've known." Mildew says and looks down to see some of his cabbage has been eating. "Helps himself to my roof and my cabbage." He says but then turns around to see more Gronckles eating the rest of his cabbage field. "My whole field! Gone!" He growls as the Gronckles take off. "That tears it, Fungus." He says and grabs his helmet and walking staff from inside his house and picks up Fungus and makes his way to the village.

* * *

The next morning, Stoick is organizing the food storage with Gobber and Hicca was sitting on a barrel with her right leg crossed over her left with her dragons to her left.

"Stand the elk up in the back. Fishing boats just came in with a big catch." Stoick says to the workers.

"Stoick." Mildew shouts walking over to him.

"Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." Gobber says to Stoick.

"You've picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming." Stoick says and turns away.

"It's the dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men." Mildew says.

"Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far out of town?" Gobber asks as Hicca giggles.

"Oh, very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile, these dragons are upending our village carts, turning people's houses into piles of rubble! They even disturbing an old, man's rest! It's utter chaos! Can't you see these bags under my eyes?" Mildew asks pulling back the skin around his eyes at Gobber and Stoick.

"He's right. He's hideous." Gobber says.

"These are wild and unpredictable beasts." Mildew shouts, as Vikings gathered around them, shouting in agreement. "They even cracked his man's skull like an egg." He adds, tapping Bucket's bucket with his staff.

"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled, over easy, poached!" Bucket exclaims in joy.

"You need to put those dragons in cages." Mildew demands and Hicca frowns when she heard the old man say this and affectionately rubbed Toothless' head and scratch Serpentina's chin while Bones nudges her back gently as not to push her off the barrel. "If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village." He says.

"They don't mean any harm! They're just dragons being dragons, like how we're just Vikings being Vikings. We're just as dangerous and chaotic as they are. Beside I know what their feeling and they just want to play." Hicca interjects, but Stoick pushed her behind him as he stepped forward.

"Look, Mildew, if there is a problem, I'll deal with it." Stoick utters in a serious tone.

"Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that you better do something about it." Mildew says as he left, leaving Stoick to bear the brunt of several angry Vikings.

* * *

Later that evening, Stoick spoke with Gobber while Hicca and Toothless secretly listened in.

"We can't just let the dragons run around like they own the place. Hey, we could put up signs!" Stoick says pacing around.

"Signs? For dragons?" Gobber asks as he whittled a duck out of wood.

"No, for the people." Stoick corrects.

"Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick." Gobber says.

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza!" Stoick says throwing ideas around not think clearly.

"Nets? You do know they breathe fire, right?" Gobber asks.

"I know very well they breathe fire, Gobber. Maybe Mildew was right. We have to figure-" Stoick says angrily knocked over a chair as Hicca enters the room.

"No, Daddy, wait. What if I deal with the dragon?" Hicca asks, picking up the chair.

"You?" Stoick and Gobber ask in unison.

"Who else? If anyone can control them, I can. You know that. I can feel their presence near me, read their emotion, hear their voices when I touch them with my right hand, and communicate with them in my mind. I'm the best person for the job." Hicca says showing her scar, as Toothless affectionately rubbed himself against her legs and snuggled her hands.

"Hicca, you're still just a little girl." Stoick says.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, daddy! This isn't like before where you had to protect me from everything! I know I can do this; you just have to give me the chance to show you. Please." Hicca says, puffing up and quivering her lips as she looked to her father with big eyes.

"Oh no, don't give me that face!" Stoick says sharply, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact.

"Oh no, Stoick. She's giving you the face. You know you can't win! Give surrender while you still have a chance!" Gobber cries chuckling at bit at the scene.

Stoick looked back, making eye contact with Hicca for just a second before sighing in defeat.

"All right, you get your chance starting tomorrow." Stoick says.

* * *

The next day Hicca strolled proudly in town.

"Okay, gang. There's gonna be some changes around here." Hicca says.

"Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose out of my bread! Oh!" A woman Viking says and walks into her home away from a purple Nadder.

"Hold on, I'll help you. Just…No." Hicca says and places her right hand on the Nadder's snout. "All right. Now stop trying to steal food." She says.

" **But I'm hungry."** The Nadder says in a female voice.

"Then-" Hicca begins when chickens suddenly fly by hers and the Nadder's head causing the female Nadder to loss focus in Hicca and chases after the chicken with a Gronckle following her. "Bones try and stop them." She says.

" **You got it, Hicca."** Bones says and chases the two dragons.

Hicca then looks up and sees a Monstrous Nightmare and another purple Deadly Nadder fighting with each other and unfortunately some sheep got caught in the cross fire, literally, as a small sheep has a small fire on its wool. Hicca races towards the sheep to help it.

"Toothless, stop that fight. Serpentina and I will put out the sheep." Hicca says.

" **Right."** Toothless says and jumps up to the fighting dragons.

Hicca and Serpentina race towards the town square to find it in an even bigger mess then yesterday. Meanwhile the other teens were on a watch tower watching Hicca.

"What's she doing?" Snotlout asks.

"Uh, I think she's helping the dragons break stuff. Cool." Tuffnut says but is then punched in the arm by Ruffnut.

"No she told me this morning she was going to try and control the dragons." Ruffnut says.

Hicca chases after the flaming sheep carrying a bucket of water but then sheep jumps into her knocking her back down the hill watching the sheep run away.

"Wow. She could really use our help." Asher says watching his crush struggle.

"We'll get to it." Snotlout says.

"In a minute." Tuffnut says.

Serpentina gives Hicca another bucket of water and splash the corner sheep putting the fire out in the process.

"Sorry about that." Hicca says to the sheep.

Just then a number of dragons started to soar over the square.

"And it's 3:00." Asher says looking down at Hicca.

Just as a green pellet was about to land on Hicca, Serpentina acts fast and grabs her rider and heads out of the square slithering through the falling poop.

* * *

Later that night Hicca was in her room with Toothless and Serpentina with Bones looking in through her now enlarged window.

"Oh, everything hurts. Even this." Hicca says taking off her prosthetic leg.

"Hicca?" Asher's voice calls out from inside her house.

"Asher? Perfect." Hicca says quickly putting her prosthetic leg back on and dusting herself off. "I don't look too beat up, do I?" She asks.

" **You look…okay?"** Bones says.

" **He'll laugh."** Toothless grumbles.

"Oh, great. Dragon pity from Bones and dragon jealousy from Toothless." Hicca says as Serpentina smacks her brothers with her tail.

" **Ignore them. You look fine, Hicca."** Serpentina says.

"Thanks Serpentina." Hicca says as Asher walks up the steps. "Hey, Asher. What a nice surprise." She says nervously.

"So, how was your day?" Asher asks crossing his arms.

"Uh, uneventful. Hung around the plaza. You know." Hicca says.

"Yeah, I do know. We saw you out there. It's hard to believe you're still standing." Asher says dusting the spots Hicca missed on her hood jacket.

"I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month." Hicca says falling onto her bed.

"Hicca!" Stoick bellows as he comes up the stairs. "Hicca. What's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone." He says.

"I know it looks bad." Hicca says.

"Really bad." Asher whispers as Hicca glares at him.

"But this is only, uh, phase one of my master plan." Hicca says to her father.

"Oh. So you do have a plan." Stoick says in surprise.

"I do. Of course I do. It's very complex, lots of drawings, several moving parts. Yeah, it's, uh, pretty wild." Hicca says nervously causing Stoick to sigh.

"Uh-huh." Stoick says knowing his daughter is lying. "Well, this better be real, because Mildew stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads." He says as he exits the room while Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina gulp.

"Don't worry guys. Your heads' not going anywhere." Hicca says petting each of her dragons as they purr in delight.

"You do realize there are, like, a bazillion dragons out there, and only one of you. I hope you really do have a plan." Asher says crossing his arms.

* * *

The next morning Hicca had gather her dragons, her friends, and their dragons in the old dragon killing arena.

"That's your plan, girlfriend? Train dragons?" Ruffnut asks her best friend.

"Here? Where we use to kill them?" Tuffnut asks as they all look around.

"Right. Because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available." Hicca says placing a large basket of fish on the ground.

"Actually, the dragons do seem a little nervous." Asher says rubbing Stormfly's snout as her eyes darted back and forth.

"That's because they're very sensitive. Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it." Fishlegs whispers hugging her dragon.

"It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena." Asher says walking over to Hicca.

"Well, it would be, if he did, yeah. But he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about." Hicca says.

"Wait, so, we're going behind your father's back." Asher says with wide eyes.

"Asher, if there's one thing I know about my best friend, it's that she always goes behind Stoick's back. Even when we were kids." Ruffnut says putting her right arm around Hicca's shoulder as the two girls smile.

"Wait, what?" Asher asks in shock.

"All right. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it, but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village. We've gotta do something about that." Hicca says.

"Got it. Help dragons blow things up. We can totally do that." Tuffnut says and looks to his sister with a grin.

"No, I believe I said-" Hicca begins.

"Here's how we're gonna do it. First, we make them really, really angry." Ruffnut says.

"No problem. We anger everybody." Tuffnut says.

"Guys, this is serious. Mildew wants all of our dragons caged. And I don't know about any of you, but that's not okay with me." Hicca says slightly raising her voice.

"You're right. She's sorry." Tuffnut says but is then punched hard by Ruffnut.

"Okay, then. Next problem. The dragons are eating everything in sight." Hicca says pulling out three loafs of bread making Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina lick their lips. "Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not suppose to have…" She says gesturing for her dragons to take the loaves, which they did. "You can get them to drop it by giving them a little scratch just below the chin." She says and one by one she scratches her dragons as they release the loaves and purr in delight, their eyes rolling to the back of their backs.

"Eh, no, no, no, no. Maybe that works for you and your dragons, but Hookfang and me; we do things a little different." Snotlout says snatching one of the loafs of bread out of Hicca's hands and tossed it to Hookfang, who held it between his teeth. "When I want this big boy to do something, I just get right in his face and-DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! You hear me?" She yells and at first, Hookfang cowered his head in fear, but quickly snapped his jaws at Snotlout, dropping the loaf and taking Snotlout into his large mouth and shaking his head side by side. "See?" She asks from inside Hookfang's mouth in a muffled voice. "He dropped it." She says.

"Should we help her?" Tuffnut asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, in a minute." Asher says with a smirk.

"All right, we've got a lot of training to do. But together, we can keep these dragons under control." Hicca says reaching into the basket and pulling out more bread.

"Uh, can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing? Hello? You guys still there?" Snotlout asks.

* * *

Later that day the teens make their way into town only to discover that there was no dragon in sight.

"Huh. No dragons." Fishlegs says.

"That was easy." Ruffnut says.

"Lunch?" Snotlout asks.

"That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they?" Hicca asks when there was a sudden explosion in the distance as a cloud of black smoke shot up into the air.

"Something tells me that way." Asher says as they rush over to the storage building where all the food was being kept only to discover. "Stormfly?" He asks seeing his Deadly Nadder eating the fish.

"Hookfang?" Snotlout asks spotting her Monstrous Nightmare in the flock too.

Hicca rushes to the building and sees her father lifting one of the support beams and throws it aside.

"They've eaten everything. We've got nothing left for the freeze." Stoick says walking out of the food storage.

"I warned you, Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge. Now look what the dragons have done. Caging is too good for those beasts." Mildew says getting in Stoick's face.

"Daddy, I swear I can fix this. We-we were just starting to-" Hicca begins to say before Stoick stops her.

"Enough, Hicca. How can I trust you to control all the dragons, when you couldn't even control your own?" Stoick says gesturing to Toothless, Serpentina, and Bones who had their heads dug into the baskets and gleefully munched on the fish inside.

"Oh, guys…" Hicca says in a disappointed tone.

" **Sorry."** The three siblings say together feeling bad.

"Bucket, Mulch! Man the boats. We need another catch!" Stoick orders, gathering several baskets in his arms and tossing them to the two Vikings.

"It's too late, Stoick. The freeze is almost here and it took us six months for us to catch all that fish!" Mulch protests.

"Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!" Stoick shouts.

"Heh, of course we do. Don't tell the Chief it's too late, you're always so negative!" Mulch says scolding Bucket, whacking his bucket.

"I'm always doing that. I don't know what's with me!" Bucket says.

"Daddy please, you have to listen to me! I know dragons better than anyone here! I can fix this!" Hicca pleads.

"Not now, Hicca. I have a village to feed and the dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?" Stoick asks.

"You can't just cage these dragons! You need to send them away now!" Mildew cries, as a group of Vikings roared in agreement behind him. "They're too dangerous to be kept around here any further." He says.

"You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight and in the morning, Hicca will send them off the island. I'm sorry, darling." Stoick says with sympathy.

* * *

Later that evening, the Viking teens sat at a table eating their dinner, utterly depressed.

"I can't believe we have to send them away!" Snotlout cries in disbelief.

"It's going to be so weird. I got used to Stormfly being the first thing I'd see every morning." Asher said, lazily twirling his spoon in his soup until the broth looked like a Nadder.

"Every night before bed, Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's going to do that now?" Fishlegs wails collapsing onto the table in utter despair as the utter teens looked on with mild disgust and awkwardness.

"I volunteer Tuffnut." Ruffnut says.

"Whatever…what time should I be there?" Tuffnut asks without a care.

"Come on let's just get this over with." Asher says, getting out of his seat.

"This is the worst day of my life! We're never going to see our dragons again!" Fishlegs wept as the rest of the teens followed Asher out of the Great Hall.

Hicca remained in her seat and watched her friends leave.

"I can't just let this happen. Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina are the best friends I've ever had." Hicca says, bending down to pet her dragons. Toothless looked up and growled as Mildew walked over to them.

"Oh Toothless, I'm gonna miss you so much! You know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained! A dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature and you can't change that." Mildew says as Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina narrowed their eyes and growled at the old man again as he left.

" **I really hate that guy."** Bones says.

" **You and me both, brother."** Toothless says.

" **Make that the three of us."** Serpentina adds.

The doors opened and a chilly gust of wind swept into the Great Hall, blowing out the central fire. Serpentina turns and relit the fire with a pulse blast.

"Oh, thank you Serpentina." A Viking woman says as Hicca's head shot up as she looked at the flame Serpentina relit.

"You know what…Mildew's absolutely right! Come on, Toothless, Bones, Serpentina!" Hicca says and they took off into the night towards the arena.

The teens had gathered the dragons as well as their own at the arena and were saying their goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Hookfang." Snotlout says.

"I'm sorry, Stormfly. Now, go." Asher orders pointing his torch in the arena entrance direction.

"Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this thing in my chest." Snotlout says.

"That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking." Asher says.

"I don't have a heart. I'm not Hicca." Snotlout says making Asher and Ruffnut glare angrily at the girl as they watch the gate start to close.

"Don't close it!" Hicca cries as Toothless lands in front of her friends, jumping off and pushed the giant lever, lifting the large gates before they could close completely. "We are not locking them up!" She says.

"What happened? Did you change your father's mind?" Asher asks in excitement before turning suspicious. "Or are we going behind his back again?" He asks.

"Um…the latter. Look, the dragons are going to do what they do because they're dragons. It's their nature; we just need to learn how to use it." Hicca says.

* * *

The next morning Bucket and Mulch were on a boat trying to catch another load of fish but got nothing.

"Ah, the nests are empty again." Mulch says.

"Did I eat them all again already? Did I enjoy it? Oh, am I being too negative?" Bucket asks but neither of them notice Hicca, Toothless, Serpentina, Snotlout, or Hookfang in the air.

"All right, Snotlout, scare us some dinner!" Hicca orders.

"I'm on it!" Snotlout says as Hookfang dove into the water.

"Serpentina, you help out too." Hicca says.

" **You got it, Hicca. I've been needing a bath anyway."** Serpentina says as she dives into the water as well.

"Dragon attack!" Bucket shouts as the two dragons dive into the water causing a whole bunch of fish to jump into the nests.

"Hey, thanks, dragons." Mulch says.

"That's right! That just happened." Snotlout cheers for herself.

"Come on, follow me." Hicca says to Bones, Asher, Stormfly, Fishlegs, and Meatlug as they flew towards Mildew's farm.

Morning, Mildew!" Asher chirps as Stormfly glided over the ground and drove her tail into the ground as Hicca orders Bones to do the same while she flew by and planted the seeds behind her Boneknapper.

"3:00, time for the fertilizer!" Hicca declares.

"Fertilizer?" Mildew asks in confusion.

Just then, a flock of dragons flew over Mildew's field, unleashing their green, stinky poop on his crop field.

"Come on, smile Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!" Hicca shouted

Meanwhile, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were busy stirring helpful trouble in the woods, chasing the boars out from the wilderness as Toothless herded them towards the barn with his plasma bolts.

"That was awesome!" Fishlegs cheers.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Asher asks Hicca.

"Because they're dragons and dragons will do what they do. We just have to work with them and not against them. We can use their natures to our advantage. You know, it's funny because we should actually be thanking-" Hicca begins to say.

"There they are, Stoick! Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me." Mildew says, walking up to the teens along with Stoick.

"No, this is not what I asked for." Stoick says.

Later, the teens waited in the center of the arena as the villagers gathered all around them above. The gates opened as Stoick and Gobber entered, Fishlegs shivering and whimpering in fear.

"Oh no, what's Stoick going to do to us?" Fishlegs cries.

"I'm too pretty for jail." Ruffnut says.

"Heh, where'd you hear that?" Tuffnut remarks.

"You all disobeyed my orders and there will be consequences!" Stoick begins to say.

"I told you we were going to get in trouble. You never listen to me!" Asher mutters.

"Just let me deal with this! Daddy, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me." Hicca says to her father.

"Nope, you all had a hand in this." Stoick says to his daughter.

"Oh, this is gonna be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly." Mildew says from the stands.

"You took over this place without asking. You release the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why-" Stoick begins to say.

"We're getting a dragon training academy!" Gobber chimes shocking Mildew.

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" Stoick retorts as Hicca, Asher and the others suddenly beamed.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Go ahead." Gobber says.

"Well, you told most of it." Stoick says.

"But you can tell them how proud you are of them!" Gobber says.

"Gobber!" Stoick sighed and turned to Hicca. "Hicca, well…what he said. You've all made me so proud, especially you, sweetheart. This dragon training academy is for you." He says as he pulls a lever, opening one of the cages and releasing Toothless, Bones, Serpentina, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Bark and Belch, who all eagerly reunited with their riders.

"I'll get those dragons yet." Mildew mutters and walks away.

"Now all you have to do is train them." Stoick says to his daughter.

"Not a problem, dad. After all, I've got these three beauties." Hicca says hugging her dragons.

"Ahem!" Asher coughs.

"And them too." Hicca says.

Later that day Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, and Meatlug were hanging up a sign on the arena entrance.

"Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that." Asher says gently punching Hicca's arms as Ruffnut hugs her best friend and smiles.

' _Dragons can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures. And as long as it takes me, I am going to learn everything that is to know about them. Wouldn't you?'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy the first chapter. I'll post the second chapter as soon as I can. So stay toned and please be sure to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Viking for Hire

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Please be sure to review as well.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Viking for Hire

' _Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs. Some people discover theirs. And some people make a place for themselves. But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone.'_

It was a sunny day and in the brand new Dragon Academy the dragon riders were gathered and split into two groups with Hicca standing in between them in front of a large rock slab with tallies on it while her dragons, Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina were behind it. Asher and Fishlegs were on Hicca's right side, standing behind two barrels with their dragons napping behind them while Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout were on Hicca's left side, each standing behind a barrel as well with their dragons napping behind them as well.

"Every dragon has his own unique abilities that give it its special place in the world. Which makes the best welding torch?" Hicca asks her friends.

"Oh, Deadly Nadder." Asher answers eagerly.

"Its magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun." Fishlegs adds showing her facts about dragon knowledge.

"Correct. Point to Team Asher." Hicca says adding another tally mark to the board. "Score is now 100 to 10." She says.

"And you started with 10." Asher says mockingly causing Fishlegs to giggle.

"Oh, yeah? Well, the game's not over. Wait, what team am I on?" Tuffnut asks as his sister face palmed in disbelief.

"Next question. What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback, Team Snotlout?" Hicca asks.

"I don't think they can count that high." Asher says to Fishlegs making her giggle again.

"Oh, really? Let's find out. Barf, Belch." Ruffnut says calling to hers and her brother's dragon causing them to wake up.

" **Here we go."** Barf and Belch say as they fired off six shots at Asher and Fishlegs forcing them to duck while also waking up Stormfly and Meatlug.

" **What's going on?"** Stormfly asks.

" **Are we being fired at?"** Meatlug asks.

"Heh. Looks like it's about three." Tuffnut says holding up three fingers.

"Told you we could count that high." Ruffnut says.

"Actually, Ruff, it's six. You were half-right. Five point." Hicca says to her best female friend.

"Yes! We're up to 30." Ruffnut says high-fiving her brother and Snotlout.

"All right, it's our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?" Asher asks and then whistle for Stormfly.

" **Take this."** Stormfly says firing her spines at Snotlout and the twins, pinning them to the arena wall.

"No fair. She didn't give us time to answer." Tuffnut says.

"I've got a question." Snotlout says as she hops off the wall and walks over to Hookfang. "What happens when I sick Hookfang on you?" She asks.

"Okay, guys, that's enough training. So we did some really good work here today." Hicca says and walks away before things get out of hand with her dragons following.

"Prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare!" Snotlout shouts and pats Hookfang's cheek.

" **Ow!"** Hookfang yells but Hicca didn't notice as he flamed up setting Snotlout's butt on fire.

"That's the third time this week!" Snotlout yells as she jumps into a wood tub of water and instantly puts out the fire. "Ah…sweet relief." She says.

"Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him. Is he okay?" Hicca asks walking over with Asher.

"Maybe he just realized who his owner is." Asher says.

"There's room in here for two." Snotlout says flirting with Asher causing him to dunk her head into the water and walk off.

* * *

After the lesson was over Hicca and Serpentina walked to the blacksmith shop while Bones and Toothless headed back to the dragon stable addition that was part of Hicca's house. At the forge Hicca notices a large crowd was gathered.

"Gather around. Come on, one and all. You may think these dragon-killing weapons have no more use, but think again. This long sword is now a lovely butter knife." Gobber says using a sword to spread butter on bread but ended up making crumbs. "It's also great for making bread crumbs." He says and the plate shattered a second later.

Gobber smiles nervously while the villagers look at him with wide eyes and Hicca feels guilt in her heart knowing it's slightly her fault Gobber has lost his place in the world.

"Moving on." Gobber says and reaches for another weapon.

"Well, this is a dark day. A great dragon slay peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils. Mm…" Mildew says and tsks his tongue as Serpentina growls at the old man not liking him that close to her rider.

"Up next, how about this-uh…" Gobber begins to says grabbing a mace and then spots a fly land on his table. "Handy fly swatter." He says and then slams the mace into the table causing the villagers to gasp in shock. "Also good for getting rid of unwanted tables." He says as the fly buzzes away. "Now, for the lady of the house. When the hubby's off pillaging, how are you going to protect yourself from home invaders?" He asks walking over to a large catapult. "No problem when you have Big Bertha." He says patting the catapult but accidentally fires it sending the boulder into one of the Viking's house leaving a huge hole in the side.

The Viking that were gather had decided they had seen enough and started leaving while Hicca, Serpentina, and Mildew stayed behind.

"Wait. There's more. Come back. You haven't seen everything yet! I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet!" Gobber shouts.

' _ **He has a dungeon?'**_ Serpentina asks Hicca mentally.

' _Yup. It's where he keeps all his prized weapons he's created.'_ Hicca tells her.

' _ **Strange man.'**_ Serpentina says as Hicca giggles.

"It's okay, Bertha. We'll find a place for ya." Gobber says rubbing the wheel of the catapult.

"Oh, it's hard to watch. Especially for you, eh, Hicca? The feelings of guilt must be tearing at your insides. I mean, you put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons. You ruined his life. Bravo." Mildew says as he walks away but not before Serpentina fires a pulse blast at the old man's feet making him run in fear.

Hicca smiles at her Grapple Grounder as she affectionately rubs her face against Hicca's while she looks at Gobber before walking away.

* * *

Later that night Hicca was sitting of her new wide window's ledge letting her legs dangle out on either side of the window with Toothless laying on his large rock slab, Serpentina laying on the roof ledge outside, and Bones standing outside the window. Hicca looks at her prosthetic leg and decides to tell them all a story.

"You know Gobber made this for me?" Hicca asks gesturing to her prosthetic leg. "He taught me everything I needed to know to make Toothless' tail." She says.

" **That's amazing."** Bones says looking between the prosthetic leg and tail.

"Yeah it is but I've got to find some way to help him." Hicca says to her dragons.

" **Don't worry, Hicca, you'll think of something. You always do."** Toothless says rubbing himself against his head against her hand.

"Thanks, sweetie." Hicca says petting his head.

A second later Hicca hears the front door to her house open and gets open from the ledge, gesturing for Bones and Serpentina to head to their stable. She walks down the stairs and spots her father sitting in his chair with an exhausted look on his face.

"Tough day of chiefing, daddy?" Hicca asks her father.

"I was all over the island. I married the Swensson girl to the Odegaard boy at dawn, then down to the fields where some kids were tipping over yaks, then back up to the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute. I guess that honeymoon is over. Thank you, darling." Stoick says taking the cup Hicca prepared for him from her and takes a sip while she walks over to the fire grabbing a piece of wood. "Sometimes I wish there were two of me." He says shocking Hicca as she drops the wood into the fire realizing something.

"That-there-there are two of you!" Hicca says in excitement.

"Is that another crack about my weight?" Stoick asks in annoyance slamming the cup onto the table.

"No, I mean Gobber. He can be the other you." Hicca says correcting Stoick.

"Gobber? Oh, he's way too busy making all those dragon-killing-eh, well, used to be, until you-which is great, except for Gobber." Stoick says trying not to make his daughter sound guilt.

"Exactly my point." Hicca says.

"You know, that's actually not such a bad idea. I could use a right hand." Stoick says putting his helmet and gets up from his chair.

"Which works out great, cause that's kinda the only one he has." Hicca says.

* * *

The next morning Stoick and Gobber were walking through the square together.

"I greatly appreciate you helping me out, Gobber." Stoick says to his friend.

"I'm just glad I could find time in my busy schedule, Stoick." Gobber says.

"I've got a full day ahead of me. Here's your half." Stoick says ripping a piece of paper in half and hands it to Gobber.

"Oh, this'll be interesting." Gobber says.

"Now remember, some of these situations are delicate. They require diplomacy." Stoick says.

"Oh, no problem. I'm great at…that." Gobber says after a pause.

"Really? You? Y-You can speak to people with tact and sensitivity?" Stoick asks, a little bit shocked.

"Oh, I thought it meant clubbing people on the head and asking questions later, but I can give your thing a shot." Gobber says as he walks off.

* * *

Later Gobber and a crowd of Vikings were gathered in the Great Hall with Gobber and a married couple at the front.

"Whosoever brings this child forth into the Hooligan tribe, let he be known." Gobber says reading front a sheet of paper as the woman hands him her baby. "As a representative of the chief, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan tribe, and pronounce the name to be…" He pauses as the man whispers the name into his hear before he looks at the child and shudders. "Yech…Hildegard? Doesn't seem like a Hildegard to me. Let's go with Magnus." He says.

"But she's a girl, Gobber." The mother says in anger.

"Don't worry. She's not going to look like one. Magnus it is." Gobber says shocking the parents. "And please accept this teething toy on behalf of Stoick the Vast." He says picking up a mace.

"No!" The mother yells reaching for her baby.

* * *

Later Gobber was now in Mulch and Bucket's home to settle a dispute between them.

"Bucket says you never paid him for the sheep." Gobber says to Mulch.

"I never bought a sheep." Mulch says but then a sheep bleats behind him.

"Who's that? A little woman?" Gobber asks.

"Oh, Mulch. You're cheating me now?" Bucket asks in a sad tone.

"Clearly, there's only one way to settle this." Gobber says and hands them two weapons as he walks away while the two get ready to hit each other with said weapons. "Diplomacy, check. All right, what's next?" He asks himself ignoring the fighting going on inside the house.

* * *

A while later Gobber was now on the docks with Silent Sven repairing one of their boats.

"I know the conventional thinking when repairing a ship is wood, but if you ask me, there's nothing like a good, old slab of iron. Ha. Nothing's getting through this." Gobber says banging in prosthetic hammer against the iron patches he did.

"Gobber! What do you think you're doing?" Stoick asks in anger walking down the dock with Mulch, Bucket, and the couple of the baby Gobber named Magnus.

"Just checking another item off the list." Gobber says and gently taps the iron patch causing the boat to slid into the water and sinks the instant it hits it. "And adding an item for later. "Recover sunken ship." Same time tomorrow?" He asks causing everyone to groan while Stoick face palms himself.

* * *

Later that night Stoick was in his house sitting in his chair holding two ice blocks to his head as Hicca watches and hands him a drink.

"Here you go, daddy." Hicca says as she watches her father place one of the ice blocks on the table and grabs the drink. "Wow, a two-block headache. You know, daddy, I think you're being a wee bit rough on Gobber. It was his first day. Tomorrow will be way better." She says.

"Oh, it will be for me because it won't involve Gobber." Stoick says and takes a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?" Hicca asks in confusion.

"Ah. I tried to fit a square peg in a round hole, and it sunk a ship and named a baby girl "Magnus." Now, I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus, but try telling that to her parents." Stoick says.

"I can't believe you let him go." Hicca says with a sigh. "Well, we've gotta help him." She says.

""We" don't have to do anything. You, on the other hand, are going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber." Stoick says to his daughter as her eye starts twitching.

* * *

The next day Hicca and the other dragon riders were at the academy with their dragons as Hicca told them the news.

"You're bringing Gobber here?" Fishlegs asks in shock.

"He's gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber. He has spent a lifetime, you know, studying them. If we can tap into that, we'll all be better dragon trainers." Hicca says not sounding to sure of herself as the gate behind her lifts up to reveal Gobber with a crate full of weapons.

"I'm back! Did ya miss me?" Gobber asks.

" **It's him!"** Hookfang yells.

" **He's back!"** Barf and Belch say together.

" **Uh no!"** Stormfly screams.

" **Help!"** Meatlug pleads in fear.

"First of all, uh, welcome. Uh, and second, uh, tiny question. Why, uh, did you bring your, you know…" Hicca asks trailing off.

"Killing things?" Gobber asks tapping one of the weapons as Hicca nods a little bit scared. "I thought maybe we could train them…" He says pulling out a weapon made of multiple ones making Hicca gasp in shock. "By threatening to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me to swim." He says scaring not only Hicca but the teens' dragons as well while Gobber grabs a huge mace and slams it into the ground. "School's in session!" He says.

"Oh!" Hicca says as she faints and starts falling backwards.

" **Hicca!"** Toothless yells moving quickly as he catches he falling figure against his body.

" **Let's get her some shade!"** Bones says frantically using his wings to provide Hicca with shade.

" **And get her some air!"** Serpentina yells sitting on her hind legs and starting fanning her rider with her large wings.

The other dragons then make a brake for the entrance and take off into the air causing Gobber to duck as they flew past him.

"Eh, I didn't like school either." Gobber says watching the dragons fly away while Asher and Ruffnut check on Hicca.

"Hicca!" Asher yells kneeling in front of her unconscious figure.

"Come on, girlfriend. Wake up!" Ruffnut says taking one of Hicca's hands in hers.

Hicca then groans a bit as she opens her eyes and sees her dragons taking care of her, her best friend and her crush by her side, and the other teens standing behind them.

"I just had the weirdest dream…" Hicca says but then sees the huge mace slammed into the ground and the crate of weapons beside Gobber. "Uh no, it's real." Hicca says and faints again causing Asher to sigh.

"Let's let her rest. Come on guys, let's go get our dragons." Asher says as he and the teens left the arena.

* * *

Later that day Hicca was now awake and leaning against Serpentina with Bones laying down providing shade and Toothless curly up next to her gently fanning his rider with his tail. A few seconds later Hicca and her dragons hear someone coming and see Asher, Stormfly, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch enter the arena but once they dismount their dragons they each groan in pain.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hicca asks still laying down as her dragons look at their fellow dragons.

"Ugh, we've been riding our dragons for four hours. It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away." Asher says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just don't know what to do with him." Hicca says as she stands up.

"Argh!" Tuffnut shouts as Ruffnut kicks him in the butt.

"Do you guys always have to fight?" Hicca asks.

"It's okay, I asked her to do that." Tuffnut says as Ruffnut kicks him again. "I was just trying to get the feeling back." He says with a groan.

"You gonna return the favor, or what?" Ruffnut asks bending over and sticking her butt out for him to kick.

"Huh. I've flown for hours on Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina, and I've never had a problem." Hicca says to Asher as he walks up to her.

"That's because you have saddles for each of them." Asher says as Hicca's dragons look at their uniquely made saddles.

"Saddles!" Hicca yells realizing something and races to the forge.

"Saddles? I love it!" Gobber says excitedly. "I've got so many ideas." He says taking Hicca's plans from her and looks at them. "But not like these. Good ones." He says.

"Excuse me." Hicca says with her hands on her hips feeling insulted.

"Uh, I mean, better ones." Gobber says sweating nervously making Hicca growl in anger. "I mean…oh never mind." He says knowing nothing he says will make it better.

"Okay as insulting as that was, I'm glad you're excited. But I still think there are some things in my design you could use. I mean, you did teach me everything I know." Hicca reminds him.

"Exactly. That's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you were in diapers. In fact, I _made_ your diapers." Gobber tells her.

"I know you know what you're doing. But keep in mind, every dragon is different. So you need to adjust the-" Hicca says trying to get her point across.

"Hicca." Gobber says interrupting Hicca.

"But-" Hicca tries to say.

"Hicca." Gobber says interrupting her again.

"But, I just think-" Hicca tries to say again.

"Hic. Ca." Gobber says still not listening. "I may have taught you everything you know, but I haven't taught you everything I know." He says and Hicca finally gives in and leaves Gobber to his work.

* * *

Later that night Hicca and her dragons were standing in the town square and could hear Gobber singing happily and boisterously.

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through! Hmmm!" Gobber hums continuing to work.

"You know, he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy. I think we did a good thing." Hicca says to her dragons.

" **Maybe but that's the worst song I've ever heard."** Bones says.

" **Agreed."** Toothless and Serpentina say agreeing with their brother.

"Come on you guys, let's go to bed." Hicca says giggling a little.

* * *

The next day, at the Academy, the teens and their dragons are gathered to see Gobber's handiwork.

"Alright, this is an exciting day for all of us. Gobber has been working hard to-" Hicca begins to say.

"I think they might want to hear from the artist himself." Gobber says interrupting her. "I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, donkey and now, dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children; that is if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it." He says proudly making his announcement as the kids get excited. "So without further ado-" He says unveiling the odd-looking-and-equipped saddles and the reactions are immediate.

"Whoa!" Tuffnut says.

"Wow!" Snotlout says.

"Wow!" Asher says.

"Wow, Gobber. This-this is certainly not what I imagined." Hicca says a bit surprised.

"How could it be? I'm Gobber! Nobody knows what it's like to live in here." Gobber says clearly missing the point and taps his helmet with his prosthetic hammer.

"Is-is that-?" Hicca asks pointing to Snotlout's new saddle, which is armed with a blower and a bit of lit-up hay.

"Yep! Flamethrower." Gobber says and gives Hicca a demonstration. "Didn't see that one coming did ya?" He asks.

"Uh…no, not for dragons. They come with one built in, actually." Hicca says.

"I know, but can ya ever really have to much firepower?" Gobber says still missing the point.

The twins load large rocks into each of their catapults on their saddles and launch them, only to have both Barf and Belch struck in the head causing them to fall to the ground.

"Ow!" Ruffnut says.

"Uh, catapults for the twins? Not such a good idea." Hicca says and Gobber just shrugs.

Fishlegs' saddle is equipped with four large maces, which Meatlug has a hard time staying aboveground with.

"You can do it, girl! Think light." Fishlegs says but Meatlug falls to the ground exhausted.

" **It's too heavy."** Meatlug complains.

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs!" Gobber says disappointed.

"My mom says I'm just husky." Fishlegs says with a sensitive feeling.

Snotlout tries to put her flamethrower saddle on Hookfang, but Hookfang only throws it off and thrashes around.

" **Ow! That hurts!"** Hookfang yells which Hicca hears and raises and eyebrow in confusion.

"Come on, Hookfang. What's wrong with you?" Snotlout asks putting her hand out to touch Hookfang's snout but Hookfang just turns away. "That's it. Someone's trading with me." She says.

"Yeah, sure. I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven." Tuffnut says sarcastically.

"This saddle's actually pretty good." Asher says landing with Stormfly, who doesn't look tired in the slightest.

" **And there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it."** Stormfly says making Hicca smile that at least one of the saddles was made good enough for the dragons.

"Wait 'til you try the horn!" Gobber says.

Asher blows into the horn, which is telescope-like. The bigger it is, the more amplified the sound is. This startles Stormfly and she sends spines flying, pinning Snotlout to the wall.

" **Scratch that."** Stormfly says as Hicca sighs.

"Really? Again?" Snotlout asks.

"So, anyway, I-I think we're really gonna need to make a few-" Hicca says.

"Changes! I'm way ahead of you. I've got so many ideas! It's getting crowded up here." Gobber chuckles and Hicca has a look of worry.

* * *

Later that day, Hicca is cleaning up the arena, which is full of burn marks. She looks at her and snaps her fingers signaling for them to move aside which they do.

"My Odin! This place looked better when we were killing dragons here!" Stoick says looking around surprised as he enter the arena.

"Yeah, we sort of got Gobbered." Hicca says.

"Well, you know Gobber. He means well, he just doesn't always do well. So what are you going to do about him?" Stoick asks his daughter.

"I'm going to clean up his messes and re-do his work." Hicca says.

"Look; Gobber's like family-" Stoick begins to say.

"Yeah, I know he is! That's why I can't say anything to him." Hicca says raising her voice a little.

"No, darling, that's why you have to. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Gobber." Stoick says

"Why do I have to say something to him?! You didn't! You just passed him off to me!" Hicca shouts.

"That's what the chief does; he delegates. Look, I gave you this Academy because it's the best thing for Berk. Now you have to do what's best for the Academy. And I'm sorry, darling, but what's best is very rarely what's easy." Stoick says as they walk towards the arena exit but then sees Snotlout hanging on the wall, snoring. "What about her?" He asks.

"Leave her. She's going for a record." Hicca says as her dragons follow them.

"Enough said." Stoick says completely understanding.

* * *

Later that night Hicca and Toothless were making their way to the forge to talk to Gobber.

"Hey, you never know, bud. Maybe Gobber finally looked at my plans and is actually making the saddles better." Hicca says but then hears and explosion and sees smoke coming from inside the forge.

" **That answer your question."** Toothless asks in a teasing voice.

"Oh be quite." Hicca says as she enters the forge. "Gobber?" She asks but is then greeted by him with a crossbow pointed at her. "Don't shoot!" She pleads raising her arms in the air.

"I would never shoot you, Hicca. Unless I absolutely had to." Gobber says making her nervous.

"He-he, yeah. Still, if you could please put the crossbow down, I know I'd feel better." Hicca says.

"You know, about the weapons, maybe the catapults were a bit much for some of the dragons yesterday. So I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid of the two big ones." Gobber informs her.

"Gobber, that's great!" Hicca says excitedly.

"And replaced them with six _little_ ones!" Gobber says holding up tiny spoon like catapults.

"Yeah, um, Gobber we need to talk. Uh, I think it might be time for you to take a little break." Hicca says.

"In case you hadn't noticed, the only time a Viking takes a break is to die." Gobber tells her.

"Maybe "break" is the wrong word. What I mean is; I'm not sure things are working out." Hicca says.

"Well, get back to me when you're sure." Gobber says.

"Okay, I'm sure. Gobber, I'm gonna need to take you off the saddle project." Hicca says.

"Are you getting rid of me, Hicca? Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow." Gobber says.

"It's just the saddles! We'll find something else for ya." Hicca says trying to cheer him up.

"I don't need your pity. I've lost and arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job." Gobber says trying not to cry.

"I'm really sorry, Gobber." Hicca says as she exits the forge feeling awful. "Well, that was awful. I don't know what could be worse than that." She says but then hears screaming and sees Hookfang breathing fire all over town. "Okay, it looks like I'm about to find out." She says as Snotlout runs up to her out of breath.

"I never…thought…I'd say this…but Hicca…HELP!" Snotlout screams.

"Everybody back away! The dragon's out of control! It's not safe here!" Stoick shouts.

"I don't know what happened! I was just rubbing his head! He usually loves that! But this time, he went crazy. My dragon hates me!" Snotlout says as she, Hicca, and Toothless run over to the other teens and Stoick.

"They do say a pet starts to take on the characteristics of its owner. I think that's what's happening here." Fishlegs says.

"Hey!" Snotlout shouts punching her in the gut.

"Yeah, I rest my case." Fishlegs groans.

"When was the last time he ate?" Hicca asks.

"Not for days." Snotlout says.

"Are you hungry, boy?" Hicca asks handing Hookfang a fish, which he takes but then spits it out causing it to land in Stoick's beard. "Oh, sorry, Daddy." She says trying not to laugh.

"We've got to bring this dragon under control." Stoick says removing the fish from his beard and tosses it behind him only for Toothless to snatch it and devour it.

"Don't worry. I can do this." Hicca says and walks up to Hookfang. "There you go. It's gonna be okay." She says placing her hand on his cheek.

" **Ow! Hicca! That hurts!"** Hookfang screams in pain.

"Hicca, run!" Asher yells.

"Way ahead of you!" Hicca shouts and from the others point of view it looked like Hookfang was going to bite Hicca but Toothless acts quickly and tackles Hookfang pushing him away from his rider.

" **Stay away from her!"** Toothless shouts in a threatening tone.

"Toothless! Stop!" Hicca shouts.

"I've seen enough, Hicca. I'm sorry. We tried it your way." Stoick says and heads to the forge to fetch Gobber. "Gobber! We need you." He says as he enters the forge.

"No, you don't. Nobody needs me. Nobody needs any of us. Not even you, Bertha." Gobber says sniffling.

"Are you crying?" Stoick asks.

"Course not. Just chopping onions." Gobber says.

"There are no onions." Stoick says.

"Not anymore. Look what I used to chop them with." Gobber says holding up his prosthetic mace.

"There's a dragon in the plaza that's out of control." Stoick says.

"Then why don't you call Hicca?" Gobber asks.

"No Gobber, we need you." Stoick says.

"Come on, guys! Hurry up! Think! Hookfang says he's hurting. What could be causing him pain?" Hicca asks but then sees Snotlout looking behind them. "Snotlout, you have an idea?" She asks.

"Gobber!" Snotlout says point to the heavily armed Viking.

"Stand back. I came here to do what I do best." Gobber says.

"He's gonna kill my dragon." Snotlout says in fear.

"No, he's not." Hicca says.

"Uh, yeah, he is." Tuffnut corrects her.

"Hicca, you don't use that stuff to butter toast." Ruffnut says to her best friend.

"Well, I mean, we would, but you don't." Tuffnut says.

"Daddy, you can't be serious! Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon." Hicca says to her father.

"I'm sorry, Hicca, but sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways." Gobber says.

"But he's a good dragon." Hicca says.

"He's a good dragon!" Snotlout repeats crying a little.

"There's just something wrong with him. He says he's in pain." Hicca says.

"There's definitely something wrong with him!" Snotlout cries.

"We have to try to help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day. We need to figure out what is causing Hookfang's pain." Hicca says.

"A bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I am willing to take. Gobber." Stoick says.

Gobber nods and begins walking towards Hookfang and swings the bolas he has spotting an opening and throws bolas at the dragon's wings and feet. Hookfang tries to flame up but is unable to.

"Ha! You're all out of fire!" Gobber says and raises a sword to deliver the final blow.

"I can't let you do this." Hicca says grabbing Gobber's arm.

"There's no choice. It has to be done." Gobber says but then Hookfang breaks free of the bolas and runs up to them.

" **It's killing me!"** Hookfang screams roaring in their faces.

"Do you see that?" Gobber says spotting the problem.

"I do." Hicca says now understand what is causing Hookfang's pain

"Time to put this beast out of its misery." Gobber says putting his sword away.

"Hicca! What are you doing?" Asher asks but Hicca doesn't say anything.

Gobber then wrestles with Hookfang and reaches into his mouth grabbing something with his prosthetic grabber before Hookfang flings him off sending him flying to the ground.

"Ah! You didn't kill him!" Snotlout cries in excitement seeing her dragon was still alive.

"For a toothache? What kind of lunatic are you?" Gobber asks showing them the rotten tooth.

Hookfang now feeling better rushes over to his rider.

" **Oh man. Snotlout, the pain is gone."** Hookfang says lifting her up by his snout.

"Stop it. Stop it." Snotlout whispers as Hookfang sets her down. "Ugh, I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of him or…?" She asks.

"Thank you, Gobber. A bad tooth is what Hookfang was complaining about. I can't believe I missed that." Hicca says.

"That's because you're not Gobber! I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know. Well, better go put the girls away." Gobber says and begins to walk off.

"Gobber! Not so fast!" Hicca says knowing what Gobber can do.

* * *

The next day Gobber was in his forge working as a dentist for dragons as he uses his weapon sharpener to sharpen and polish a Zippleback's teeth.

' _When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it. And Gobber is one of those good men. In fact, he's one of the best.'_

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through!" Gobber singing happily and boisterously.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be working on the next one right away. Stay tone. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Animal House

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter. Thank you to all those who have followed and favorited my story but please be sure to review as well. I'd like to hear your opinions.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **On with the chapter. Be sure to review.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Animal House

' _Here on Berk, we've made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together. And it only took us 300 years. There's one slight problem…we forgot to tell the animals.'_

A Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare flew through the sky above Berk. Everything was fine, until the two dragons, not paying attention, crash into each other, starting a fight above a small farm. The sheep, terrified, attempt to run from them, but only bump into one another, due to being trapped in a pen.

"Oh, not again. You go on now, you get. Get, shoo!" Mulch says chasing the Monstrous Nightmare out of the pen while Bucket chases the Deadly Nadder out of the pen as well. "You know you're not supposed to be in here." He says. "All right, everybody, time to earn your keep." He says picking up a bucket and walks over to a yak to milk it while Bucket heads to the chicken coop.

"It's chickens who lay eggs, right?" Bucket asks after not finding any eggs under the chickens.

"Do we really need to go over this again?" Mulch asks.

"No." Bucket says as he then picks up a sheep.

"Apparently, we do. Well, pay attention, Bucket." Mulch says. "Wool." He says pointing to the sheep. "Eggs." He continues pointing to the chickens. "Milk." He finishes pointing at the yaks. "Is that so hard now, see?" He asks but Bucket just looks between the animals. "Observe. Just grab the utter like so, and pull." He says but nothing came out. "Uh, pull." He says pulling again getting the same result. "Pull!" He says pulling harder only to be knocked off his stool. "Uh-oh, I think we're empty. That's not good." He says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hicca and Asher are in the mountains, having a 'Dragon-boarding' race, in which they slide down the mountain slopes on Toothless and Stormfly.

"Yahoo!" Hicca yells as she sits on Toothless' saddle pulling ahead of Asher and Stormfly while he cheers pulling ahead of Hicca.

Asher looks behind him and smirks as he pats Stormfly's back signaling for her to do a spine shot. Stormfly launches some of her tail spikes in an attempt to make Hicca and Toothless slow down.

"Whoa! Hey, Aster!" Hicca shouts as she steers Toothless out of the way.

"Oops. Did I do that?" Asher asks.

Hicca then grins as she gets an idea.

' _Hey sweetie, pull up next to them and block his view with your wing.'_ Hicca says to her Night Fury making him grin evilly.

' _ **With pleasure.'**_ Toothless says and pulls up next to Stormfly. **"Sorry about this, Stormfly."** He says and uses his right wing to block Asher's view.

"Hey! Not fair!" Asher says. "AAH!" He screams as he Stormfly slides him face first into a tree branch filled with snow. "So it's gonna be like that, huh?" He asks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hicca says innocently.

Asher then pats Stormfly as she lets out a burst of fire, which melts a pile of snow in front of Hicca and Toothless, causing them to temporarily spin out of control.

"Whoa! Unh! Hey!" Hicca complains as Asher pulls ahead.

"It was her idea. But I approve!" Asher says laughing.

" **No it wasn't."** Stormfly says.

Hicca then hears a rumbling noise behind them, and turns around to see they started an avalanche.

"Uh-oh!" Hicca says and attempts to take off with Toothless to escape. "Unh! Aah! Aah!" She yells trying two more times only to get the same result and looks behind her and is horrified to discover his prosthetic tail fin froze shut. "His tail's frozen!" She says as the avalanche gains on them, and Hicca turns to warn Asher. "Asher!" She yells causing him to turn around to look, and takes off on a pile of snow, unaware of the danger his friend/crush is in.

Hicca and Toothless come up to the pile and attempt to take off again but still cannot causing Hicca to scream which Asher hears and turns to see her in danger.

"HICCA!" Asher yells as he and Stormfly hold their position in the air.

Hicca then crawls along Toothless' back to his tail in an attempt open up his prosthetic tail. Asher watches in the air and sees that she and Toothless are rapidly approaching a large abyss.

"Aah! Hold on!" Asher yells as he and Stormfly fly down.

" **Hang on! We're coming!"** Stormfly shouts.

"No! Go back!" Hicca shouts but Asher refuses and holds out his hand to her.

Unable to fly away, Hicca and Toothless drag Asher and Stormfly into the trench with them, the snow trapping them inside.

"Hicca?" Asher asks unable to see.

"Over here. Asher, I'm freezing." Hicca says

"Come here. Where are the dragons?" Asher asks.

" **Right here."** Toothless says breathing a stream fire lighting up the dark area for a second.

"Toothless?" Hicca asks.

" **I'm here too."** Stormfly says breathing a stream of fire as well.

"Stormfly?" Asher asks as the two dragons breathe fire together creating a hole in the snow letting light shine through.

"Whoa." Hicca says in amazement.

"Yeah." Asher says in awe as well.

"I see daylight!" Hicca says in excitement.

"We're gonna get out of here!" Asher says.

"Look what they did." Hicca says seeing Toothless and Stormfly using their wings as a shield to protect their riders from the snow.

"They saved our lives." Asher says.

 **"How long before you think they'll notice?"** Stormfly asks.

" **Probably any second now."** Toothless says grinning at his rider confusing her as she looks around and finally notices that she's in between Asher's spread legs with her back against his chest and his arms around her stomach to keep her warm and Asher notices as well.

"Uh, um…that was…so…" Hicca says stuttering as she scoots away from her crush blushing madly.

"So we're good now?" Asher asks blushing slightly.

"Good as new." Hicca says and then punches Asher in his arm.

"Ow!" Asher says rubbing his sore arm.

"I've always wanted to do that." Hicca says making Asher chuckle.

" **That's my girl."** Toothless says.

" **Hey! I thought I was your girl."** Stormfly says.

" **I mean my girl rider."** Toothless says quickly blushing slightly making Hicca giggle at the conversation between her dragon and Asher's.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucket and Mulch call on the assistance of Stoick and Gobber, who examines the yak.

"Ah, uh-huh. Uh-huh, there it is, mm-hmm!" Gobber says underneath the yak. "Just what I thought. She's not giving milk. None of 'em are." He says coming out from underneath.

"We know that, Gobber. We want to know why." Stoick says.

"This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat. She was mean, ornery, ate everything in sight. The goat was so scared of her, she couldn't give milk." Gobber says.

"So what are you saying, Gobber?" Stoick asks.

"Mothers and goats don't mix. Same with farm animals and dragons. We stopped fighting dragons, so now they're around all the time. The animals are spooked." Gobber says as a Monstrous Nightmare flies by and roars at the sheep causing them to faint. "Like I said. Spooked." He says but then his and Stoick's attention were brought to Bucket who was moaning and clutching his bucket in pain.

"Uh-oh. Your bucket's not tightening up on you, is it?" Mulch asks.

"No, I'm just…FINE!" Bucket screams.

"Well, whenever his bucket gets tight, it means a storm is coming." Mulch explains.

"No storm. Everything's fine." Bucket says frantically.

"Bucket…" Mulch says knowing what Bucket's doing.

"I don't want there to be a storm! If lighting strikes my bucket, I could end up less intelligent." Bucket says as Mulch feels the bucket.

"Oh-ho-ho, that's one tight bucket. And the tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm." Mulch says.

"But that's crazy. Storms don't hit this early in the season." Stoick says.

"And besides, who ever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket? Heh, that's what chicken bones and goose feet are for." Gobber says.

"If you recall that bucket of his predicted the Blizzard of Olaf!" Mulch reminds them.

"That was a bad one! It took us a week just to dig Mildew out." Bucket says.

"And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered. Trust the bucket, Stoick." Mulch says.

"You trust the bucket. I want a second opinion." Stoick says as he and Gobber walk off head towards the village elder, Gothi's house. "Gothi, I've come for your council. Is there going to be a storm?" He asks as Gothi starts scribbling in the dirt. "What's she saying, Gobber?" He asks.

"She says: "What do _you_ think?" Huh?" Gobber asks as he and Stoick look at her house to see it boarded up.

"How can you be so sure? Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet?" Stoick asks.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, yep. She says she could hear Bucket's screaming from way up here." Gobber says.

* * *

At the top of one of Berk's defensive catapult towers, Hicca and Asher sit with Fishlegs and Snotlout, recounting what happened earlier that day.

"And then the dragons used their wings to block the snow." Hicca explains.

"I've never heard of anything like that. Not even in the Book of Dragons." Fishlegs says.

"I know! It was incredible. It's as if their protective instincts just kicked in." Asher says.

"Who'd believe it? The dragons we fought for years came to our rescue." Hicca says.

" **I'll always come to your rescue."** Toothless says to his rider.

" **So will I."** Serpentina says as well.

"Yeah, if it weren't for them, we would have frozen to death." Asher says.

" **Think nothing of it."** Stormfly says.

"You know what; you could've used your own bodies to keep each other warm." Fishlegs says making them look at each other causing them to blush and scoot away from each other.

"Um…" Asher stutters.

"Who would do that?" Hicca asks feeling embarrassed.

"That's crazy." Asher says feeling embarrassed as well.

"Hey, Asher. If you're still cold…" Snotlout says holding out her arms and making a kissy face.

Asher groans and elbows one of the support beams of the catapult causing snow to fall on the girl.

"Hey!" Snotlout yells after being buried.

"Hey, Hicca…" Tuffnut calls. "Your father's looking for you." He informs her.

"He looked angry." Ruffnut says to her best friend.

"He's looked angry since the day Gothi told him his newborn was a girl instead of a son. But I'm sure there's no connection." Hicca says as she walks off with her dragons where Bones was napping at the bottom of the defense catapult. "Come along, Bones." She says.

" **Coming."** Bones says following his rider and brother and sister.

* * *

Hicca and her dragons arrive home, to discover her father and Gobber waiting for her.

"With a bad storm coming, we could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months." Stoick explains to his daughter pacing around.

"But it's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter. Devastating Winter isn't due for another month." Hicca says.

"Not according to Gothi." Stoick says.

"But what am I supposed to do? I can't control the weather!" Hicca says.

"No, but you can control dragons. If they don't stop scaring the animals, we won't have any provisions to live on." Stoick says.

"I never said I control dragons. I said my gift allows me to feel their presence near me, read their emotions, talk to them whenever I touch them with my right hand, and speak with them telepathically." Hicca explains her gift again as Bucket and Mulch enter the house.

"Ah, any luck?" Stoick asks.

"Not a drop. And this is after yanking on that poor yak for three hours!" Mulch says.

"But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary. I mean, they don't even eat farm animals. They eat fish!" Hicca says.

" **Fish! Where?!"** Toothless, Serpentina, and Bones, who is standing outside the door, ask in excitement.

"True. But they're huge, they breathe fire. And now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them." Gobber says.

"Here's where you jump in and say, "I'll fix this."." Stoick says.

"Okay, but how long do I have before the storm hits?" Hicca asks.

"About a week." Mulch says.

"No problem. More than enough time." Hicca says feeling confident but then Bucket groans in pain.

"Correction. Three days, six hours." Mulch says.

"Okay, less time might be more of a problem." Hicca says feeling less confident now.

* * *

The next day at the Dragon Academy, the teens rounded up all of the livestock in Berk, and attempt to show them dragons aren't dangerous.

"Come on, big boy. You can do it. Come on." Hicca says pulling a yak towards the Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder that were fighting in the pen. "You'll really like them if you get to know them." She says.

"The dragons look scary, but they're just big, scaly reptiles." Asher says

"Just like Snotlout." Tuffnut says chuckling but then Snotlout grabs hold of his shirt and gets ready to punch him.

"You're the _guy_ , right?" Snotlout asks.

"No." Tuffnut says in a high pitch voice and just then the two dragon roar at each other scaring the yak into running away to the other side of the arena.

"Okay, what if we look at this from an animal's perspective?" Fishlegs asks confusing the others as they watch her get on her hands and knees and crawl around. "Oh, hello, Mr. Dragon. I'm just a little sheep here, walking, doing sheep things."  
She says crawling over to the dragons while imitating sheep bleating. "No, he doesn't really seem so big and-" She says but then the Monstrous Nightmare roars in Fishlegs' face. "Whoa!" Fishlegs screams as the girl into hiding under Meatlug.

" **It's okay."** Meatlug says to her rider.

"Sorry, but I'm siding with the sheep on this one." Fishlegs says.

"Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore." Hicca says guiding the sheep towards the dragons. "Okay, here you go boys. Over here. And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep. We gotta prove to them that they have nothing to fear-" She says but then the Monstrous Nightmare sniffs the sheep causing it to sneeze accidentally setting the smallest sheep on fire as Asher stops the sheep and Hicca pats out the flame. "Oh, at this rate we'll never get any milk or eggs." She says in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick and Gobber were checking on the food storage in the food storehouse while also boarding it up.

"Just as I feared. We haven't had time to fully stock the food storehouse!" Stoick says. "If this storm is as bad as I think it is, we're never going to survive." He says placing a board on the door.

"Not with this inventory." Gobber says hand Stoick a hammer and nail.

"We're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks." Stoick says as he hammer the nail into the board.

"I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big, woolly beast that sleeps in its own dung." Gobber complains.

"Well, luckily our fate isn't in their hands. It's in my daughter's." Stoick says.

* * *

Back at the Dragon Academy, the farm animals were frantically running around the arena.

"Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too."

"Remember Magnus the Merciless? He was a pretty scary guy. I was afraid of him until I learned that _he_ was afraid of the dark." Asher says.

"So during the day, merciless." Tuffnut says.

"And during the night, Tuffnut." Ruffnut says causing Tuffnut to punch his sister. "Ow!" She shouts in pain.

"Hey! That's a real problem." Tuffnut says.

"I'm just saying, knowing he was afraid of something made him less scary to me." Asher says.

"Yes, so let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things too." Hicca says holding up two eels to the Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder.

"I think it's working." Asher says but then Hicca accidentally drops the eel, and it slithers toward the Monstrous Nightmare as it turns to flee, its tail sideswipes an unfortunate sheep into the opposing wall.

"Don't worry." Asher says to a groaning Hicca.

"Worry? I-I'm not worried! Do I look worried?" Hicca says.

" **Oh yeah."** Toothless says.

" **Big time."** Bones says.

" **Very."** Serpentina says.

"Not helping." Hicca says to her dragons.

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick and Gobber were having the villagers gather in the Great Hall.

"Bring in everything you need! We down know how long we'll need to be hunkered down!" Stoick yells. "How's Bucket doing?" He says seeing Mulch push a groaning Bucket in a wheelbarrow.

"Look at him! He usually loves a wheelbarrow ride." Mulch says.

"Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket. You and Gobber go find the kids and bring them here." Stoick orders.

* * *

Back at the Dragon Academy the farm animals were running around in a panic.

"Hey! Calm down. Get back over here." Asher says to the Monstrous Nightmare.

"You know what I'm learning from all this? Chicken are really, well, chicken." Hicca says jokingly.

"What if we showed them how much they have in common with the Dragons? They both lay eggs, right? A Terrible Terror laid one last week!" Fishlegs says placing a large green dragon egg on the ground.

"Alright, see? An egg's an egg, right ladies?" Hicca asks as a chicken sits on top of the large green egg but then it explodes scaring the chickens into scattering around the arena. "Until it explodes…" She says remembering the one difference between a regular egg and a dragon egg.

"Everybody out. The storm is here!" Gobber shouts.

"Ah, what? Wait, we haven't made any progress with the animals." Hicca says.

"Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall!" Gobber says.

"Take the others. I need to stay and keep working with the animals. They're still afraid." Hicca says

"You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken. We've got to get the animals in the barn!" Gobber says as he starts rounding up the animals.

* * *

Unfortunately, snow blocked the path to the barn.

"So much for the barn." Gobber says.

"There's no other place to hold them!" Mulch shouts.

"The Great Hall!" Hicca says.

"So, we're gonna have the dragons and the animals under the same roof? We know that won't work." Mulch says.

"We have no choice. Let's go." Hicca says.

"Alright, keep up. Shepherd them." Gobber says.

"This way!" Asher yells stopping some of the animals from wandering off.

"Come on, come on! Let's go! Oh, this way guys!" Fishlegs says guiding the farm animals to the Great Hall.

Suddenly a lightning bolt strikes a tree causing it to fall in front of Stormfly.

" **Whoa!"** Stormfly yells making her spikes stand up. **"That was close."** She says and accidentally smacks Hookfang in the face.

" **Ow!"** Hookfang screams in pain as he flares himself on fire scaring the farm animals making them scatter.

"Hey, I got this under control!" Snotlout shouts attempting to stop the yaks but gets thrown into the air landing face first in the snow while the remaining yaks run over her. "Aah! Aah! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, everything hurts." She says rubbing her rear.

The rest of the teens try and catch the animals but fail and they all run off into the snow storm.

"Aww…" Hicca says with a sigh and then runs to Toothless.

"Where are you going?!" Gobber asks

"I'm going after them!" Hicca answers.

"Forget it Hicca! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!" Gobber says.

"With Toothless, I can! I have to try. If I don't, we starve to death." Hicca says.

"No! Your father will kill me if I left you out here-!" Gobber says.

"Sorry, Gobber! Come on, Bones! Serpentina!" Hicca yells to her Boneknapper and Grapple Grounder.

" **You got it. Let go, brother."** Serpentina says taking off into the air.

" **Right behind you, sister."** Bones says following after his rider, brother, and sister.

"Hicca! Come back here! Asher, will you talk some sense-Ah-no, no, not you, too! Asher! You're not going with-ach! GET BACK HERE, ALL OF YOU!" Gobber yells but they don't listen.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Great Hall everyone in Berk was gathered to wait out the storm but suddenly a powerful wind blows the two large doors open.

"Move those tables against the against the doors!" Stoick orders two Vikings and just as they were about to close the doors Gobber runs in.

"Stoick! The barns been destroyed! The animals have scattered!" Gobber says.

"Where's Hicca and the others?" Stoick asks not seeing his daughter or the other teens.

"I tried to stop her Stoick. They went after the animals." Gobber says and then Stoick heads for the exit with Gobber following as Mulch enters the Great Hall with two yaks.

"I caught these two. I figured at least with these we'd be able to start a new herd." Mulch says.

"You might want to take another look, Mulch." Gobber informs him as Mulch looks under the yaks and realizes what he meant.

"Oh! Uh, never mind boys!" Mulch says now know the two yaks are male.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the blizzard, Hicca, with her hood over her head, was leading the teens through the trees riding Toothless with Bones on Toothless' right and Serpentina on Toothless' left, both breathing fire every now and then to light the way.

"You find as many as you can. We'll herd them back to the Great Hall." Hicca says.

"Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coat." Fishlegs says.

"Check this out!" Tuffnut shouts slapping his face. "I'm so cold I can't feel my face." He says and Ruffnut slaps her brother in the face to test it for herself but he was fine. "Didn't feel it!" He says.

"That takes all the fun out of it!" Ruffnut says to him.

"There they are! Come on!" Hicca shouts as she makes Toothless dive with Bones and Serpentina following.

"Yaks to the left!" Fishlegs shouts spotting the yaks.

"Chickens to the right!" Snotlout yells spotting the chickens and then flies Hookfang after the chicken bumping into Fishlegs and Meatlug in the process. "Hey! I'm flying here!" She yells and directs Hookfang towards the chickens. "Chickens! Over here! Follow me this way. Come on!" She shouts but the chickens then scatter again. "Wait. Where are you going? AHHHH!" She screams narrowly dodging a tree that came out of nowhere.

"Sheep! Hey, sheep, this way! Baa!" Fishlegs shouts making sheep bleats again. "Baa! Baa! Hey, it's working! Baa! Baa!" She shouts but the sheep run under a fallen tree causing Fishlegs and Meatlug to get stuck in under it. "Baa." She says.

"I got them!" Asher yells flying Stormfly towards the sheep. "Now!" He shouts and Stormfly uses her spikes to trap the sheep in a circle. "Gotcha!" He says in success.

"DUUUHH! GAAAHHH!" Snotlout screams a Hookfang flies wildly out of control freeing the sheep in the process.

"Snotlout, what are you doing?! You're all over the place!" Asher yells.

" _YOU_ TRY HERDING CHICKENS WITH A DRAGON WHO DOESN'T LISTEN TO YOU!" Snotlout screams

"Hicca! Stray sheep!" Asher yells as Hicca flies Toothless to the sheep a steep cliff edge but because the snowing the edge was covered with ice causing the littlest sheep to slip off the cliff edge but Toothless catches the sheep while Bones and Serpentina grab the other two sheep.

"Good job, everyone." Hicca says to her dragons as they set the sheep down on the ground.

"Hicca, the storm is getting worse! I can't see anything!" Asher says.

"Come on, sweetie. Give us some light." Hicca says.

" **Sure thing. Bones! Serpentina! I need some help."** Toothless says.

" **You got it."** The two dragons say and together the three dragons fire a triple fire blast into the distance.

"Stray yaks, twelve o'clock!" She shouts spotting two figures in the distance.

"I see them! AND THEY ARE _HUGE_!" Tuffnut shouts as he and Ruffnut fly Barf and Belch towards the 'yaks'. "I got the yaks." Tuffnut says after his and his sister's dragon pick up the two 'yaks'.

"Put me down! Right now!" Stoick demands and Barf and Belch drop the two Vikings.

"Do I look like a yak to you?!" Gobber asks standing next to a yak and a close look could see the resemblance.

"You shouldn't be out here, Hicca." Stoick says.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I let you down." Hicca says with her head hanging down.

"It's not your fault, darling. I'm taking you back." Stoick says.

"Which way?" Gobber asks.

"Follow our tracks." Stoick says but when they turn around they can't see anything.

"So much for that idea." Gobber says.

"Sir? What do we do now?" Fishlegs asks shiver like everyone else.

"Everyone, come together." Stoick says pulling his daughter closer to him.

Toothless and the other dragons were laying down in the snow when he sees the his rider and the others are getting cold and gets an idea.

" **Everyone come on. We know what to do."** Toothless says as he and the other dragons gather around the humans and spread their wings blocking the wind a little.

"What are they doing?" Stoick asks.

"They're protecting us." Hicca says.

" **Indeed we are, Hicca."** Serpentina says.

"It's their natural instinct." Asher explains.

Bones, Serpentina, Stormfly, and Hookfang release a small flame in front of them creating a ring of fire between them and the humans while Meatlug then blast the ground in front of the humans with a lave blast creating a nice heat source for them. Toothless then looks behind him and spots some sheep and heads over to them causing two of the to flee leaving the little one alone.

" **Come on. It's warmer over there."** Toothless says nudging the little sheep into the circle.

The sheep then enters the and finally see that the dragons aren't as bad as he thought they were and calls out the other farm animals letting them know it's okay. A few seconds later the rest of the farm animals start gathering in the circle.

"Your dragons are really something, darling." Stoick says placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Yeah, they are." Hicca says as Toothless grins at his rider as he and the other dragons breath fire into the air.

* * *

The dragons hold out in the storm until the next morning, when the weather improves. The group arrives at the Great Hall with all the animals and carries them up the stairs.

"They're back! And they're alright!" Mulch says seeing the group enter the Great Hall.

"The animals are alright, too!" Bucket says.

"Uh-oh. Here come the dragons." Mulch says as Hookfang roar and lets the sheep on his back down to the floor using his wing. "Will you look at that." He says.

"Hey everyone!" Asher says getting everyone's attention.

"The chickens are laying eggs again!" Hicca shouts.

"I was right. Chickens do lay eggs." Bucket says.

 _'Winter in Berk is long and brutal, and the only way to survive it is if we're all in it together. We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us. All of us. Life on Berk just got a little warmer.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. I'll try and have chapter 4 out on Labor Day.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Terrible Twos

**Here's the next chapter. I'm glad that so many of you have favorited this story and my others. Please be sure to review as well. I'd love to hear your comments.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Terrible Twos

It was a sunny day on Berk and the riders train their dragons with their flying skills and Hicca leads them, only today she decide to give Toothless and Bones the day off to do male dragon things so she was riding Serpentina today for a little girl bonding time.

"Follow me." Hicca says flying Serpentina over a small mountain with the other riders flying over a second later. "Low-level evasive maneuvers. Come on, girl." She says.

" **You got it, Hicca. I've been wanting to have some girl time."** Serpentina says to her rider.

"So have I." Hicca says smiling at her Grapple Grounder.

' _When you're riding a dragon, communication is key. You almost have to read each other's minds. Or else.'_

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Snotlout asks as Hookfang makes a sudden left turn and slams the girl into branches. "Are you trying to kill me?!" She asks.

" **Maybe."** Hookfang says jokingly.

"We gotta go back! I think you missed a branch!" Snotlout says and Hookfang flies downward slamming Snotlout into more branches. "Got it!" She says.

 _'And you have to have an open mind, because sometimes, your dragon knows better than you.'  
_  
"Stormfly, up!" Asher says but Stormfly notices something ahead.

" **No it's down."** Stormfly says and

"You were right, Stormfly. It was down. I almost died." Asher says.

"Almost died? I would've died! Blech." Snotlout says flying next to him while picking branches out of her hair and off her face.

"That's a good look for you." Asher says making Snotlout put the branches back.

"Has anyone seen Fishlegs?" Hicca asks.

"I saw her yesterday. Does that count?" Ruffnut asks flying on Barf and Belch with her brother.

Hicca shakes her head and turns Serpentina around and searches for the missing rider and dragon. It doesn't take long because Hicca spots Meatlug in a tree and sees Fishlegs stuck between two tree limbs going upward.

"Oh, there you are, Fishlegs. Are you okay?" Hicca asks sliding off Serpentina.

"I'm fine. Just hanging out. It's not like I crashed or anything. Okay, I crashed. There, I said it." Fishlegs says as Hicca tries to pull the girl down but accidentally puts her pants down instead.

"Oops." Hicca says looking away.

"And there goes my dignity." Fishlegs says blushing madly as Hicca tries pulling Fishlegs by her boot but can't get her free because of her husky arms.

"Yeah, you're pretty stuck. I think I know how to get you down, uh, but you have to stay perfectly still." Hicca says

"Why? What are you going to do?" Fishlegs asks nervously.

"Careful, girl, she's not wearing any pants." Hicca says to her dragon.

" **At least it's a big target."** Serpentina says making Hicca giggle.

"Huh? Wait a second. What does my lack of pants have to do-oh!" Fishlegs yells after being hit in the rear by a pulse blast from Serpentina. "Thank you." She says after being caught by the Grapple Grounder. "Um, I believe those are mine." She says as Hicca tosses the girl her pants and looks away so she can put them on.

"Now, what are we going to do about Meat…Lug?" Hicca asks as Meatlug comes crashing down from the tree branches.

"Can you not tell the others Meatlug broke the trees? She's sensitive about her weight." Fishlegs says.

" **I am not. I eat rocks for dragons' sake."** Meatlug says but Fishlegs couldn't understand her.

"How did this happen?" Hicca asks.

"I don't know! I was just flying along, taking notes on the flora and fauna-typical girl stuff-then something weird jumped out of the bushes. It was like a…like a flaming squirrel." Fishlegs says.

"Really? A flaming squirrel?" Hicca asks crossing her arms over her generous sized breasts.

"Or a chipmunk." Fishlegs says but Hicca just shakes her head. "Or some other flammable rodent. I don't know Hicca, it scared us. Isn't that enough for you?" She asks as she climbs onto Meatlug and they take off.

"Did you hear that? A flaming squirrel. Everyone knows there's no such thing as a…" Hicca says climbing back onto Serpentina and takes off but then something small, flaming, and fast flies in front of them. "FLAMING SQUIRREL! Whoa! You saw that, right?" She asks.

" **You bet. It almost took my nose off."** Serpentina says.

The two females look over the log and spot a small orange colored dragon with a gray head inside a small opening of rocks. Hicca then walks over to it to get a better look.

"Hey, little guy. Who are you?" Hicca asks sticking her right hand out to the little dragon but he tries to take a bite out of it. "Whoa, settle down, big fella! I've never seen anything like him." She says.

" **Neither have I and I've seen tons of dragons before I met you."** Serpentina says.

"Really, you've never seen anything like him?" Hicca asks and Serpentina shakes her head. " Well then, you know, I think we may have discovered a new species here! Whoa, hey, looks like he's hurt! Don't be afraid, I'm a friend. Here you go." She says reaching into her jacket and pulls out some Dragon Nip. "It's okay. It's just a little Dragon Nip." She says handing the dragon the grass for it to sniff which it accepts happily.

"Aww! You are so cute." Hicca says picking up the dragon and rubs it's head with her right hand. "AHH! Little dragon, big claws!" She shouts in pain.

" **Sorry."** The little dragon says in a male voice.

"It's okay. Come on, let's go. We'll fix you right up." Hicca says.

" **Really? Thanks."** The dragon says.

"You're welcome." Hicca says.

" **Wait you can understand what I just said?"** The dragon asks after realize he's been having a talk with the girl.

"Yep, any dragon I touch with my right hand I can hear their voices clearly as if I spoke their language." Hicca says cradling the small dragon.

" **That's really cool."** The dragon says.

" **Indeed it is little one. My name is Serpentina. And this is my rider, Hicca."** Serpentina says.

" **Nice to me you."** The dragon says as Hicca climbs onto Serpentina's saddle and takes off for the Dragons Academy.

* * *

At the Dragon Academy, Hicca shows the new dragon to the other teens and their dragons as well as her own.

"This is so exciting! It's a whole new species!" Fishlegs says in a high voice.

"Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me." Tuffnut says looking down at the small dragon.

"We have no idea what it's capable of! There's no telling what it might do." Fishlegs says.

"Flame. Do it." Tuffnut says getting in the dragon's face.

" **Get out of my face!"** The dragon says as he jumps at Tuffnut biting his nose.

"AH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Tuffnut yells in pain making Ruffnut laugh but then the dragon jumps at her doing the same thing he did to Tuffnut. "Oh, that is funny." Tuffnut says.

"Come on, you guys, this is serious! We have to figure out what to do with him. He's hurt!" Hicca says

" _He's_ hurt?" Tuffnut asks.

"He's just really scared. He'll settle down." Hicca says picking the dragon up setting him on her shoulders.

"Um, new species, remember? We actually don't know what he'll do." Fishlegs says.

"Well, technically only Hicca will know what he'll do since she's the only one who can understand him. But somebody's got to take him home." Asher says and everyone takes a step back

"You know you all didn't have to do that. I was going to taking him with me anyway. Well, cutie, looks like you're coming home with me and my dragons." Hicca says.

" **Yay!"** The dragon says.

Bones and Serpentina were excited to spent more time with the new dragon, Toothless however was as excited as his siblings.

" **I thought I was the cute one."** Toothless says.

" **Awe, is someone a little jealous that he's being replaced as the favorite?"** Bones asks in a baby voice.

" **I am not jealous."** Toothless says.

" **Sure you aren't."** Serpentina says giggling.

* * *

Later that evening Hicca entered her house with Toothless and the new dragon while Bones and Serpentina return to their custom stables house for the night.

"No, no, no. He's not staying here. I already said you can have as many dragons as you want but I've got a one-dragon limit on this house." Stoick says.

"Oh, come on, he's not a very big dragon! Think of him more like a flaming squirrel." Hicca says with the dragon on her shoulders.

"Don't want one of those either. Toothless, what are you waiting for?" Stoick says tossing a pile of wood into the fireplace to start a fire.

" **Fine."** Toothless says and was about to ignite the wood but the small dragon beat him to it making the Night Fury and Chief look at the dragon.

"Ah, looks like you torched." Stoick says.

" **Whatever."** Toothless says grumbling.

"Oh, that's his name, by the way: Torch." Stoick says walking up to his daughter and the dragon.

"So, he can stay?" Hicca asks hopefully.

"Well, can't throw him out now, I just named him." Stoick says while Hicca picks up the newly named dragon.

"Well Torch, how do you like your new name?" Hicca asks.

" **I like it a lot."** Torch says to the girl.

* * *

Later Hicca was in her dragon stable bring each of her dragons and Torch their dinner.

Okay, a hundred for you Toothless, two hundred for Bones, seventy-five for Serpentina, and one for you Torch. There you go, everyone, your first supper together."

" **Thank you for the meal, Hicca."** Bones says.

" **Yes thank you very much."** Serpentina says after her brother.

Bones and Serpentina were happily eating their fish while Toothless drooled at the sight of his while he watches Hicca walk away to put up the baskets unaware that Torch was eating his food and by the time he looked down his whole basket was empty.

" **What the…?!"** Toothless yells in shock and looks at Torch to see him eating his one fish Hicca gave him. **"You little menace."** He says and roars to the dragon scaring him up into the support beams of the building.

"Whoa, Toothless! You're sure hungry tonight, aren't you, sweetie?" Hicca asks picking up his empty basket.

" **But, I didn't…"** Toothless stutters and then growls at Torch.

* * *

Later Hicca, Toothless, and Torch were in her room getting ready to sleep as Hicca places a small rock slab at the foot of her bed.

"Okay, Torch. This is where you're gonna sleep." Hicca says patting the rock slab.

" **Hmm, it's too small."** Torch says looking around and spots Toothless' bed and climbs onto it. **"Oh, nice."** He says laying down.

" **Hey. This is my bed."** Toothless says and grabs Torch by his tail and throws him downstairs. **"Ha that'll show that little…what the hell?"** He says seeing Torch was back on his bed by the time he turned around.

" **That was fun. Let's play again."** Torch says excitedly.

"Aw, look at that. He's made himself at home. Toothless, you don't mind sharing your bed for the night, do you?" Hicca asks.

" **Yes I do. It's my bed."** Toothless yells jumping onto the large window ledge.

"Come on it's just for tonight. Hope he sleeps through the night. He hardly ate." Hicca says looking at the now sleeping Torch.

" **Oh he ate plenty."** Toothless says growling.

"Okay that's enough out of you. It's late and we could all use some sleep." Hicca says blowing out the candle on her night stand.

" **Hmph. Whatever, I'm going to sleep on the roof balcony."** Toothless says jumping out the window making Hicca sigh as she drifts off to sleep.

Later that night deep in the forest were Hicca and Serpentina found Torch, a large dragon of the same species as Torch, only much bigger, sniffs the rocks and discovers Torch is missing. Furious, the dragon bursts fire and roars loudly, which Toothless hears.

" **That roar, it sounds familiar."** Toothless says and looks into Hicca's room from the roof balcony spotting Torch. **"No…he can't be a…"** He says before running to the edge of the hill and watches the catastrophe happening in the forest. **"This is bad but no matter what is happening out there, I won't let it come anywhere near Hicca."** He says in determination.

* * *

The next day Hicca brought Torch back to the Dragon Academy where all the dragon riders and their dragons were waiting.

"Alright, Torch. Let's figure out what you are." Hicca says setting Torch on the table in the arena.

"Oh! This is so exciting! Documenting a whole new species…learning all about it!" Fishlegs says.

"Wait, learning?" Tuffnut asks.

"No thanks." Ruffnut says.

"Ruff." Hicca says to her best friend.

"Sorry, Hicca." Ruffnut says.

"There's nothing in the Book of Dragons that looks anything like him." Hicca says turning through the pages of the book in her hands.

"We even get to determine what it's called. Heh. That is…that is a really big responsibility. I don't know if I'm ready for that." Fishlegs says almost hyperventilating.

"I am! I'm gonna name the snot out of it!" Snotlout shouts.

"Twenty inches for the wings." Asher says measuring Torch's wings.

"That's a big wingspan." Hicca says writing down the measurements in the Book of Dragons.

""Big Wing"! "Big Span"? "Big Wingspan"!" Snotlout says blurting out random names.

"May I have the honor of administering the claw-test?" Fishlegs ask and holds out a sheet of paper in front of Torch.

" **Take this, and this, and this."** Torch says slicing through the paper three times with ease.

"Look at these talons…They're razor-like." Fishlegs says examining Torch's talons.

""Sharp-Claw"! "Razor-Feet"! "Razor Sharp Claw Talon Feet"!" Snotlout yells continuing to randomly shout names.

"Hold on. Is she serious?" Tuffnut asks.

"You know what's next, don't you?" Fishlegs asks Hicca.

"No. Not really." Hicca says.

"Only the single most important test to determine a dragon's reaction to eels…the Eel-Reaction-Test!" Fishlegs says and reaches into a basket and grabs an eel.

Fishlegs then holds it up scaring all the dragons into backing up or flying away. She then holds it up to Torch who sniffs the serpent.

" **Oh, smells interesting. Wonder what it tastes like."** Torch says and eats the eel, slurping it into his mouth.

"He ate it! He ate the eel!" Fishlegs shouts in shock.

""Eel Eater"! Come on, that's perfect." Snotlout says.

"Fishlegs, has there ever been a Dragon who wasn't afraid of-" Hicca begins to ask.

"Never in recorded history. We're in uncharted waters, my friend." Fishlegs says.

"You hear that, Torch? You're one of a kind. Just like my dragons." Hicca says.

" **Cool."** Torch says.

"Now we need to get him to fly." Fishlegs says.

"Maybe if Torch saw Toothless fly." Hicca says before looking up to see her main dragon standing at the cliff edge like he was on guard. "Toothless! Let's take a ride, sweetie." She shouts but Toothless doesn't budge. "Toothless!" She shouts again but he still doesn't budge.

" **Amazing. Hicca calls him and he doesn't move. He always comes when she calls."** Bones says looking at his brother.

" **Unbelievable. Just because he's jealous doesn't mean he should ignore Hicca. That's just rude, dear brother!"** Serpentina shouts to her brother.

"Ha, ha, ha! So much for the dragon trainer. We've got this!" Snotlout says as she mounts Hookfang. "Watch and learn!" She yells as Hookfang takes off at a break-neck speed. "HOOOOKFANG!" She screams as she holds onto her dragon's horns for dear life as he spins and then freefalls in the air narrowly missing Toothless, who doesn't flinch, and afterwards returns to the Dragon Academy with a panting Snotlout on his back. "Okay, your turn. Don't think you have to live up to that." She says as they all watch Torch hop off the table and walks around in a circle.

"What's he doing?" Ruffnut asks.

"I think something's wrong." Asher says.

"Aw man, we broke him!" Tuffnut says.

"Maybe he can't fly." Hicca says.

Torch then starts sparking before taking off into the air and flies fast around the arena.

"You…are one incredible little dragon!" Hicca says holding Torch in her hands.

" **I'll say. Incredible speed."** Bones says.

" **And what a beautiful performance."** Serpentina says.

Toothless still standing guard hears what Hicca says and looks glum.

' _ **I thought I was the amazing one.'**_ Toothless thought feeling a little sad.

"Whoa…Look at that burn mark!" Ruffnut says staring at the swirl burn mark on the arena floor.

"Look at this burn mark." Tuffnut says holding up his smoking arm.

"Did you see how he flew? He spun like…like a typhoon!" Fishlegs says in amazement.

"And he came back just like a boomerang!" Asher says in amazement as well.

""Hot-Spinner." "Flaming Come-Backer."" Snotlout says.

"No. "Typhoomerang."." Fishlegs says dramatically.

""Typhoomerang"? Nah, I don't get it." Snotlout says.

* * *

Later that night at Hicca's house, Toothless is seen guarding the house from the roof and on lookout for the dragon that awoke him last night. Meanwhile, inside Hicca tries to draw Torch for his species to be on the Book of Dragons, while Torch plays with Hicca's helmet.

"Okay, Torch. Hold still." Hicca says to him. "I'm trying to draw you. You're getting your own chapter." She says continuing to draw the little draw but takes a little break and looks at Torch. "Rowr!" She growls and so does Torch. "Rowr! Rowr!" She growls two more times and Torch does too. "Rowr! Rowr! Rowr!" She continues to play the game with Torch while Toothless scoffs but then hears the same roar from last night and sees another fire in the forest.

" **Oh no. I've gotta tell Hicca."** Toothless says and jumps in through the window and runs up to his rider scaring her a bit causing her to drop her charcoal pencil making the charcoal shatter on the floor.

"Toothless! Look what you did!" Hicca says sadly.

" **Oh sorry but listen…"** Toothless tries to say.

"And now I've got to get more charcoal. Toothless, you behave yourself while I'm gone." Hicca says and walks down stairs.

" **But Hicca…"** Toothless tries to explain again.

" **Smooth."** Torch teases.

" **Shut it, you little pest."** Toothless growls scaring Torch over to Hicca.

"Hey, it's okay, big guy. I'll be right back." Hicca says and continues down the steps.

Torch looks back at Toothless who was still growling but then looks out the window hearing another roar and accidentally whacks Torch.

" **Hey! You big bully."** Torch says and bites Toothless' tail causing him to roar in pain.

" **OW! Why you little…! Come here!"** Toothless shout and begins chasing the Typhoomerang.

" **Get away!"** Torch yells and fires a fireball at the Night Fury setting the floor in front of his bed on fire.

"Toothless!" Hicca yells and quickly uses her blanket to put out the flames while Torch jumps into her arms. "What-What is going on here?" She asks.

" **He hurt me and tried to hit me with his plasma blast."** Torch says putting the blame on him.

"Toothless, why did you do this? What is wrong with you?" Hicca asks believing the little dragon.

" **I didn't do anything! That little pest bit me! And set the floor on fire!"** Toothless yells and jumps out the window.

"Toothless! Wait!" Hicca cries out to her dragon before looking down at Torch. "Torch what really happened?" She asks.

" **Okay so after you left he hit me with his tail so I kinda bit him on his tail and then he began chasing me so I blasted a fireball at him."** Torch says looking down.

"Torch that wasn't very nice. You made me yell at my most loyal, favorite dragon, and my best friend." Hicca says tearing up.

" **I'm sorry."** Torch apologizes.

"It's okay but I want you to apologize for biting Toothless tomorrow, okay?" Hicca asks.

" **Okay."** Torch says.

* * *

Toothless decides to search for the dragon and races to where he saw the bright light occurring here.

' _ **I need to find out what's going on in the forest.'**_ Toothless thought as he ran through the forest and jumps from tree to tree before clinging to a tree when he spots two little Typhoomerangs a few yards in front of him. _**'Oh great more Typhoomerangs.'**_ He grumbles in his mind.

A second later a wild boar chases after the two little Typhoomerangs who scamper off to a larger Typhoomerang scaring the boar into retreating.

' _ **Wait that one's also a Typhoomerang. Then those two must be…'**_ Toothless says in his head.

As punishment for the wild boar's actions, the larger Typhoomerang surrounds it in a wall of fire, making it grow more by spinning faster and faster until the boar gets caught in the flames. Toothless looks on as the boar vanishes in the blaze, his fears confirmed.

' _ **A dragon only acts like this when it's protecting its own. That large Typhoomerang is a mother making those two little Typhoomerangs her babies.'**_ Toothless thought and then realizes something. _**'Wait Torch is also their size…which makes him a baby as well! Uh no!'**_ He thought in horror.

* * *

The next day, Hicca, Bones, Serpentina, and Torch were in the blacksmith shop with Gobber as he pounds away on one of his tools.

"It's weird. It's like Toothless is jealous. Which is great, so my first boyfriend is a dragon." Hicca says.

"Another thing we have in common. Something must be going on under the surface. Dragons are complex creatures, Hicca. They operate on many emotional levels. Me? I've only got the one." Gobber says.

" **That true we are complex."** Serpentina says making Hicca smile as she holds Torch in her arms when Toothless suddenly runs up roaring.

"Whoa, okay, Toothless." Hicca says to her Night Fury.

" **Forest…baby…boar…mother…fire…"** Toothless says out of breath from all the running.

"What's he saying?" Gobber asks.

"No idea. I can't understand what he's saying. But you see? This is what I've been talking about." Hicca says as Toothless roars again.

" **Bro, calm down. What are you trying to say?"** Bones asks.

" **Seriously, this whole jealousy thing is getting out of hand."** Serpentina says.

" **I…am…not…jealous."** Toothless says to his siblings.

"Please, Toothless, settle down." Hicca pleads as Torch jumps out of her arms and lands in front of Toothless.

" **I'm taking you home."** Toothless says picking Torch up by Torch's neck and tries to run off.

"Gobber, grab him!" Hicca yells.

"You want to dance, big boy? 'Cause I've got my dancing shoe on!" Gobber says jumping in front of the Night Fury while tapping his foot but Torch slips out of Toothless' mouth and flies off.

" **Hey! Get back here!"** Toothless shouts chasing after the baby Typhoomerang.

"Gotcha! Whoa!" Gobber shouts grabbing Toothless' tail but is unable to hold him in place as Toothless continues chasing after Torch dragging Gobber through the blacksmith shop and into one of the work benches.

"My panpipes! Now I can get the band back together!" Gobber says picking up the

"Toothless! _BACK! DOWN!_ " Hicca commands firmly staring her main dragon in the eyes.

The tension was so thick that Bones and Serpentina dared not interfere, however Gobber began playing his

"Not. Helping." Hicca whispers to her teacher.

"Sorry." Gobber says stopping the music.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it." Hicca says firmly to her Night Fury.

" **Fine!"** Toothless shouts and leaves as Gobber resumes playing the ridiculous music making Hicca groan.

"What?" Gobber asks still holding his panpipes.

* * *

Later, Hicca is riding Toothless, who doesn't obey his Rider's wishes to where to go and tries to take her instead to the place where the large mother Typhoomerang was last seen.

"Whoa! WHOA!" Hicca yells unable to control her main dragon.

' _ **Almost there and she'll finally see.'**_ Toothless thought flying as fast as he could to the last place he saw Torch's mother.

"Toothless! The cove is this way! Where are you going?! No! You're going to the cove!" Hicca yells clicking the pedals on Toothless' prosthetic tail causing his flight pattern to be redirected.

' _ **Damn it! Why didn't I keep that automatic prosthetic tail she made me at Snoggletog?'**_ Toothless thought as Hicca redirects him to the cove where they first bonded.

"Okay. You've gotta stay here. I never thought bringing Torch home would lead to this. I've gotta separate you two until I can figure this out." Hicca says and walks away.

" **Hicca, listen."** Toothless says.

"No, Toothless…This is serious. You've got to stay here." Hicca says.

" **No I won't let you go."** Toothless says blocking the way out of the cove on foot.

"Okay. A crazy, out-of-control dragon, blocking my way out." Hicca says but looks up to see something Toothless doesn't. "Or not!" She says as she jumps up and grabs Bones' tail as he swings her onto his saddle.

" **Hicca!"** Toothless shouts.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but until further notice you're grounded and are to stay here." Hicca says tearing up a little.

" **Sorry, brother."** Bones says and flies away.

* * *

Later at night, Hicca is having trouble sleeping, worried about Toothless while Torch is seen sleeping comfortably on Toothless' bed. At the cove, Toothless is also awake, but he hears something big and checks it out, it turns out to be Torch's mother heading her way to Berk crushing everything that stands in her way, Toothless tries to follow it but is unable to climb out no matter how hard he tries and roars loudly to persuade the beast but fails, and the huge female Typhoomerang continues to make its way through the forest.

* * *

The next day Hicca is sitting on the floor with Torch in her lap while Bones and Serpentina were laying beside her with Asher, Snotlout, and Fishlegs on their dragons behind her.

"You did the right thing with Toothless. He'll snap out of it." Asher says to his crush.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't. Then you won't have a dragon to ride, and if you don't have a Dragon to ride then you can't be the leader of the Dragon Academy! HA!" Snotlout taunts forgetting about Hicca's Boneknapper and Grapple Grounder.

"Yeah, then _I'd_ take over. Do you really want _that_?" Asher asks while smirking.

"You guys would not believe what we just saw." Tuffnut says entering the Dragon Academy with his sister on Barf and Belch.

"Excuse me; we're having a power struggle." Snotlout says.

"We're not having a power struggle. Even if Toothless doesn't snap out of it. I still have Bones and Serpentina by my side." Hicca says.

" **That's right."** Bones and Serpentina say together.

"The whole forest; ultimate destruction." Tuffnut says with a smile on his face.

"It was beautiful. The whole thing was torched." Ruffnut says smiling as well.

"Torched?" Hicca questions looking down at Torch before starting to piece together what Toothless might have been trying to tell her. "Show me." She says to the twins.

* * *

As said by the Twins' they arrive at the forest, each flying on their own dragon with Hicca riding Bones, to see the forest totally devastated.

"Like we said; ultimate destruction." Ruffnut says standing next to Hicca.

"We've seen that burn mark before." Hicca says.

"Not this big." Asher states.

"You know what this means. Big burn mark-" Fishlegs begins to say.

"Big Typhoomerang." Hicca finishes before they all look up to see Torch's mother

"He looks really mad." Tuffnut says.

" **Hey it's my mom."** Torch says in Hicca's arms shocking her as she now understands why Toothless was acting so weird.

"Uh, it's not a 'he'; it's a 'she'. That's Torch's mother." Hicca says.

"Torch is a baby." Asher says in realization.

" **That's right."** Torch says appearing on Fishlegs' shoulder.

"That's what Toothless was trying to tell me." Hicca says feeling guilty for how she treated her main dragon.

"Whoever gets between that mother and this baby is gonna get fried!" Fishlegs says in a panic passing Torch to Tuffnut.

"You take it!" Tuffnut says passing Torch to Ruffnut.

"I don't want it!" Ruffnut says pushing Torch into Snotlout.

"Just leave it, and let's get out of here." Snotlout says passing the Typhoomerang to Hicca as Torch chirps.

Torch's mother somehow hears the chirping and looks down from up in the air through the trees to see her missing baby in Hicca's arms.

"Uh-oh." Hicca says gulping.

" **You said it."** Torch says fearing his mother as well.

"Now, uh, go home to your Mama." Hicca says setting Torch on the ground and sees his mother breathing fire as she comes towards the riders. "RUN!" She screams and runs away unaware Torch follows after her. "You guys go that way. I'll lead her back into the forest away from the village." She says running into the forest leaving her dragons behind.

"Hicca!" Asher yells.

" **Wait!"** Serpentina yells.

" **Come back!"** Bones shouts.

Torch's mother lets out a loud roar which Toothless hears from the cove as he shoots from his nap.

' _ **I know that roar. Hicca!'**_ Toothless shouts in his mind worried for his rider.

As Hicca continues to run away from the enraged mother through the forest she looks behind her to see Torch is still following her.

"Oh, please stop following me!" Hicca pleads as she runs towards the cove's cliff. "TOOTHLESS!" She screams as she jumps and lands perfectly on her Night Fury's saddle. "Thanks, sweetie. I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you." She says rubbing her dragon's head affectionately.

" **Yeah, you should have. But I'm just glad you're safe."** Toothless says as he dodges the flames sent by Torch's mother.

"Toothless, evasive maneuvers!" Hicca orders as they head out to the ocean's sea-stacks but Torch's mother continues to follow. "Oh, why won't she stop?" She asks.

" **Hello."** Torch says appearing behind her on Toothless' saddle.

"What the…? Torch?! What are you doing?! You need to be with your mother!" Hicca shouts.

" **But I want to be with you."** Torch says.

"Toothless, we have to try something else. We'll use her size against her!" Hicca says.

" **I like the sound of that."** Toothless says.

"Toothless, up!" Hicca orders as the Night Fury flies straight upward. "Now! Dive!" She shouts as Toothless makes a sharp downward turn.

Torch's mother continues to follow the Night Fury and his rider closely but is taken by surprise by the sudden leveling out causing the large female Typhoomerang to crash into the ground, hard.

"I hope she's okay." Hicca says as Torch hopes off Toothless and walks up to his mother.

" **Mom, are you okay?"** Torch asks rubbing himself against his mother's cheek.

A few seconds later Torch's mother awakes and sees her baby and happily returns his affection. Just then two more baby Typhoomerangs come down from their mother's back and welcome the return of their lost sibling.

" **My older sister. And my little brother. It's so good to see to two again."** Torch says happily.

"Good job, bud. Everybody's back where they belong." Hicca says patting Toothless on his head as Bones and Serpentina arrive and land on either side of their brother.

" **Well done brother. You've help reunite a family."** Bones says looking at the family of Typhoomerangs.

" **I guess you weren't jealous after all."** Serpentina says.

" **I'll admit at first I was jealous but…"** Toothless says.

" **Ha! I knew it."** Serpentina teases her brother making Bones laugh while Toothless blushes and Hicca giggles.

" **Hicca, can I stay with you?"** Torch asks, standing in front of Toothless, shocking the dragons.

"I'm sorry Torch but you're still a baby." Hicca says making Torch look down at the ground sadly. "I'll tell you what. Go with your mother and grow up into a fully grown Typhoomerang and then if you still want to be one of my dragons, come back to Berk and find me." She says.

" **You promise?"** Torch asks looking up hopefully.

"I promise." Hicca says as Torch climbs onto his mother's back and the mother looks at Hicca with a thankfully emotion that she reads in the Typhoomerang's eyes. "Goodbye, Torch." She says as the four of them watch the family fly away in a spectacular spin. "Let's go home, everyone." She says to her dragons as they fly back to Berk.

* * *

Later that night, Hicca and Toothless were enjoying their time inside their home while Gobber composes a song for them just for the occasion.

"Ah. I wrote this just for the occasion." Gobber says and continues playing his panpipes.

"I should have known you were just trying to protect me. That's what you do." Hicca says but then Toothless gags up a fish for her. "And then you do that." She says looking at the hacked up fish in her lap.

* * *

The next day, Hicca and Toothless bond mutually and respect each other more than ever, and fly through the forest as.

 _'Communication between dragon and rider goes both ways. Not only must the Dragon follow the Rider's lead, but the Rider must listen to the dragon as well. Because sometimes, what the dragon is trying to say is what you really need to hear.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: In Dragons We Trust

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Please be sure to review as well.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **On with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: In Dragons We Trust

 _'As you fly through life it's always good to know who you can trust…and who you can't.'_

"Nice catch, sweetie. A little close…" Hicca says patting her Night Fury's head after he caught her falling in the air.

 _'I know I can always count on my dragons. And it's important for them to know…that no matter what…they can count on me.'_

Hicca then directs Toothless back up into the air where her other dragons, Bones and Serpentina, and the other dragon riders were hovering in the air.

"It's your turn. Jump!" Hicca says to Fishlegs.

"I don't want to jump! I-!" Fishlegs says nervously.

"You have to believe she's gonna catch you! It's a trust exercise." Hicca reminds the girl.

"I like to do my trusting on the ground, thank you, very much!" Fishlegs says.

"Like this, chicken-legs. WHOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" Snotlout cheers and rolls off her saddle.

"So…should we mention something to Hookfang?" Tuffnut asks looking at the unmoving Monstrous Nightmare.

"Let me sleep on it." Ruffnut says looking at the dragon as well.

"Hookfang! Get her!" Asher shouts snapping Hookfang out of his daze.

" **What?"** Hookfang asks.

" **You're rider as already jumped or more likely rolled off your saddle."** Toothless says as Hookfang looks down to see his rider falling out of control towards the ground.

"Not feeling the trust!" Snotlout shouts.

" **Oh no!"** Hookfang yells and then shots through the air after his rider.

A few seconds latter Hookfang catches up with his falling rider and gets her back onto the saddle but unfortunately it wasn't quick enough.

"AH! COMIN' IN TOO HOT! AHH!" Snotlout screams.

Snotlout and Hookfang crash through Mildew's roof. For a few seconds they look around the inside of the house and then see an angry looking Mildew glaring at them.

"Mildew!" Snotlout says and then Hookfang flies back through the roof leaving another hole screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You'll pay for this!" Mildew shouts as a shingle hits him in the head.

"Oh, something tells me we're gonna hear about this…" Hicca says as they fly by the old man's house and head back to the village.

* * *

At Hicca's house Stoick places a shingle on the table as Hicca stares at it.

"Shingle again? Didn't we have roofing material for dinner last night?" Hicca asks nervously looking at her father angry face. "It was an accident, Dad. I'm sure Mildew's making it sound worse than it is." She says.

"A dragon and a huge, obnoxious girl crashed through his roof…twice!" Stoick says loudly.

"Well, sure, it sounds bad if you're gonna…stick to the facts." Hicca says looking away from her father's face.

"Of all the houses on the island, a dragon had to crash through Mildew's. You know he hates dragons more than anyone else!" Stoick says.

"I know. You might wanna talk to him about his attitude." Hicca suggests.

"Listen to me, Hicca. I gave you the responsibility of training those dragons. Everyone knows that. All eyes are upon you, dear. Whatever those beasts do reflects on you, and whatever you do reflects on me." Stoick says to his daughter.

"I'm sorry, daddy. You're right." Hicca says.

"You and your friends are gonna go back to Mildew's and fix that roof. Without your dragons!" Stoick says.

"Got a break there, sweetie." Hicca says petting Toothless.

" **Lucky me."** Toothless says leaning into the petting.

"Ah! Not so fast! Aren't you forgetting something? It's boot night! They need to be aired out." Stoick says handing his boots to his daughter.

"UGH! I think it's going to take more than…air." Hicca says gagging after catches a whiff of the stench before holding it away from her and in front of Toothless.

" **Can't…breathe."** Toothless says gagging as well.

Once outside Hicca says some of the other riders placing boots outside their houses too.

"Ugh. I hate boot night!" Fishlegs says trying not to hurl.

"Ugh, why is his left foot always so much smellier than his right?" Tuffnut asks shoving a boot in his sister's face as she does the same.

"Uhh…oh, no." Snotlout says almost throwing up right there as she tosses the boots outside.

* * *

During the night, a mysterious figure that can only be distinguished as something with large claws swipes away the boots, however leaving footprints in the snow.

* * *

As it turns morning, Stoick sets out to grab his boots to discover they're gone.

"Where are my boots?" Stoick asks as he looks up and sees Gobber, Bucket, and Mulch missing their boots as well. "Where are your boots?" He asks.

"They've all been stolen. Every last one." Gobber says.

"Oh, that explains why me feet are so cold." Bucket says.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Mulch asks.

"All I know is that they left a mighty big footprint." Mildew says pointing his staff at a footprint in the snow.

"Oh, those are Zippleback tracks. You can tell by the half moon-shaped arches. Well, that's Dragon 101, guys. I don't gotta fill you in on that." Fishlegs says.

"So a dragon walked through here. A Zippleback, according to my friend Fishlegs. But that doesn't mean he took everyone's boots." Hicca says.

"Well, there's just one way to find out. Follow the footprints." Mildew says seeing more footprints heading off in a certain direction.

The villagers follow the footprints to the Dragon Academy only to discover Barf and Belch laying in a pile of everyone's boots.

"So there's a bunch of boots piled around a Zippleback. That doesn't mean-yeah, okay, fine. He took the boots." Hicca says as her father holds up a chewed boot to her.

" **No we didn't."** Barf tells Hicca in confusion at seeing the boots around him and Belch.

" **We were sleeping all night and when we woke up they were here."** Belch says to Hicca.

"How are we supposed to do any work in this weather without our boots?" A Viking asks.

"This is outrageous!" Another Viking shouts in anger.

"Now, how long before something's done about these creatures, Stoick? How much more can we stand?" Mildew asks.

"Listen to yourselves. "My feet are cold." You're Vikings. Everything is cold! I'll fix your boots for ya. You'll be back to work in no time." Gobber says.

"You all heard Gobber. You'll be getting your boots back as good as new." Stoick says.

"That's it? No consequence for these dragons?" Mildew asks.

"They took our boots, Mildew. The world isn't coming to an end." Stoick says.

"Oh, don't be so sure. Dragons are wild beasts. There's no telling what else they'll do behind our sleeping backs." Mildew says.

"They don't destroy things on purpose. Barf and Belch say they didn't do this and I believe them." Hicca says rubbing Barf and Belch's heads.

"Bah…" Mildew says in disgust.

"But you do have a point, Mildew." Hicca says.

"Eh-what?" Mildew asks in confusion.

"They are wild animals, and they need us to keep an eye on them. And rest assured, we will do just that." Hicca says to the villagers around the ring. "Will you get out of there?" She asks Barf and Belch.

" **Sorry."** They both say together and walk out of the boot pile and left a deep footprint in a snow pile.

Hicca then notices something strange about the ones they followed and the one Barf and Belch just made.

* * *

Atop one pillar, the teens discuss how to keep the dragons under watch over the night.

"We're going on night patrol." Hicca says to the dragon riders.

"Night patrol? I love it! What is it?" Tuffnut asks.

"It's where we patrol. At night. To keep an eye on the dragons and make sure they don't get blamed for anything else." Hicca explains.

"Um…have you cleared this with our parents? Because some of us might not be allowed out after a certain hour." Fishlegs says.

"Not allowed…or afraid?" Snotlout asks while teasing the girl.

"Hey. Things happen after dark." Fishlegs says.

"Guys, we have to do this. You heard Mildew. He wants the Dragons banished." Hicca says.

"Permission to shoot first and ask questions later, Hicca?" Ruffnut asks her best friend.

"Permission to skip the question?" Tuffnut asks.

"We're just patrolling. Nobody is shooting anyone." Hicca says.

"I have a question. What's fun about that?" Tuffnut asks.

"It's not supposed to be fun. It's a Hicca idea." Asher says smiling before he smile disappears.

"Exactly. What?" Hicca asks as she glares at Asher feeling insulted.

"Sorry." Asher apologizes.

Later that night the dragon riders put their plan into action as Asher knocks on a random Viking's door.

"Hello, sir!" Asher says but fails to catch himself when he sees it's a woman who answers the door holding a mutton leg and a mug. "Ah, umm, ah-ma'am. My name is Asher, and I'm with the Dragon United Monitoring Brigade." He says feeling embarrassed.

"DUMB?" The Viking woman asks pointing a mutton leg at the sash.

"Yes. That is correct. Not my idea. But it is easy to remember. If you have any dragon-related problems, contact us. Just cup a hand on either side of your mouth, and at the top of your lungs yell…" Asher says as the woman closes the door in his face. "DUMB." He finishes.

Meanwhile Snotlout and Hookfang are on lookout when

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Snotlout asks spotting someone in the shadows.

"Take a wild guess." Gobber says walking into the lanterns light.

"I don't think I like your attitude." Snotlout says getting in Gobber's face.

"Right back at ya." Gobber says to the girl.

"Yeah. But I'm the one with the sash." Snotlout says showing off her sash unaware that Hookfang wanders off.

"Let me take a closer look at that." Gobber says lifting the girl up by her sash with his prosthetic hook. ""DUMB." Well, that suits you." He says with a snicker.

"Okay, I think we're done here." Snotlout says still being held in the air.

Meanwhile Fishlegs and Meatlug were wandering the dark village when they spot a large shadow.

"Oh! What was that?" Fishlegs asks.

The twins were so busy scary Fishlegs that they didn't notice Hookfang walk up behind that and cause Fishlegs and Meatlug to fly away scared.

"Whoa." Tuffnut says.

"Whoa." Ruffnut says.

"Did you see me scare him?" They both say together.

"No, I scared him." Ruffnut says.

"No, I scared him." Tuffnut says.

"No me!" Ruffnut yells pushing her brother.

"No, no, no, it was me!" Tuffnut yells pushing his sister back.

"I did!" Ruffnut yells butting heads with Tuffnut.

"No! Clearly me!" Tuffnut yells.

Meanwhile Hicca was flying on Toothless with Bones and Serpentina beside their brother.

"Well, Mildew will be happy to know what dragons do at night. They sleep like everyone else." Hicca says.

" **True."** The three dragons say.

* * *

Though still, a figure again creeps into the Great Hall and scratches, rips, and destroys some of the objects in it. This time the claw resembles a different Dragon species than the boot stealing one, seemingly another Dragon.

* * *

In the morning, the Vikings, noticing the defacement of the Great Hall's furnishing.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Stoick asks looking around the Great Hall.

"Oh. It looks like a dragon to me." Fishlegs says.

"We don't know for sure, Fishlegs." Hicca says trying to make Fishlegs shut up.

"Sure, we do. Look at these claw marks. It was obviously a Monstrous Nightmare. The spacing of the talons is dead-on." Fishlegs says missing Hicca's message.

"Once again, thank you, Fishlegs!" Hicca says sarcastically.

"Oh, stop, it's just basic stuff." Fishlegs says still not getting the message

"But how could this happen? We had every dragon accounted for at all times. Right, guys?" Asher asks.

"When you say at "all times" and "every dragon," what exactly do you mean?" Snotlout asks making Hicca face-palm.

"Okay, what happened, Snotlout?" Hicca asks.

"Well, I was detaining a suspect who wasn't showing sufficient respect to the sash." Snotlout says.

"I think I showed sufficient respect to a sash that says "DUMB." Gobber says.

"We've got to change that name." Asher says as Hicca giggles. "Wait you did that on purpose didn't?" He asks his crush.

"Maybe." Hicca says innocently while smiling.

"Anyways, as I was questioning said suspect, Hookfang may have-and I'm not saying he did-but it is possible he wandered off for a few…" Snotlout says.

"Seconds?" Ruffnut asks hopefully.

"Minutes?" Tuffnut asks hopefully as well.

"Hours." Snotlout says making everyone groan.

"Oh, that's way longer than minutes." Tuffnut says as Mildew enters the Great Hall.

"Oh, no! It's true. The Great Hall. So many memories. My three weddings. Their three funerals. Oh…the funerals!" Mildew says happily.

"A dragon must have gone on a rampage. I hate to say it, Stoick, but you're going to have to-" Gobber says.

"I know what has to be done, Gobber." Stoick says.

"So do I." Mildew says walking up to the chief.

"Starting tonight and every night, I want all the dragons put in the Academy under lock and key." Stoick says placing his hands on Hicca's shoulders.

"What? That's it? Look what they did!" Mildew says looking around the Great Hall.

"This just doesn't make any sense. A dragon wouldn't just come in here and destroy the place. I mean, none of the food was even touched." Hicca says pointing at the basket of fish.

"I don't know why dragons do what they do, but I'm not going to let them do any more damage." Stoick says.

Later that day Hicca and the other dragon riders were flying their dragons over Berk towards the Dragon Academy as Hicca looks down to her father with a sad face.

"You had to cage the Dragons, Stoick. You had no choice." Gobber says.

"I know. But to Hicca, when I punish them, I'm punishing her." Stoick says.

"Yeah, that girl thinks the dragons can do no wrong." Gobber says.

"I just hope she understands that when a father does what's best for his daughter, a Chief must do what's best for the village." Stoick says.

* * *

Once the dragon riders got their dragons into the Dragon Academy they were trying to get them to sleep.

"Sleep, little Meatlug in your bed, where yummy little boulders dance in your head." Fishlegs sings.

" **Not now, Fishlegs."** Meatlug says turning away from her rider.

"That usually works. Our whole bedtime routine is upset. She won't even lick my feet, thanks to-" Fishlegs begins.

"Watch it, Fishlegs. At least my dragon doesn't need a lullaby and a blankie." Snotlout says.

" **Actually I wouldn't mind a lullaby every now and then."** Hookfang says.

"Actually, it's your fault that all our dragons have to sleep in jail." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah. You don't see our dragon going on a rampage and wrecking stuff." Tuffnut says.

" **Yeah."** Barf and Belch say together as they step on a crate, destroying it. **"Oops."** They say.

"Well, not any good stuff." Tuffnut says.

"I don't think a dragon wrecked the Great Hall. Or stole the boots." Hicca says softly.

"None of us wants to believe it either, Hicca, but you saw the proof." Asher says.

"What proof? You saw the footprints, too. They were supposed to be made by a Zippleback, but they were no deeper than mine. Look at these! I could lie down in them!" Hicca says showing them the deep footprints in the snow pile.

"Well, there could be a lot of explanations why a dragon made shallow footprints." Fishlegs says.

"Like, hello! He was trying to be sneaky." Ruffnut says.

"All right, well, how do you explain the Great Hall?" Asher asks.

Just then Hookfang and Barf and Belch start fighting with each other.

" **You know, this is your entire fault."** Barf and Belch say to Monstrous Nightmare.

" **Hey back off twin head."** Hookfang says snapping at the Zippleback as he flames up.

"Snotlout, do something about him, please? We're trying to think over here." Hicca says.

"Yeah, I gave up thinking. Never been happier." Tuffnut says.

" **I said back off."** Hookfang roars still flamed up.

"Snotlout!" Hicca yells to the girl.

"I'm not the boss of him. He always does that when he gets angry!" Snotlout says as Hicca looks at the flaming Monstrous Nightmare as he leaves a scorch mark on the ground.

"Or goes on a rampage. That's how I can explain the Great Hall! I've got to tell my dad about this. Bones you stay here. Serpentina come with me and Toothless." Hicca says.

" **Alright."** Bones says as he lays down for a nap while Hicca hops on Toothless and takes off with Serpentina following behind.

A few minutes later Hicca was inside the Great Hall talking with her father while Toothless and Serpentina waited outside.

"Just hear me out, Daddy. When a Monstrous Nightmare gets mad, his whole body bursts into flames. Look at these walls. Not one single scorch mark." Hicca explains.

"Hicca, until I have solid proof that it was something else, the dragons stay where they are." Stoick says to his daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless and Serpentina were napping outside when a mysterious noise wakes Serpentina.

" **What was that?"** Serpentina asks as Toothless wakes up.

" **What was what?"** Toothless asks his sister but then hears the noise again coming from the armory.

" **That. Come on."** Serpentina says as she and Toothless walk towards the armory to investigate.

Once the two dragons reach the armory they see the door open but no one came out.

" **That's weird."** Toothless says as he and his sister enter unaware that a Viking is watching them from his house window.

As the two dragons look around they see no one inside but heard the window open and then hear a crackling sound.

" **What's that noise?"** Serpentina asks as she and Toothless look to their right and see fire that spread to a cylinder containing explosive fluids.

" **Oh no! Run!"** Toothless yells as he and Serpentina bolt out of the armory just before it explodes resulting it's destruction and the weapons as well.

" **Let's tell Hicca."** Serpentina suggests as they run towards the Great Hall but stop when they see villagers running towards the armory to put out the flames.

"Fire, fire!" The Vikings yell.

"The armory! Grab some buckets!" Stoick orders but then sees two dragons near the stairs. "Toothless? Serpentina?" He asks.

"It was them! They set the armory on fire!" The Viking who witnessed the two dragons enter the armory before it exploded says.

"How dare they?" A female Viking says.

"Toothless? Serpentina?" Hicca asks seeing her two dragons.

" **Hicca, it wasn't us."** Toothless says to his rider.

" **Yes, someone else did this."** Serpentina says.

"I believe you but what happened?" Hicca asks.

" **I heard a strange sound so Toothless and I went to investigate."** Serpentina says.

" **When we go here the armory door flew open but nobody came out so we went in only to find no one there except an open window."** Toothless says.

" **That's when we heard the crackling sound of a fire lit and making its way to a barrel of explosive fluid so we bolted out before the armory exploded."** Serpentina says.

After the villagers managed to put the fire out the whole armory building had burned down and all the weapons were ruined.

"Every one of our weapons…gone!" Stoick says.

"Prudence! My poor darling." Gobber says holding a bended ruined sword. "I'm so sorry. You should've had a long, bloodletting life." He says putting the sword in the ground and prays.

"She didn't have to die, Gobber. Hicca's dragons left us utterly defenseless." Mildew says.

"Daddy, you know Toothless and Serpentina wouldn't do this and neither would Bones." Hicca says to her father.

"Sure, listen to your girl, Stoick. That's what got us into this mess. See what happens when you leave your dragons all alone to wait outside?" Mildew says to Hicca shocking her.

"What did you say?" Hicca asks suspiciously.

"Sadie!" Gobber cries holding up a crumbled sword to Hicca's face. "Oh, I guess your throat-slicing days are over." He says.

"Ahh. These dragons have done too much damage. It's not longer safe to have them on Berk. I want them gone." Stoick says.

"WHAT?" Hicca says with wide eyes.

"Finally!" Mildew shouts happily.

"Round them up, and take them all to Dragon Island." Stoick says to his daughter before he address the rest of Berk. "By the end of the day tomorrow, there will be no more dragons on Berk!" Stoick shouts making the teenagers gasp in shock while Hicca lost the color in her face like she was about to faint.

"Oh, what a glorious day that will be." Mildew says as he inhales and exhales. "Party at my house!" He shouts.

"It's about time." A Viking says walking away.

"Don't forget, girl. Right after you drop off your dragons, you'll be fixing my roof." Mildew says.

"This is wrong." Hicca says.

"I know, it's horrible. It's the worst day of my life." Asher says.

"No, Asher. Something here doesn't add up." Hicca explains.

"All I know is I'm losing my dragon." Fishlegs says walking away.

"For now. Yeah. Okay. But I-I just need time to fix this." Hicca says.

"What are you talking about? It's over." Snotlout says walking away.

"Forget it, it's over. Sorry, Hicca." Ruffnut says placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder as she walks away.

"Yeah, forget it." Tuffnut says following his sister.

* * *

The next day the dragon riders were making their way to Dragon Island with a Berk ship following them.

"I'm gonna miss you." Asher says hugging Stormfly after removing her saddle.

" **I'm gonna miss you too, Asher."** Stormfly says sadly.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut hug the dragon's heads before switching to the other head not saying a word.

"Okay, Meatlug. There's plenty of rocks if you get hungry... and don't eat any limestone. You know it doesn't agree with you." Fishlegs says once she places a bunch of rocks in a pile and walks away.

" **Whaaa…?"** Meatlug asks in complete shock as she passes out on her side.

"Be strong, buddy. I know you're gonna miss me-" Snotlout says.

" **Bird."** Hookfang yells as he chases after it down the beach.

"Okay. He's crying. He's crying on the inside!" Snotlout says looking away.

"I'll be back for you. All of you. I promise." Hicca says crying.

" **Hicca, please don't cry."** Bones says nudging Hicca's face.

" **Yes you're a smart girl. You'll figure something out."** Serpentina says rubbing up against Hicca.

Hicca then turns to leave but Toothless follows her.

"No, sweetie! You've gotta stay here, and take care of the other dragons with Serpentina and Bones." Hicca says still crying.

" **But I promised I'd always protect you."** Toothless says.

"It's gonna be okay, Toothless. Trust me." Hicca says.

" **I trust you."** Toothless says as Hicca hugs him before setting her dragons' saddles down and walks towards the boat and sails away from the island.

"There's something Mildew said that I can't stop thinking about. He said, "See what happens when you leave your dragons to wait outside?" He knew Toothless and Serpentina weren't with me just before the armory fire." Hicca says leaning against the mast like Asher is doing.

"So...?" Asher asks.

"So he lives on the other side of the island. What was he doing in town? And how would he know where we were before the fire?" Hicca asks.

"You really think he set that fire?" Asher asks.

"I think he did all of it, and I think he did it so my dad would get rid of all the dragons." Hicca says.

"That's a pretty serious accusation. How are you gonna prove it?" Asher asks.

* * *

Later that day Hicca was at Mildew's fixing up his roof before she looks around to see if the old man was anywhere nearby. Once she deduces that Mildew is nowhere nearby she tosses a rope in his house and slides down it. As she enters the house she looks around and sees three shields with women's faces and a sheep on the fourth.

"Wife. Wife. Wife." Hicca says looking at the three paintings. "Hmm. Well, Mildew definitely has a type." She says as she shudders before she spots something behind a curtain.

Hicca finds a pair of Zippleback foot markers and a Monstrous Nightmare claw.

"What the…?" Hicca asks herself picking up one of the Zippleback feet and grabs the Monstrous Nightmare claw examining it.

Just then door starts clattering making Hicca gasp placing the feet and claw back and pulling the curtain shut as she climbs up the rope just before the door opens.

"I'm home, ladies!" Mildew says. "Oh! What's that you say? Nothing? Perfect." He says before he looks at the Zippleback feet and opens the curtain thinking someone was behind it but finds no one there. "Ahh, these served us well, didn't they, Fungus? Shame we have to get rid of them." He says picking the items off and walks out of his house.

Hicca watches from above and develops and angry look as she climbs up the rope and looks at the old man walking to the cliff edge from his roof. She then sees Mildew disposing of his Dragon-like recreations into the ocean.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned for Alvin and the Outcast in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Alvin & the Outcasts

**Author's Note: Here's the newest chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **On with the chapter. Enjoy and please be sure to review.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Alvin & the Outcasts

 _There's an old Viking saying: "When your friends are roasting on the spit,_ _you're_ _the one who's feels the fire."_

On Dragon Island. Hookfang and Barf and Belch fight each other.

" **This is your fault!"** Barf and Belch shout.

" **No, it's your fault!"** Hookfang yells.

Toothless was walking by and stops when he sees the two dragons fighting and remembered that he promised to watch the others until Hicca came back for them.

" **Enough! It's not any of our faults that we're here. It's that old man, Mildew's. We all know he wanted us gone, so he framed us. But we need to believe in our riders, they'll find a way to clear our name and then we'll be back home."** Toothless says as Hookfang and Barf and Belch agree and walk off.

Toothless smiles at them and joins his brother and sister on a little rock ledge looking in the direction of Berk.

* * *

Meanwhile Hicca is on a beach looking in the direction of Dragon Island thinking about her dragons.

 _Mildew has made the entire village believe that dragons are too wild, that we all can't live together in peace. He's wrong, and I'm going to prove it._

"We've been here for hours and we haven't found anything!" Snotlout groans.

"We've been here for ten minutes, and you've done nothing than build…that." Hicca says pointing to the girl's creation made out of sticks and rocks.

"That is Snotlout Manor, and all I need now is a king." Snotlout says flirting with Asher as he groans in disgust.

Tuffnut then starts growling as he stomps on Snotlout's creation.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout asks in shock.

"Storming the castle." Tuffnut says as Ruffnut cheers him on.

"Come on, guys! I'm telling you, Mildew framed our dragons. I saw dragon feet in Mildew's house, and I watched him throw them into the ocean." Hicca says.

"I don't mean to be Norbert the Negative, but the ocean is really, really vast, and our chances at finding those dragon feet are about as good as Snotlout and Asher-" Fishlegs starts to say.

"Don't go there." Asher says interrupting the girl.

"Going nowhere." Fishlegs says quivering a bit.

"Look, Fishlegs is right. Even if Mildew did throw them in the ocean, they're not just gonna wash up on shore here." Asher says.

"I found it!" Snotlout says catching Asher's attention.

"Great!" Hicca shouts running over to Snotlout as she clears her throat. "You were saying?" She asks her crush.

"I haven't seen since I was a baby. You never forget your first bludgeon." Snotlout says banging the bludgeon against her helmet.

"Just keep looking." Hicca says groaning.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forge, Gobber as crafting weapons to restock the destroyed armory.

"1 down, 345 to go." Gobber says holding up a finished double side axe.

"Can't you do that any faster? Until you restock our weapons, we're completely defenseless." Stoick says to his friend.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before sending the dragons away." Gobber says as he sharpens the weapon.

"You know I had no choice. They destroyed the armory." Stoick says.

"You know Hicca's dragons wouldn't do that. Out of all the dragons, hers are the most well behaved ones." Gobber says.

"I know Gobber but I couldn't side with my daughter over the entire village. It wouldn't be right as a chief." Stoick says.

"But siding with the village over your daughter isn't exactly being a good father either." Gobber says making Stoick groan at his dilemma. "Besides this would be a bad time to get attacked." He says.

"I know, Gobber." Stoick says.

"Not that there's ever a good time, but this would be particularly bad." Gobber continues.

"I know, Gobber." Stoick says again.

"Especially by Alvin, the Treacherous, our oldest and most-feared enemy, who'd kill us all to take Berk for his own." Gobber says still sharpening the double sided axe.

"I got it, Gobber! Alvin the Treacherous." Stoick says angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile on another island dragons were attacking the inhabitants of that island while a large, intimidating warrior who lives on an island with a group of Vikings known as the Outcasts, all of whom were banished from Berk as punishment for committing terrible crimes. Much like Berk, Outcast Island is inhabited by wild dragons, but instead of trying to tame them, the Outcasts still fight them. Dragons viciously attack the Outcasts, destroying all present structures and vegetation with fire.

"Alvin! They're coming back!" An Outcast shouts as a Monstrous Nightmare flies straight towards them.

"Out of me way!" Alvin shouts pushing the Outcast trying to flip over a catapult. "You can't find good marauders anywhere these days." He says flipping over the catapult himself and shoots down the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Alvin, there are too many of them! We need to get inside!" Savage, Alvin's Lieutenant, says running away.

Alvin takes one last look at the dragons before calmly walking into the Outcasts' version of the Great Hall, which is located inside of a dormant volcano, as a dragon breathes fire and Savage closes the reinforce door before the fire can get them.

"I've had it with these dragons. Is the ship ready?" Alvin asks.

"We still have a little more work to do." Savage says.

"That's not my problem, is it? We sail for Berk immediately. We'll land here, under the cover of night." Alvin says pointing at a map.

"Why aren't we taking the whole army?" Savage asks.

"We're not there to fight Stoick. We're there for one man, The Dragon Conqueror." Alvin says.

"Oh, and you'll have him. We hear he's 10 feet tall with the strength of a dozen men." Savage says.

"Well, he shouldn't be too hard to find then, should he?" Alvin asks laughing.

* * *

Back on Berk, Hicca tells his father Mildew is responsible for the destruction of the armory

"I'm telling you, I saw a pair of Zippleback feet in Mildew's house. He must have used them to make the footprints of the dragon who supposedly stole the boots." Hicca says to her father and Gobber.

"Well, then let's go have a look at them." Stoick says.

"Yeah, uh, there's going to be a problem with that. I also saw him throw them into the ocean." Hicca says gloomy.

"I know you're upset about the dragons, darling, but you're gonna need evidence to accuse a man of high treason." Stoick says to his daughter.

Later, as the sun sets, Hicca and Asher walk together on the cliffs.

"Asher, we'll prove Mildew did it. We have to if we ever want to see our dragons again." Hicca says.

"I just hope they're okay." Asher says but then sees something in the distance. "Why would one of our ships be anchoring there?" He asks pointing towards the ship in the distance as Hicca pulls out her spyglass.

"It's not one of our ships." Hicca says as she gets a better look at the mast symbol before gasping. "I gotta tell daddy. Come on!" She yells and runs towards the Great Hall with Asher following.

* * *

Later that night Alvin and his Outcasts land on the shores of Berk.

"Ahh, it's good to be back on the shores of Berk." Alvin says.

"Good for you. Not so good for them." Savage says to his leader with a chuckle.

"Let's find this Dragon Conqueror." Alvin says and begins walking towards Berk.

In the Great Hall, everyone in Berk was gathered there, but many people are worried.

"This is no time to panic! That's what the Outcasts are counting on." Stoick says to them as a Viking named Sven comes in.

"Stoick!" Sven shouts running up to the chief.

"Sven. Did you get a count?" Stoick asks.

"I saw 30 men at least, all armed to the teeth." Sven says.

"Without any weapons, we'll never be able to fight them head on." Gobber tells Stoick.

"No weapons! And Outcasts on our shores! All thanks to your girl and her dragons!" Mildew shouts pointing an accusing finger at Hicca who glares at the old man.

"I don't have time for this right now, Mildew. Mulch! You and Bucket gather the elders and the children. Get them to Thor's beach. They'll be save in the caves there." Stoick says as everyone starts leaving the Great Hall.

"We can help fight. We've been trained as warriors." Asher says walking up to the chief.

"He may have been trained, but I was born a warrior." Snotlout boasts.

"Take this." Stoick says handing Asher a small hatchet. "It was Alvin's. But go with the others. You can help protect them." He says as Asher nods and leaves with the others as the teens follow.

"Let me go get the dragons. At least if we have them, daddy, we can defend ourselves." Hicca pleads as Stoick sighs.

"Go. But be careful. You don't know what Alvin is capable of." Stoick says to his daughter. "The rest of you, we'll head to the woods. Nobody knows that forest like we do." He says to Gobber, a male Viking, and female Viking.

"And when Alvin comes to looking for us there, he'll walk right into our trap." Gobber says.

* * *

Meanwhile by a cliff side, Fishlegs was sitting by herself and looking out at the ocean.

"Oh, Meatlug. I miss you. The moon is full. My heart is empty. What rhymes with "empty"?" Fishlegs asks herself not knowing the current situation and unaware that Alvin is behind her.

"Don't waste your time. Nothing rhymes with "empty"." Alvin says to the girl.

"Ahh!" Fishlegs screams.

"Who's the Dragon Conqueror?" Alvin asks picking Fishlegs up by her shirt collar.

Fishlegs starts whimpering and then lets out an ear-piercing shriek causing Alvin to wince and throw Fishlegs over the cliff and into the water below.

In the village Hicca runs toward the docks. As she arrives she sees a landing boat docking and spots the main ship guarding the exit to open ocean and runs back towards the village. When she spots a group of Outcasts approaching, she is nearly discovered, and is forced to hide beneath a house. She hears something behind her and turns to see Fishlegs.

"Ah! Fishlegs!" Hicca says.

"Alvin's looking for you. He's looking for the Dragon Conqueror." Fishlegs tells her making Hicca go wide eyed.

* * *

Alvin and Savage walk through the village, and see the armory has been destroyed.

"Looks like Stoick isn't as armed as we'd anticipated." Alvin says picking up one of the destroyed swords.

"From the looks of the armory, he's not armed at all." Savage says.

The two then locate Stoick's house and walk up to the front door.

"Hmm, should I knock? I mean, what's the etiquette in these situations?" Alvin asks his lieutenant before he kicks the door off its hinges. "I think that seems about right. Stoick! Show your face!" He shouts but sees the house is empty. "The old coward's turned and run." He says after looking around.

"I spotted fresh tracks leading into the forest, and I heard reports of a big guy with a bucket on his head heading down to the beach." An Outcast says to Alvin.

"We'll split up. You four go into the woods." Alvin says to four Outcasts as they nod and take off.

"Where are we going?" Savage asks out of curiosity.

"We'll go to the beach. How many hostages do you think a Dragon Conqueror is worth?" Alvin asks Savage, unaware Hicca and Fishlegs are watching from the side of the house.

"Seven! No, wait-eight!" Savage says.

"What do we do now?" Fishlegs asks panicking a little.

"Go to the woods and warn my father. I need to get ahead of Alvin, and warn Mulch and the others." Hicca says as the two girls take off in different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Gobber explains when the Outcasts come looking for them, they'll ambush them.

"When they come looking for us in the forest, they'll have to come through here." Gobber says pointing towards a path in the woods.

"All right, what do we have?" Stoick asks.

"Two frying pans, a rolling pin, and a kitchen knife." Gobber says listing their available 'weapons'.

"And what are we going to do when we find Alvin? Bake him a cake?" Stoick ask his question in annoyance.

"Well, a pie would be nice, too. Who doesn't like pie?" Gobber says picking up the kitchen knife and throws it at a tree splitting it in half. "That could be useful." He says as the others look in amazement.

Elsewhere, Mulch leads the people to the caves.

"Hurry now. The cave is just up ahead." Mulch says but then notices Bucket is missing. "Where's Bucket?" He asks.

"He went back to get my lamby." A little girl says.

"Oh, for the love of…" Mulch says and then heads back down the path they came. "Why am I always looking for Bucket? Hey, yeah, why can't he-Bucket! It's like trying to keep track of a half-wit pig." He says to himself before he spots Bucket through the tree line carrying a large stuffed lamb on his shoulders. "Oh, Bucket. You had one job-bring up the rear." He says.

"But the little girl. You should've seen the look on her face. Big, blue eyes with the tears welling up." Bucket says.

"Ah, your bucket's hard, but your heart is soft. Come on, come on." Mulch says as they head to catch up with the others only to have weapons pointed at the faces. "Uh-oh." He says seeing the Outcasts and Alvin walking up behind them.

"You made it easy for us, Bucket. It's hard to miss a half-wit and his lamb." Alvin says as Hicca arrives and realizes she's too late to warn the others

"Keep moving!" An Outcast says but none of them see Hicca watching from behind a tree.

Back in the forest, the Outcasts are still searching the forest.

"There he is. Get him!" An Outcast shouts spotting Gobber and chase after him.

"Oh, you lousy Outcasts! You'll never take me alive!" Gobber yells running from the Outcasts deep into the forest.

"He can't get away!" An Outcast shouts chasing after Gobber.

"Come on, get him!" Another Outcast shouts following the others as they corner the blacksmith.

"Looks like you've got me, boys." Gobber says.

"Come on, get him!" An Outcast says but then Stoick and the others take them down.

"Or maybe it's we who've got you." Gobber says but then the Vikings hear something.

"That way. Over there." Stoick says and sees someone traveling through the bushes and tackles them, only to discover that it's Fishlegs.

"Stoick! No!" Fishlegs screams at the top of her lungs.

"For the love of Thor, Fishlegs, I could have killed you!" Stoick says to the freaked out girl.

"Thank you for not killing me." Fishlegs says starting to calm down.

"What are you doing here?" Stoick asks.

"Alvin the Treacherous grabbed me. He looked really treacherous." Fishlegs says.

"I know they're here, Fishlegs." Stoick says.

"Yeah, they're here for Hicca." Fishlegs says.

"Hicca?" Stoick asks and starts to worry for his daughter.

* * *

On the beach, Alvin and the Outcasts hold Mulch, Bucket, Asher, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Mildew, and the others hostage

"For those of you who haven't figured it out, I am the one and only Alvin the Treacherous. And let me be clear, that name was earned." Alvin says introducing himself to his hostages.

""Alvin"?" Tuffnut asks and scoffs. "How did he earn that?" He asks in a whisper.

"Your leader has abandoned you. But Stoick doesn't concern me. I'm not here for him. I want the Dragon Conqueror." Alvin says making the teens' eyes widen realizing Alvin was talking about Hicca.

"Say goodbye to Hicca." Mildew whispers to Asher and Ruffnut. "Alvin!" He shouts but Asher and Ruffnut elbow the old man in the face, knocking unconscious as Alvin turns around to look at them.

"My grandfather's frail. He needs his nap." Asher says holding Mildew innocently as Alvin walks away before Asher throws Mildew to the ground glaring angrily at the old man with Ruffnut.

"Well, like I said. Tell me who the Dragon Conqueror is and you can all go free." Alvin continues to say.

"Conqueror? Come on! I'll show Alvin who's a conqueror." Snotlout says using her old bludgeon and runs up to Alvin, attempting to hit him over the head but Alvin turns around causing Snotlout to stop in her tracks. "For you, sir." She says offering Alvin her weapon causing Tuffnut to face palm.

"Well, you'd better check your trousers, girl. I think you've soiled yourself." Alvin says as Asher throws the hatchet Stoick gave him. "Well, hey!" Alvin says catches it. "Will you look at that. My old hatchet. I was wondering when I'd get that back." He says as Savage and an Outcast throw Asher up onto the platform. "Trying to kill Alvin the Treacherous?" Alvin asks as he chuckles. "You're not as smart as you look." He says grabbing Asher by his throat. "Tell me, who's your Dragon Conqueror, eh?" He demands starting to choke the boy. "Tell me!" He shouts squeezing slightly harder.

"Leave him alone." Hicca says appearing on top of a boulder.

"Hicca! What are you doing?" Asher asks worrying for his crush's safety as she slides down the boulder onto the platform.

"I'm the Dragon Conqueror." Hicca says.

"You? Stoick's little princess of an embarrassment?" Alvin says laughing as well as the Outcasts.

"I drove the dragons from Berk. Look around. You don't see any on this island, do you?" Hicca asks as Alvin looks around.

"It's true. All the dragons are afraid of her. She even conquered a Night Fury, a Boneknapper, and a Grapple Grounder!" Asher says starting to get Hicca's plan.

"You're bluffing." Alvin says releasing Asher and walking up to the girl.

"Am I? Well, there's only one way to find out. Take me to Dragon Island." Hicca says.

* * *

Much later, Alvin and Hicca are gone, while everyone else remained captives of the Outcasts still left on the island. Stoick and Gobber ambush them and capture the Outcasts.

"Where's Alvin?!" Stoick asks angrily attempting to interrogate one of the Outcasts for Alvin's location but the Outcasts just spits at him as Asher runs up to his chief.

"Alvin took Hicca." Asher says.

"What?" Stoick asks on shock.

"She gave herself up. They're on their way to Dragon Island." Asher says worrying about Hicca.

Meanwhile, at daybreak on Alvin's ship, Hicca is revealed to have been forced to stand against the mast at spear point by Savage and another Outcast warrior.

"I'm sure you're father's told you plenty about your island's most feared enemy?" Alvin asks Hicca, who isn't paying attention and is currently twirling her long waist length breaded hair with her left fingers.

"Huh? Who's that? Oh, right. You. No. Not so much." Hicca says continuing to twirl her hair.

"Really? Not a word?" Alvin asks in shock.

"Nope." Hicca says still twirling her hair.

"Nothing?" Alvin asks getting irritated.

"Uh-uh." Hicca says twirling her hair a bit more.

"Nothing about Alvin?" Alvin asks fully irritated not realizing Hicca is tricking him.

"Nope." Hicca says as she stops twirling her hair. "Look, Al, all I care about is that if I do what I say, you will leave the people of Berk in peace." She says pushing past Savage and the Outcast's weapons and walks up to Alvin.

"On me word, dear!" Alvin says but Hicca has her suspicions.

On a different ship, Stoick, Gobber, Asher, Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, and several other Vikings arm catapults.

"When we get there, we'll lay down cover fire with these catapults. Asher, you get your dragons." Stoick says.

"No. Save your cover fire for the others, sir. I can handle myself." Snotlout boasts accidentally firing one of the loaded catapults making everyone groan.

"I'll fire extra rounds to cover that one." Gobber says gesturing to Snotlout.

"Sir, we'd like to personally volunteer to kick Alvin's butt." Tuffnut says walking up with his sister.

"This isn't about Alvin. It's about Hicca. We're here to bring her home." Stoick says.

* * *

Meanwhile Hicca, Alvin, and the Outcasts land on Dragon Island as Hicca is escorted from the boat by the armed band of Outcasts onto the beach.

"Hey, is the sword really necessary?" Hicca asks but then hears a roar and looks to see Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina exiting the giant cave.

"Odin's Ghost! Are those-?" Alvin begins to ask.

"A Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. A Boneknapper. The bone skeleton armor wearing dragon. And a Grapple Grounder. The dragon that strangles its victims with its body.

Savage and the Outcast point their weapons at the three dragons ready to kill them.

"Whoa! Stop!" Hicca shouts panicking but quickly regains herself. "It will only make them angrier. Watch and learn." She says walking over to her dragons.

"By all means, proceed." Alvin says chuckling. "I hope you're not squeamish. You're about to see three dragons eat a girl." He says to his men.

As Hicca walks up to her dragons Toothless tackles her and licks her face making her giggle quietly.

" **I missed you Hicca."** Toothless says wagging his tail happy to see his rider again.

" **So have we."** Bones and Serpentina say to their rider.

"I missed you all, too. We'll catch up later. Right now, follow my lead." Hicca whispers to her dragons. "You cannot defeat me!" She says acting. "You dirty dragon!" She says. _'Use your bodies to block their view._ ' She tells them telepathically. "I am the Dragon Conqueror!" She says acting while guiding her dragons to their saddles as she straps them on.

"Hey, what are you doing with those dragons?" Alvin asks as he begins walking over as Hicca climbs onto Toothless' saddle.

"By the way, it's not really "Dragon Conqueror", it's "Dragon Trainer". Now." Hicca whispers the last part as Toothless charges at Alvin and jumps into the air as Alvin swings his sword but Hicca opens Toothless' prosthetic tailfin letting fly out of Alvin's reach while Bones and Serpentina take off into the .

"Great thunder of Thor. She is the Dragon Conqueror! Fire!" Alvin shouts as the Outcast fire their catapults.

"Look out!" Hicca says as she sees three boulders coming at her and her dragons as they evade. "Whoa! Whoa! Hey!" She shouts as Toothless was thrown off balance from the attack while Hicca struggles to hang on.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot her down!" Alvin says after getting back onto the ship.

"There she is! Now we've got her!" An Outcast says as they readied a volley of crossbow bolts.

"Fire!" Alvin shouts and his men fired the bolts at the girl.

* * *

Hicca and Toothless are helpless, but before the bolts hit Toothless, Stormfly incinerates them, as the other teens arrive on their dragons.

"Ah, what took you so long?" Hicca asks her crush sarcastically.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Asher asks with the same sarcasm.

"Hicca!" Snotlout shouts getting her attention as they dodge boulders fired at them.

"We've gotta get in closer!" Hicca tells the riders as she sees her father's long ship pull up.

"Aim for their catapults! If we knock them out, the dragons can finish off the ship. Fire!" Stoick says as they catapults are fired and hitting Alvin's ship.

"Move offshore!" Alvin orders as the Outcasts push the ship away from the shoreline.

"Here's our chance! Come on!" Hicca shouts as the riders dive in.

"Oh, shoot that dragon down!" Alvin says pointing at Asher and Stormfly as Savage moves the catapult having it aimed at them. "Fire!" He orders as Savage launches the boulder causing it to go through the sail but causes Stormfly to roll making Asher fall off his saddle.

"Asher!" Hicca yells seeing her crush fall off and land on Alvin's ship.

"Hicca!" Asher yells as she and Toothless come to get him but Alvin grabs him before she can get there.

"Welcome aboard, Asher. Don't miss this time!" Alvin says as three Outcasts take aim at Hicca and Toothless.

"Look out! Arrows!" Hicca shouts as they dodge. "Hold your fire! He's got Asher." She says but Snotlout has Hookfang fire anyway. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"I heard you say "fire." Snotlout says.

"I said "Hold your fire!" Hicca corrects her.

"See? You said it again." Snotlout says.

"No! She's right." Stoick yells.

"Thank you!" Snotlout says.

"Fire again, Hicca! All of you!" Stoick shouts confusing Hicca as she looks down as starts to get what her father means.

"Everyone! Fire into the water!" Hicca shouts as the dragons create a massive cloud of fog as their flames create steam.

* * *

The Outcasts lose their confidence, and are intimidated as the eerie fog blinds them, and hear the dragons' roars through it.

"Fire!" Alvin orders still holding Asher's arms behind his back.

"At what?" An Outcast asks.

"Everything!" Alvin shouts.

"Did you hear that? Oh, what's that?" An Outcast asks whimpering

Stoick rams his longboat into the side of Alvin's ship. Alvin is knocked off balance and Asher hits him twice with an oar. Before Alvin can recapture him, Serpentina flies by and rams into his face.

"Asher, hop on Bones!" Hicca says as her Boneknapper flies low for Asher to jump onto the saddle and takes the boy to his Deadly Nadder.

Stoick leaps aboard and begins a fist fight with Alvin.

"You're a coward taking my daughter." Stoick says.

"I take what I want! You know that, Stoick!" Alvin says.

"Not this time." Stoick says punching Alvin in the face and walks away.

Alvin grabs an anchor line and whips it around in an attempt to kill Stoick, but he gets the anchor stuck in the head ornament of his ship he damaged on an earlier swing. Stoick yanks him forward, and wraps Alvin's wrists with the rope, before he disorients him with a punch to the face. The head of the ship detaches and pulls Alvin overboard. Pushing his longboat free and Stoick leaps back to safety.

"Now, Hicca! Burn the ship!" Stoick yells.

"Here we go, guys! Hit 'em with everything you've got!" Hicca shouts.

Hicca and Toothless begin a deadly diving assault on the Outcast ship as the Outcasts jump overboard. The dragons each shoot at the ship, and soon, they sink it.

"Hicca, what were you thinking?" Stoick asks as his daughter has Toothless land on the long boat with Serpentina beside him.

"I was thinking all I needed to do was to get to my dragons. And together, we'd be able to make things right." Hicca says gesturing to Toothless and Serpentina, who were on board the ship while Bones hovers in the air.

* * *

As the kids fly back triumphantly on their dragons, Alvin watches from the beach of Dragon Island, and though he and his men are stranded, having lost to Stoick and his daughter, he laughs cruelly.

"They ride dragons! We get that girl, and we'll ride dragons!" Alvin says as he and all the surviving Outcasts break out into sinister laughter.

* * *

Back on Berk, the crowds cheer for the victorious dragons, welcoming them back to the island.

"You hear that, sweetie? You're back home."

" **Yeah. Home sweet home."** Toothless says.

" **You said it."** Bones says.

" **Indeed. I missed my personal stable."** Serpentina says as Hicca giggles glad her dragon are happy to be home.

"What are you cheering about? Don't you remember what these beasts have done?!" Mildew asks as the villagers run past him to greet the dragons.

"I do. They saved our lives." Stoick says glaring angrily at the old man before walking away.

"And I may not be able to prove what you've done, but I will never forget it." Hicca says following her father.

 _It's funny how an attack by your greatest enemy can change things overnight. I set out to prove that our dragons would never hurt us. What they proved, is that they will always protect us._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next it's Stoick's turn to get his own dragon. Stay tuned for more. Please be sure to review.**


	7. Chapter 7: How to Pick Your Dragon

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Please be sure to review.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid)**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Now on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: How to Pick Your Dragon

 _Here on Berk, we've always done things one way-the Viking Way. Since the dragons came, the Viking Way has become, well, the Hard Way. Unfortunately, some people, like my father, still refuse to change.  
_

Stoick and Gobber brings in a heavily damaged fishing vessel as Hicca flies in on Toothless landing on the docks.

"It's that rogue dragon again. That's the second boat this week he's destroyed." Gobber says.

"Well, we lost another whole catch. We could have saved it if we'd gotten there sooner." Stoick says.

"Well, I know how you could have gotten there sooner." Hicca says with her arms behind her back smiling cutely.

"Here we go again." Stoick says with a sigh knowing what his daughter meant.

"If you'd flown there on a dragon, you could have been there in five minutes instead of two hours, and you might even have been able to chase that rogue dragon away for good." Hicca says.

"As the chief of Berk, I do things the Viking Way, not the Dragon Way." Stoick says making his point clear.

"Well, the Viking Way is costing us a lot of fish and almost as many boats." Hicca says making her point as well.

"The girl's got a point. If you were on a dragon, you could protect this island from a lot of things, even Alvin." Gobber says getting Stoick's attention.

"Right. You-You could use a dragon to-" Hicca begins to say.

"You're right, Gobber. Alvin knows we have dragons. He'll be back." Stoick says ignoring his daughter.

"You saw what those dragons did. They had Alvin on the run. Imagine if you were the one commanding them." Gobber says sparking Stoick's interest.

" **We take our orders from Hicca, not from him."** Toothless says but only Hicca can understand him making her smile.

"I'm listening." Stoick says.

"Clearly, not to your daughter." Hicca says feeling offended and crosses her arms while pouting.

" **Aw, cute."** Toothless says liking how Hicca pouts making her blush.

"I can see it know. A proud chief, ruling his domain above aboard a fearsome, fire-breathing reptile." Gobber says giggling. "It gives me goose bumps." He says rubbing his prosthetic hammer.

"That's what I've been trying to-" Hicca tries to say again but is interrupted.

"Gobber's right." Stoick says. "I need to learn to fly. When do we start the lessons?" He asks finally turning to his daughter.

"I don't know. Shouldn't we ask Gobber?" Hicca asks knowing her answer wouldn't matter if it didn't come from Gobber.

"Eh, I don't really have a preference, but sooner is always better. Don't you think?" Gobber asks making Hicca growl in annoyance.

* * *

Outside the Academy, Hicca introduces Stoick a specific stirrup he built on Toothless to accommodate Stoick's left foot.

"All right, I've made a new stirrup so you'll be able to control Toothless." Hicca says to her father showing him the larger foot pedal.

"You hear that? It's me that's supposed to be controlling you." Stoick says making Toothless growl.

" **I am not someone** _ **you**_ **can control."** Toothless says angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, daddy, Toothless doesn't like that, and besides before you get on a dragon, you've got to show him he can trust you." Hicca says to her father while also protecting him from her angry main dragon.

"He already trusts me. I'm his chief!" Stoick says placing his fists on his hips.

" **No you're not. In my eyes you're still a danger to Hicca to me."** Toothless growls.

"Uh, it's very simple. Just give me your hand." Hicca says not telling Stoick what Toothless thinks of him.

"I didn't come here to hold hands, Hicca." Stoick says hurting his daughter's feelings a little as she grabs his hands and guides it to her dragon.

"Okay, sweetie." Hicca says to her Night Fury holding her father's hand in from of the dragon.

" **If you say so."** Toothless says placing his snout against Stoick's hand.

"You feel that?" Hicca asks hopefully.

"Yeah. Still dry and scaly." Stoick says insulting Toothless.

" **Like you're one to talk, Mr. Rough and Hard. Unlike Miss Smooth and Soft over here."** Toothless says commenting about how Hicca's hands feel to him making her blush again.

"Thank you, Toothless. And that's not what I meant, daddy." Hicca says.

"Can I get on him now?" Stoick asks making Hicca sigh as she gestures towards the saddle. "All right, let's get on with this madness." He says getting seated properly while Hicca climbs behind her father.

"We'll start out nice and slowly. Just give him a little nudge when you want-" Hicca says but Stoick gives a painful kick to Toothless instead.

" **OW!"** Toothless screams as he takes off into the air very fast.

"I SAID "NUDGE"!" Hicca screams.

"That was my nudge." Stoick shouts to his daughter as Toothless does a sharp dive.

"Just remember, the tail controls everything." Hicca reminds him.

"I know that." Stoick says with a scoff.

"Then why are you heading for that rock?" Hicca asks pointing at the rapidly approaching sea-stack.

"Because you're distracting me!" Stoick says at little irritated.

"Just let out the-" Hicca tries to say.

"TAIL! I KNOW!" Stoick shouts.

"Left! LEFT! No, no, the other left!" Hicca yells as they do a few twirls while turning right.

"Dragon's fault." Stoick says as they crash into a sea-stack.

"You gonna blame that on my dragon too, daddy?" Hicca asks a little bit angry at her father for blaming her beloved Night Fury.

"Yep." Stoick simply says.

"SLOW DOWN!" Hicca screams as they were moving too fast.

"I'm trying!" Stoick shouts as he opens the tailfin before they hit the water. "See?" He asks.

"Actually, no. No, I had my eyes closed!" Hicca says gripping her father's belt.

Hicca looks over her father's shoulder to see they are approaching a large rocky cliff, fast.

"You're coming in to hard. Open the tail…with your foot." Hicca says at her father panicking a little.

"I'm opening the tail." Stoick says pressing his foot down which wasn't the tail opener.

"That's my leg, daddy." Hicca says as a result of Stoick being unable to control Toothless' tail properly, they to crash-land in the beach.

* * *

Stoick and Hicca are flung off of Toothless' back as he crash lands on his back and once he flips himself over he walks over to Hicca wobbling a little.

"I am so sorry." Hicca apologizes to her beloved dragon.

" **It's okay. It's not** _ **your**_ **fault."** Toothless says as Stoick gets up and walks away.

"Daddy, wait. Where are you going?" Hicca asks but her father scoffs.

"I'm done with this, Hicca. I've got a village to look after." Stoick says however he faces a tall cliff and turns back to his daughter. "I'll need a ride home." He says.

When they begin their flight Hicca flies Toothless away from Berk.

"This isn't the way home." Stoick looking over his shoulder back at the receding village.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride. We are taking the scenic route." Hicca says.

"Right now my lunch is taking the scenic route into my throat." Stoick says.

"Daddy, just think about how much easier your chiefing can be on the back of a dragon." Hicca says.

"Well, I prefer to be down on the-wait. What's going on over there?" Stoick asks seeing yaks were tipped over. "Some genius has been yak-tipping again." He says as a yak is tipped over.

" **There they are."** Toothless says spotting the hooligans hiding behind a wheelbarrow and he blasts it revealing it to be the twins responsible.

"Be quiet. Maybe they don't see us." Tuffnut whispers to his sister.

"Make that geniuses." Stoick grumbles. "I want everyone those yaks back on its feet!" He shouts to the twins as they fly away.

"Nice chiefing, daddy. Let's see what else we can get done today." Hicca says.

* * *

Hicca then decides to find more things Stoick can get done for today.

"Toothless, fire." Hicca shouts as Toothless fires at a couple of boars who are eating Berk's livestock warding them off.

"Fire again, dragon." Stoick says.

"Daddy, the boars are gone." Hicca says.

"Who cares? I like the sound it makes." Stoick says.

"Take us up, sweetie. There's something else I want you to see." Hicca says to her father.

Hicca takes Stoick high up to the clouds, and gets a majestic view of Berk and Stoick is utterly stunned to see Berk from this perspective.

"I've spent my entire life on Berk…climbed its hills, explored its forests, swam its waters. I've travelled every inch, but I never thought I'd see it like this." Stoick says.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hicca asks enjoying the view as well.

"No, it's more than that Hicca. Look at them-all of my people. Everyone is safe. It's a good feeling." Stoick says as they fly back home.

* * *

The next morning, Hicca wakes up and notices Toothless missing and runs to her dragons' stable thinking Toothless might be with Bones and Serpentina but sees only the two of them as they look at her with concern.

"Toothless? Toothless?" Hicca calls out but then walks outside and sees her father fly by on her Night Fury while crashing into everything. "Daddy?!" She asks in shock.

" **Stoick?"** Serpentina asks in shock.

" **Flying on Toothless?"** Bones asks in shock as well.

"Was that…?" Asher asks carrying two buckets of water.

"Unexpected? Disturbing?" Fishlegs asks carrying two buckets as well.

"Yep." Asher simply says to the girl.

Stoick then lands Toothless in front of Hicca and her dragons, who were standing in front of the house.

"Uh, daddy, what are you doing?" Hicca asks.

"Kicking butt and taking names, that's what." Stoick says to his dumb-struck daughter.

"Uh, on Toothless?" Hicca asks looking at her groaning dragon.

"Oh, we've been all over Berk. Chiefing has never been so easy." Stoick says as Toothless lays down.

"Yeah, but, daddy, uh, Toothless is my dragon." Hicca says.

"You picked a good one. Just came in to grab my hatchet. We're helping Jorgensen break down a fence." Stoick says as he walks towards the door fails to listen to Hicca's pleas that Toothless is her dragon.

"Yeah, that's-that's great, but you need to understand that Toothless is-" Hicca begins to say

"Oh, you're right. I don't need my hatchet. Toothless can just blow that fence down with a fireball." Stoick says misunderstanding Hicca as he climbs back onto Toothless' saddle. "Up, dragon." He says patting Toothless' head.

" **Help me."** Toothless begs his rider.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I can fix this." Hicca says.

" **You better."** Toothless says as he takes off in the sky again.

"So, see ya there, Toothless…I really hope." Hicca says slightly doubting she will.

Later Stoick and Toothless chase wild boars into a stable in the village.

"Thank you, Stoick!" A Viking says to the chief.

"Well done." Stoick says laughing.

A Viking was pulling a wheelbarrow up a hill but the wheel hits a rock and three of the barrels roll towards a cliff but Stoick and Toothless catch them and place them back in the wheelbarrow.

"Thank you, Stoick!" Another Viking says.

Later Toothless was flying over the water and fires a plasma blast a some fish causing them to fly into the air while Stoick catches them in a sack.

"Come on, Toothless, faster!" Stoick orders as Toothless picks up speed. "Atta boy!" He says.

* * *

After many hours of exhausting flying and work throughout the island, Toothless finally has his freedom to rest.

"Same time tomorrow, Toothless?" Stoick asks walking away.

"You see that? That's what it looks like to be ridden all day by a 400-pound man." Hicca says sitting on the stair ledge to the Great Hall while looking at her dragon with sympathy.

"At least you got your dad on a dragon." Asher says leaning again the ledge on his elbows watching as well.

"Yeah, now I just need to figure out how to get him off one." Hicca says getting up and walking down the stairs.

"Why don't you just give him the old "Honey and The Hatchet"?" Asher asks but Hicca is confused by what her crush means. "You know, you tell him something he wants to hear-that's the honey part-before you hit him in the head with something he doesn't-you know, the hatchet." He explains.

"Why does your advice always involve weapons?" Hicca asks as Asher just smiles at his crush.

The next day, Stoick prepares to do his work but cannot find Toothless.

"Toothless! Toothless!" Stoick calls out for the Night Fury but can't find him. "Where's Toothless?" He asks his daughter who looks up to see Toothless is hiding.

' _ **Please, don't.'**_ Toothless begs in his mind.

 _'Don't worry, sweetie. I won't'.'_ Hicca says in her mind to her Night Fury."Uh, I don't know, but you look great, daddy. What is it-are you-did you do something with your beard?" Hicca asks.

"All right, you've given me the honey. Now just give me the hatchet." Stoick says realize what Hicca is doing.

"Look, daddy. You can't just keep taking Toothless. He's mine." Hicca says.

"Very well then how about Bones?" Stoick asks.

"No!" Hicca yells shocking her father a little.

"Okay, then Serpentina?" Stoick asks again.

"No, no, no!" Hicca yells shaking her head. "Daddy, they're my dragons." She says.

"All right, that seems fair. So find me one." Stoick says finally getting his daughter's point.

"Uh, sorry?" Hicca asks.

"Find me a dragon as good as Toothless, Bones, or Serpentina. That shouldn't be so hard for the Head of the Berk Dragon Training Academy." Stoick says.

* * *

Hicca introduces her father to the dragons to choose at the Academy, where the dragon riders introduce their dragons to him to see if Stoick gets interested.

"The finest dragon species on the island, and they're all represented at this academy." Hicca says.

"But the Monstrous Nightmare is the only one with the brawn and prestige for Viking of our stature. Hop on board. Feel the Monstrous Nightmare difference. And on those cold winter nights, its whole body heats up. Just enough to keep you cozy. Let me warm him up for you." Snotlout says as she flicks Hookfang's snout.

" **Why you…"** Hookfang says as he heats up his body which unfortunately burns Stoick's bottom as well.

"Ah!" Stoick screams in pain and hops into a tub of water.

"Now, should I put you down for one? They come in an assortment of colors." Snotlout says but Stoick growls angrily at her before moving onto the next dragon.

"Just because she's beautiful, people think she's not tough, but you should never underestimate me-uh, her-uh, us." Asher says correcting himself.

"Well, she is a beauty." Stoick says reaching out to pat Stormfly.

" **Thank you."** Stormfly says.

"Be careful with-!" Asher tries to warn Stoick but it was too late as he pats Stormfly's snout too hard causing her to snot her tail spikes out nearly hitting the chief in the process.

"Monstrous Nightmare's looking a little better now, huh, chief?" Snotlout asks smugly.

"Next." Stoick says moving onto the next dragon.

As Stoick walks up to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they start fighting which causes Barf and Belch to mimic their riders. Belch then breathes gas at Barf who ignites the gas causing an explosion to occur.

"Next!" Stoick shouts not pleased with what he just saw.

"Let me tell you, what you're really looking for is loyalty-a dragon who will be there for you no matter what, the last face you see at night and the first face you see in the morning, warming your bed when it's cold outside, a shoulder to cry on when the world has turned its back on you. How could you not love a Gronckle?" Fishlegs says hugging Meatlug.

" **Aww, how sweet."** Meatlug says enjoying the affection she just received from her rider.

"Sorry, dear, but I'm looking for a dragon, not a mother." Stoick says to the girl. "I haven't seen anything that can hold a candle to a Night Fury, Boneknapper, or Grapple Grounder." He says turning to his daughter.

"Me neither, but Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina are the only Night Fury, Boneknapper, and Grapple Grounder on Berk, and they're mine." Hicca reminds her father.

" **So true."** Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina say together.

"Stoick! Another boat is being attacked! It's the rogue dragon again." Gobber says running into the arena.

"Let's go." Stoick says getting ready to climb onto Toothless saddle placing his foot on stirrup at the same time Hicca does causing him to look at her.

"Oh. What was I thinking?" Hicca asks herself as she climbs on behind her father. "At least he blocks the wind." She says amusingly before Toothless takes off.

* * *

Out on sea, Bucket and Mulch finds their ship encircled by the rogue dragon, when it emerges from the ocean, the rogue dragon reveals to be a blue Thunderdrum, a tidal class dragon that has the ability to create bursts of deafening blasts, it is also believed his tremendous roar is coming from Thor himself.

"I don't believe it…a Thunderdrum. They say it gets its power from Thor himself." Hicca says in amazement.

"Fire a warning shot. Let him know we mean business." Stoick says.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hicca orders her Night Fury.

" **Take this."** Toothless shouts firing a few of his plasma blasts causing the Thunderdrum to retreat into the sea and seems to have flee.

"I think we scared him off, but we've got to get everyone out of here." Hicca says as they land on the ship.

"Come on, lads, we'll escort you back to shore. You'll have no more-" Stoick begins but the Thunderdrum grabs Stoick with his tail and pulls the chief into the water.

"No more what?" Bucket asks not knowing what Stoick was fixing to say.

"Daddy!" Hicca screams in worry.

"Uh, Stoick can swim, right?" Mulch asks and just then the Thunderdrum burst out of the water with Stoick on its face and land on the ship as Stoick punches the dragon but it gets back up and charges at the chief.

"Oh, he's a fighter!" Stoick shouts punching the dragon. "Ha ha! He's got spunk!" He says as the dragon collides into him. "This is the one, Hicca! I've found my dragon! Now all you have to do is train him for me." Stoick says throwing a net over the Thunderdrum and holds it down while Hicca, Toothless, Mulch, and Bucket stare in shock.

* * *

At the academy, the Thunderdrum is put behind bars and even muzzled.

"Sorry about the muzzle." Hicca says to the Thunderdrum and she can feel the Thunderdrum calm down a bit after hearing her soothing voice.

"All right, let's get me on his back. Times a-wasting." Stoick says.

"Now we just got to get one in his size." Hicca says jokingly about her father to the Thunderdrum making him feel happy at her joke.

"What was that?" Stoick asks not catching his daughter's joke.

"Nothing." Hicca quickly saws. "Look, you have to approach him properly, daddy. Especially a dragon like this. He is one of the most powerful dragons I've ever seen." Hicca says.

"That's why I picked him. They say his roar gets its power from Thor himself. He's the God of Thunder, you know." Stoick says repeating the information he heard Hicca say earlier that day.

"So I've heard. Still. You have to let the dragon know you're a friend." Hicca says.

"A friend, huh? Like me and Gobber?" Stoick asks.

"Yeah, perfect. What did you do when you two met?" Hicca asks thinking her father was finally starting to get what she was saying.

"That's my wife you're talking to, you one-legged lout!" Stoick says noggin his daughter shocking her in the process.

"Not exactly the approach I had in mind. Daddy, what's real important is that you let him know that he can trust you. You have to make eye contact." Hicca says.

"Uh-huh, sure." Stoick says not really caring as Hicca releases the Thunderdrum.

"Stay calm, be gentle, and you'll know you've formed a bond when he bows his head to let you climb on his back." Hicca says.

Stoick first approaches it gently and reaches his hand to its head, but the dragon tries to bite it. Furious, Stoick brutally punches the dragon back to its cage.

"Hey, hey! Whoa, what happened to trust?" Hicca asks feeling scared at the moment her father punched the Thunderdrum.

"Talk to him! He's the one who tried to take off my hand!" Stoick says angrily as a battle between him and the Thunderdrum rages.

"Would you stop it, daddy? This is not bonding." Hicca says feeling very annoyed with her father.

"Ah, you got to show these beasts who's boss." Stoick says as he grabs the tail of the Thunderdrum and jumps on his head, mounting on him, doing it with a brutal approach. "There. Look at that, I'm on his back. Any questions?" He asks his daughter who stares at him with a dead-pan look.

Even though Stoick is able to get onto the Thunderdrum's back, he tries to resist and flies out of control.

"Too many to ask." Hicca says amused at her father's misfortune as she watches the dragon fly out of the academy and around the island.

"Whoa-ho, easy! Don't you know who I am?" Stoick asks trying to hold on.

* * *

Later that day Hicca and her dragons are at Gobber's Smith, who is currently working on a Gronckle's teeth.

"I talk to him, but my dad just doesn't listen. It's like I'm wasting my breath." Hicca says.

"I got it." Gobber says.

"Thank you. At least somebody understands me." Hicca says.

"I meant this. Nasty." Gobber says pulling out a rotted tooth. "Now, what were you saying?" He asks.

"My father." Hicca says in annoyance.

"Right. Stoick." Gobber says finally getting where Hicca is going as he frees the Gronckle. "Let me explain something about fathers and sons. It's a father's job to listen to his son without ever letting on that he's heard a word." He says.

"Okay what's the advise for daughters?" Hicca asks making Gobber go silent.

"No idea." Gobber says feeling guilty for not being much help.

"Hicca!" Stoick says coming into the Smith all scratched up.

"Daddy, what happened?" Hicca asks rushing over to her father.

"Ah, the beast threw me off and flew off to Thor-knows-where." Stoick says.

"Well, can you blame him? All you ever did was fight him." Hicca says stating the facts.

"Ah, he loved it!" Stoick says.

"Apparently not." Hicca counters her father's statement.

"We can stand here arguing, or we can go get my dragon." Stoick says climbing onto Toothless' saddle.

"Oh for the love of…Bones, I'm riding with you this time. I can't deal with him right now." Hicca says as her Boneknapper lowers his body for her to climb onto his saddle.

" **Sure thing, Hicca."** Bones says happy to have his rider riding him after such a long time.

* * *

Stoick and Hicca assembles the Dragon Riders for a search party for the Thunderdrum.

"All right, we have to fan out and cover every part of the island." Stoick orders flying Toothless.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you take-" Hicca tries to say while stirring Bones.

"You take the west side." Stoick orders cutting off his daughter in the process.

"You got it, chief." Tuffnut says as he and his sister fly beside Stoick and Toothless.

"Can anybody even see me here?" Hicca asks feeling very annoyed.

"WEST SIDE!" Stoick shouts as the twins and Zippleback take off. "Snotlout, to the north side." He says as the Jorgensen girl and Monstrous Nightmare fly north.

"Come on, Fishlegs, we'll take the east side." Asher says.

"But-but it's allergy season." Fishlegs says.

"Fishlegs!" Asher says sternly.

"Not me. It's her." Fishlegs says patting Meatlug.

" **No it's not."** Meatlug says but Fishlegs couldn't understand her.

"Well, your friends sure are an odd bunch, but they sure know what they're doing on those dragons." Stoick says to his daughter.

"Thank you…I think." Hicca says and moments later, while flying, Hicca tries to tell her father something. "Okay, when we find the dragon, you might wanna think about approaching him differently. Obviously he doesn't like being pushed around, so…" She tries to say.

"There he is!" Stoick says spotting the Thunderdrum and stirs Toothless towards the cave.

"And once again, not a word goes through." Hicca says to her two remaining dragons as they follow.

When they land to its cave, the Thunderdrum starts to make a charge but halts when Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina all growl at the dragon.

"Settle down, you three." Hicca tells her dragons which they do.

"Let me handle this. This dragon's mine." Stoick says and tries to approach the Thunderdrum armed with a hammer.

"Daddy-" Hicca says.

Stoick stares that the Thunderdrum and then looks inside the cave to discovers a violet Thunderdrum, but with an injured wing.

"There's another Thunderdrum in there." Stoick says.

"He's hurt." Hicca says with worry in her voice for the injured dragon.

"Well, he's protecting his friend. That's why he's been taking all those fish. Go get the others, and tell Gobber to get ready." Stoick tells his daughter.

"Daddy, I can't just leave you here!" Hicca says to her father.

"Go!" Stoick says sternly as Hicca nods and climbs onto Toothless and flies off with her dragons leaving her father with the Thunderdrums.

"Looks like it's just you and me, big fella." Stoick says throwing away his weapon and holds out his hand but the Thunderdrum bites at him again. "I want to help. Trust me." He says but a large herd of boars picks up the scent of the wounded Thunderdrum and approaches them intending to attack. "Ah, they smell the blood of your wounded friend." He says picking up his hammer and readies himself for the attack.

* * *

Surrounded, Stoick tries to defend the dragons, attacking them with its hammer one by one. Stoick and the Thunderdrum put up a fierce resistance but finds themselves outnumbered. Both realize that they can only hold out if they finally unite, so Stoick once again reaches out his hand, and finally the Thunderdrum trusts him and shows his loyalty, officially training his first dragon. Stoick takes off his muzzle and he rides on him. The boars are no match for the Thunderdrum's roar and they simply fell victim to it, and finally flees.

"Oh, look at us. We're bonded!" Stoick says excitedly after officially training his first dragon.

* * *

Just then, Hicca and her dragons and the other Dragon Riders arrive.

"What…happened?" Hicca asks staring at her father in shock.

"Eh, we battled a few boars, did a little bonding." Stoick says as if it was nothing.

"You?" Hicca asks in shock.

"Of course. There's something you should know about dragons. It's all about trust." Stoick says.

"So you actually heard that?" Hicca asks still in disbelief.

"Yes, I just said it. I listen." Stoick says winking making his daughter smile.

At Berk, Hicca and Stoick safely escort the wounded Thunderdrum as Gobber puts it under medical care.

"Take good care of him. He's a friend." Stoick says to Gobber, who gives him the thumbs up, as he and his dragon fly off.

 _'My dad still does things the Viking Way. Fortunately, Toothless and I showed him that the Viking Way can also be the Dragon_ _Way.'_

Stoick and his Thunderdrum finishes helping two Viking vessels to sail towards the ocean, they then take a stroll throughout Berk with his daughter, Hicca and Toothless following also. And both of them fly throughout the horizon with their own dragon.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The way Stoick 'bonded' with his dragon at first was funny but in the end it all worked out. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Portrait of Hicca

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **On with the chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Portrait of Hicca as a Buff Young Woman

' _Measuring up to a Viking father isn't easy, especially when that Viking father is also the chief of your village, so when you get a chance to prove yourself, you jump on it.'_

In the Great Hall, Hicca and Stoick are standing side by side while Bucket is painting them on a shield.

"Shoulder's back, chin up, darling. This portrait's gonna hang in this hall forever." Stoick says patting his daughter's shoulder.

"No, no good, no good, no good! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Bucket shouts and bangs his head against a column in the Great Hall. "Okay, I'm good." He says straightening himself up.

"I've never seen Bucket like this." Hicca whispers to her father.

"Well, when he lost half his brain, he suddenly became…an artist." Stoick whispers back to his daughter as they watch Bucket continue to paint them.

"Huh." Bucket says holding up his thumb and looks at the painting.

"So, he can actually paint?" Hicca asks in amazement.

"Oh, he's the best. He's gonna do us proud, darling. This portrait's gonna take its place alongside all the other chiefs and their heirs." Stoick says gesturing to the other paintings of the former chiefs and their heirs. "That is the only picture of my father and me. It was a great day. And so is this." He says to his daughter as she straightens out her stance. "Chest out, darling." He says.

"Yeah, I don't want to show these off that much, daddy." Hicca says referring to her breasts which were larger than girls her age.

"Ah. Good point." Stoick says agreeing with his daughter.

* * *

Later that day, the teens look at the other shield portraits in the Hall.

"Look at all these great leaders, and tomorrow, your picture's going to be hanging right next to them." Asher says to his crush.

"There goes the neighborhood." Snotlout teased while snorting.

"You are part of an elite group now, my friend, and one of the few who wasn't killed by their successor." Fishlegs says.

"So far." Tuffnut says chuckling but Ruffnut punches him and knocks him to the ground.

"I guess it is a pretty big deal. I mean, it's like being a part of history, right?" Hicca asks.

"History of goofballs. What a clown." Snotlout says pointing at a shield painting.

"That is Hamish the First. He was our richest and most revered leader, and his son, Hamish the Second." Fishlegs explains to her friends.

"I'm Hamish the First. Bow down before me and kiss my pointy shoes." Snotlout says mockingly in a high-voice.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut look at each other with sinister looks on their faces as Ruffnut walks up to Snotlout and pretends to bow down and kiss her shoe while Tuffnut gets on his knees behind the girl. Ruffnut then smirks as she pushes Snotlout, making her fall over her brother knocking her into the wall causing the painting of the Hamishes to fall on top of her.

"Look what you did to the Hamishes! Forgive us, please?" Fishlegs asks kissing the painting before quickly putting it back on the wall causing a piece of paper to come out of the shield.

"What's that? It's probably mine." Tuffnut says trying to grab the paper from Snotlout who caught it.

"Looks like some sort of map with poetry." Snotlout says.

"I'll take that." Gobber says snatching the map from the girl.

"Hey! That's my poetry map." Snotlout whines trying to get the map back.

"All of these were supposed to be destroyed." Gobber says looking at the map.

"Why? What's so special about it?" Asher asks trying to grab the map as well.

"Men lost their limbs, their lives and their minds trying to find that treasure." Gobber tells the teens.

"I've heard about this. The treasure of Hamish the First. His son buried him with it and left this map. They say that the clues are so complicated that only a brilliant mind can decipher them." Fishlegs explains.

"Stoick and I even went after this treasure. It lured us high into the mountains in a blinding snowstorm. We fought like badgers over the meaning of the clues. We were lucky to make it back with our lives and our friendship intact. For your own good, kids, forget you ever saw this." Gobber says but it looks like the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs have no intention of doing so.

* * *

The next day, it's time to reveal Bucket's painting and hang it up.

"Here it comes, darling. This is our legacy." Stoick says as Bucket reveals the painting and to Hicca shock it wasn't anything like her: she looks slightly buffer.

She doesn't look like herself at all and that upsets her a great deal.

"Whoa. What happened to Hicca?" Ruffnut asks feeling as shocked as her best friend.

"Who cares?" Asher says staring at the painting.

"Hey, Bucket? Why am I so…like that?" Hicca asks upset.

"Why is the sky blue? Why do I have a bucket on me head? We'll never know the answers." Bucket tells the girl.

"Oh, you did a brilliant job, Bucket. Don't you think so, darling?" Stoick asks his daughter.

"But it's not me." Hicca says.

"Sure it is. It's you, but, you know, bigger, stronger." Stoick says.

"Now, that's the daughter of a chief." Mulch says banging his mug against Stoick's.

"You see what I mean?" Stoick asks as Hicca looks at the painting one last time before walking away.

* * *

Hicca and Asher walk away from the Great Hall and through the village.

"Unbelievable. My father likes that painting better than the real me. I mean, think about it. Even my name! You know, it's Viking tradition to call the runt of the litter a hiccup. The only reason my name is Hicca is because I'm a girl." Hicca says.

"Come on, little hiccup!" A Viking says to a tiny sheep as he picks it up. "Oh! Hey, Hicca." He says to the girl.

"See? What do I have to do to get my father to accept me?" Hicca asks.

"He does accept you. He just accepts the painting more." Asher says.

* * *

They walk up to Gobber's smithy and see a nervous-looking Fishlegs.

"What are you doing out here?" Hicca asks.

"Nothing. Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Fishlegs says doing a poor owl signal.

"Okay, okay, where are they?" Hicca asks.

"Who? Hoo-hoo? Hoo-hoo?" Fishlegs signals again as Hicca and Asher walk around the husky girl and to the back of the Smith. "Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo!" She signals louder.

Hicca and Asher arrive at the back to discover Snotlout trying to get out the window with the twins waiting for her.

"What are you doing?!" Hicca says scaring Snotlout as she falls out the window and quickly gets back up.

"I've got the map. We're finding that treasure, and you are a horrible lookout." Snotlout says to Fishlegs.

"You heard what Gobber said. The bravest warriors in history have died trying to find that treasure." Asher says.

"Yeah, and I'm next." Snotlout boasts.

"Well, I personally would like to live to see my next birthday." Asher says crossing his arms with a stern look on his face.

"But we'll be legends. They'll sing songs about us." Fishlegs says trying to persuade Asher to join them.

"You'll be dead. Come on, guys, not even Stoick could find it." Asher says.

"You're right. He couldn't." Hicca says as her eyes widen slightly. "G-Give me that map." She says taking the map from Snotlout.

"Finally, someone is making sense." Asher says thinking his crush was actually sane.

"All right. Where do we start?" Hicca asks looking at the map with the others around her.

"Are you serious?" Asher asks in shock.

"Well, think about it, Asher. My father couldn't find that treasure. What-what would he say if I did something that even Stoick the Vast couldn't do? I-how great would that be?" Hicca asks.

"You're gonna go after this no matter what I say, right? So yeah, pretty great." Asher says walking up to her.

"So you're not gonna give me a hard time about this?" Hicca asks her crush.

"Oh, I'll give you a hard time every step of the way. Besides, I can't let you go with just them." Asher says pointing to Ruffnut and Tuffnut having a who-can-whack-each-other-on-the-head-the-hardest contest.

"Harder. I said I want to see stars." Tuffnut says as Ruffnut punches her brother again. "Ah…" He says dizzyingly.

"It looks like the map leads you to these spots." Hicca says looking at the map displaying six clues, each in continuity with the previous: solving one will lead you to where to solve the next one.

"And the riddles are clues to what we're supposed to find!" Fishlegs says.

"Blah, blah, blah. Where's the treasure? Hmm, clue number one: "Where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's knee, that's where your search will be…gin." Snotlout reads.

"That doesn't sound so brilliant." Ruffnut says.

"Okay, think, think, think, think, think. Think, think-I forgot what I was thinking about." Tuffnut says making his sister sigh in annoyance.

""The master's knee." I've seen this before." Hicca says realizing something and leads the group back to the Great Hall to the portrait of Hamish the First and Hamish the Second, where they first found the treasure map. "Look, right there, where his knee bends. It's pointing to this spot on the beach. That's where we start." She says.

* * *

Later the riders get on their dragons, the dragon trainers head to that spot on the beach.

"Listen up, you guys. "From here you will see the seed that's been sown. Look to where water turns to bone." Hicca reads.

"Water turns to bone? Hamish isn't even trying to make sense." Snotlout says not getting what the clue means.

"No, it-"Water turns to bone." Water turns to bone. He must mean ice! The glacier." Hicca says looking at the giant glacier in front of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall.

"You had the map, and you didn't destroy it? What were you thinking?" Stoick asks in anger.

"I know. I'm an idiot. I thought maybe you and I could take another crack at finding that treasure." Gobber says.

"Gobber!" Stoick shouts.

"We turned back too early. So we lost a couple of toes." Gobber says.

"Come on, Gobber. We've got to find Hicca and the others before they get themselves killed. Why would she do something like this?" Stoick asks himself while Gobber looks over at the portrait of Hicca and Stoick and gets a dejected expression, implying he already knows.

* * *

Back at the beach with the glacier, the Dragon Trainers have walked into a giant cavern within the ice.

"There's something in there." Asher says pointing out something embedded in the ice.

"I bet that guy saw it too." Fishlegs says seeing a frozen Viking in the ice.

"Call on Magni, you'll go astray. Freya, though, will show the way." Hicca reads.

"I get it." Snotlout says and bends down and starts banging her helmet against the ice but as the ice starts to crack, Hicca sees a trap above the girl loosens.

"NO!" Hicca screams grabbing Snotlout before she's impaled. "We can't break the ice. That's what Magni means. He's the God of Strength." She says getting up.

"That's right! And Freya…" Fishlegs says.

"Is the Goddess of Fire!" She and Hicca say together.

"And that's exactly what we're going to use." Hicca says. "Serpentina, you know what to do." She says to her Grapple Grounder as she comes walking up. "Light 'em up." She says to her female dragon.

" **You got it, Hicca. One slow flame coming up."** Serpentina says and breathes fire at the ice where the embedded object is.

Once the ice was melted it is revealed that the object is a piece of forged metal.

"Ow!" Hicca says after touching the metal piece that absorbed the heat from her Grapple Grounder's fire breath.

"That's it? This is the treasure?" Ruffnut asks her best friend.

"No. Can't be, but I bet this will lead us to it." Hicca says.

"Take us to the treasure." Tuffnut says taking the piece from Hicca.

"Let me know if it answers." Asher jokes enjoying the fool Tuffnut is making of himself.

"This is just the first piece." Hicca says taking the piece back from the male twin but then the cavern destabilizes. "WHOA! TOOTHLESS!" She screams to her Night Fury as he comes running up to her and takes off into the air while the other dragons get their riders.

* * *

Stoick and Gobber, looking for the teens with Stoick's Thunderdrum, search the beach and find Toothless' prints.

"Night Fury prints. They were here…about an hour ago." Gobber says sniffing the sand.

"I'll never understand how you do that. What does an hour ago smell like, Gobber?" Stoick asks.

"Not as strong as a half hour ago." Gobber says standing up and then looks over towards the glacier seeing a part of it fall off.

"Look. The kids must have found something up there." Stoick says.

"It was in the glacier. I knew it!" Gobber shouts.

"Oh, ya knew it, did ya? Then how come we spent a week digging in the sand?!" Stoick asks pointing at the sand.

"That was your idea." Gobber reminds Stoick.

"Hicca got further in one afternoon than we got in a month." Stoick says not understanding how it's possible.

"Yeah. Looks like the little Hicca's got the best of us, and we think we're the big, strong Vikings." Gobber says showing off his arm muscles.

"What are you saying, Gobber?" Stoick asks still not getting it.

"Stoick, it's the painting." Gobber finally says.

"Ah, of course. She's trying to prove herself." Stoick says as the two Vikings and dragon look off at the glacier.

* * *

From the flat top of a rocky spire, the teens look out over the ocean and Hicca examines the next clue.

"At the edge of the world, amidst the raging sea, in the serpent's mouth lies another key." Hicca reads

"Serpents? I hate serpents. Those are reptiles, right?" Tuffnut asks.

"You do realize you're sitting on one?" Ruffnut tells her brother as he shudders.

" **Wimp."** Belch says about his rider.

"Hey. That cloud looks like a snake." Snotlout says pointing at a cloud.

"Yeah, and in five minutes, it'll look like a bunny." Asher says.

"Wait-wait-wait a minute. She might be onto something. "In the mouth lies the key."" Hicca repeats the clue.

" **Hicca, look at the sea-stack in the distance."** Bones says getting his rider's attention.

"Bones is right. Look, right there!" Hicca says pointing at the sea-stack her Boneknapper told her about. "Toothless, let's go." She says as her Night Fury gets ready to take off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you crazy? You can't take a Night Fury with a wingspan of 48 feet and expect him to hover in winds like that! You'll be killed." Fishlegs shouts.

" **Like I'd let anything happen to Hicca."** Toothless says.

"Okay then what about Bones?" Hicca asks.

"A larger dragon who has a wingspan of 72 feet! You're nuts!" Fishlegs shouts.

"Fine, then what about Serpentina?" Hicca asks slightly annoyed with the walking dragon manual of a girl.

"With a wingspan of 60 feet! Do you have a death wish?" Fishlegs asks and then Hicca looks at Fishlegs' Gronckle, Meatlug.

"Well, what's the wingspan of Meatlug?" Hicca asks smiling at the Gronckle's small wings making Fishlegs gulp. "Keep her steady." She says being suspended on a rope tied to Meatlug as Fishlegs steered her dragon towards the serpent like sea-stack.

"Oh, Thor. Oh-oh, Thor! Do we really need that treasure? Isn't our friendship treasure enough?" Fishlegs asks as they come up to the serpent mouth and Hicca tries to grab the second forged metal piece.

"I can't reach it!" Hicca says.

"Okay, we tried. "A" for effort." Fishlegs says about to steer Meatlug away from the raging winds.

"Hold on." Hicca orders and stick her prosthetic foot out to try and get the piece. "Okay. Come on. Come on. No." She says after the piece falls off her prosthetic foot. "Yes, got it!" She says using her foot to toss the piece up and catches it in her hand as Fishlegs has Meatlug fly away. "How's that for a hiccup?" Hicca asks observing the piece in her hand.

* * *

In the forest, the dragons walk through as their riders direct them and Hicca discovers something about the keys.

"Look, they fit together. We must be on the right track." Hicca says.

"Hicca, what are you going to do with your part of the treasure?" Ruffnut asks her best friend.

"I'm not really here for the treasure." Hicca tells her best friend.

"Great. I get her share." Snotlout says greedily.

"You know, you don't have to do this, right?" Asher says to his crush.

"Yeah, try tellin' that to my daddy." Hicca says.

The team reaches a cliff face with a triangular wall made of tightly-fitting stones set in it.

"This must be the spot. Why else would anybody build a wall in the middle of the woods." Hicca says.

"Uh, duh, to keep out the other trees." Tuffnut says being an idiot, again.

"Well, I got another one for you. "The world is right, when stars align. When not in sync, the danger you'll find."" Hicca reads.

"Stars? I'm not waitin' around here till night!" Snotlout complains.

"No, I don't think he means actual stars. I mean, the water didn't really turn to bone." Hicca reminds them.

"Well, what do you think it means, Hicca?" Asher asks.

"Why are you asking her? Maybe I know." Snotlout says as Hicca and Asher look at her. "I said maybe. Turns out I don't." She says.

"Huh…there are shapes carved into each one of these bricks." Fishlegs says walking up to the wall and notices the carvings.

"Keep a lookout for anything that looks like a star." Hicca says thinking that's what the clue meant.

"Got one!" Snotlout says and starts pulling it out, but the wall shakes and trembles, threatening to collapse around them. "Uh-oh." She says.

"Put it back! Put it back! Put it back!" Fishlegs says in a panicky voice.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout calls to her dragon only to find him in a daze with a leaf. "HOOKFANG!" She screams getting the dragon's attention as he quickly pushes the stone back into place.

"Okay, it says, "In sync." That means there must be another star." Hicca says.

"Over here!" Asher shouts pointing to the second star carving.

"I think we're supposed to pull them out at the same time. Ruff, Tuff?" Hicca calls to the twins.

Using their twin bond, they easily and simultaneously signal Barf and Belch's dual heads to pull the stones free. The wall reveals itself to be a door as it opens up down the middle and slides back, revealing a dark cavern.

"Wow, this is amazing." Ruffnut says in awe of the cavern.

Humans and Dragons enter, but when Toothless does, the door closes behind him.

" **What? No! Open up."** Toothless shouts scratching at the wall.

"Oh, man." Snotlout says.

The group walks further into the where Hicca and Asher grab two torches and have their dragons light them. They then come to an open room with five pedestals, each with another key sitting on top of it.

"Uh, it's so hot. Is anybody else hot? 'Cause I'm really hot." Snotlout says whipping her brow.

"I know. I'm sweating like a dragon at an eel party." Tuffnut says.

"Uh, guys, is it just me, or is the floor moving?" Asher asks as Hicca lowers her torch to the ground but whatever is on the ground scurries away.

"Uh, Bones, can you give us some light?" Hicca asks.

" **With pleasure."** Bones says and fires a fireball into the ceiling lighting the room up to reveal hundreds of tiny dragons.

"That's why it's so hot in here: Fireworm Dragons." Fishlegs says.

"Whoa." Tuffnut says attempting to pick one up.

"Stop! Their skin burns hotter than the sun." Hicca says.

"Yeah, but how hot can the sun really be?" Tuffnut asks but then the Fireworm in his hand glows and starts burning. "OUCH! OW! AHH!" He screams dropping the dragon as all the other Fireworm dragons start glowing too. "Whoa." He says in awe.

"AHH!" Hicca screams shaking her legs of the Fireworm Dragons that crawled onto it.

The teen's Dragons rush into action when the Fireworms attack, and repel them with their fire, with Barf and Belch, Toothless and Hookfang scattering them away from the lower central area.

"Grab 'em and let's go!" Snotlout says.

"No, it's a choice. Listen to this, guys. "Something pure and something strong. Look first to yourself, and you won't go wrong."" Hicca reads.

"Strong…that must be the one made of iron." Fishlegs says pointing at the key made of iron.

"But iron's not pure. Take the gold." Asher says pointing to the key made of gold.

The Dragons defend as they can, but Hookfang runs out

" **I'm out."** Hookfang says and Meatlug covers until she runs out as well.

" **So am I."** Meatlug says as Stormfly picks up the slack.

"It's getting really hard to breathe." Asher says.

"That's what happens when you're getting roasted alive. You might wanna make a decision soon, Hicca. We don't have much time!" Fishlegs says.

"Look to yourself." Hicca repeats and stares at the key that shows her reflection.

"Careful. It could be a trap." Asher warns the girl as she picks the key up.

All the Fireworms flee the room: the floor beneath Hicca and Toothless falls through as a cave-in commences. Toothless makes the jump out from the center, but Hicca doesn't and falls; Toothless turns around and dives after his rider with Bones and Serpentina behind him.

"Hicca!" Asher cries out.

"Oh, no! Hurry! Where'd she go? Hicca!" Asher calls out.

"We gotta get out of here!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Through there!" Snotlout shouts pointing to an exit in the ceiling.

"No! We're not leaving them!" Asher says grabbing Fishlegs arm.

"If we don't go now we'll all be trapped. There won't be anybody to help Hicca." Fishlegs points out and for a second Asher doesn't want to be he follows anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom of the pit beneath the Fireworm room, Bones unveils his bone covered wings to reveal a perfectly fine Serpentina, Toothless, and Hicca.

"Thank you Bones." Hicca says to her Boneknapper.

" **Yeah, thanks bro."** Toothless says.

" **Indeed, thank you."** Serpentina says.

" **My pleasure everyone."** Bones says.

"We gotta find some way out of here. Give us some light, sweetie?" Hicca asks her Night Fury.

As the room lights up Hicca notices an oddly-shaped hole in the floor.

"I wonder." Hicca says.

She takes the three objects from the glacier, the serpent's mouth, and the pedestal room, and puts them together, forming one key. Hicca inserts the key into the floor then turns it, and the key rises as the top of another pedestal, which opens a secret passageway.

" **Hicca."** Toothless says stopping his rider in her tracks. **"It's not worth it."** He says.

"Well, we've come this far." Hicca says.

" **We need to find a way out of here."** Serpentina says.

"I know but if there's any way out of here, it's probably through there." Hicca says as she and her dragons go through the secret passageway.

Outside, Astrid and Fishlegs dig through the rubble from the cave-in (as Meatlug happily snaps up some of the tossed stones as snacks) in order to find Hicca.

"Keep digging! We've gotta find them!" Asher yells tossing rocks aside.

"Find who?" A voice behind them says as they turn around to see Stoick.

After arriving with Gobber on his Thunderdrum, Stoick looks at the teens and recognizes the situation.

"Hicca." Stoick says with wide eyes.

Inside the cave, Hicca, Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina cross a stone bridge and arrive to a room with a pedestal surrounded by gold: the burial room of Hamish I. On the pedestal, inside a stone ring jutting out from it, sits a rolled-up piece of parchment Hiccup pulls out and reads what's written on the outside.

"This treasure was passed from father to son. I leave it to you, the next worthy one. For only a hiccup could get this far. From one to another, be proud of who you are!" Hicca reads the writing on the scroll and unrolls the parchment to reveal another portrait of Hamish I and Hamish II - a detailed illustration of the true Hamish II, a hiccup; perhaps Hamish II even made it himself. "Whoa, Hamish the Second was a hiccup. Just like me. He knew only another one of us could find this place." She says to her dragons as they look at the picture.

" **Cool."** Toothless says.

" **Amazing."** Bones says.

" **Impressive."** Serpentina says.

"Look at all this stuff. I guess being a hiccup isn't such a bad thing after all." Hicca says about herself looking at the treasure.

The pedestal's ring, with no parchment to hold it up, drops down and sinks the pedestal into the floor while two more pedestals rise on either side of it and several steps away from each other, one bearing a typical Viking war hammer and the other a quill.

"Wow, so, Hamish II really loved pedestals." Hicca says and then sees another riddle on the floor. "And, apparently, riddles. "In between the body and mind, a choice must be made on what you find. At this moment you must look to yourself, as only one path will give you true wealth." Ugh." She groans as two stone pillars fall, the rubble blocking the entrance as the treasure room collapses. "Oh, come on, Hamish, you're killing me!" She says and looks between the hammer and the quill before making her choice.

Outside Stoick, Asher, and Fishlegs continue to dig through the rocks.

"Keep digging! That's my daughter in there!" Stoick orders but then everyone outside notices a hill collapsing behind. "Hicca!" He says as he rushes to investigate with the others following him.

When the dust clears, Hicca, who chose the quill, and Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina are all right. The quill was located in the only safe spot to stand while the hill collapsed around it.

"Darling!" Stoick says running to his daughter.

"Hey, daddy." Hicca says running to her father as he hugs her tightly. "Uh, daddy I can't breathe." She says as he releases her.

"Oh, Hicca, you're okay." Asher says in relief.

"Hicca, thank Thor you're alive! What happened?" Fishlegs asks.

"Blah, blah, blah. Who cares? Where's the treasure?" Snotlout asks.

"This is Hamish's real son." Hicca says showing them the parchment with the illustration of Hamish II.

"That's not treasure." Snotlout says.

"To a father, it is." Stoick says placing his hands on Hicca's shoulders. "I never meant to make you feel like you had to do somethin' like this." He says.

"I know, daddy. But I had to do it. For myself." Hicca says.

* * *

Later in the Great Hall, everyone looks as Bucket replaces the original Stoick-and-Hicca portrait with a more accurate one showing Hicca as she truly is, wearing her Viking helmet and holding a rolled up piece of parchment with both hands in front of her.

' _I've spent most of my life trying to prove to my father that I could be his kind of Viking. As it turns out, I already was.'_

Stoick puts his hand on her shoulder, looking as proud of his daughter as he does in the painting.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one is the Dragon Flower episode with a little surprise in store. Stay tuned for it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dragon Flower

**Author's Note: Here's the newest chapter of Dragons: Riders of Berk. How you all enjoy it as well as the surprise in it too.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), and Serpentina (Grapple Grounder).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy my new chapter. Please be sure to review once finished reading it.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Dragon Flower

' _Berk is a small island in the middle of nowhere. So when we get a taste of something new…'_

In Hicca's dragon stable she is drawing a picture of her three dragons napping beside each other but when she puts her quill into the jar of ink she realizes it's empty.

* * *

Meanwhile Bucket was in a boat close to the docks when he spots a ship coming into port.

"Trader Johann is here. Trader Johann!" Bucket shouts as he accidentally rocks his boat too much and falls into the water. At the same time he also got the attention of the villagers as Berk's favorite trader, Trader Johann, arrives on Berk just as dozens of excited villagers rush down the harbor to greet him and his new deliveries of fine goods.

 _'We tend to go a little overboard. Unfortunately, new isn't always good.'  
_  
"Ahh, Berk-my favorite of all the islands I travel to." Trader Johann says lowering his walking plank from his ship to the dock.

"Where have you been this time, Trader Johann?" Bucket asks.

"Oh, Bucket, the things I've seen, the people I've met, I'd need a week to regale you. But alas, we have limited time to conduct our business together. Whatever it is you're looking for I can assure you you'll find it here!" Trader Johann shouts standing atop a treasure chest as the teens and Gobber gather onto Trader Johann's ship.

"It's all mine. I call dibs on everything." Snotlout says greedily.

"I've got food of all sorts, spices, exotic animals…" Trader Johann says.

"Is that moving? Does that one move-" Tuffnut asks pointing to a sack he saw move but when he got too close to it, spikes stuck out of the sack.

"Works of art, jewelry, not to mention knowledge." Trader Johann says.

"Trader Johann, is this your only book on botany?" Fishlegs asks holding a small book.

"Yes, Ms. Fishlegs. Why, it was given to me by the author himself." Trader Johann says.

"Would you take this necklace? It's made from baby dragons' teeth." Fishlegs says holding up a necklace with three dragon teeth on it.

"Fair enough, Ms. Fishlegs." Trader Johann says accepting the offer.

"Ooh, I'm even better looking than I thought." Snotlout says staring at herself in a handheld mirror.

Asher looks at the girl and groans as she flirts with him but then hears Gobber sigh.

"You okay there, Gobber?" Asher asks the blacksmith.

"I'm better than okay. I'm in heaven." Gobber says rubbing silk against his face.

"Oh, that's pure squid ink, Hicca. Wrestled from the colossal squid of the Northern waters." Trader Johann says to the Berk heiress.

"Well, how about this spyglass? You know, I made it myself." Hicca says holding out a spyglass.

"I know, you've given me five just like it. Unfortunately, I've only got the two eyes. What else have you got?" Trader Johann asks.

"What do you think of this winch? Hey, it will help you pull up your gangplank." Hicca says showing the trader her small invention.

"A welcome tool for a working man's ailing shoulder. Consider it done." Trader Johann says.

Stoick had found a sword and was swinging it around to test it.

"Wow, another sword-just what we need." Hicca says sarcastically.

"If you must know, it's not for me. I'm heading off to my yearly meeting with the Chief of the Shivering Shores. The last man who showed up without a gift left without a head." Stoick says to his daughter. "Johann, what will you take in trade?" He asks.

"Stoick, it is but your good graces I desire when my amble ship passes through Berk." Trader Johann says to the chief.

"You'll always be welcome on our shores." Stoick says as he walks off the ship with the new sword "I'll be back in five days. What am I saying? I'll be back in two, thanks to Thornado." He says as he climbs onto his Thunderdrum's, now named Thornado, saddle as he roars while Hicca tilts her head to the side.

"Oh, you finally named him. Thornado, huh?" Hicca says petting Thornado with her right hand while still on Trader Johann's ship.

" **At least it's something."** Thornado says making Hicca giggle.

"That's right. Because he has the power of Thor and the ferocity of a tornado. Besides, it's the only thing he'll answer to. Turns out he can be quite stubborn." Stoick says.

" **Who are you calling stubborn?"** Thornado asks insulted.

"Can't imagine where he gets that from." Hicca says jokingly already knowing where it comes from.

"Up, Thornado." Stoick says.

" **Fine."** Thornado says and takes off into the air.

"Ah, men riding dragons-what a magnificent sight." Trader Johann says watching the chief of Berk and the Thunderdrum fly off together.

"Johann." A voice behind the trader says causing him to turn around to see Mildew.

"Mildew." Trader Johann says walking over to the old man.

"Did you bring what I want?" Mildew asks.

"Always straight to the point-I like that." Trader Johann says gesturing to some baskets.

"Ahh." Mildew says pleads as he peaks inside.

"I assume you've brought my cabbage?" Trader Johann asks and Mildew points to the cabbages he brought to trader with Trader Johann.

"Take these to my house." Mildew says after Trader Johann accepts the offer and walks away while a Terrible Terror jumps up on to the basket and sniffs.

"Now, now, now, little fella. That's not for you. Away." Trader Johann says trying to get the dragon to leave but it hisses and snaps at him.

"Ow. Feisty little one, isn't he?" Trader Johann asks tossing the Terrible Terror across the deck of his ship.

" **Hey!"** Toothless growls jumping at the trader accidentally knock the jar of ink out of Hicca's hands.

"Safe distance, please." Trader Johann says holding his arms out and backing up a bit.

"Toothless, no. Sorry, Johann. He's just being protective." Hicca says pushing her Night Fury away.

"Whew." Trader Johann says in relief.

"Oh, it's gone." Hicca says disappointed.

"Oh, sorry, lass. That was my last one. But rest assured, I'll find that colossal squid and wrestle you another bottle." Trader Johann assures.

"Oh, Toothless." Hicca says showing him a piece of the broken jar.

" **Sorry, Hicca."** Toothless apologizes.

* * *

Later that day at the Dragon Training Academy, Tuffnut was pushing a large statue in the center of the arena.

"Wow. How does that look?" Tuffnut asks.

"Beautiful." Ruffnut says standing by Barf and Belch.

" **Now?"** Barf and Belch asks confusing Hicca.

"You got them just for the Academy?" Hicca asks walking over to Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we got them from Trader Johann. We had to give him our great-grandfather's skull. We got to keep his clavicle." Tuffnut says.

"Wow. You know, it's about time you guys started taking some pride in this place." Hicca says.

"Duck." Tuffnut says.

"What?" Hicca asks as she and Tuffnut dive away as Barf and Belch blast the statue.

"That was AWESOME. I wanna take a shot. Fire!" Snotlout shouts.

" **With pleasure."** Hookfang says unleashing his blast at the statue.

" **My turn."** Stormfly says firing her tail spikes at the statue.

" **I'm next."** Meatlug says blasting the statue with lava blasts.

" **Take this."** Bones says blasting the statue.

" **Burn."** Serpentina says firing at the statue.

" **Watch and lea…"** Toothless begins to say as he sneezes and misses the statue.

Toothless then sneezes again and accidentally unleashes his plasma blast at Snotlout, who manages to avoid it.

"Oh, that's strange." Hicca says walking over to her main dragon.

"Hey, could you have your dragon cover his mouth when he sneezes?" Snotlout asks.

"I'm sorry, but that's never happened before." Hicca says looking at Toothless as he sneezes again.

* * *

Moments later, Hicca and Asher fly through Berk.

"Look at those flowers. They're beautiful." Asher says spotting some strange blue flowers below them but Toothless struggles as he starts sneezing again, he soon flies out of control. "Whoa, hey! What are you doing?" He asks pulling Stormfly out of the way.

"It's-It's not me. Okay, uh…" Hicca says unable to control her Night Fury.

" **Toothless what's wrong?"** Stormfly asks with concern in her voice.

" **I don't know."** Toothless says still unable to fly properly.

"WHOA!" Hicca screams as she and Toothless crash to the ground. "Whew! Toothless, are you okay, sweetie? Toothless? Maybe he's got a cold or something. Do dragons get colds?" She asks checking her dragon.

"Whoa, look at that." Asher says spotting a Terrible Terror flying wobbly like Toothless was before falling into Asher's arms. "Well, whatever it is, looks like he's got it too." He says holding the little dragon.

* * *

At Hicca's home, Gobber was cooking up something to help Toothless.

"This'll fix him right up." Gobber says.

"What is that?" Hicca asks after catching a whiff of the brew.

"It's best not to ask. And whatever you do, don't touch it." Gobber says but Toothless ruins it with a sneeze getting it all over Gobber. "Well, that's ruined. I'll never get that yak to vomit again." He says.

"Hicca, you gotta see this." Asher says bursting through the door.

Outside, they notice the other Riders' dragons becoming suddenly ill as well, and they fly out of control.

"Easy, easy. Whoa!" Snotlout yells unable to control Hookfang.

"Help her, Hicca. She's sick. And I'm about to be" Fishlegs says about to throw up from Meatlug spinning out of control.

Just then the three humans dodge two sneezes of fire coming in their direction and they look to see it was Bones and Serpentina who did it.

"Bones! Serpentina!" Hicca screams running to her other two dragons checking on them only to see that they were ill too. "It's spreading to all the dragons. How do we stop this?" Hicca asks worrying.

"Gothi-she'll know what to do!" Gobber says.

* * *

Later that day Gothi was inspecting Toothless' health.

"I've heard Gothi could tell you when you're gonna die, just by looking at your fingernails." Asher says scaring Fishlegs causing the girl to hide her fingers.

"Ah, that's just an old wives tale. She looks at your tongue." Gobber says scaring Fishlegs even more making her cover her mouth.

After Gothi was done inspecting Toothless she start using her stick to scribble drawings in the dirt.

"She says they're reacting to something, like they're allergic." Gobber says speaking for the mute old woman.

"Allergic? To what?" Hicca asks stilled worried.

"To a moose wearing boots. Shouldn't be hard to find." Gobber says but was then whacked by Gothi's stick. "Didn't think that was right." He says and takes another look at the scribble and realizes his mistake. "Ah, they're allergic to something new that's just come to the island. But that still looks like a moose." Gobber whispers before getting whacked again.

"There are a lot of new things on the island. Trader Johann was just here." Asher says.

"She says to get rid of everything…immediately. Otherwise it's just going to get worse. The dragons are going to get sicker." Gobber says.

* * *

As a result, the Riders inform the villagers of Berk to dispose all their new possessions they bought down in a pit for the sake of the dragons, some are reluctant to let go.

"I know this is hard, guys. But I promise you, you're doing a good thing. You're helping the dragons." Hicca says to the villagers.

"It's the least we can do for them." Asher says.

"Good-bye, beautiful." Snotlout says kissing the mirror before tossing it into the pit.

"What are you doing? Throw it in." Ruffnut says to Fishlegs who is reading the book she bought from Trader Johann.

"I'm sorry, but this botany book is a real page-turner. I gotta know how it ends. No, Ruffnut." Fishlegs cries as Ruffnut throws the book into the pit.

"I don't see you throwing anything in the pile. And I thought I saw you buy something from Trader Johann." Hicca says looking at Gobber.

"He did. He bought silk." Asher says remembering what the blacksmith bought.

"Hand it over, Gobber." Hicca says holding out her hand.

"Can't do that, Hicca. It's, uh, currently in use. It's my skivvies. They're glorious!" Gobber says happily but Hicca and Asher glare at the man. "Fine." He says and walks behind a rock and a few seconds later his purple silk skivvies were tossed from behind the rock into the pit as Gobber walks away with his pants on.

"I could have gone my whole life without seeing that." Hicca says shuddering.

* * *

The next morning Hicca wakes up to see Toothless lying in his bed.

"Hey, how about we go out flying? Maybe that'll make you feel better." Hicca says to her Night Fury.

" **I don't know. I still feel kinda…"** Toothless begins to say but then sneezes a plasma blast at his rider causing her to duck.

* * *

Meanwhile Asher was checking on Stormfly in her dragon pen beside his house.

"Poor girl. Can't get comfortable, huh? I know what'll help. I'll-" Asher begins to say but ducks when spikes are fired at him by his Deadly Nadder. "It's okay, Stormfly. I'm a soldier. I've been shot at before." He says.

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs was giving a foot massage to Meatlug in her room.

"Once upon a time, there was a little princess named Meatlug, the most beautiful dragon in all of the land. People would come from miles around-" Fishlegs says but got a fart blown in her face. "No, no. It's okay, girl. It's not that bad. Smells just like rose petals and-" She says before covering her mouth to stop herself from throwing up and then faints.

* * *

Later all the riders gathered in the square of the village.

"We got rid of everything from Trader Johann. But our dragons still aren't getting better, they're getting worse." Fishlegs says.

"Let's make a list. Maybe there's somebody who bought something from Trader Johann but hasn't thrown it into the pit." Hicca says.

"Yeah, there must have been somebody who didn't want to give up what they bought." Asher says with an angry look on his face.

"If I find out who was holding back, I am gonna be so mad. Hookfang was so sick, I was up all night scraping dragon barf off our walls." Snotlout says gesturing to her dragon.

"Yeah? Well, ours is dead." Tuffnut says gesturing to his and Ruffnut's shared dragon making Hicca gasp in fear. "Just kidding. But, he's really not that fun anymore." He says.

"He just sits there. He won't blow anything up." Ruffnut says but then they hear a dragon roar.

"Hicca!" Stoick shouts as Thornado lands beside the house. "Put this in _The Book of Dragons_. Never fly on a stomach full of undercooked mutton. The Shivering Shores will never be the same." He says walking over to them as he looks at the dragons and the teens' faces. "What is it, Hicca? What's wrong?" He asks his daughter.

"It's the dragons, daddy. They're, uh…" Hicca says close to tears.

"They're sick and getting worse." Asher says.

"Every dragon?" Stoick asks.

* * *

Later that night in Hicca's dragon stable, Stoick places wood on the fire as he walks over to his daughter who is in between her dragons.

"Poor dragons. What do you think happened?" Stoick asks his daughter as she rubs her dragons curled around her.

"I don't know Gothi says they're allergic to something new to the island. But we think we've gotten rid of everything." Hicca says petting Toothless and Serpentina while leaning into Bones.

"But if the dragons aren't getting better…" Stoick starts to say.

"Then something must still be here that's making them sick." Hicca deduces but then hears a loud sound that sounds like a sneeze.

"Thornado?" Stoick says as he and Hicca run out to Thornado's resting spot only to find him sick as well.

"Sneezing-that's the first symptom." Hicca says

"He was fine until we got back." Stoick says walking over to his dragon.

"Uh, we should retrace your steps." Hicca says.

Stoick then leads the riders back to where he landed with Thornado.

"Well, this is where I landed." Stoick says to Hicca, Asher, and Fishlegs.

"Okay, look around for anything unusual." Hicca orders.

"Does that count?" Fishlegs asks pointing to the twins on all fours and charge at each other banging their heads together.

"I'm seeing stars." Ruffnut says.

"No way. Me too." Tuffnut says.

"Hmm. Nothing unusual here." Asher says but then looks at Hicca to see her staring at something. "What is it?" Asher asks.

Hicca looks at a Terrible Terror sniff a bush of blue flowers.

"Uh, does anybody remember seeing these flowers before?" Hicca asks picking one of the blue flowers.

"They were here when I got back." Stoick says.

"It looks an awful lot like the Blue Oleander. I recognize it from my botany book-chapter eight." Fishlegs says taking the flower from Hicca.

"Is there anything specific you can remember?" Hicca asks.

"They're very beautiful, very soft, perennial…and poisonous to reptiles." Fishlegs says with wide eyes.

"Which means poisonous to dragons." Hicca says as Fishlegs tosses the flower away. "This is serious. Did your book say anything about a cure?" She asks.

"I don't know because somebody made me throw it in a pit." Fishlegs says.

"Well, then go back and dig it up." Hicca orders as Fishlegs takes off in the direction they buried all the stuff from Trader Johann.

"I don't understand. Where did these flowers even come from?" Asher asks.

"Mildew. I saw him plant them the other night." Tuffnut says.

"And you didn't think that was strange?" Asher asks.

"No. Well, maybe. I don't know. Quit pressuring me." Tuffnut says.

"Let's go pay the old man a visit." Stoick says angrily after ducking from another one of Thornado's sneezes.

* * *

Later Stoick, Hicca, and Asher head to Mildew's home far away from the village.

"Well, so what if I planted some flowers? The town square has never looked better. I was merely trying to spread some beauty and happiness." Mildew says holding his sheep, Fungus, in his arms.

"Since when have you cared about beauty or happiness?" Asher asks angrily.

"You did this." Hicca says angrily pointing at the old man.

"What, me? Well, I had no inkling, Stoick, that these flowers had special properties. It's true, I'm not friend of the dragons, but in this case, on my life, I was not trying to harm them."

"Let's go." Stoick says with a sigh as he, his daughter, and Asher leave for town.

"Ah, the poor, poor dragons." Mildew says smirking evilly.

* * *

Back in town everyone was gathered at Gobber's Smith waiting for Fishlegs to return and a second later they see her running up the walkway from the beach to them.

"Fishlegs, you found your botany book." Hicca says.

"What does it say?" Asher asks but Fishlegs starts weeping as she opens the book.

"Calm down Talk to me." Hicca says.

"My botany book says that Blue Oleander is poisonous to reptiles, and dragons are reptiles." Fishlegs says.

"We know that. Was there anything else?" Hicca asks impatiently.

"Not in here, but I remembered _The Book of Dragons_ talked about a dragon that feeds on the Blue Oleander. It's called the Scauldron. In a perfect world, if it eats the flowers, maybe its venom can be used as an antidote, like with snakes and spiders. But alas, we do not live in a perfect world. Look, the Scauldron has no venom." Fishlegs says showing everyone a drawing of the dragon.

"No but it looks cool." Tuffnut says getting a better look at the drawing.

"Don't you understand? The book says no venom." Fishlegs says.

"Okay, got it. No venom. Golly, write it on your forehead." Tuffnut says.

"The book is wrong." Gobber says from inside the Smith causing everyone to turn to look at him. "I've dealt with a Scauldron before. They're 60 feet long, with razor-sharp teeth. And they'll shoot boiling water that melts the flesh from your bones. The Scauldron has no fear, no conscience. But what the Scauldron does have is venom and lots of it." He says.

"I'm out." Tuffnut says walking away.

"I'm with him." Ruffnut says following her brother.

"All right, you guys stay here and take care of the dragons." Hicca says to Asher and the other teens.

"What are you going to do?" Fishlegs asks.

"Dad, Gobber. Let's go find ourselves a Scauldron." Hicca says with determination.

"I thought you'd never ask." Gobber says.

* * *

Later that night Hicca was in her Dragon Stable looking at the picture of the Scauldron.

"Look at that thing." Hicca says and then looks to her sick dragons. "You just hang on, everyone. I'll be back before you know it." She says giving each of her dragons an affectionate pet on the head.

" **We know."** Toothless says.

" **You've never let us down before, Hicca."** Serpentina says.

" **We'll be waiting for your return."** Bones says.

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick was standing outside in front of his Thunderdrum.

"How's my dragon warrior?" Stoick asks Thornado, who just groans in pain.

Stoick then grabs a piece of wood and places it underneath Thornado's head.

"I spent my whole life trying to kill them. Now look at me." Stoick says with a sigh.

"Daddy, it's time. The boat's ready." Hicca says to her father.

* * *

Later that night on the boat, Hicca, Stoick, Gobber, Mildew, and two other Vikings were rowing out into the ocean looking for the Scauldron.

"Well, this is an outrage. I dug up all the flowers. I did my part." Mildew says in an unpleasant tone.

"We're all out here because of you, Mildew. If we all have to put our lives at risk, then so do you." Stoick says.

"You have no proof, Stoick. You can't blame me every time something goes amiss with your precious dragons." Mildew says getting in Hicca's face making a scowl appear on her face.

"All right, Stoick, what's the plan?" Gobber says handing a bucket to the chief.

"Hicca, when Gobber and I secure the Scauldron's head, Sven will wedge its jaw open. We'll need you to-" Stoick says handing the bucket to his daughter.

"Drain the poison into this bucket-got it. Let's get started. This is what Scauldrons eat. It'll draw them to the boat." Hicca says tossing the Blue Oleanders over the side of the boat.

Moments past, and still no signs of a Scauldron.

"Ah, this is not working. It was a stupid idea to begin with." Mildew says and Hicca was about ready to hit the old man.

"Easy, darling. That's not why we're here." Stoick says but then Hicca groans clutching her head making everyone look at her.

"But that is." Gobber says spotting something moving in the water.

"Scauldron." Stoick says looking at the larger sea green dragon.

"I may need to change my skivvies again." Gobber says as Hicca grabs the sack of flowers.

"We need to lure the Scauldron on deck." Hicca says tossing the flowers along the deck.

"That's great. Get it on the ship where it can have at us all!" Mildew shouts at the girl.

"Gobber, secure its neck with this." Stoick says tossing the blacksmith some bolas. "I'll lasso its horn." He says holding pole with a harness on the end as the two Viking head to the front of the boat and look for the Scauldron.

"Where did it go?" Gobber asks unable to spot the sea dragon.

A few seconds pass and everything was quite until one of the oars was forcible pulled from one of the Viking's hands. A second later the Scauldron comes racing towards the boat and crashes into it sending the boat into the air. After the ship lands in the water the Scauldron rises out of the water causing the boat to tile downwards.

"AAH! HANG ON, EVERYBODY." Gobber yells.

Mildew manages to land on the mast of the boat but Hicca was sliding towards the end of the boat that was tilted in the water.

"HICCA!" Stoick shouts.

"Got ya!" Gobber yells grabbing Hicca's left arm while holding onto the back of the boat.

The tilting of the boat causes the sacks of flowers to come falling towards the water but one of the sacks falls on Mildew's face. The rest of the flowers continue to slide down the boat in range of the Scauldron as it eats them.

"Gobber, here's our chance." Stoick says as he and Gobber slide down the boat and throw two anchors around it's horn and it's neck causing the dragon to get off the boat. "Can't let that dragon get back into the water." He says pulling tightly on the ropes with Gobber.

"Oh, he's a strong one." Gobber says as the two manage to pull the dragon near the deck of the boat.

"Sven, we need that barrel now!" Stoick shouts as Sven comes towards the dragon with a large barrel in his arms.

"I've got the bucket." Hicca says grabbing the bucket.

"Careful, son-you don't want to get that venom in you." Stoick tells her.

"Yes, I know, daddy. I'll be dead in 24 hours." Hicca says slowly walking towards the sea dragon.

Sven stands in front of the dragon and takes a deep breath before tossing the barrel into its mouth and laughs at his accomplishment but the dragon crushes the barrel to pieces with its teeth and raises its tail.

"Sven, look out!" Stoick yells as the Viking is hit by the fin like tail.

"Aah!" Sven yells as he is sent into the water.

Hicca slowly makes her way towards the dragon but doesn't see the tail rise out of the water ready to hit her.

"Hicca, behind you!" Stoick yells pushing his daughter out of the way as he wrestles with the Scauldron's tail.

"Daddy!" Hicca shouts looking at her father trying to hold down the dragon tail.

"Aah! I got its tail!" Stoick shouts pinning the tail between him and the boat's mast.

"Hicca, grab your dad's line." Gobber says as Hicca grabs the line and wraps it around the boat's cleat.

"Got it!" Hicca shouts.

"Pull it in! Use the mast to winch its jaw open!" Stoick shouts from top of the mast.

Gobber and Hicca begin walking backwards pulling the Scauldron's head onto the head and winches its mouth open between the mast where Mildew is hiding.

"Mildew, grab the bucket!" Stoick orders.

"HOLD ON! It's one thing for me to-" Mildew begins to say.

"Grab the bucket or I'll throw you overboard myself!" Stoick yells at the old man.

Mildew shakily grabs the bucket and looks behind him to see watery mist starting to spray out of the Scauldron's mouth.

"Everyone take cover!" Stoick yells knowing what's coming.

"Gobber!" Hicca shouts grabbing a shield and holds it up to block the scolding water while Mildew hides behind a crate.

"Aah!" Stoick yells as the mast breaks from the pressure sending him into the water.

"Daddy!" Hicca shouts but Gobber grabs her holding her in place.

The Scauldron then sees Mildew and growls at the old man.

"AAH!" Mildew screams running to the other end of the boat but the dragon sees a flower on Mildew's butt and bites him injecting it's venom into the old man.

The Scauldron then tilts the boat again to get the remaining flowers causing the remaining occupants to start sliding towards the dragon. Gobber grabs the downed Mildew and holds onto the side of the boat but Hicca slips and slides towards the dragon.

"Hicca!" Gobber shouts as Hicca turns to face the dragon as she slides towards it and holds out her right hand accidentally touching the dragon's snout.

" **How dare you touch me, human."** The Scauldron says in a female voice as she raises her head, getting off the boat, and is about to blast Hicca with her scolding water.

"Wait!" Hicca screams causing the dragon to halt her attack.

" **What? You just spoke my language. How is that possible?"** The Scauldron asks as Hicca slows her breathing and stands up to talk to the dragon.

"You see this scar?" Hicca asks showing the dragon the claw scar on her right arm and receives a nod. "Well I received this from a dragon who's blood got into me when I was young and from then on I've been able to feel the presents of dragons near me, read their emotions, and when I touch them with my right hand I can hear their voice." She says.

" **That's amazing. So now tell why you all were attacking me."** The Scauldron says.

"We're very sorry. It's just that on the village where we live, humans and dragons live together but recently our dragons have become sick." Hicca says.

" **I think you better explain what happened."** The Scauldron says to the girl.

"Well about two days ago we Viking have a man who travels the archipelago collecting new things to trader with people. When he came to Berk the old man there purchased some Blue Oleanders." Hicca explains.

" **Oh the flower that's deadly to dragons except my kind."** The Scauldron says.

"Yes and at first everything was normal until my Night Fury started sneezing and later was unable to fly properly. Then the rest of the dragons started getting sick the same way and the next day it got worse. My friend Fishlegs read in _The Book of Dragons_ that your kind feeds on the Blue Oleander and we were hoping to get some of your venom to make an antidote." Hicca says.

" **Hmm I think I understand. You have a kind and noble heart young one and I'd be happy to help you."** The Scauldron says.

"Really?" Hicca asks happily.

" **On one condition."** The Scauldron says.

"What is it?" Hicca asks a little worried.

" **Well I've been on my own for a very long time and I think it's time find a place to call home and seeing how far you are willing to go to save you dragons. I think you are the right person to be with to call home. So can I stay with you and be you dragon as well?"** The Scauldron asks.

"Of course!" Hicca shouts happily and hugs her newest dragon.

"Well looks like Hicca now has a Scauldron to add to her dragon collection." Gobber says helping Stoick and Sven back onto the boat.

"Well this turned into something unexpected." Stoick says with a sigh.

"Aah!" Mildew screams catching the attention of everyone.

" **Oh it seems I've already helped you."** The Scauldron says laughing a bit as Hicca giggles as well.

"Get this poison out of me!" Mildew screams.

"Oh, we will." Hicca says smiling.

* * *

Hours later, Mildew is brought to the Smith where he is about to undergo a painful extraction to retrieve the venom inside him while the teens and Hicca's Scauldron were waiting outside.

"Can you believe we're all just standing around, waiting for something to come out of Mildew's butt?" Tuffnut asks his sister.

"Get you get the venom from that dragon we brought back?" Mildew asks.

"No, think of this as karma for all the things you've done to the dragons." Stoick says.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Isn't there something a little smaller you could use?" Mildew asks seeing Gobber grab a large extraction tool.

"Probably." Gobber says and stabs Mildew's butt with the tool.

"AAH!" Mildew screams in pain.

"That's the sound of our dragons getting better." Asher says to his crush.

"I've seen a Nadder's spine slice through a man's eyeball like a grape. I've watched my own arm get devoured by a Monstrous Nightmare. But never, never have I seen anything so disturbing as that old man's bare behind. Here. Take this to your dragons. I'm going to the forest to scream." Gobber says handing Hicca the antidote.

"Way to take one for the team, Gobber." Hicca says watching Gobber walk away. "Well, Mist, thanks to you Mildew gets his punishment and our dragons will be cured."

" **Mist?"** The Scauldron asks confused.

"Well I need to call you something. What do you think?" Hicca asks her Scauldron.

" **Hmm, I like it."** Mist says rubbing her face against Hicca's making her laugh.

* * *

Later, the antidote is given to the dragons, Stoick and Hicca are in Hicca's Dragon Stable waiting for the cure to take effect.

"Relax, daddy. It's gonna be fine." Hicca says as Stoick walks back outside to his dragon.

A few seconds later Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina open their eyes and smile at their rider.

"Daddy, they're coming around." Hicca says gesturing to her three healthy dragons.

"Thornado!" Stoick says resting his forehead against Thornado's.

" **Good to see you too, Stoick."** Thornado says.

"How you feeling, bud?" Hicca asks as Toothless fires a perfectly aimed plasma blast into the sky. "Good to have you back, everyone and I want you to meet you new sister, Mist." She says.

" **Pleasure to meet you."** Bones says.

" **Finally another female in the family."** Serpentina says happily.

" **Glad to have you here."** Toothless says.

" **Thank you for letting me be a part of this family."** Mist says.

* * *

The next day, Hicca finally finishes her drawing of her dragons, now with Mist, in the book. As Hicca watches outside the window, noticing the Riders' with their dragons flying in the sky in joy, as the epidemic is finally gone.

 _'A deadly flower, a venomous sea dragon, and Mildew's butt. Three things I never really thought I'd have to deal with in the same day. But I'll do anything for my dragons.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed it. Hicca now has four dragons; a Night Fury (Toothless), a Boneknapper (Bones), a Grapple Grounder (Serpentina), and now a Scauldron (Mist). Also I've read some of the past comments about whether Heather will be genderswapped or not and I just want to see that she will be. So stay tone for the next chapter featuring a male Heather.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hector Report Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry for not posting chapter 10 last Saturday but to make up for it I'll be post two chapters. Hope you all enjoy it. Also Happy Halloween.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, just Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), and Hector (male Heather).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Now on with the chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hector Report Part 1

Hicca and Toothless were doing a speed race as they weaved through the forest dodging trees.

"Yeah! Come on, sweetie! Here we go, sweetie! Come on, Toothless! Yeah!" Hicca cheers as her Night Fury speeds up before flying super fast past a flag at the end of the forest.

"Here they come!" Asher shouts as Fishlegs marks the time on a sundial as Hicca and Toothless zoom past the academy and circle around another flag on a lone sea-stack as Fishlegs makes another mark.

"Let's go! We got it!" Hicca cheers her main dragon on as they head back to the academy while Fishlegs makes the third and final mark on the sundial.

"Yup, it's a new course record." Fishlegs says as Hicca and Toothless fly into the arena and land next to her other dragons; Bones, Serpentina, and Mist.

" **Impressive brother."** Bones says.

" **Amazingly fast."** Serpentina says.

" **That's the night fury speed for you."** Mist says.

" **Thanks guys."** Toothless says bashfully at the attention he was receiving while Hicca giggles.

"So how'd we do?" Hicca asks feeling confident.

"Technically you're still the fastest. But someone, and I won't mention who, is gaining significant ground." Fishlegs says.

"What?" Hicca asks looking over at the twins sitting on their dragon with their helmets tangled.

"Eh, don't look at us." Tuffnut says as Hicca looks over to her crush, Asher, and his dragon.

"How can that be? How can Toothless be getting slower?" Hicca asks.

"He's not. Stormfly's getting faster." Fishlegs says showing Hicca the recorded times she's made.

"Oh, really? Is that so? Anything you'd like to share, Asher?" Hicca asks.

"Let's just say I'm experimenting with what she eats. Apparently, it's working…and making you mad." Asher says teasingly.

" **Toothless, you better watch yourself cutie or you'll no longer be the fastest."** Stormfly says winking to her crush playfully making Toothless blush a little.

"Whoo! Whoo! Ha-ha! Whoo!" Snotlout cheers as she and Hookfang enter the academy. "You will not believe what I just found." She says to the riders.

"A severed head?" Tuffnut asks.

"Our cousin, Lars?" Ruffnut asks.

"Our cousin Lars' severed head?" Tuffnut asks.

"Lars died?" Fishlegs asks clearly upset.

"Who said that?" Tuffnut asks.

"Um, excuse me. Do you guys want to see this, or not?" Snotlout asks.

* * *

Snotlout leads the riders to the beach where they find a shipwreck ashore.

"Huh, a wrecked boat on Berk? Yeah, there's something new." Tuffnut says sarcastically.

"Just remember, I saw it first, so it's mine." Snotlout says walking over to the wrecked ship.

Inside the wreck was an unconscious boy wearing a gray/green shirt with an overall leather vest over it, a hollow horn around her waist and an off-white shirt underneath. He wears brown pants, wristbands, and boots. All of his clothing has patches. The boy has short black hair that frames his face and about the same age as them.

"Whoa. Now I like the boat." Ruffnut says.

"Remember, I get to keep her." Snotlout says.

"Snotlout, it's a person!" Asher says angrily.

"Right? How lucky is that?" Snotlout asks.

"Uh, hey. Hey there." Hicca says shaking the boy awake to reveal his green eyes.

The minute the boy wakes up and sees them he instantly gasps and backs up.

"It's okay. We're friends." Hicca assures the boy.

"D-Do you have any water?" The boy asks after coughing and instantly all the girls minus Hicca try handing him some water.

"Allow me." Snotlout says after pushing Ruffnut and Fishlegs away.

"Thank you." The boy says and takes a sip. "W-Where am I?" He asks.

"This is Berk." Hicca says and Toothless pushes his head in making the boy gasp again in shock. "Uh, don't be afraid. He won't hurt you. He's like an overgrown puppy." She says pushing her Night Fury away. "Hey, come out. It's okay." She says gesturing for him to come out. "Easy, sweetie." She says keeping Toothless calm as well as her other three dragons.

"How did you do that?" The boy asks in amazement.

"That? That's nothing. Watch this. Hookfang, get your butt over here!" Snotlout shouts to her Monstrous Nightmare.

" **Yeah right."** Hookfang says and takes off leaving his rider behind.

"He'll be back. Jokester." Snotlout says laughing. "Oh, and just so you know, I'm the one who rescued you." She says flirtingly.

"And I would be Hicca." Hicca says introducing herself.

"Hector." The boy, now know as Hector, says.

"So, Hector, what happened to you?" Asher asks.

"My family and I were on our way home to our island when our boat was attacked by pirates." Hector says.

"I wanna be a pirate." Ruffnut says making everyone look at her. "Or a fish cleaner. I'm still on the fence." She says

"You were saying?" Asher asks after clearing his throat.

"They attacked our boat and took us back to our island, laying siege to it. I was able to escape, but my mother and father, they weren't so lucky." Hector says sadly.

"Stupid pirates. I'm definitely gonna be a fish cleaner." Ruffnut says.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. My daddy's the Chief. We'll figure something out." Hicca says.

Asher meanwhile wasn't quite convinced and looks inside the shipwreck before heading over and climbing onto Stormfly's saddle while Hicca climbs onto Toothless' saddle with Hector behind her.

"Hey, don't forget we're meeting tomorrow to work on our times. Unless you want Stormfly to be the fast one in the Book of Dragons." Asher says teasingly.

"Yeah, that's definitely not gonna happen. We will be there." Hicca says as Stormfly takes off. "Okay, hang on." She says to Hector as Toothless takes off with Bones, Serpentina, and Mist following behind.

"Whoa! Hey!" Hector says shocked at the sudden take off.

"Uh, can I get a ride from someone?" Snotlout asks after being left behind.

* * *

At night, Stoick allows Hector to rest with their homestead, and Hicca offers her bedroom for him to sleep in.

"All right, just this way. Watch your step, and here we are." Hicca says entering her room.

"It was nice of your father to let me stay here." Hector says.

"Well, until we can find you a safe place to go, consider Berk your home." Hicca says.

"Wow. What are these? They're really cool." Hector says about Hicca design for Toothless' tailfin.

"A new saddle for Toothless. We're trying to get some extra speed so we can stay on top of Asher and Stormfly. Asher's very competitive." Hicca says about her crush. "Okay, so do you need anything? Some warm yak milk, a nice fish stew?" She asks

"No, thank you, Hicca. I'm-I'm really tired. It's been a long day." Hector says..

"Right. Okay, come on, Toothless. We're sleeping with Bones, Serpentina, and Mist tonight." Hicca says as she walks downstairs.

" **Yay!"** Toothless says and hops out the window heading to the dragon stable house next door.

"Hey, Hicca?" Hector calls to her.

"Yes?" Hicca asks.

"Thanks." Hector says.

"Sleep well, Hector." Hicca says grabbing a spare blanket and heads to her dragon stable.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asher is feeding Stormfly loads of chickens, which is the source where her speed strengthens, to prepare Stormfly for tomorrow.

"That's it, girl. Finish up your chicken. By the time Hicca figures out _this_ is what's giving you all that energy, she'll be eating our dust." Asher says but then Stormfly hears a strange sound. "What is it, girl?" He asks as he walks a few feet away. "You stay here." He tells her as she goes back to eating her chicken.

Asher then looks behind some of the buildings before seeing someone run away.

"Hey!" Asher shouts and chases after the person only to see them run behind Hicca's house and he only catches a glimpse of them. "Hector?" He asks.

* * *

The next morning, Hicca is up early to work on the gear for Toothless.

"You're up early." Hector says walking into the Smith.

"Yeah. Just wanted to get the jump on this." Hicca says gesturing to the saddle.

"You know, with a shorter connecting rod, it'll push you back in the saddle and make you more streamlined." Hector says taking a closer look at the saddle.

"Which will increase our speed. Yeah. Aw! You hear that, sweetie? Stormfly's gonna be seeing a lot more of your tail." Hicca says to her dragon.

" **All right."** Toothless says excitedly.

"So, when can we test it out?" Hector asks with a laugh.

"How about right now." Hicca says putting the connecting rob in the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asher and Stormfly awaits Hicca and Toothless' arrival, but to their surprise, they fly straight pass them.

"Whoo!" Hector cheers as Asher and Stormfly feel the tail wind from Toothless.

"You have got to be kidding me." Asher says.

* * *

At the Academy, Hicca hasn't arrive yet and the Dragon Riders are starting to get a bit cocky about Hicca being late.

"Oh, she loves getting her ears cleaned. I know just the right spot." Fishlegs says cleaning her Gronckle's ears with a stick.

"Hookfang! Will you just calm down?" Snotlout says to her unruly dragon. "Are we training, or not?" She asks.

"Hey, where's Hicca?" Fishlegs asks.

"Giving a private lesson." Asher says gesturing to the sky where they see Hicca and Hector riding on Toothless together.

"I didn't know she gave private lessons! Can anybody get in on that?" Fishlegs asks excitedly.

"Apparently, just him." Asher says angrily.

"Uh-oh! Looks like there's another rooster in the hen house." Tuffnut says.

"Uh-oh, yeah, another hen in the rooster hou-wait. What?" Ruffnut asks not understanding what her brother just said.

"Nothing. He thinks I'm jealous, which is completely ridiculous." Asher says.

"Oh, right, right. Wait, of who? Of Me? Wait, am I the rooster, or the hen?" Ruffnut asks still not understanding.

"Trust me. The last thing I am is jealous." Asher says.

"Top of the morning, class! How's everyone doing today?" Hicca asks cheerfully.

"Oh! Nice of you to show up." Asher says glaring at his crush.

"What? Oh, we were supposed to meet up. I'm so sorry." Hicca apologizes.

"Awkward." Snotlout says in a sing-songy voice.

"Oh, Asher's jealous of the cute one, right? Why talk about hens and roosters?" Ruffnut asks.

"So, Hector, sleep well?" Asher asks.

"Very well. Thank you, Asher." Hector says but Asher glares at him. "So, this is it? Your Dragon Training Academy." He asks.

"No. Our Dragon Training Academy. Remember, I called you the cute one." Ruffnut says.

"We've been training the dragons to become part of our everyday lives." Hicca says.

"And it all goes right in here." Fishlegs says holding up ' _The Book of Dragons_ '

"Really? Everything?" Hector asks with interest.

"Mmm, yep. I'm kind of the Log Keeper. Log Master, really." Fishlegs says proudly.

"She writes down what Hicca tells her to." Snotlout says.

"I give it my own spin, thank you." Fishlegs says with irritation.

"Can I see it?" Hector asks reaching for the book.

"I'll take that, thank you. Excuse us." Asher says taking the book and pulls Hicca away.

"Hicca, I don't think we should be showing him all our dragon secrets. Especially yours." Asher says gesturing to Hicca's scar.

"Asher, it's fine." Hicca says.

"I just don't trust him. You shouldn't either." Asher says.

"Well, I do and you should trust me." Hicca says sternly.

* * *

Later Hector was with Fishlegs as they talked about Meatlug.

"So, Ms. Fishlegs, Log Master of the Book of Dragons. I can call you that, can't I?" Hector asks

"Absolutely." Fishlegs says happily.

"Tell me, what would one find in the Book of Dragons about the magnificent Gronckle?" Hector asks gesturing to Meatlug.

"Well, the Gronckle is a member of the Boulder Class of dragons. 14 feet long, 18 foot wingspan, 5,734 pounds of pure love." Fishlegs says. "Come on, girl, don't be shy." She says to her dragon.

"She's so cute. But how does she perform in battle?" Hector asks.

"Well, feel her skin." Fishlegs says. "It's thick, impenetrable, like armor." She says and walks behind her dragon and throws a rock at Meatlug causing the rock to bounce off her body and hits Fishlegs in the face. "Ow! It's also quite springy." She says in pain.

"What about her tail? It looks like it could be a weapon." Hector says noticing the large tail.

"Oh, it is. Tough, bulbous. Deadly. It can even be used as a bludgeon." Fishlegs says.

"Ooh. She sounds so fierce." Hector says in fascination.

"Oh, she's fierce all right. On the outside. But on the inside…she's as soft as a bed of rose petals. Aren't you my little baby?" Fishlegs says creepily as Meatlug growls happily.

* * *

Later Hector and Ruffnut where at the docks with Barf and Belch.

"So, Ruff, tell me how this works again?" Hector asks sitting on Belch's head.

"Okay, I yank on his head, he barfs up this really nasty gas, and you spark it. But, don't breathe it in." Ruffnut says.

"Why not?" Hector asks.

"You don't want to know. I'll give you the signal." Ruffnut says.

"What's the signal?" Hector asks.

"Um…man, I always forget that." Ruffnut says.

"How about "fire"?" Hector suggests.

"Wow, you're really good at this. Much better than my brother, who I can easily get rid of, by the way…I mean, easily. He looks a lot like me. Sometimes I impersonate both of us." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah. Why don't we focus on the task at hand?" Hector asks.

"Right. Okay. Ready?" Ruffnut asks.

"Ready." Hector says.

"Signal! Darn, I mean, FIRE!" Ruffnut shouts and she pulls on Barf's head causing him to release his gas and then Hector pulls on Belch's head causing the sparks to ignite the gas, the result being a fireball that collides with a ship.

"What do we do now?" Hector asks.

"Usually, we hide till the chief finds us. Then we get in trouble." Ruffnut says.

* * *

Later that day Hector was with Snotlout and Hookfang outside their house.

"I have to say, Snotlout, your dragon really is the most impressive." Hector says to the girl.

"Yeah, I know. So, let's talk about you and me. You never did get to thank me for saving your life." Snotlout says trying to flirt with the boy.

"You're right. Thank you, Snotlout. So how much does he weigh exactly?" Hector asks.

"Oh, him? 5,000 pounds, give or take. He's monstrous. Remember? Sort of like his rider. So tour of the island? You and me? What do you say?" Snotlout asks.

"Actually, Hicca took me on Toothless. It was amazing." Hector says disappointing the girl. "So, Snotlout, how does this whole fire thing work with Hookfang?" Hector asks.

"It's his spit. It coats his whole body. That's what lights him on fire, okay? Between you and me, I use it on date night. The man seem to love the smell." Snotlout says.

"Can he flame up on command?" Hector asks.

"Oh, he can. But he won't. Pig-headed dragon." Snotlout says but Hookfang lowers his head and lights Snotlout's backside on fire making Hector gasp.

"Could you give me a minute?" Snotlout asks before running to a tub of water. "Eh! Eh! Eh! Just one minute! Eh! Eh! Eh!" She screams jumping into the tub.

"Take as much time as you need!" Hector says to her.

* * *

After that, while Hicca is busy with Toothless, Bones, Serpentina, and Mist outside.

"There we go, sweetie. Oh, that's gonna work perfectly." Hicca says to her dragon.

" **Thanks a lot, Hicca."** Toothless says.

"You're welcome." Hicca says hugging her Night Fury's head.

Unknown to her, Hector was watching her from inside her house and was confused as to what he just saw.

' _Is she talking to the dragons? How is that possible?'_ Hector wonders but closes the door and heads up to Hicca's room.

After a minute of looking around Hector looks up the book and finds what he's looking for.

"Gotcha. _The Book of Dragons_." Hector says opens the book before looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking. "Monstrous Nightmare. Gronckle. Here we go-the Deadly Nadder. Piercing spines. Loyal. Powerful…"

"Intelligent." A voice behind Hector says causing him to gasp and looks behind him to see an angrily looking Asher. "And, of course, deadly." He says. "What do you think you're doing?" Asher asks.

A few moments later Hicca enters her room and sees her crush and Hector and takes the book from him.

"Well, are you gonna say something?" Asher asks.

"I am so, so sorry, Hicca. I was cleaning up your room and I found the book. I couldn't help myself." Hector says.

"It's okay, Hector." Hicca says.

"It's okay? What do you mean, okay? She's reading _The Book of Dragons_!" Asher says angrily.

"Asher. Come on. Lighten up." Hicca says placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Me? She's the one sneaking around! Looking at our stuff." Asher says

"Really? "Sneaking around"? What are you talking about?" Hicca asks not understanding what Asher meant.

"I'm talking about last night. Near my house?" Asher asks.

"That was me. I couldn't sleep so…I went for a walk. I was having terrible nightmares." Hector lies.

"I can imagine." Hicca says buying it.

"Is this really happening?" Asher asks.

"Okay, Asher, that's enough." Hicca says to her crush.

"You're right, Hicca. It is." Asher says and walks away.

"I'm sorry about that." Hicca apologizes.

"No. I'm sorry. I was wrong to look at your book." Hector says.

"It's no big deal. I trust you." Hicca says placing the book back under her bed but doesn't see Hector smirking.

* * *

At night, Hector attempts to sneak up on Asher's home where his dragon is outside, he attempts to train his first dragon, Stormfly.

""Approach the Deadly Nadder slowly…"" Hector says but accidentally wakes Stormfly and she opens her tail spines. "Spines. Just like the book said." He says. "Stay in the blind spot." He says to himself and then reaches into his bag and pulls out a chicken leg. "I hear you like that." He says and gives the chicken to Stormfly, who gladly accepts it.

"What are you doing with my dragon?" Asher asks angrily.

"Huh. You really like to sneak up on people." Hector says with a smirk.

"Only the ones who deserve it. And don't give me your innocent routine." Asher says with a growl.

"I wouldn't think of it. You're way too smart for that, Asher." Hector says and Stormfly nudges him affectionately. "I think your dragon likes me. See you later, Stormfly." He says and walks away.

"Really? Where's the loyalty?" Asher asks his dragon.

* * *

Back at Hicca's home, while Hicca is busy cleaning up from dinner, Hector attempts to retrieve _The Book of Dragons_ under the bed, but to his surprised, the book is not there.

"No, no, no!" Hector says and looks below to see Hicca with ' _The Book of Dragons_ '. "Great. Now what?" He asks himself.

* * *

At the forest, Asher is throwing his axe brutally against the trees to express his angered emotions towards Hector.

"Hector! "I think your dragon likes me." Grrr! No one messes with me, Hicca, and my friends!" Asher says angrily but then hears a twig snap and hides behind the tree only to see Hector walking by and decides to follow him.

Asher follows the boy to the shore to see him sit down on a rock like he's waiting for something.

"This is stupid." Asher says thinking this was a waste of time but then spots something. "Wait." He says seeing a boat pull up to the shore. "That's an Outcast boat." He says seeing the symbol on the shields and ducks down to listen in. "Savage!" He whispers in shock.

"What have you learned about the dragons?" Savage asks.

"I've learned a lot, Savage. But there's something else. Something that's going to make Alvin very happy." Hector says.

"I'm listening." Savage says.

"They have a book. A _Book of Dragons_. It's got everything in it. Everything Alvin could hope to learn about controlling dragons." Hector says.

"Where is this book?" Savage asks.

"I don't have it. But, I will! I promise. I just…I just need a little more time." Hector begs.

"Alvin isn't known for his patience. He won't be happy having to wait." Savage says.

"Please. You have to trust me. When I get back to Outcast Island with that book, the wait will be worth it. And there's something else. It's about the girl Alvin talked about." Hector says making Asher's eyes go wide.

"What?" Savage asks.

"I was watching her earlier today with her dragons and it looked like she was talking to her dragons and she was about to understand them. I don't know how but I'll find out." Hector says.

Asher, watching the entire time, leans but causes rocks to fall raising suspicion to Hector and Savage, Hector recommends that he better leave now.

"I better go." Hector says and heads back to the village.

* * *

Asher races to Hicca's home, hoping to catch Hector absence at Hicca's room.

"WAKE UP!" Asher says kicking Hicca, who is resting against Toothless, awake.

"OW! WHAT? Why would you do that? What are you doing?" Hicca asks rubbing her sides.

"Saving our butts. I just saw Hector talking to Savage. He working with the Outcasts." Asher says.

"What? He's upstairs, sleeping." Hicca says.

"Oh, yeah? Let's go find out." Asher says and walks up to Hicca's room.

When Asher is about to prove and show Hicca that Hector is outside working for the Outcasts, he is a little late, as Hector manages to sneak back to Hicca's room and pretends that he was still sleeping.

"Hey, guys. Is everything okay? Hector asks.

"Yes, Hector. Everything's fine." Hicca says.

A minute later Hicca and Asher walk outside of her house.

"Asher, don't you think it's possible you saw something else? I mean, it's pretty dark out there." Hicca says.

"I know what I saw. The boy is not who you think he is." Asher says.

"So who is he then?" Hicca asks.

"I don't knows. He just mysteriously washed up on our beach. You don't find that strange?" Asher asks.

"No, because his ship was taken over by pirates. His whole island is under siege." Hicca says.

"The only thing "under siege" is your brain. You're not thinking clearly." Asher says.

"Oh, really? Me?" Hicca asks gesturing to herself.

"Hicca, the Outcasts could be attacking any minute!" Asher shouts.

"Asher, if there's one thing I know, it's this-Hector is not working for the Outcasts." Hicca says.

* * *

On Outcast Island, the Outcasts are struggling to control a Monstrous Nightmare, as Alvin has no clue how it just burst it's body into flames.

"Interesting. There's really no rhyme or reason to that thing, is there? It just…catches fire at will." Alvin says catching a chider in his fingers.

"That's why we need the book. He says everything the girl knows is documented in its pages. If we have it, we can control any dragon." Savage says.

"Eh, then why aren't I holding this book in me hand? And how can the girl talk to dragons like she can understand them?" Alvin asks.

"You will be. And the boy says he'll find out." Savage says.

"Good! Because your life depends on it." Alvin says walking away.

"I hate it when he says that." Savage says and dodges a burst for fire from the Monstrous Nightmare.

* * *

The next day, Hicca questions her father about _The Book of Dragons'_ whereabouts, as she cannot find it anywhere.

"Hey, daddy, have you seen the book?" Hicca asks.

"You'll have to be more specific, darling." Stoick says.

" _The Book of Dragons_. I can't find it anywhere." Hicca says making Stoick's eyes widen.

"She's gone!" Asher says bursting through the door.

"Who?" Hicca asks.

"Stormfly! Little Mister Innocent stole my dragon!" Asher shouts angrily.

The Dragon Riders then prepare for a search party for Hector before he arrives at Outcast Island.

"Oh, this is bad. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad! This is catastrophic! I-If Alvin gets that book…" Fishlegs says freaking out.

"He won't. Hector. I can't believe it." Hicca says in shock.

"Me either. How could he walk away from this?" Snotlout says sitting on top of Hookfang while gesturing to herself.

"How could I not have seen it?" Hicca asks herself.

"Because your brain was "under siege"." Tuffnut says.

"Do you even know what that means?" Hicca asks.

"Yes. No. It's not good, right?" Tuffnut asks.

"No, it's not good." Asher says climbing onto Toothless' saddle.

"Asher look…" Hicca tries to say to her crush.

"Save it. You can apologize when you get me my dragon back." Asher says glaring at his crush.

"Alright, let's go. We can't let him reach Outcast Island." Hicca says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hector is having trouble flying Stormfly properly.

"Whoa! Easy, girl!" Hector screams.

"We're never gonna catch them. Stormfly is too fast." Asher says holding onto Hicca's shoulders.

"When you're riding her, definitely. Not with a stranger." Hicca says.

"What's that up ahead?" Snotlout asks spotting something ahead.

"It's Hector. And is he ever gonna be sorry he helped me with Toothless' speed." Hicca says and clicks the foot pedal causing Toothless to burst forward and pull right next to Stormfly.

Hector sees them and glares at them.

"I'll get you in close." Hicca says but then Hector reaches into his back and gives Stormfly another chicken leg.

"Is that chicken? Is that what you've been…?" Hicca begins to asks.

" **Really, Stormfly? Chicken?"** Toothless asks.

" **What? It's delicious."** Stormfly says bashfully.

"Really? You wanna talk about that now?" Asher asks and Hicca steers Toothless to follow behind Stormfly.

"I'm gonna pull right above him." Hicca says to Asher steering Toothless above Stormfly.

"Okay, okay, hold him steady." Asher says and jumps off of Toothless and lands on Stormfly's saddle behind Hector. "Going somewhere?" He asks but Hector pushes him off causing Asher to grab Stormfly's tail to avoid falling off. "Stormfly. Tail flip!" He shouts.

" **Right."** Stormfly says and flips her tail to send Asher back to the saddle.

"This is gonna be awesome." Ruffnut says.

"Uh, Hicca, I really hate to be the voice of doom, but we just crossed into Outcast waters." Fishlegs says seeing Outcast Island ahead and pointing downward where Hicca sees sharps sea-stacks.

"Hey, Asher?! You might wanna move this along!" Hicca shouts.

"Give me a minute. He's stronger than he looks." Asher says as he continues to struggle with Hector.

"Incoming! Fire!" An Outcast shouts as fireballs are launched at the incoming dragons.

"Uh, Asher…" Hicca says

"Don't you ever…touch…my dragon…AGAIN!" Asher shouts and knocks Hector off the saddle.

"AAH! NO!" Hector screams falling to the ocean.

"I'm going after the boy! Whoo!" Snotlout shouts and has Hookfang dive downward.

"I'm going after the book!" Hicca says having Toothless dive after the book with her dragons following.

"AAH!" Hector continues to scream.

"Gotcha! Knew you couldn't stay away." Snotlout says flirtatiously.

"Come on, sweetie. We need to get that book." Hicca says as her dragons destroy fireballs coming at their rider.

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, sweetie…" She says but then another fireball comes right at them and they dodge at the last minute but Hicca gets nicked by it anyway and Toothless pulls away for his rider's safety. "NO!" She screams losing the book after dodging a volley of fireballs.

"Please tell me you got it." Fishlegs pleads.

"I was too late. Alvin has _The Book of Dragons_." Hicca says grimly.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed my new chapter. Please review this chapter as well as the next. Plus there a surprise in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hector Report Part 2

**Author's note: Here's the second chapter I promised. Happy Halloween, everyone.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), and Hector (male Heather).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the surprise in it. Please be sure to review.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Hector Report Part 2

After failing to return to Outcast Island, Hector attempts to escape the Island of Berk and set sail to Outcast Island by running as quick as possible and get to a boat on shore. Unfortunately the vessel was blown up by Asher and Stormfly.

"You can break out of jail as many times as you want, but you're not getting off this island!" Asher says as Stormfly grabs the boy.

Asher throws Hector back in his prison cell again after many failed escape attempts.

"Give it up, Hector. We have dragons." Asher says slamming the cell block shut.

"Asher, I have to get back to Outcast Island." Hector says.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Asher says with a smirk.

"You don't understand. Alvin has my parents!" Hector says.

"Oh, yeah? What happened to the pirates?" Asher asks.

"There were never any pirates. I made it all up. But, I had to. I needed you to trust me." Hector says.

"Well, guess what? We don't. Not anymore. I just hope Alvin hasn't learned of Hicca's secret." Asher says.

"You mean her talking to her dragons. So what, I've seen you guys do it with your dragons." Hector says with a confused look on his face.

"No, when the others and I talk to our dragons, it's a one way conversation. They can understand us but we can't understand them. However Hicca is a different story." Asher says.

"What do you mean?" Hector asks.

"When Hicca was a little girl she was playing by the forest edge while her father was meeting with the council members but was still able to see her. Suddenly a bloody dragon came out of the forest and attacked Hicca leaving a deep gash on her right arm which result in some of that dragon's blood getting into hers. As time went by Hicca began to get migraines which was a result of her being about to sense when dragons are nearby, later she was about to read the dragon's emotion to know how they were feeling, and finally when she touches a dragon with her right hand she can talk with the dragon as well as communicate with them with her mind." Asher explains.

"Wow." Hector says in shock and amazement.

"Yeah and it's important that it remains a secret and I'll do anything to protect Hicca from anyone dangerous finding out." Asher says as he walks away.

* * *

At Outcast Island, Savage and three other Outcast soldiers attempt to retrieve the Book of Dragons

"Uh, is that the book?" An Outcast asks.

"Looks like. The only question is…how are we gonna get to it?" Savage asks seeing a yellow Gronckle standing in front of _The Book of Dragons_.

"Uh, if we had the dragon book, maybe it would tell us what to do." The Outcast says.

"You mean that book?" Savage asks pointing his bone club at the book.

"Ah. Right." The Outcast says realizing his mistake.

"Look, the husky, smart kid on Berk rides one of these dragons-they're very gentle. So go take it from it. What are you waiting for? It's just one little dragon. Go!" Savage says to the Outcast soldier.

"Uh, hello there, uh, dragon. Um, if you wouldn't mind, I'd, um, just like to, uh, borrow your book." The Outcast says as he begins to reach for the book only to have the Gronckle put its foot on top of it and attack the Outcast.

"Oh. Well, that didn't work. Who's next?" Savage asks but the other two Outcast Soldiers didn't move so he went instead.

* * *

At the Academy, the Dragon Riders are training intensely by developing new attack methods to fend off the Outcasts and retrieve the book. Snotlout loads two catapults with two large stones and fires them at Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Bones.

" **Take this!"** Bones says acting fast and uses his spike-ball bone like tail to smash the large stone to pieces while Meatlug eats the stone.

" **Delicious."** Meatlug says.

"Hey! That was a little close, Snotlout!" Fishlegs says clearly upset.

"Quit whining, Fishlegs." Snotlout says mockingly.

" **Hey! Don't mock her!"** Meatlug shouts and blasts a fireball at Snotlout.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Snotlout yells.

"Quit whining, Snotlout." Fishlegs repeats Snotlout's earlier mocking.

"Nice job, guys. You too Bones." Hicca says giving her Boneknapper an affectionate pet.

" **Thanks Hicca."** Bones says purring.

"But remember, the Outcasts are not gonna be coming one at a time." Hicca reminds.

"You don't need to remind me, we're under enough stress." Fishlegs says.

"Remember, we're only gonna have one shot at getting _The Book of Dragons_ back." Hicca continues to say ignoring Fishlegs.

"Um, did I not make myself clear about the stress?" Fishlegs say as she and Meatlug fly away while Ruffnut and Tuffnut fly in on Barf and Belch having their dragon breathe gas and ignite which starts Hookfang.

" **Hey! What was that for?"** Hookfang asks as his body bursts into flames

"Too early, Snotlout. We have to time it perfectly." Asher says.

"It wasn't me, it was them." Snotlout says pointing to the twins.

"Uh, sorry." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah, still working out the kinks." Tuffnut says while Hookfang still rages.

"Can you calm him down?" Asher asks.

"Fine. Whatever." Snotlout says and walks towards her dragon grabbing his horns and bends them to the ground causing Hookfang to purr. "Figured that one out yesterday. He likes it." She says.

"Wait, wait, wait. He _likes_ having his horns bent to the ground?" Fishlegs asks in confusion.

"Tuffnut does." Ruffnut says.

"I do?" Tuffnut questions as Ruffnut jumps him and holds his face to the ground. "Oh, yeah. That does feel kinda nice. The dirt's soft." He says.

"Can we get on with it? There could be a whole army coming at us." Asher says.

"Well…we're waiting." Snotlout says climbing into her saddle. "Hit it!" She shouts and Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire.

"Spines, Stormfly, now!" Asher orders.

" **Right."** Stormfly says and fires her spines into the flames causing them to catch fire and implant themselves in the wall and one in Tuffnut's helmet.

"Kinda like that too. Make a note." Tuffnut says to his sister.

"That's gonna work great." Hicca says.

"You know all this training is nice once we have the book. But Alvin's not just gonna hand it over to us." Fishlegs says.

"No, but maybe Alvin will hand it to Hector." Asher says confusing everyone.

"Uh, I think Asher's been eating Dragon Nip again." Fishlegs says but Asher elbows the girl in the gut. "OW! Why is it always violence with you?" She asks.

"It's not violence, it's communication." Asher says smiling.

"So you're suggesting that we let Hector go?" Hicca asks her crush.

"Sort of." Asher says.

"Yep. Dragon Nip." Fishlegs says earning a punch to the gut.

* * *

Meanwhile on Outcast Island, Savage manages to retrieve the book from the Gronckle but not unscratched.

"What's that on your helmet?" Alvin asks touching the red spot and immediately pulls away realizing its hot.

"Lava. Gronckle chapter-you might wanna read it." Savage says opening the book and gives it to Alvin.

"Huh. This is all very interesting. I'll have to see it to believe it. Where's the boy?" Alvin asks.

"He was captured after he made the drop." Savage informs his leader.

"How unfortunate for him. But, hey, let's give this a try, shall we?" Alvin asks walking away.

* * *

At night, the Dragon Riders are preparing a vessel while Fishlegs is extremely stressed out if their new plan does not work.

"Um, this is-this is gonna work, right? 'Cause if it doesn't work, Alvin's gonna know all of our dragon secrets. And if Alvin knows all of our dragon secrets…" Fishlegs says freaking out.

"Fishlegs…it'll work." Hicca says and then sees someone coming towards them. "Oh, that must be…" She begins to say.

"Hector!" Ruffnut say.

"Get him!" Tuffnut says as he and his sister charge at the boy tackling and holding him to the ground. "You must stay…in your cell. How many times do we have to tell you?" He asks but was pushed off.

"It's me, you muttonheads!" Asher yells disguised as Hector wearing the same clothes and his hair dyed black.

"Whoa." Tuffnut says in shock.

"Wow!" Snotlout says also says in shock.

"Ooh." Fishlegs says in amazement.

"Uh, sorry, Asher. Totally unconvincing." Tuffnut says.

"Oh, yeah, I could tell." Asher says sarcastically.

"Are you sure about this?" Hicca asks as Asher climbs into the boat.

"No, but it's our only chance." Asher says.

"We'll be shadowing you from the sky." Hicca says.

"I don't need shadowing." Asher says.

"Just in case. You know, it'll make me feel better. But even still I'm sending Mist with you as backup." Hicca says as her Scauldron walks over and into the water.

"Fine. Just tell her to stay out of sight. If Alvin sees her, it'll all be over." Asher says.

"Don't worry about her. She knows the plan and she'll follow your orders as you get closer to Outcast Island. Just get the book and get out of there. We'll be waiting." Hicca says and Asher nods and Fishlegs pushes the boat off into the water with Mist following below. "Hey, Asher…be safe." She says warmly making him smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucket is assigned to feed Hector in his prison cell.

"Anyone in here hungry? We've got a lovely cabbage soup tonight. Yummy!" Bucket says walking up to Hector's cell only to discover it was empty, again. "Oh, not again. Stoick is gonna kill me." He says as he opens the cell. "No good, no good, no good, no good!" He repeats unaware that Hector was hanging from the ceiling and drops down knocking the half-brain Viking out and pulls him into the cell.

"Sorry, Bucket, but I have to get to Outcast Island. And nothing is gonna stop me." Hector says closing the cell door and runs out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asher finally arrives at Outcast Island.

"Whoa." Asher says looking around the island when a wild Monstrous Nightmare swoops in and nearly grabs him.

Once Asher makes land, Mist pushes the boat to the land but stay in the water and almost immediately, Savage and many Outcast soldiers find Asher but recognizes him as Hector.

"We thought you'd been captured." Savage says from behind him.

"I was, but I got away." Asher says pretending to act like Hector.

"Well, it's good to see you safe and sound. Get rid of him." Savage says to the soldiers.

"What?" Asher asks in shock and tells Mist to stay hidden with a gesture of his hand.

"We don't need you anymore." Savage says about to walk away.

"Savage, wait! You do need me. I can prove it. You have the book, right? I've watched them. I've learned from them. Trust me. That book is only worth something if you know how to use it." Asher says getting Savage's attention.

* * *

On Berk, Hector finds Stormfly left alone without her rider and as he walks up to the dragon and touches her, she jumps awake and fires her spines at the boy.

"Okay. Never startle a sleeping Nadder." Hector says pulling one of the spines that catch his sleeve out of the wall. "Hey, it's me girl-your old pal, Hector. You and I are gonna go on a little trip." He says grabbing Stormfly's saddle. "I'm-I'm just gonna put this saddle on you." He says walking over to her while she sniffs him. "Sorry, girl-no chicken tonight." He says fastening the saddle tightly around Stormfly. "See? No big deal. Okay. Good girl." He says climbing onto the Nadder. "That wasn't so hard. Now. Let's go find Asher." He says and the instant he says that Stormfly takes off into the air. "Go, girl! Come on, Stormfly! Yeah, come on!" He cheers the dragon on as she flies towards Outcast Island.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dragon Riders are now heading their way to Outcast Island.

"I wanna go on record as saying I'm not so sure about this plan, Hicca." Fishlegs says.

"If you have another one, I'm open." Hicca says.

"I just think landing in a wild-dragon nesting ground is really going to freak Meatlug out." Fishlegs says.

"Really? Well, how does she feel about flaming arrows and catapults?" Hicca asks.

"Uh, yeah, she really doesn't like those, either." Fishlegs says.

" **Well who wouldn't like those being shot at you."** Meatlug asks.

" **True that, sister."** Serpentina says feeling the same as the other dragons.

"Oh, you don't say." Hicca says rolling her eyes.

"Tell you what, Fishlegs-when we get there, you just lay back, and let the _real_ dragons do the work." Snotlout boasts about herself and Hookfang.

"Yeah…you really have no idea what a swarm of angry wild dragons are capable of." Fishlegs says.

"You know what would be awesome?" Tuffnut asks his sister as they fly directly behind Fishlegs.

"Flaming arrows, catapults…" Ruffnut begins to say.

"And wild dragons." The twins say together freaking the girl out even more.

"That makes three of you." Fishlegs says as she follows behind the others.

* * *

On Outcast Island, Alvin sees 'Hector' of no use to him to interpret information on _The Book of Dragons_ on how to do dragon training properly as he sees it to be straight forward, and it's only a ploy to keep him alive.

"Seems pretty straightforward to me." Alvin says looking at the book.

"It's anything but straightforward, Alvin." Asher says still in disguise.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that people will say anything to keep themselves alive. Isn't that right, Savage?" Alvin asks his lieutenant.

"Right, as usual, Alvin." Savage says proving Alvin's point.

"See? Now, you say I need you to interpret what's in this book, to use it properly. I say it's nothing but a ploy." Alvin says.

"Fine. Give it a try." Asher says.

"You heard the boy." Alvin says tossing the book to one of his soldiers.

"Uh, all right. Seems easy enough." The Outcast says looking at the tied Deadly Nadder in front of him. "Uh, what kinda dragon is this?" He asks.

"It's a Deadly Nadder. You need the page number?" Asher asks crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Uh, nope, nope, nope. Right here." The Outcast says. ""Deadly Nadder-likes to preen, very sure of itself, constant grooming." Hmm, all right, we'll appeal to its vanity." He reads as he walks up to the dragon while Alvin looks at Asher who just watches and shakes his head. "Uh, well, you, uh, certainly are a lovely girl. Or are you a handsome boy? Who can tell?" The Outcast asks as the Nadder opens its spines prepares to attack the Viking.

In the last second, Asher grabs a shield and protects the Outcast Soldier from being shot with deadly spines.

"Like I said, the book can only get you so far, Alvin." Asher says.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dragon Riders continue to make their way to Outcast Island.

"You see this, Fishlegs? You got yourself all worked up for nothing." Hicca says.

"Um, you were saying?" Fishlegs asks as they are about to be attacked by a swarm of wild and hungry dragons, Hicca reminds them to stick to their plan no matter what.

"Guys, remember, stick to the plan, no matter how crazy it gets." Hicca says.

"Crazy? I love crazy. Bring it! Wait. What's the plan again?" Snotlout asks as they dive down towards the wild dragons.

"Now! Fire!" Hicca shouts as she releases the basket of fish on her back while the other do the same.

"Sweet!" Fishlegs says in surprise.

"Yes! We did it! Stupid dragons." Snotlout says but a wild Deadly Nadder grabs the fish in her hands pulling her off Hookfang's saddle as Hicca and Toothless follow.

"Would you just let go of the fish? I'll catch you!" Hicca shouts.

"No! That's my lunch!" Snotlout shouts back.

"Now!" Hicca orders as Snotlout lets the fish go and lands behind Hicca.

* * *

The next morning, Alvin puts Asher into their arena to prove and demonstrate that he can train whichever dragon they want to train it for him, with his reluctance of Alvin handing the book to him as he needs it for vital information.

"What is it?" Alvin asks.

"The book-I need it." Asher says but Alvin just looks at him. "Well, I didn't memorize it." He says as Alvin hands other the book and pushes him into the arena. "Please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder." He repeats to himself as the gates open to reveal a flaming purple and green Monstrous Nightmare. "Oh, great." He says with a groan.

"Well? I'm waiting." Alvin says from the stands.

"All right, big guy. It's you and me." Asher says as his first move is to approach it gently, but it fails. "Okay, check that off the list. How about the direct approach." He says as he charges the Monstrous Nightmare grabbing its.

"Our little Hector is feistier than I remember." Alvin says as he watches the Monstrous Nightmare fling Asher off its tail and into the wall. "This isn't anything my soldiers haven't already tried. You'll need to do better!" He yells.

"Oh! The one time I wish Snotlout was here." Asher says and then realizes something. "Snotlout." He says and charges again at the Monstrous Nightmare and grabs his horns but the dragon slams his head into the arena wall.

"Well, that's the end of that." Alvin says as he was about to walk away.

"Wait. Look." Savage says pointing back to the arena.

"These things don't budge!" Asher yells pushing against the wall while trying to bend the horns and finally pins the dragon's head to the ground causing it to purr.

"What? I told you she knew what he was doing." Alvin says excitedly.

"Yes, you certainly did." Savage says looking off to the side.

"Ugh! What do you say we get out of here?" Asher asks the Monstrous Nightmare climbing onto its neck and grabs the book while the dragon breathes fire at the three Outcast soldiers that entered the arena.

"Going somewhere, Hector?" Alvin asks.

"As far away from this place as possible!" Asher yells ready to take off on the now tamed Monstrous Nightmare.

"Without your parents?" Alvin says as his lieutenant brings up two people; a man and a woman.

"Parents? He was telling the truth?" Asher asks himself.

"I might see my way clear to trading 'em for that book." Alvin says as Asher grips the book tightly. "Or you can leave and I'll kill 'em!" He threatens.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the main Outcast settlement, the Riders are waiting for Asher.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Snotlout shouts making a bird sound.

"What are you doing?" Hicca asks standing on top of a large rock platform.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Duh! That's our signal." Snotlout says.

"Guys, we don't give the signal this time. Asher does. We talked about this." Hicca reminds them as she sits down. "But while I think about it." She says and gives off a loud whistle. "That should let Mist know she can come to me now that I'm here." She says.

"Like any of this matters anyway? He's almost an hour late. Oh, we never should have let him go. Alvin must have figured out what was going on and…" Fishlegs says freaking out and then gasps.

"Costume sucked. I told you guys." Tuffnut says.

"Guys, he'll be here. It's Asher." Hicca says and looks forward but then feels something nudge her from behind and bends backwards to see her Scauldron staring down at her. "Hey Mist. Welcome back." She says hugging her water dragon.

" **Good to have to back, sis."** Bones says.

" **Yeah, glad to see you safe."** Toothless says.

" **And unharmed."** Serpentina says.

" **Thanks everyone. Glad to be back."** Mist says to her rider and siblings.

* * *

Back at the Arena, Asher accepts the trade of giving the Book in exchange for Hector's parents.

"Well, let's have it." Alvin says.

"Send them over first!" Asher shouts.

"Fine. Off you go." Alvin says pushing Hector's parent towards Asher.

"Mom! Dad!" Asher says hugging them after he realizes that they know he's not their son. "I'm a friend of Hector's. I'm here to help." He whispers to them

"You do realize I'll never let you out of here with that book?" Alvin asks.

"No kidding! When I tell you, drop to the ground. It's about to get really hot in here." Asher says.

"Oh, Hector. I'm waiting." Alvin says but Asher tosses the book into the air.

"Now." Asher says to Hector's parents as they drop to the ground.

"Sorry, buddy." Asher says as he punches the dragon in the snout causing him to angrily burst into flames and attack Alvin and him men while Asher races towards the book with Hector's parents following.

Alvin is unharmed and throws bolas at Hector's father causing him to fall as Asher grabs the book and tries to assist but when Alvin steps towards them Asher dives at the book but Alvin grabs Asher by his hair and takes the book from him.

"Hector, Hector, Hector." Alvin say but when he gets at closer look at Asher's face he notices something different. "Eh?" He asks seeing black hair dye on his hand. "Or are you?" He asks with a growl.

* * *

Moments later, Hicca was tapping her foot against the rock while twirling her long hair.

"There's Asher." Hicca says seeing her crush, still in disguise, approaching with Hector's parents.

"Who's that with him?" Fishlegs asks.

"I don't know." Hicca says and sees Asher wave at them to come. "But that's the signal. Okay, let's go sweetie. We're on." She says climbing onto Toothless' saddle and flies towards them causing Hector's parent to become afraid. "Who's this?" She asks.

"Hector's parents. He was telling the truth. Just go with the plan." Asher says but then Hicca hears a branch snap and turns to see Outcast soldiers coming towards them.

"Oy! There they are! Get 'em!" Alvin orders with _The Book of Dragons_ around his belt while his soldier surround Hicca, Toothless, Asher, and Hector's parents. "Well, Hicca. Bet you're surprised to see me." He says pointing to himself.

"Eh, not really. This is where you live, right?" Hicca asks sarcastically.

" **I swear if you touch Hicca…"** Toothless threatens even though Hicca is the only one who can understand him.

"Easy, sweetie. Looks like he's got us this time." Hicca says patting her Night Fury while Alvin stares for a minute in confusion.

"You know, Hicca, with this book, your knowledge of dragons, my knowledge of warfare, and whatever strange power you have, we could make quite the team. How's that sound?" Alvin asks.

"Uh, insane, demented, delusional, stupid." Hicca says listing the reason why she won't work with Alvin.

"All right then, we'll just have to agree to disagree. You're a smart girl, Hicca. You know I can't let you leave the island." Alvin says.

"And you're a smart, murderous, barbarian, Alvin. You know I have a better plan than this." Hicca says.

"So do I." Alvin says.

"Now!" Hicca shouts.

"Now!" Alvin shouts.

The Dragon Riders their dragons, and Hicca's dragons fly in and attack the Outcast but they are outnumbered and are a minute are overpowered.

"Help! Help! This wasn't part of the plan, Hicca." Fishlegs says as she and Meatlug are capture in a net.

An Outcast throws a rope around Barf and Belch's heads, tying them together causing Ruffnut and Tuffnut to be flung off.

"Youch!" Tuffnut shouts in pain.

Toothless and his siblings along with Hookfang fire their attacks at the Outcasts but the shield hold up and advanced towards them while Asher steals a shield from one of the Outcasts.

"Look out!" Hicca says dodging attacks.

"There's too many of them!" Snotlout yells dodging arrows too.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ruffnut says as Outcasts advance on her and Tuffnut.

"We're never going to get out of here!" Asher says but then Hicca clutches her head in pain.

' _ **I'm coming everyone!'**_ A familiar voice says in Hicca's head.

"Stormfly." Hicca says with a smile.

"Stormfly?" Asher questions knowing he left his dragon on Berk.

Suddenly Stormfly swoops in and saves all the trapped Dragon Riders and their dragons.

"Is that…" Asher asks looking up.

"Yeah!" Hector cheers.

"Hector!" Hicca says with a smile.

"Stormfly!" Asher says also smiling.

"What? Hector?" Alvin asks in confusion.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Asher says apologizing.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have believed me either." Hector says.

"Now let's get your parents." Asher says climbing onto the saddle in front of Hector.

The dragons then take off into the air while Stormfly swoops in and snatches Hector's parent from the battlefield.

"Mom! Dad! Hang on!" Hector shouts to his parents.

Barf and Belch then rush to their riders and scare off the Outcasts surrounding them.

"All right guys, just like we practiced." Hicca says. "Ruffnut, cover fire!" She says to her best friend.

"It's about time." Ruffnut says as she and Tuffnut have their dragon dive down towards the catapults.

" **Here we go."** Barf says releasing his gas.

"I love this part. Wait for it." Tuffnut says.

" **Let's light this sucker."** Belch says as he ignites the gas causing the catapults to explode.

"Fishlegs! Bones, incoming!" Hicca yells after dodging two large boulders.

" **Take this!"** Bones yells using his tail to smash the boulder to pieces while Meatlug eats the boulder whole.

"Whoa, nice catch girl. Lava blast." Fishlegs says.

"Serpentina!" Hicca calls to her Grapple Grounder.

" **Let's melt that launcher."** Meatlug says.

" **Right behind you."** Serpentina says as they combine their attacks and fire it at the catapult's launcher causing it to be destroyed.

"That's it, Meatlug!" Fishlegs says petting her dragon.

" **Thank you."** Meatlug says.

"Nice work, Serpentina." Hicca says reaching and petting her dragon too.

" **Anything for you, Hicca."** Serpentina says enjoying her reward.

"Yeah!" Hector cheers as Stormfly dodges arrows.

"Now, Snotlout!" Asher yells.

"Go for it!" Snotlout yells.

" **Here we go!"** Hookfang shouts as he burst into flames and dives downward.

" **Fire!"** Stormfly shouts as she fires her spines into the flame trail causing them to catch fire and the Outcast in the trees to jump out and run.

"Yee-haw! You feeling the heat, boys? 'Cause I sure am." Snotlout says.

" **Back off!"** Mist says blasting boiling water at the Outcast soldiers on the ground before taking off into the air.

"Great job, guys. Let's get out of here." Hicca says as they all start to leave the island.

"They're getting away! Stop 'em!" Alvin says loading the remaining catapult with Savage.

"Shouldn't we test this first?" Savage asks but Alvin launches him anyway causing him to head right for Asher and Hector.

Hector dodges but Asher gets knocked out of the saddle and the two land in the trees but Savage's branch breaks immediately while Asher tries to climb onto the branch but a second later it snaps and he lands on the ground where Alvin is waiting.

"Why you little…" Alvin says grabbing Asher and heads towards the cliff.

"Asher!" Hicca yells.

" **Let him go!"** Toothless shouts and fires multiple plasma blast at Alvin but they miss cause he was running.

"Surrender, or I'll…well, you know the rest." Alvin says holding Asher over the cliff.

"Do it, sweetie." Hicca says and Toothless prepares a plasma blast.

Asher looks down and sees the Monstrous Nightmare he trained coming towards him.

"Hicca, don't shoot!" Asher says as Toothless halts his attack.

A second later the Monstrous Nightmare flies upward and rams into Alvin causing him to release Asher as he smiles and grabs _The Book of Dragons_ before climbing onto the waiting dragon and takes off.

"Who is that?" Hicca asks in surprise.

"Just a new friend I made. I think he wants to stay with me." Asher says petting his new Monstrous Nightmare as they fly back towards Berk.

"Did you see that? That dragon came for him. It protected him." Alvin says.

"Bonded with him. We need to get that book back, Alvin." Savage says.

"Oh, we need more than that book. We need that girl." Alvin says.

* * *

Hours later at Berk's Harbor, Hector was saying farewell to Hicca and Asher, with his new dragon by his side.

"I can't thank you enough…especially you, Asher. You put your life on the line for us. I'll never forget that." Hector says holding out his hand to Asher who gladly accepts it. "I'm gonna miss you. Both of you." He says. "And it looks like Stormfly's got a new brother. What are you going to call him, Asher?" He asks.

"I'm thinking Blazer." Asher says.

" **Blazer? I like it."** Blazer says at his new name.

"Well he likes it and who knows. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Hicca says.

"Maybe we will." Hector says giving Hicca a farewell goodbye hug.

"Just promise me one thing-if you need help again, you'll ask." Hicca says hugging the boy back.

"I will. I promise." Hector says as he gets on the boat.

' _Ever since dragons showed up on Berk, we've learned to expect the unexpected.'_

As the boat sets sail for Hector and his parent's island he sees Snotlout.

"Write me." Snotlout whispers but Hector just shakes his head.

 _'But every once in a while something or someone comes along that surprises us. And when that happens, you kind of hate to see them go.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the surprise.**

 **Now Asher has two dragons: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder) and Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare).**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter that I'll try to have out soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: Thawfest

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. A little eariler then usually but hey it's finished.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Thawfest

Early in the morning Vikings were arm wrestling while some lifted the cage to the Dragon Academy up into the air by its chain.

' _Every year on Berk, we come together to test our strength…'_

Asher was doing push-up handstands on a large log balance beam while his dragons, Stormfly and Blazer, watch in amazement.

' _Endurance…'_

"Yeah." Asher says continuing to do handstands.

' _And courage in the annual Thawfest Games.'_

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were balancing themselves on barrels while standing on boards.

"Whoa." Tuffnut says as he slips sending his board into Bucket's face knocking him out while Tuffnut lands on his sister's board sending her into the air. "Aah!" He shouts as he is sent into the air after Ruffnut lands on the board.

Fishlegs throws an axe and manages to hit the outer ring of the barrel's target but Mulch looks at the girl who is revealed to be only about 5 feet away.

' _For some of us, it's not such a great time of the year.'_

Gobber was in the forest with Hicca training her.

"Come on, Hicca. Pull! Put your back into it. All right, put your legs into it. Put your entire-aah!" Gobber yells as the small tree Hicca was trying to pull out of the ground smacked him in the face. "Hey." He says removing the tree from his face.

"Faster, Snotlout! You have to push yourself, dear!" Spitelout, Snotlout's father yells as his daughter pulls a small tree out of the ground and throws it.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!" Both father and daughter chant together.

Later Hicca is running with a sheep on her back and a second later Snotlout, also carrying a sheep on her back, runs past her.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya." Snotlout taunts kicking up sand at Hicca.

"Wh-what?" Hicca asks as she falls to the ground.

 _'In fact, I've lost every single time to_ _that girl_ _.'_

Both Snotlout and Spitelout laugh at Hicca and bang their helmets together.

' _But this year, all that will change. This year I finally have a chance to win. Because, for the first time ever, this year, the Thawfest Games will include…'_

* * *

In the Dragon Academy, all the Dragon Riders are gathered around Gobber along with their dragons minus Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Dragons. They are now officially part of Thawfest. There will be three additional events, which you can use your dragon or in Hicca and Asher's case; dragons. The fly and shoot…" He says.

"Ooh." Fishlegs says in awe.

"Which will require you to fly straight and shoot straighter." Gobber says but then dodges a fireball coming at him. "Hey!" He yells at the twins who were the culprit.

"Uh, sorry. We were on the wrong head." Tuffnut says sitting on Barf's head as he and Ruffnut switch.

"Ow! I knew something felt weird." Ruffnut says now back on Barf's saddle as they fire another fireball which Gobber ducks again only this time his flag gets burned.

"Ah, much better." Tuffnut says.

"Next, is the freestyle…" Gobber says as he blows out the tiny flame on what remains of his flag. "Where it's up to you to impress the judges with a trick of your choice." He says as he looks up to see Asher and Stormfly.

"That's it, girl. Just like we practiced…" Asher says as he does a handstand on Stormfly's back while she glides around.

"A Nadder Wing Walk. Impressive, Asher." Gobber says.

"Um, excuse me. Meatlug and I were wondering if there were going to be any intellectual events." Fishlegs says as Meatlug spews lava. "A puzzle perhaps?" She asks as Meatlug barfs out a rock.

"I'll take that under advisement, Fishlegs. And let's not forget the hurdles. Where you'll be asked to-" Gobber begins to say when Snotlout flies in on Hookfang.

"Whoo-hoo!" Snotlout yells as she and Hookfang land in the arena and causes dirt to kick up to try and get Hicca dirt but Toothless covers Hicca with his wing and glares at Hookfang.

" **Watch it."** Toothless threatens.

"Ah! You know what I love about the Thaw Festival Games? Winning." Snotlout says getting in Hicca's face but she just stares at the clanking medals around the girl's neck. You wanna touch one of my metals, just to see how it feels to be a winner?" She asks holding up one of her medals.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." Hicca says.

"My family has never lost a Thawfest Games, ever!" Snotlout says.

"Here we go." Asher says walking over to the girls.

"Dragons or no dragons, I'll do what I do every year: Bring glory to the Jorgenson clan. And you'll do what you do…embarrass yours." Snotlout taunts while laughing. "Let's go, Hookfang!" She says about to climb back onto Hookfang's saddle when he quickly takes off causing the girl to dangle from her leg. "AAH! I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL!" She shouts as they fly away.

* * *

Hours later, Hicca is gearing up Toothless for the Thawfest game.

"Okay…aha." Hicca says taking a measurement from her paper and compares it to Toothless when her father walks upstairs.

"What are you two working on?" Stoick asks his daughter.

"Some ideas for Thawfest." Hicca says.

"Right. Right, excellent." Stoick says and just continues to stare.

"So did you need something, daddy?" Hicca asks.

"Well, with the dragons, you could actually-well, it's-" Stoick tries to say.

"Beat Snotlout? Best the Jorgensons?" Hicca answers in the form of a question.

"Well, when you put it that way it does have a nice ring." Stoick says as Hicca smiles at her father. "Okay, then. I'll let you get back to whatever it is, uh, you two do. Yeah." He says walking back downstairs.

* * *

The next day, the Dragon Academy arena stands were filled with everyone in Berk and on a stone wall where face drawings of the participants; Snotlout, Asher, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Hicca.

"Let the Thaw Festival Games begin!" Stoick says as he commences the Thawfestival games as the crowd cheers while he release a chest of Terrible Terrors that snatch a Viking's mutton leg.

"What are we?" Spitelout asks his daughter.

"We're killers." Snotlout answers.

"What do we do?" Spitelout asks.

"We kill!" Snotlout says.

"What do we say?" Spitelout asks.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!" They both chant together before banging their helmets.

"The contests are lining up for the Sheep Lug." Mulch says through a horn as he and Bucket were the score recorders.

"It's a good day for lugging sheep, Mulch." Bucket says sitting next to him.

"Well, Bucket, everyday's a good day for lugging sheep." Mulch says as Gobber places a sheep on each of the teen's shoulders.  
"On your mark, get set…" He says before banging Bucket's bucket.

Snotlout and Asher make an early lead, following Hicca who watches behind Fishlegs and the Twins struggling to race. Snotlout comes first place.

"Yeah!" Snotlout cheers throwing her sheep to the ground near Hookfang as it bounces off his wing. "Whoo!" She shouts pointing to her father.

"That's my girl!" Spitelout says from the stands.

Asher comes in second, Hicca tries to go for the third but is unable to lift the sheep any longer and collapses. As a result, Snotlout scores a point, with none of the Dragon Riders gaining one, and is left empty-handed.

"The first point of the Thawfest Games goes to Snotlout." Mulch says as Bucket paints a tally mark by Snotlout's head painting.

"Right where you belong-down at my feet. Here. Let me help you." Snotlout says offering her hand to Hicca but she pulls it away quickly. "Whoops! Too slow, as usual." She says laughing while walking away.

* * *

"Next up is our traditional Log Roll event." Mulch says through the horn.

"Enjoy your face-plant!" Snotlout says as the event begins.

In its early start, Fishlegs knocks out Asher causing them both to fall, simultaneously the Twins fall off also. Hicca and Snotlout remain, but Hicca too gives in and falls down.

"And another point goes to Snotlout." Mulch says as Bucket paints another tally mark for Snotlout.

"All right! That's my girl!" Spitelout says.

" **Here Hicca, let me help you."** Toothless says as he helps his embarrassed rider up with his siblings behind him.

"Thank you, Toothless." Hicca says.

* * *

"The next event is the Axe Throwing contest, where accuracy is supreme." Mulch explains.

Snotlout quickly throws her axe in a perfect shot.

"Bull's-Eye." Mulch says.

Asher and Fishlegs both throws their axes at the same time causing it to collide and fail.

"There they go." Mulch says. "Ooh, watch out, look out there!" He announces.

The Twins makes fun of their axes by throwing it to Stoick, who catches Ruffnut's, and into the crowd, who all duck from Tuffnut's. Hicca, barely managing to hold her own axe, attempts her throw which seems to glide straightly but not enough power for the axe to make it to its target and falls short.

"Here's how it's done, Dragon Girl." Snotlout says picking up Hicca's axe and tosses it behind her, hitting the target.

She then single handedly throws axes in some of the remaining targets while not looking in front, and all make a perfect shot, impressing his father and the crowd amazingly

"Show-off." Hicca whispers.

"Oh, ho, ho! Whoo-hoo!" Spitelout cheers before turning to Stoick. "Why don't you just give us the metal now Stoick? Save your girl the embarrassment?" He says.

"Why don't you take a seat, Spitelout." Stoick says making his second-in-command shut his mouth and sit down while the crowd ohs.

"Don't let him get to you." Gobber says.

"He's been getting to me for years. Why should today be any different?" Stoick asks.

"Well, dead last." Hicca says looking at the score wall.

"Wow, I have all the points and the best-looking picture? Unfair." Snotlout boasts.

"Oh, have your fun now. Tomorrow, everything changes. Right, everyone?" Hicca says walking over to her dragons.

" **Yeah."** Bones says eager to go.

" **Let's do it."** Mist says.

" **We'll mop the sky with you."** Serpentina says.

" **This is where Hicca really shines."** Toothless says.

"I can't wait 'cause Hookfang and I, it's like girl and dragon have become one. We're like a "Gragon." Or a "Drirl."" Snotlout says making up combination words. "Or a "Snotfang."" She says using her name and her dragon's as they take off.

" **Please don't combine our names."** Hookfang says embarrassed as he flies away.

"Yeah? Well, tomorrow you're gonna have to deal with Hictooth." Hicca says failing to make a snappy comeback.

""Hictooth"?" Asher asks walking over.

"Yeah, it's not my snappiest comeback." Hicca says.

"Why are you letting yourself get caught up in this?" Asher asks.

"Because, for the first time ever, I have a chance to beat Snotlout, to quiet her down." Hicca says.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!" Snotlout chants as she and Hookfang fly overhead.

"Good point. I have to admit, it would be nice to see someone else with a Thawfest medal." Asher says climbing onto Stormfly and fly away with Blazer following.

"You've spiked your last sheep, Snotfang. Tomorrow's a new day." Hicca says to herself while her dragons watch with concern.

* * *

"Welcome to day two of the Thawfest Games. Let the Dragon events begin." Mulch announces.

"It's a good day for lugging sheep, Mulch." Bucket says but Mulch stares at his friend.

"First up, the Hurdles." Mulch says.

"Hurdles, smurdles. I could make it over those things in my sleep." Snotlout boasts.

"Be my guest." Hicca says using Serpentina for the event while sitting on top of her Grapple Grounder.

"You don't go over them Snotlout. You go under them." Asher says using Stormfly for the event while making his hand gesture for her.

"Duh, I knew that." Snotlout says.

" **You're going down, Serpentina."** Hookfang growls at her.

" **We'll see. A bigger body would be a problem in this event."** Serpentina taunts.

"And first up is Fishlegs." Mulch announces as he bangs Bucket's bucket.

Fishlegs and Meatlug come first, but quickly fails to make it into her first hurdle, as they can't fit through.

"Um, guys, a little help over here. It's okay, girl. This just isn't our event." Fishlegs says.

" **You think."** Meatlug says sarcastically.

Asher and Stormfly almost makes it through but hits one of the hurdles and fails. The Twins and Barf and Belch charge in without thinking it out first, as one head goes over it, and they are quickly put into a halt sending them into the stands where they laugh at their failure.

"Where's your book, Hicca?! You might want to take notes." Snotlout taunts with a laugh as she and Hookfang take off.

Snotlout and Hookfang are next, and Hookfang flies straight in, the problem is, Hookfang's elevation is not properly adjusted as Snotlout's head keeps hitting the hurdles.

"Let's show them how it's done." Hicca says to her dragon.

" **You bet."** Serpentina says and takes off as a fast speed doing loops de loops over each hurdle.

"And Hicca makes a perfect run." Mulch says while Bucket paints Hicca's first tally mark by her face on the score wall.

"Did you hear what he said? "Perfect." I-I believe those are my first Thawfest points ever. I just realized something. I like beating Snotlout. I feel taller. Am I taller? Never mind, don't answer that." Hicca says not wanting the moment to end.

"Is she gloating?" Fishlegs asks in shock.

"I'm not sure. I've never actually seen Hicca gloat." Asher says in shock as well.

"Don't get too excited. You know what this is?" Snotlout asks holding up one finger. "Still the number of wins I need to end this thing. And you what this is?" She asks now holding up two fingers. "The number of chances I have." She says.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you know what this is?" Hicca asks making a circle with her fingers. "The size of your brain. No, wait." She says adjusting her fingers to a smaller size. "That's much better." She says.

"Like you've ever seen my brain. Come on, Hookfang." Snotlout says and takes off while Asher looks at Hicca in disgusted.

"What? She started it…when we were five." Hicca says looking down.

* * *

"Next we have the Free Style event. Contestants and their dragons show off their style and abilities." Mulch explains.

The Twins go and with Ruffnut on top of Tuffnut while he stands on Barf and Belch's necks.

"Check this out." Ruffnut says balancing herself.

"We call it "The Iron Split"." Tuffnut says balancing himself while holding his sister but unfortunately Barf and Belch move outward causing Tuffnut to do a split, making him feel incredible pain.

The judges aren't impressed and give them a total of two points.

"We like to call this next feat of daring "The Extreme Butterfly"." Fishlegs says as Meatlug flies really fast in a circle.

" **I'm feeling dizzy."** Meatlug says.

"Whoa, whoa, oh!" Fishlegs screams as Meatlug spins herself and Fishlegs into the wall.

The judges weren't impressed with their performance either and get a total of four points.

"It's okay, girl. This just isn't our event either." Fishlegs says.

Asher, Stormfly and Blazer go next with Stormfly gliding in front and above Blazer.

"Oh, The Balance Dance. How does he make it look so easy?" Fishlegs asks watching Asher first balancing himself on Stormfly's back before doing back-flips to her tail and then jumps onto Blazer landing directly on his back standing straight while continuing to glide forward.

"How come you can't do that? I mean, I could." Ruffnut says earning a punch from her brother.

The judges award Asher and his dragons a total of seven points.

Hicca and Mist take their turn with them flying upwards and once they reach a good height Hicca back-flips off while Mist quickly flies downward to the ground. She then releases a stream of water that looks like a swirling twister with Hicca in the middle coming head first towards her Scauldron. Just before Hicca gets too close to Mist she flips upright and land gracefully on Mist's snout spreading her arms outward.

"I call that "The Rising Waters"." Hicca says.

" **And a perfect landing too. Just like you."** Mist says to her rider making her smile.

The crowd and judges are beyond impressed and give Hicca a perfect score of nine points.

Snotlout and Hookfang sets up three huge rings for their recently made-up display.

"I hear Snotlout's gonna try a trick called "The Rings of Deadly Fire." No one's ever tried it before." Tuffnut says making Hicca expresses a look of concern that if Snotlout wins this she'll be able to catch up and take home the medal.

"Yeah, because it's too dangerous." Ruffnut says.

"No, because she just made it up!" Tuffnut says.

"I'm probably gonna win just for coming up with this!" Snotlout gloats as Hookfang takes off. "Fire!" She yells as Hookfang sets the rings on fire and flies right towards them but at the last second his eyes widen.

" **I can't do this!"** Hookfang yells causing his rider to eject and collide onto the rings.

"She tripped, and it's a disaster." Mulch says as Spitelout growls in frustration.

Snotlout pushes the debris off herself and then feels her underpants are burning, making her run to a tub of water. The judges give her with no points. Spitelout now feels the same embarrassment and disappointment that Stoick was having with his daughter.

"I get the rings and the fire part, but where's the death? I feel cheated." Tuffnut says.

"Wow, Snotlout. Your dad looks pretty mad right now." Hicca says gesturing to her angry looking father.

"What do you know? He always looks like that. Do you really think you have any shot at beating me?" Snotlout asks.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a shot at beating you." Hicca says.

"Do not." Snotlout argues.

"Do too." Hicca argues back.

"Do not." Snotlout argues back, louder.

"DO TOO! Think about it. I have a Night Fury, a Boneknapper, a Grapple Grounder, and a Scauldron. Plus I'm the best rider. How can I possibly lose?" Hicca asks.

"Because that's what you do. I win, you lose." Snotlout says.

"Yeah, well, check the scoreboard, Snotlout. Not anymore." Hicca says with a smirk causing Snotlout to grunts angrily and walk away.

"What was that all about?" Asher asks after witnessing the scene before him.

"Just rattling cages." Hicca says before walking away for the next event.

"Since when do you rattle cages?" Asher asks confused.

* * *

"The contestants are lined up for the fly and shoot, where they must shoot down their foes and spare their friends." Mulch announces and bangs Bucket's bucket to signal the event to begin.

Hicca and Bones take their turn first and fly around the arena to the model set of Berk.

"Outcast, bud." Hicca says.

" **Got it."** Bones says and blasts the Outcast cutout with a fireball.

Bones then lands on the ground and begins walking slowly through the town setup when another cutout appears and Bones was about to fire thinking it was an enemy.

"Bones, no. She's a friend." Hicca says.

" **Right, good eye Hicca."** Bones says halting his attack.

Bones continues walking and passes a boat when another Outcast cutout pops up and Bones smashes it with his tail.

"Thanks, bud. I didn't see that one." Hicca says as Bones crosses the finish line.

"Hicca and Bones come through with a perfect score." Mulch announces.

"Okay, Hookfang. A clean run here and we're the champs." Snotlout says to her dragon.

" **Got it."** Hookfang says feeling determined to win and takes off into the air.

"Fire!" Snotlout shouts after the first Outcast cutout appears.

Hookfang follows the order and blasts the cutout.

"Gotcha! A ha ha!" Snotlout says laughing in victory.

Unfortunately Hookfang used too much power which caused the flour bags to explode and gets into Hookfang's eyes and nose.

" **I can't see."** Hookfang shouts and accidentally sneezes a fireball at a group of cutout kids making the crowd gasp.

"No! Those were kids, you 6,000-pound lizard!" Snotlout says but Hookfang then flies out of control. "No! What? What are you doing?! STOP SHOOTING!" She orders unable to control her dragon.

"Snotlout! Get that dragon under control." Spitelout yells to his daughter.

"This does not look good for the reigning Thaw Festival champion." Mulch says watching the chaos unfold.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut chant after seeing Snotlout and Hookfang accidentally set everything on fire.

The event ends with Hicca gaining a third tally mark by her face painting on the score wall making it a tie between her and Snotlout.

"And for the first time in Thawfest history, we have a tie. Tomorrow, these two young Vikings will go head to head in an event to decide the Thawfest Champion." Mulch announces gesturing to Hicca and Snotlout standing on the stage.

"Hi." Snotlout says waving to the crowd. "I can't believe how lucky you are. You don't even belong on this stage with me." She whispers to Hicca while continuing to smile and wave.

"That's it. Keep talking, Snotlout, as your family's winning streak goes up in smoke, just like your Rings of Deadly Fire." Hicca says making Snotlout grunts in anger again and walk away while kicking a bucket. "Hey, what's the matter? Yak got your tongue?" She asks tauntingly.

"Hicca." Asher says glaring at his crush.

"Oh, he's crumbling under the pressure. I can feel it." Hicca says when she looks at Asher. "What?" She asks.

"You know what I always liked about you, Hicca? You were always a gracious loser. Who knew you'd be such a lousy winner." Asher says and walks away.

* * *

Later at night in Gobber's smith, Hicca is improving Toothless' gear.

"Lousy winner." Hicca mutters pounding on a hot metal rod before sticking it in a bucket of water. "I'll be a great winner." She says before walking over to Toothless. "See this, sweetie? Lighter, thinner. Oh, this'll help us fly faster and turn quicker. I also stripped down your saddle. Light as a feather. But this-" She says showing her Night Fury his new prosthetic tailfin. "This is what's gonna make the most difference, a tail as thin as paper and even stronger than before. We're gonna be able to cut and turn better than we ever have. Snotlout won't have a chance." She says grinning.

" **Oh yeah. We'll definitely win."** Toothless says eagerly.

* * *

The next day, hours before the final event is commenced, Hicca is greeted by Stoick to wish her luck on the game

"Remember, darling, no pressure." Stoick says to his daughter making her confusion if he was wishing her luck or not.

"Whew." Snotlout says stretching unaware her father was behind her.

"Snotlout." Spitelout says getting his daughter's attention.

"Yeah. Hey, dad. Just stretching out the hammier, you know?" Snotlout says.

"Did you ever hear the story of when I almost lost the Thawfest Games?" Spitelout asks.

"No. I never did." Snotlout says.

"That's right. Because it never happened! No Jorgenson has ever come close to losing the Thawfest Games. Don't you be the first." Spitelout says to her and walks away making Hicca look at the girl.

"What are you looking at?" Snotlout asks Hookfang before walking away with him.

* * *

Hours later, the final event, the Obstacle course race.

"Welcome to the final deciding event of this year's Thawfest Games: The Obstacle Course Race. Take it away, Gobber." Mulch says.

"The race will start here in the stadium." Gobber says gesturing to the map on the wall. "Where, after the log dodge and the cliff climb, Hicca and Snotlout will get on their dragons, loop around the flagship anchored off the coast, slalom through the sea stack maze, then head back here. The first one to pass that finish line is the winner." He says as the crowd cheers. "Look at those goose bumps." He says to himself.

"Hey, uh, can I talk to you for a second?" Hicca asks a stretching Snotlout.

"No." Snotlout replies.

"Okay. I just wanted to say have a good race and may the best Viking win." Hicca says offering her hand.

"Oh. She will. Don't you worry your scrawny, little self about that. See you at the finish line, Hicca. Or maybe I won't." Snotlout says.

"All right. I tried. If that's how you want it." Hicca says.

"That's exactly how I want it." Snotlout says making her way to the starting line.

"Vikings and dragons, take your positions." Mulch says as the two girls stand at the starting line while the crowd cheers.

"On your mark, get set, and…go!" Mulch shouts banging Bucket's bucket.

"Out of my way!" Snotlout shouts buying herself some time by pushing Hicca away in the early start.

Snotlout quickly overcomes the log dodge and moves to the cliff climb. Hicca overcomes the log dodge quickly also. As Snotlout climbs the cliff, two Vikings throw boulders at them to thwart their advance. One boulder hits Snotlout in the face.

"Ooh, rock to the face." Tuffnut says chuckling. "I love a good rock to the face." He says as Ruffnut slams a rock in his face. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." He says as Hicca makes her way to the cliff climb.

As Hicca struggles to climb the cliff she looks up and sees Snotlout mount Hookfang and hurriedly flies away while the two Vikings throw boulders at her causing her to fall.

"Oh! She's falling!" Gobber shouts standing beside Stoick.

"Oh, I can't watch." Fishlegs says covering her eyes and Meatlug's.

"Whoa!" Hicca screams before using her prosthetic leg to grip the cliff wall.

"Yeah, that's my girl." Stoick says as Hicca continues to climb the cliff where Toothless was waiting.

" **Glad to see you made it."** Toothless says to his rider.

"Okay, sweetie. We got a lot of ground to make up. Let's go." Hicca says as they take off to catch up to Snotlout and Hookfang by using Toothless' improvise gear.

"Look at them go!" Mulch says amazed by Toothless' speed.

"She's closing in on Snotlout." Gobber says to Stoick while pointing.

"I can see that, Gobber." Stoick says.

Snotlout and Hookfang round the flagship and fly past Hicca and Toothless heading for the sea stack maze.

"Hey, how's that feel?" Snotlout asks while laughing.

Hicca and Toothless round the flagship and pause for a second.

"Okay. Let's see what this new tail can really do." Hicca says clicking the gears on Toothless' prosthetic tailfin.

" **Here we go."** Toothless says and then suddenly bursts forward with speed.

"Whoa. Did ya see that, Bucket? That sudden burst of speed." Mulch says looking through a spyglass.

Hicca and Toothless manage to catch up to Snotlout in Hookfang but can't pass them.

"MOVE OVER!" Hicca shouts.

"Yeah, sure." Snotlout says.

" **You're not passing me."** Hookfang says to Toothless.

Hicca then steers Toothless to the side of Snotlout and has him push against Hookfang knocking them into the sea stack wall.

"Ah!" Snotlout yells and breaks free and does the same to Hicca and Toothless.

They then come to a fork in the maze and Snotlout and Hookfang take the left path forcing Hicca and Toothless to take the right.

"Hicca has to go the long way around." Asher says after witnessing the predicament his crush is in.

Hicca and Toothless make their way out of the maze and look to see Snotlout and Hookfang heading back to the academy. Hicca then clicks the gears on the prosthetic tailfin causing another burst of speed to occur.

"She's closing in, Stoick!" Gobber says again.

"I can see that, Gobber!" Stoick says irritated.

Snotlout looks over her shoulder only to find Hicca and Toothless closing in.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's finish this." Hicca says as they pull up to Snotlout and Hookfang.

"No, I can't lose. I can't lose. I can't lose." Snotlout says to herself while whimpering.

"What am I doing? I'm sorry, daddy." Hicca says clicking the gears again causing her and Toothless to fly unsteadily.

"Something's wrong!" Fishlegs says seeing Toothless flying unsteadily.

Hicca and Toothless land in a clearing just short of the academy making Stoick and Gobber have shocked looks while Asher smiles as what Hicca did.

"Snotlout comes down the final stretch." Mulch announces as the rider and her dragon come closer to the finish line where Hookfang lights the finish line banner on fire. "And Snotlout is the winner…" He announces as a Viking waves a flag signaling the race was over.

"Woo-hoo!" Spitelout cheers as well as the crowd.

"Of the Thawfest Games." Mulch says.

"Now that's a Jorgenson!" Spitelout yells.

"We did it. We did it! We did it! Of course we did." Snotlout says getting off Hookfang as Hicca and Toothless land next to them.

"Nice flying, Snotlout." Hicca says walking beside her.

"Yeah, you put up a good fight, but not good enough. Thanks by the way." Snotlout whispers with a smile making Hicca smile back.

"It's been a spectacular Thawfest Games, perhaps the best ever. These two young women have put on quite a show. But alas, there can be only one champion." Stoick says to the crowd. "The Thawfest dynasty continues. The winner and still champion, Snotlout!" He says gesturing to Snotlout.

"We did it!" Snotlout shouts.

"You did your family proud." Stoick says after putting the medal around her neck.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!" Snotlout cheers running around the arena while Asher punches Hicca's arm.

"Ow! What?" Hicca asks.

"I know what you did." Asher says.

"Yeah. I lost. As usual." Hicca says.

"No. You threw the race." Asher says smiling.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Asher. Snotlout was just the better Viking today." Hicca says.

"No, Hicca. No one was a better Viking than you, today." Asher says pulling Hicca into a quick kiss on the lips.

 _'Yup. Second again. Some things never change. But I guess some things are more important than winning. Like being a good friend…even if the friend is_ _that girl_ _.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out as soon as possible. So stay tuned. Please be sure to review this chapter and any other chapter you haven't review yet. I'd like to hear your feedback.**


	13. Chapter 13: When Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. It was suppose to be out yesterday but it was finished.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Now on with the chapter. Please be sure to review.**

* * *

Chapter 13: When Lightning Strikes

' _Living with dragons has its ups and it's downs._ '

A Monstrous Nightmare lands on the roof of a house. At first, it seems fine, but the wooden supports creak beneath it, and give way.

' _You need to stay calm, keep a clear head.'_

Next door, having witnessed this, a Gronckle encounters a similar problem, its roof also collapsing beneath it.

' _Not always easy with Vikings.'_

Later, bouncing a design idea off Gobber, Hicca works on blueprints for dragon perches, which will support the weight of the dragons, and not collapse like the roofs of the Vikings' homes.

"More supports?" Hicca asks her mentor.

"Eh, well, they are dragons." Gobber says.

 _'In our own way, we're very reasonable.'_

The Vikings quickly work together to build the perches, and when they are finished, Stormfly tests the strength of the supports.

" **I don't know. I'm afraid I'll break and hurt myself."** Stormfly says nervously but only Hicca understands her.

"It's okay, girl. Just take it easy." Asher says sensing his dragon was nervous.

Stormfly then gently lands on the perch and is surprised that it supports her and Asher gives her a pat on her side while she roars happily.

"Yes! It works!" Hicca cheers.

"Way to go!" Gobber says while Snotlout and Fishlegs cheer.

"So we built these things so stuff _wouldn't_ break?" Tuffnut asks.

"I understand Hicca, but I don't understand the rest of you people." Ruffnut says.

"And they tricked us into helping them build them. I feel so used. And sweaty." Tuffnut says as he and his sister toss their hammers to the ground and walk away.

' _But when a problem is caused by something Vikings don't understand, they lose all sense of reason. And that can become very dangerous.'_

* * *

Once the day was over, Hicca, Stoick, Gobber, and Toothless were at the chief's house to celebrate.

"Perches for dragons. Some of your best work, everyone." Stoick says but when he looks in his mug he sighs in disgusted. "Although we may need to move the one over the well." He says setting his mug down.

"And the perches are just the beginning." Hicca says excitedly lifting her mug but Stoick stops her. "We can build landing areas for them. Maybe even stables in the caves underneath the village and-" She continues to say.

"Easy darling. Remember, Berk is still for people." Stoick reminds his daughter.

"Vikings before dragons." Gobber says looking at Toothless.

" **Oh no you didn't."** Toothless says glaring at the blacksmith.

"Yeah, I said it. Deal with it." Gobber says like he understood Toothless when suddenly thunder rumbles surprising Toothless as he runs up to Hicca's room.

The three Vikings check outside and discover an electrical storm causes lightning strikes on the dragon perches throughout the village.

"The lighting is hitting everywhere." Hicca says.

"It usually doesn't strike here in the village." Stoick says.

"Thor must be angry. The only other time I can remember lighting ever striking Berk…" Gobber begins to say.

"Barnstat." Stoick and Gobber say together.

"Barn who?" Hicca asks in confusion.

"Jurgen Barnstat. Drifter. Sailed into town. He was stealing from widows and old men." Stoick explains to his daughter.

"To punish him, Thor gave him a lightning bolt right to his helmet when he was fixing the mast on his ship to make his escape." Gobber continues to explain pointing to a burnt helmet hanging on the wall.

"By the time Thor was finished with him, our whole fleet was on fire." Stoick says.

"We shipped him off the island and Thor hasn't hit the village since." Gobber finishes explaining.

"Threw him off the island? Pretty harsh." Hicca says.

Suddenly the lightning bolts grew in strength, striking the perches and arcing to the nearby wooden buildings, setting homes on fire.

"Gobber." Stoick says as the two race outside while Hicca gathers her dragons.

A Terrible Terror panics in the middle of all the flames, but Asher swoops in on Stormfly and rescues it.

"Gobber, organize a bucket brigade. I'm going up to Great Hall." Stoick says.

Hicca's dragons gather around to protect her when suddenly a nearby strike spooks Toothless causing him to run off.

"Toothless!" Hicca says running after her spooked Night Fury but he was too fast.

As Stoick lends a hand on his way to the Great Hall, the dragon riders make bombing runs with carts of water while Ruffnut and Tuffnut watch the chaos.

"I gotta find Toothless." Hicca says to herself with the rest of her dragons following her.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about." Tuffnut says.

"I've always liked Thor." Ruffnut says.

"Oh, I love these storms. When it rains, I cancel bath night and just stand outside with nothing but a sponge and a bar of soap." Snotlout says as she and Hookfang land behind the twins with Fishlegs and Meatlug by their side.

"We know. The village has had meetings about it." Fishlegs says in disgust.

"I need your help. I need to find Toothless." Hicca says after Asher and Stormfly land in front of her.

"I just saw him by the Great Hall." Asher says.

Hicca then climbs onto Mist and they take off to the Great Hall.

"Don't worry, men. You're gonna be alright." Stoick says setting two men down at the top of the stairs.

"It's striking throughout the entire village. It's like we're under siege." Mulch says.

"I've never seen Thor this angry." Bucket says.

Hicca, Mist, Bones, Serpentina, Asher, and Stormfly arrive and spot Toothless on top of a perch but when lightning strikes nearby he takes off.

"Toothless!" Hicca cries out to her Night Fury.

"Did you all see that?" Mildew says as everyone watches Toothless hop from perch to perch avoiding the lighting strikes.

"Look, the lightning is following him." Mulch says.

"Toothless." Hicca says hugging her main dragon as he coos.

" **I'm scared."** Toothless says as his siblings gather around.

" **It's okay brother."** Mist says.

" **We're here for you."** Serpentina says.

" **That's right and we're not going anywhere."** Bones says.

"Don't you all understand? Thor is mad at all of us. And I'll tell you why. Because of him!" Mildew says pointing his staff at Toothless. "As you all know, the Night Fury is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. We've let him live among us and now we will all pay the price." He says.

"Well, it did seem as though the lighting struck right at the dragon." Mulch says getting Mildew's point.

"Yes, right at the dragon! And a lightning storm the likes of which we've never had. There is but one thing for us to do. Banish the Night Fury! It's the only way." Mildew says stirring up the villagers as they mutter in agreement. "Thor is angry at us because of the Night Fury. You all saw it." He says as the crowd mutters in agreement.

"What? No! This is ridiculous." Hicca says standing in front of Toothless while Bones, Serpentina, and Mist protect Toothless' sides.

"If we don't act now, well, need I remind you of…Barnstat?" Mildew asks causing the villagers to mutter in worry.

"You're right. All of you. Thor is angry, but I don't believe he's angry at Toothless." Stoick says.

"That's right. Have you all forgotten what Toothless has done for this village?" Hicca asks reminding everyone all the good Toothless has done.

"Well then, who do you suppose he's angry at?" Mildew asks the chief.

"I don't presume to know Thor's mind, Mildew. But we will find a way to soothe his anger." Stoick says.

* * *

The next day, the lightning is worse than before

"Another storm is coming." Hicca says petting a still shivering Toothless.

Hicca then has an idea and hugs Toothless confusing him for a second before she starts humming a beautiful song in his ear making the Night Fury purr at the sound.

" **So beautiful."** Toothless purrs from the music his rider was humming in his ear.

"Thor tore a hole in the Great Hall. Maybe he's hungry. I know I am." Tuffnut says.

"We need to make Thor happy. But what do you get the God of Thunder and Lightning?" Hicca asks.

"In the past, I know Thor's enjoyed a sacrifice or two." Fishlegs says.

"Let's sacrifice Tuffnut." Ruffnut says.

"Okay. What time should I be there? There better be fire involved." Tuffnut says.

"Nobody's gonna be sacrificed." Hicca says.

"Not yet, anyway." Snotlout says looking at Toothless making Hicca growl in anger.

"I had an aunt who was cursed by Odin once. She had to pay tribute to him by sailing to the end of the Earth." Asher explains.

"Did it work?" Fishlegs asks.

"I don't know. I guess she couldn't find it, because she kept showing up from the opposite direction." Asher says.

"The Gods have never been mad at anyone from our family." Fishlegs says and then starts doing something weird. "Knock on wood. Hop on one foot. Slap a Jorgenson." She says but stops and gently pokes Snotlout making her push Fishlegs to the ground.

"If I were Thor, I would want a giant statue…" Snotlout says getting on Hookfang's snout. "Of myself. Snotlout as Thor." She says doing a strength pose.

"You do know we're trying to make him happy?" Asher says to the girl.

"Exactly. Mwah. Mwah." Snotlout says kissing her arm muscles making Asher gag.

"Ugh. I think I just threw up in my mouth." Asher says swallowing his vomit.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Hicca says.

"It's not an idea. It's a reflex." Asher tells his crush.

"N-What? No. I-I mean the statue." Hicca says making Asher gag again.

"There I go again." Asher says.

"No, not Snotlout." Hicca says.

"Mwah." Snotlout says one final time before she stops kissing her arms.

"Thor." Hicca corrects her crush.

"Hmm. Berk has never given Thor a statue." Fishlegs points out.

"Well, then it's high time we did." Hicca says.

Later the teens were working in the Smith with Snotlout having Hookfang breathe fire into the furnace. The twins were using Barf and Belch to craft the upper legs of the statue but then Ruffnut stops and bangs Tuffnut on the head with her hammer.

"Ouch!" Tuffnut yells.

"Ow!" Ruffnut shouts and then the two start banging at each other.

Asher, Stormfly, and Blazer were working on the cape with Blazer melting the two pieces together and Stormfly uses her spines to hold them in place. Snotlout and Hookfang were crafting the knees and lower legs but Snotlout accidentally has the knee bent in the opposite direction it's suppose to be in.

"Great job. Uh, one issue. Thor's knee bends the other way. You know, like a knee…on a person?" Hicca asks.

Snotlout scratches her head for a second before looking at her own knee for a reference.

" **Told ya."** Hookfang says snickering at his rider's mistake.

Finally Fishlegs and Meatlug were crafting the pants using Meatlug's lower jaw a model for the size.

"What are you doing?" Hicca asks.

"I'm making Thor's pants. I hope they're not too tight. I hate it when my pants are too tight. I feel so bloated." Fishlegs says as Hicca then walks away to look at the storm filled sky.

"Okay, guys, we better start welding these pieces together." Hicca says as she looks around. "Yeah. I really think Thor's gonna like this." She says.

Later the teens had gathered everyone for the unveiling of the statue which was covered by a large sheet.

"Attention. Attention everyone. Okay, so I know we're not exactly Thor's favorite people right now, but I am confident that this beautiful statue will go a long way toward getting us back in his good graces. So, without further ado…" Hicca says as she and her dragons pull the sheet down to reveal their completed statue of Thor.

"Well done! Thor will appreciate this tribute and will smile upon us once again." Stoick says admiring the handy work of his daughter and her friends.

"You really think this is enough to appease the mighty Thor while you allow a Night Fury in your midst? YOU'RE FOOLS! ALL OF YOU!" Mildew yells.

* * *

That night at Hicca's house, she, her father, and Gobber were watching the lightning continue to strike in the village.

"Unbelievable. Even more lightning than the last storm." Hicca says watching from the open door.

"I don't understand. We gave Thor a giant statue." Gobber says closing the door.

"It was a gallant effort, darling. But it looks as though this is not what Thor wanted." Stoick says to his daughter.

"Gobber, what are you doing?" Hicca asks seeing Gobber scoot away from her Night Fury.

"Uh, I love Toothless. I'm just erring on the side of caution." Gobber says.

" **Oh I'm sure feeling the love."** Toothless says sarcastically.

"Hey, don't worry, sweetie. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you…no matter what some people think." Hicca says glaring at Gobber making his sweat nervously.

Meanwhile at Fishlegs house, Meatlug enters her rider's room searching for her.

" **Fishlegs? Fishlegs where are you?"** Meatlug asks and then finds her underneath the bed. **"There you are."** She says.

"I know you're scared, girl. If you wanna hold me, that's what I'm here for." Fishlegs says trying to sound brave but when lightning strikes she quickly hugs her dragon in fear.

" **There, there."** Meatlug says.

At the same time, Ruffnut and Tuffnut sitting on the roof of a building, watching as the lightning starts fires and burns the buildings.

"Whoa. Look at all that damage and destruction." Ruffnut says banging a nut again Tuffnut's helmet.

"I know, it's so beautiful." Tuffnut says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ruffnut says in awe.

"Whoa. Nobody blows stuff up like Thor." Tuffnut says as they both eat nuts from bowl, cracking open the shells on each other's helmets.

Meanwhile the villagers gather at the statue of Thor and watch lightning strike it before it was redirected and sets fire to the houses in front of it.

"That's what Thor thinks of the statue. I told you what he wants, and we haven't given it to him. Until we rid this island of that Night Fury, Thor's fire will continue to rain down upon us." Mildew says stirring up the crowd of people gathered.

"You don't really think Thor is angry because of Toothless, do you?" Hicca asks her father.

"Of course I don't." Stoick says but then there was banging on the front door.

"Open up, Stoick. We've come for the Night Fury!" Mildew says from outside the front door.

"But I'm afraid they do. Get Toothless to a safe place. I'll try to reason with them." Stoick says.

"But-" Hicca says trying to argue.

"Just go." Stoick says placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder and she then heads for the back door.

"Safe travels, old friend." Gobber says petting Toothless' head.

" **Thanks."** Toothless says as he and Hicca head up to her room and out the window.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's you and me." Hicca says but when she turns around the rest of her dragons were there waiting for them. "And you three, too." She says smiling at her dragons' loyalty to her and Toothless.

"Give up the dragon, Stoick! Look at your people. We've had enough." Mildew says after Stoick opens the door and comes out with Gobber.

"You're too late. He's gone." Stoick says referring to Toothless.

"Stoick's already sent him off the island." Gobber says but the lightning storm intensifies.

"Thor says otherwise. The dragon must still be on the island. Find the Night Fury! Go!" Mildew orders the angry mod.

A little ways away Hicca and her dragons meet up with Asher.

"We can hide Toothless in the cove for now." Asher suggests.

"They'll just find him. No. We have to leave." Hicca says.

"We?" Asher asks in confusion.

"He can't make it on his own. And I wouldn't want him to. I'm going with him, Asher." Hicca says.

"But you'll come back, right?" Asher asks.

"Yeah. Eventually. When they all realize this didn't happen because of Toothless." Hicca says but then hears the angry mod approaching.

"You better go." Asher says as Hicca mounts Toothless' saddle and takes off with Bones, Serpentina, and Mist following behind their brother.

"Where's the girl? And more importantly, where's the dragon?" Mildew asks.

"I don't know, Mildew. But you got your wish. Hicca and her dragons are gone." Asher says angrily glaring at the old man with his dragons behind him.

"Oh, bah! Find the Night Fury! All of you." Mildew orders as they all scatter.

Hicca and her dragons then land in the forest on top of a cliff where they see the angry mod searching for them. Hicca sighs and pets Toothless signaling him to take off, which he does along with his siblings.

The five once more vanish into the storm clouds. As the two fly, it's quiet…until lightning attempts to strike them. Toothless barely dodges each bolt, and eventually failing as it strikes his prosthetic tail-fin, destroying it and causing them to plummet out of the sky.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hicca screams as they fall out of the sky.

" **Hang on!"** Bones shouts diving after them.

" **We're coming!"** Serpentina and Mist yell together.

"Ah, there they are!" Mildew shouts spotting them falling from the sky.

As the ground gets closer, Bones grabs Toothless and gently sets him and Hicca down on the ground.

"Thank you, Bones." Hicca says hugging her Boneknapper.

" **My pleasure."** Bones says liking the attention.

" **Hicca are you okay?"** Serpentina asks clearly worried about her rider.

"I'm fine." Hicca says assuring her Grapple Grounder.

" **How about you, Toothless?"** Mist asks.

" **Just fine. Luckily the lightning only struck my prosthetic tail-fin."** Toothless says.

"Let me take a look." Hicca says bending down to examine the red metal that was once Toothless' prosthetic tail-fin. "Hmm. That's where the lightning hit alright." She says and pauses for a minute before hearing more lightning and looks to see it strike all the metal perches and the metal statue of Thor in the village making her realize something. "The metal. I wonder…" She says thinking but three bolas then flew through the air wrapping themselves around Bones, Serpentina, and Mist's legs while three more wrap around Toothless' whole body.

" **Hey!"** Serpentina and Mist yell.

" **What's going on?"** Bones and Toothless ask.

"Secure the dragon!" Mildew shouts as he and the mod surround Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hicca shout but then a Viking roughly grabs her arm pulling her away from her Night Fury. "No! Leave him alone!" She yells but can't break free from the grip until she was pushed in front of Mildew.

"Don't try and stop us, you'll only make it worse for your precious dragon." Mildew says as Hicca watches the scene.

" **Let go on me!"** Toothless yells struggling to get free.

"Toothless!" Hicca shouts attempting to help but two Vikings hold her back as she watch Toothless loaded onto a cart.

"Say your good-byes." Mildew says as the two Vikings let Hicca go.

"Toothless!" Hicca shouts running to her Night Fury.

" **Hicca!"** Toothless cries seeing her fall to the ground.

"Toothless…" Hicca says soft watching him be pulled away but she then gets up and runs to her remaining dragons and frees them from the bolas around their legs. "We need to move." She says climbing onto Mist's saddle.

" **To go after Toothless?"** Mist asks.

"No, take me to the forge." Hicca says to her Scauldron.

" **The forge?"** Mist questions.

" **Why there?"** Serpentina asks.

" **It makes more sense to go after Toothless. We can save him."** Bones says.

"There's something we need to show them. Let's go." Hicca says.

" **All right."** The three dragons say and take off into the air.

Moments later Toothless was brought to the docks where they are about to load Toothless onto a boat but Stoick and Gobber push their way through the crowd and stand in front of a chained Toothless.

"I know you're afraid. But this isn't how we do things on Berk. These dragons are not the beasts we once thought they were. They're part of us now." Stoick says trying to reason with the angry mod.

"Not this one!" Mildew yells pointing his staff at Toothless. "Not anymore." He says getting in Stoick's face.

"Release the dragon, Mildew." Stoick demands.

"Open your eyes, Stoick. It's the only solution and you know it. It worked with Barnstat and it'll work with Toothless." Mildew says.

At the forge, Mist lands in front of it and Hicca hops off and rushes inside and looks for something. She then spots a long metal spear and grabs it.

"Hicca, they've got Toothless. They're about to float him off to sea." Asher says as he and the teens run into the forge.

"I know. Why do you think I have this?" Hicca asks showing them the spear but they all look at her likes she's gone crazy.

"Ooh, tough one. How many guesses do we get? Five?" Tuffnut asks but Ruffnut punches him in the head.

"Okay…just follow me to the docks." Hicca says climbing back onto Mist's saddle as the teens get on their dragons.

Back at the docks Stoick and Gobber are still defending Toothless from the mod.

"If you want to get to that dragon, you're gonna have to go through us." Stoick says pulling out a sword and a second later Bucket and Mulch push their way through and stand beside Stoick and Gobber. "Thank you, lads." He says to his loyal men.

"If we're choosing sides, Mulch, uh, there's more over there. Lots more." Bucket says timidly.

"We stand with the chief, Bucket!" Mulch says ready to fight the oncoming crowd.

"Stop!" Hicca cries as Serpentina swoops in and pushes the Viking aside when they were drawing closer to her father and the others.

" **Back off!"** Serpentina says standing in front of Stoick, Gobber, Mulch, and Bucket while Bones lands behind Toothless and Mist lands in front of Serpentina.

"Stop! You could get rid of Toothless. You could throw him off the edge of the world, but it's not going to stop this lighting from destroying Berk." Hicca says. "It's the metal. The lightning is hitting the metal. Just think about it. We never had a lightning storm like this until we put up those perches. And that statue, right? And they're all made of metal." She explains to the

"Oh, bah! You ever heard of anything so insane?" Mildew says using his staff to push the spear in Hicca's hands down.

The crowd still wasn't convinced and Hicca then runs towards Toothless' prosthetic tail-fin.

"You see, this is where the lighting struck Toothless, on this connecting rod-this _metal_ connecting rod." Hicca says but they still didn't seem convinced. "Well, if-if you don't believe me, I can prove it." She says as she climbs onto Serpentina's saddle. "Fly me up." She says.

" **Okay."** Serpentina says flying her rider up to the top of the boat's mast where she then jumps onto the mast beam.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Asher asks hover beside the boat on Blazer.

""Sure?" Uh…that's a strong word. It's really more of a hunch." Hicca says not convincing Asher who looks at with worry on his face. "I'll be fine. Go." She says.

" **Good luck."** Blazer says and flies away.

"Oh, boy, there she goes again." Gobber says.

"She doesn't make it easy. Hicca!" Stoick shouts to his daughter.

"You'll all see for yourselves. When I attach this metal rod to the top of this mast, the lighting will be drawn to-" Hicca says but suddenly a lightning bolt strike to spear in her hand electrocuting and her knocking her unconscious.

"HICCA!" Stoick screams seeing his daughter fall into the water..

"Darling…" Stoick says as everyone watches.

Toothless sees this and starts thrashing against his restraints but couldn't get loose.

" **Mist! Get her! Hicca can't swim!"** Toothless yells to his sister.

" **I'm on it!"** Mist yells and dives into the water after her rider.

" **Bones! Serpentina! Get me out of this!"** Toothless shouts as Bones using his spike ball like tail to remove the metal restrains and Serpentina slashes through the wooden brace.

"Hicca…" Stoick says seeing Mist gently set Hicca on the dock.

" **Hicca!"** Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina yell as they race towards their unconscious rider.

"Darling…" Stoick says holding his daughter in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Hicca wakes up in her bed.

"Toothless! What happened, sweetie?" Hicca asks seeing Toothless at her side.

" **You got struck in the head by a lightning bolt is what."** Toothless says shocking Hicca as she removes her covers and looks at her legs.

"At least I didn't lose another one." Hicca says.

" **Don't ever scare me like that again."** Toothless says rubbing his head against hers.

"My girl! You're alright." Stoick says lifting up his daughter hugging her. "You took a lightning bolt to the head." He says.

"Just like Barnstat, except we won't be throwing you off the island." Gobber says.

"So everyone knows Thor wasn't mad at Toothless?" Hicca asks.

"They do now." Stoick says.

"Until we figure out why Thor was angry at the metal, we're all walking on eggshells." Gobber says and then they hear metal clanking and walk outside to see two Vikings taking the statue down.

"Oh, we worked so hard on that statue. Kind of a shame we have to just scrap it for parts." Hicca says sadly.

"Well, maybe we don't have to. Why don't you take it to one of the high points on the island and leave it there?" Stoick says to his daughter.

"Good idea, chief. I would've thought of it myself, but I'm not the chief." Tuffnut says.

"Oh, we'll handle that for you." Snotlout says.

Later, the twins and Snotlout use Hookfang and Barf and Belch to lift the statue to the highest point on the island, with Hicca surveying them while riding on Toothless with his new black and red prosthetic tail-fin. Unsurprisingly, the highest point on the island, from the other teens' perspective, is located in the same spot as Mildew's house.

"You'll pay for this!" Mildew yells as the teens fly away after they left the statue in front of his house.

"I'm not sure that's what my daddy had in mind, guys." Hicca says but is complaining.

"Hey, that's the way I understood it." Snotlout says laughing.

There was a knock on Hicca's door as she opens it to reveal a family of Vikings with gifts for Toothless as an apology.

 _'No matter how much things change around here Vikings are still Vikings. They're not afraid to admit when they're wrong. And when they do, watch out! Cause you'll be up to your ears in pie and smoked fish.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all liked this chapter. Next is What Flies Beneath with Toothless nemesis, the Whispering Death. Stay toned.**


	14. Chapter 14: What Flies Beneath

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Around mid Novermber I lost internet and had to buy a Hotspot but haven't been about to get it working until recently. But now I'm back and I've read that the next thirteen episode of Dragons Race to the Edge have been released so I'm gonna watch those soon.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), and Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Now on with the chapter. Be sure to review.**

* * *

Chapter 14: What Flies Beneath

It was nighttime on the island of Berk and yak disappears in a cloud of dirt, followed by several sheep. Ominous cracks appear suddenly appear in the ground and begins moving towards Hicca's house.

 _'Everybody has a past. Even dragons. And sometimes, the past can come back to haunt them…'_

Toothless was woken up by the sound and growls at the ground while Hicca sleeps.

" **Wait, this scent. It can't be."** Toothless says growling.

"Ah, Toothless, sweetie, go back to sleep." Hicca says sleepily.

" **All right, Hicca. It better not be who it think it is."** Toothless says to himself.

 _'And when it does, you're gonna need to be there for them.'_

* * *

The next morning everyone was gathered around a large hole that appeared to have been made last night and were wondering where it came from. Toothless makes his way to the hole and sniffs it then growls angrily at it.

" **This scent! It is hers."** Toothless says angrily and lets out a loud roar.

"Whoa, hey. Come on. It's just a hole, sweetie." Hicca says.

"It's not just a hole! It's like an underground village." Bucket says from inside the hole.

"Bucket. Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you all night." Mulch says.

"Sorry, Mulch, but I think I finally found it-my happy place." Bucket says but was then thrown out of the hole in a cloud of dust.

"Are you alright, Bucket?" Stoick asks the Viking.

"Not so happy anymore." Bucket says.

"What happened?" Stoick asks.

"Something pushed me out. Something's down there, something big." Bucket explains.

" **I know you're down there."** Toothless growls jumping down into the hole and looks around the tunnels before jumping into one.

Everyone watches in confusion and then feels the ground start rumbling as well as a whispering sound.

"What is that sound?" Asher asks.

"Eh, whatever it is, it's giving me the willies." Gobber says as they all back up while Hicca clutches her head.

' _Wait this only happens when…'_ Hicca thought.

Suddenly a dragon, that is somewhat similar to a Deadly Nadder, but with bulging eyes, face and spirals of barbed teeth that line the entirety of his inner mouth, a snake like body and neck, similar to a Zippleback, but the dragon have no legs, only the lower spikes, shoots out of the hole and hovers over the Vikings.

"Whoa. Look at the size of that thing." Snotlout says about the dragon.

"Do I have to?" Fishlegs asks covering her eyes.

"Dragons, everyone!" Asher orders as they mount their dragons while Hicca's dragons surround her to provide protection.

The dragon looks at the riders and their dragons with its bulging eyes.

"Uh, I don't like the way it's eyeballing me." Snotlout says.

"Uh, don't worry. It's not just you." Fishlegs says.

"Thanks, big relief." Snotlout says sarcastically.

The dragon lets out a roar and dives back into the ground.

"What was that?" Asher asks not sure what the dragon was.

"Whatever it was, I want one." Tuffnut exclaims.

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say that was a Whispering Death." Fishlegs says.

"Whoa, great name. So much better than Zippleback." Tuffnut says putting his hands over what he thought was Belch's ears.

" **Hey!"** Barf and Belch say clearly offended.

"Where'd it go? Why's it here? What's it gonna do to us? Why aren't you slapping me to snap me out of this?" Bucket asks while standing on top of a barrel and yelling.

"Because I'm scared too, Bucket." Mulch says also standing on top of a barrel.

The Whispering Death bursts from the ground making a fresh hole and Hicca read it's emotion and could sense it was mad about something.

"Ah, it looks angry. Why don't you do that think where you touch its nose and feed it grass?" Gobber asks.

"It is angry but at what I'm not sure. Uh, Fishlegs, what do we know about the Whispering Death?" Hicca asks.

"Boulder Class, Razor-sharp teeth, incredibly strong, hunts from underground." Fishlegs says.

"Now I really want one." Tuffnut says.

"So how do we deal with this thing?" Snotlout asks.

"Stand back, everyone!" A voice calls out as they all turn to see Stoick arriving while riding Thornado who bellows at the intruder. "Thornado's got something to say to this beast." Stoick says.

" **All right, whisper to this!"** Thornado roars at the Whispering Death, but it quickly roars back, unaffected.

"I don't think it's got its listening ears on." Gobber says.

"All right, let's run this thing out of here." Asher says as he and the other riders have their dragons fly into the air and move behind Stoick but then Toothless emerges from the hole.

" **So it is you! All of you get back! She's mine!"** Toothless growls at the resident dragons.

"What's Toothless doing?" Snotlout asks.

" **Is he trying to get himself killed?"** Hookfang asks.

"I think he wants us to back off." Asher says.

" **Toothless."** Stormfly says with worry for her crush.

" **Will he be able to handle this alone?"** Blazer wonders.

"No problem here." Fishlegs says.

" **Yep, no problem at all."** Meatlug says backing up.

"Toothless!" Hicca calls out to her Night Fury from her circle of dragon protection.

Toothless and the Whispering Death start fighting but when Toothless has the Whispering Death pinned he breaks free and gets up into the air which Toothless unable to do.

"Toothless can't fly without me, he's a sitting duck." Hicca cries watching her main dragon try to get into the air to fight the Whispering Death.

"Gobber, man the catapults, and when that thing is clear of Toothless, fire!" Stoick says.

"Daddy, wait. Just let me help you, sweetie." Hicca says trying to mount Toothless.

" **No!"** Toothless says not allowing her to get onto the saddle.

"What? Toothless, what-what's wrong?" Hicca asks feeling hurt at what her Night Fury just did.

"What was that all about?" Asher asks running over to his crush.

"I have no idea." Hicca says.

The Whispering Death and Toothless continue to fight until Toothless is injured with a razor-sharp spine that drives itself into his leg.

"Gobber!" Stoick shouts as Gobber launches a boulder at the Whispering Death, hitting it in the face twice.

What they didn't notice was that the sunlight hit the Whispering Death causing it to retreat down into the hole, carving a new path underground while Hicca runs to her Night Fury.

"Oh, no. You're hurt." Hicca says as she reaches for the spike and pulls it out.

" **Thanks."** Toothless says to Hicca after she removed the spike from his leg, then runs away.

"Toothless, wait!" Hicca calls out.

"Where's he going?" Asher asks.

"Probably running away to lick his wounds." Snotlout says snickering.

"It's not funny. He could've been killed. He can't fly, remember?" Hicca asks reminding them.

"And whose fault is that?" Snotlout asks.

"Seriously, did you just go there?" Asher asks in anger.

"Hey, I call it like I see it." Snotlout says.

"Um, does anyone want to talk about what in the name of Thor just happened?" Fishlegs asks.

"Uh, dragon fight. Just another day on Berk." Tuffnut says.

"Uh, not really. It seemed like there was way more to it than that." Fishlegs says.

"She's right. The Whispering Death singled Toothless out." Hicca says.

"And Toothless wanted that dragon all to himself." Asher says.

"Yeah, he certainly did. But why?" Hicca asks.

"Uh, are we going to be tested on this? 'Cause I'm completely confused." Tuffnut says.

"Well, don't look at me." Ruffnut says.

Hicca doesn't listen as she continues to watch Toothless angrily stare out to where the Whispering Death headed while her other dragons come up to her staring at their brother as well.

That night, Hicca is worried for Toothless as he is fully in self-defense right now.

"I-I really wish you would just tell me what was going on out there today." Hicca says.

" **I can't. It's for your own good, Hicca."** Toothless says but then growls at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, sweetie. It's just my daddy." Hicca says as Stoick enters his daughter's room.

"How's our wounded warrior?" Stoick ask.

"He's still a little on edge." Hicca says.

" **For good reason."** Toothless grumbles under his breath.

"And that reason is what?" Hicca asks.

" **Never mind, Hicca."** Toothless says.

"Don't worry, Toothless. I think we showed that dragon a thing or two about uninvited guests on Berk. I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon. At least I hope not." Stoick says exiting the room and heads down the stairs.

"Yeah, me too. Okay that should do it, sweetie. You just need to take it easy." Hicca says as she gets into her bed and goes to sleep as Toothless lies down.

A few moments later Toothless then awakens and looks at his rider.

" **I'm sorry Hicca, but I just can't let anything else happen to you."** Toothless says and leaves via the window.

* * *

The next morning, Hicca awakens and is stunned to see Toothless is gone.

"T-Toothless?" Hicca asks not seeing her main dragon in his bed. "Toothless! Oh, no. He went after him-alone." She says after running outside.

Later that day Hicca and her remaining dragons had gathered the other dragon riders and their dragons at the academy.

"Maybe Toothless just went for a morning flight? Oh, that's right, he can't." Snotlout teased while laughing.

"Really? You're going there again? Now?" Asher asks in anger ready to punch the girl but Hicca stops him.

"Toothless must be looking for the Whispering Death. We find it, we find Toothless." Hicca says.

"What do we do if we find the Whispering Death first?" Fishlegs asks holding _'The Book of Dragons'_.

"Well, I'll train it." Hicca says.

"You know it's got death in his name, right?" Tuffnut asks as Hicca walks past him and his sister.

"Fishlegs, is there anything about the Whispering Death in the Book of Dragons that can help us?" Hicca asks the girl as she opens the book.

"It can shoot razor-sharp spines from any part of its body." Fishlegs says.

"And how's that gonna help us?" Asher asks.

"Well, it would help if we stayed away from those." Fishlegs says.

"Or we can get near them and use Ruffnut as a human shield." Tuffnut says but then Ruffnut savagely kicks him in the kneecap. "OW! MY KNEE CAP! That's new. I like it."

"This dragon must have a weakness." Hicca says.

"Actually, no. Yeah, it says right here, "no known weaknesses"." Fishlegs reads from the book.

"Ha, I really love this thing." Tuffnut says.

"Okay, great. Uh, can we go now, please? We don't know how much time we have." Hicca says as she mounts Serpentina.

" **Let's go find our brother."** Serpentina says to her siblings.

"Don't worry, Hicca. We'll find him." Asher says as he climbs onto Stormfly.

" **I hope we find him soon."** Stormfly says sadly.

As they explore through the forest, they spot two large holes.

"There, down below." Hicca says pointing to the two large holes as they land.

Once on the ground Hicca dismounts Serpentina and runs to the holes.

"Uh, Toothless? Toothless!" Hicca calls out but gets no response.

"How do we even know the Whispering Death made these holes?" Snotlout asks.

"So you think it might be the other 2,500-pound rock-eating Dragon we're following?" Asher says with a smirk.

"I know what you're-don't try to confuse me!" Snotlout shouts.

"Look at this." Hicca says bending down and picks up a dragon tooth. "He must've lost a tooth." She says examining it.

"Is it sharp? If it is I want it. I like sharp." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, sharp is good." Ruffnut says agreeing with her brother.

"Think about this-hundreds of those spinning together, ripping through dirt and tree roots, discarding rock like it's not even there." Fishlegs says standing beside Hicca but then all the dragons start acting frigidity.

"Stormfly, Blazer, what's wrong?" Asher asks his Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare.

"What's wrong with you, dragon?" Tuffnut asks seeing his and his sister's dragon acting the same way.

"Barf, settle down." Ruffnut says to her dragon's head.

"Stop! Listen." Hicca commands as all the dragons obey her.

"Listen for what?" Tuffnut asks loudly.

"I don't hear anything. What are we listening for?" Ruffnut asks loudly as well.

"Be quiet!" Asher shouts.

"How are we supposed to hear anything over him yelling?" Tuffnut asks but Asher shushes them.

"The whisper." Fishlegs says backing up as the ground shakes violently.

"Looks like we beat Toothless." Snotlout says timidly.

"Yeah. We win." Asher says not so confident at the moment.

The Whispering Death emerges and growls at Fishlegs.

"I'm not feeling like a winner." Fishlegs says looking at the dragon in front of her. "Hi, sir. Love the teeth." She says.

The Whispering Death then stares at the dragons around the riders and then burrows back underground.

"I hate it when it does that. Can you at least tell me why it does it?" Snotlout asks.

"Maybe to hunt. Maybe because it's cooler. Maybe to look for water. MAYBE BECAUSE SHE CAN'T STAND THE PRESSURE OF EVERYBODY ALWAYS EXPECTING HER TO HAVE THE ANSWERS!" Fishlegs shouts.

"She's losing it." Tuffnut whispers to his sister.

"I know. It's awesome." Ruffnut says.

The ground begins shaking again and the Whispering Death emerges from below again.

"Somebody hold it still. I wanna pet it." Tuffnut says but Ruffnut holds him back while Hicca walks towards the dragon.

"Do you actually have a plan, or are you just trying to get yourself killed?" Asher asks his crush.

"If I can train it, it'll leave Toothless alone…" Hicca says.

"Right, so you _are_ trying to get yourself killed?" Snotlout says.

The Whispering Death charges towards Hicca. Her dragons were ready to step in to save their rider but then see the Whispering Death stop short in front of Hicca's outstretched hand. The dragon sniffs it and turns away and retreats back into the hole it emerged from.

"Okay." Hicca says.

"Um, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no." Asher says trying to convince her but Hicca jumps down the hole anyway. "Why does she always do that?" He asks.

"Oh, man. I am so glad I'm not down there with her right now. Whoa!" Fishlegs yells as Snotlout pushes her down the hole.

"Oops." Snotlout says shrugging her shoulders innocently

"Ah, thanks, Fishlegs. I kinda figured you'd be the last one to volunteer." Hicca says looking around.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to have to face that thing all alone." Fishlegs says.

"This things been busy." Hicca says seeing all the connecting tunnels.

"Quick question. Why are we down here again?" Fishlegs asks.

"This is where it spends all of its time. There's gotta be something down here that can help us." Hicca says walking forward but then feels rumbling and looks into the tunnel to her right and spots the Whispering Death. "There it goes, let's follow it." She says but looks back to see Fishlegs not moving.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" Fishlegs asks.

"Fishlegs, new Dragon. You love this stuff." Hicca says.

"I hate that about me." Fishlegs says.

Hicca and Fishlegs follows the Whispering Death lurking around it's maze of tunnel networks in attempt to find any advantage to thwart the dragon. They then look into a tunnel spotting a pair of eyes looking at them.

"Wha-?" Fishlegs asks scared.

The eyes turn out to be a sheep lost in the tunnels and walks away from the girls but a second later the Whispering Death appears and Hicca pushes Fishlegs into a nearby tunnel to hide as they watch the dragon avoid the light.

"Hicca, did you see-?" Fishlegs begins to ask but the Whispering Death heard the girl and turns around.

"Can it wait?" Hicca asks covering Fishlegs' mouth pushing her against the tunnel wall as the dragon comes back towards them. "Let's just hope it keeps going." She whispers. But the dragon stops.

"How'd that work out for us?" Fishlegs asks but then spots something and gets Hicca's attention.

The girls look to see a bite mark on the Whispering Death's tail but as Hicca reaches out to touch it the dragon moves away.

"Did you see that?" Fishlegs asks.

"Was that a bite mark?" Hicca asks.

"Not just any bite mark. That's a Night Fury bite mark. I think I know why these two are looking for each other." Fishlegs says.

"They have a history. That's what Toothless didn't want me to know about." Hicca says.

"A grudge." Fishlegs says.

"If that's true, how long to dragons carry a grudge?" Hicca asks feeling a little scared at the answer.

"To the death." Fishlegs says making go pale at the thought.

"Let's get out of here before it comes back." Hicca says.

"That is a really good idea." Fishlegs says but unfortunately the Whispering Death finds them.

"They've been down there forever." Asher says getting on his knees to get a better look. "Hicca! Fishlegs!" He yells into the tunnel.

"Yep, right here." Hicca says coming out of the tunnel.

"Did you see the Whispering Death? Was it cool?" Tuffnut asks.

"Did you touch it?" Ruffnut asks.

"I wanna touch it!" Tuffnut says.

"Can we talk about this later? We really need to get out of this hole." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah, you do." Asher says seeing the ground shift in the distance and making its way towards the girls.

"Fishlegs, you go first." Hicca says helping Fishlegs up.

"No argument here." Fishlegs says.

"Grab my hand!" Asher says as Fishlegs grabs it and they pull Fishlegs out of the hole. "Hicca, hurry!" He yells holding out his hand

"I can't reach!" Hicca says and tries to reach for it again and succeeds but then slips from his grip.

"Hicca! Just a-little more." Asher says reaching for his crush's hand.

"I'm trying!" Hicca says struggling to reach. "Everyone stand back!" She yells. "WHOA!" She screams as she is thrown out of the hole by a dust cloud.

"Wow, I bet she can see our house from up there." Tuffnut jokes but Ruffnut wasn't amused.

The Whispering Death then emerges from the hole and is ready to catch Hicca-WITH ITS TEETH!

"Stormfly!" Asher orders his main dragon as Stormfly saves Hicca from being eaten.

" **I got you."** Stormfly says.

"Thanks, Asher. You too, Stormfly." Hicca says as her dragons surround her.

"I don't think it likes you in its hole." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, I got that." Hicca says in an annoyed voice.

"Can we get out of here, please?" Snotlout asks.

"No. I know I can train this thing. Anybody got some Dragon Nip?" Hicca asks as she was suddenly handed an armfuls of Dragon Nip. "Don't be afraid. I'm a friend. Here. You'll love this. All the dragons love this." She says but when she got close to the Whispering Death, it sneezes causing the Dragon Nip towards the other dragons, making them swoon blissfully.

"Oh, great. Now we're defenseless." Snotlout says.

"Any ideas? I'm throwing it wide open to the group." Hicca asks backing up.

"I got an idea. RUN!" Snotlout yells.

The Whispering Death chases the group but is suddenly tackled by Toothless.

"Toothless!" Asher shouts seeing the Night Fury.

Toothless chases the Whispering Death away. Hicca tries to mount him but Toothless once again doesn't let her.

"Hey, sweetie. It's me. I know what's going on with you and that other dragon." Hicca says.

" **I didn't want you to get involved."** Toothless says sadly.

"Let me help you." Hicca says but Toothless runs off. "Toothless, come back!" She cries chasing after her Night Fury but Toothless fires a blast at Hicca's feet, stopping her from following.

" **I'm sorry."** Toothless says and then runs off.

"Awkward." Tuffnut says as Hicca glares at him.

Much to Hicca's dismay, they head home, by flying with Hicca riding on Mist.

"So Toothless has an archenemy. Kind of like you and me." Snotlout says.

"Snotlout, you're not my archenemy." Hicca says.

"Well, you're mine." Snotlout says glaring at the girl.

"He's just trying to protect you." Asher says.

"That's not what it is. Toothless doesn't want you around because this is between him and the other guy. He's a fighter, like me, not whatever you are." Snotlout says but Serpentina smacks the girl with her tail.

"I never thought I'd say this, Snotlout, but I think you're right." Hicca says.

"Wait, huh? You guys heard that, right?" Snotlout asks.

"It's not a fair fight. If Toothless is gonna win, he has to fly, and he can't fly without me."

"So, what are you saying?" Asher asks.

"I'm saying we need to find him, and soon." Hicca says.

Meanwhile Toothless was running through the trees looking for the Whispering Death.

"There he is. Get me down there, Mist." Hicca says.

" **You got it Hicca."** Mist says.

Hicca approaches Toothless, with his hand extended out. Toothless finally touches his nose to Hicca's hand.

" **Hicca…"** Toothless says sweetly.

"Hey, sweetie. You had me so worried there for a while. You haven't been yourself lately. Good to see you're still you." Hicca says but then the Whispering Death appears from the ground. "You can just walk away from this, sweetie. Let's just go home." Hicca says trying to mount her dragon.

" **No!"** Toothless says pushing Hicca away again.

"You were so close. I thought you had him." Fishlegs says.

Toothless tries to fly towards the Whispering Death, shooting plasma blasts but is knocked down by the Whispering Death.

"He needs our help." Hicca says.

" **Stay away!"** Toothless tells the other dragons.

"Come on, girl! Blazer?!" Asher says trying to get Stormfly and Blazer to move but they won't.

"Hookfang won't budge!" Snotlout says.

"I think ours is broken." Tuffnut says as he and his sister can't get Barf and Belch to move.

"They know this isn't their fight, guys." Fishlegs says after not being able to move Meatlug.

The Whispering Death corners Toothless on a cliff ledge, with no escape.

"Toothless! Sweetie." Hicca says. "It's gonna knock Toothless into the canyon!" She says.

Hicca looks at Toothless one last time before coming up with a plan and steps off the ledge and freefalls into the canyon.

"Hicca!" Asher yells in shock.

" **Hicca!"** Toothless yells and dives to save her.

Once Toothless was close to her, Hicca mounts him in midair.

"Yes!" Asher cheers

"You save me, I save you. That's the way it is." Hicca says.

" **Sigh. You're right."** Toothless says as he turns around and flies towards the Whispering Death.

Toothless and Hicca fight the Whispering Death and during the fight sunlight strikes the Whispering Death which Fishlegs notices.

"The sunlight, Hicca. That's its weakness." Fishlegs shouts.

"Okay, sweetie. Keep him aboveground." Hicca says.

Toothless shoots plasma blasts down the Whispering Death holes causing eruptions to occur.

"This is amazing." Ruffnut cheers.

"We've got to find you an archnemesis." Tuffnut says to Belch.

" **No thank you."** Belch says.

Toothless finally defeats Whispering Death and pushes Hicca off his saddle and goes to finish with plasma blast.

"Toothless! Don't!" Hicca says

" **No. I'm going to end this once and for all."** Toothless says ready to fire the plasma blast making Hicca growl in angry.

"Okay that's it! Serpentina!" Hicca yells as Serpentina swoops in and knocks Toothless off the Whispering Death.

" **Serpentina, what are you doing?"** Toothless asks but she doesn't answer.

"Bones! Mist! Sit on them!" Hicca orders as Bones traps the Whispering Death and Mist holds Toothless down under her weight.

Hicca and walks up to the Whispering Death with her hand out.

"Now you hold still." Hicca says and places her hand on the dragon's snout. "Okay now what is this all about?" She asks but the two dragons start talking at the same time. "Enough!" She yells causing them to quite down.

" **Wait, she can understand me?"** The Whispering Death asks in a scratchy female voice.

" **Yes, any dragon Hicca touches with her right hand she can hear their voices because of the dragon's blood in her arm which is now a scar."** Bones explains causing the Whispering Death to stare at the girl in amazement while she looks him.

"You tell me what this is all about." Hicca demands.

" **Five years ago that Night Fury appears in the skies of Whispering Death territory and I was the protector so it was my job to deal with him."** The Whispering Death says and Hicca read heremotion and could tell she was telling the truth.

"Okay. Toothless why did enter their territory?" Hicca asks.

" **I was making my way back to the Queen's nest."** Toothless says.

" **Wait, queen? As in Red Death queen?"** The Whispering Death asks.

" **Yes. I was supposed to locate new islands close with large amounts of food but unfortunately I was behind schedule and had to take a shortcut to get back before I was punished."** Toothless says.

"So you attacked Toothless thinking he was invading your territory when in reality he was just passing through and that's how this whole thing began?" Hicca asks as both dragons nod their heads. "This whole thing was a misunderstanding but you're both at fault." She says as she looks at the Whispering Death. "You failed to ask why Toothless was in your territory." She says and turns to Toothless. "And you failed to explain yourself." She says.

" **Looks like it."** The Whispering Death says.

" **Yeah the dragon's irrational behavior got the better of us."** Toothless says.

"Okay now can we please put this behind us so I can have my Night Fury back to his old self?" Hicca asks Toothless and the Whispering Death.

The two dragons look to each other and sigh as they nod their heads making Hicca smile as she signals Bones and Mist to get off them. Once freed Hicca immediately wraps her arms around Toothless as his sibling join in the hug as well. The Whispering Death looks on at the scene and is touched by it to see different kinds of dragons so protective of each other and the girl.

" **You all really care for this girl don't you?"** The Whispering Death asks.

" **We do. She the one who gave us each a home and she helped me regain my ability to fly."** Toothless says.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Hicca asks.

" **I'd like that. I gave up my position as protector to hunt down your Night Fury five years ago and I have nothing to return to."** The Whispering Death says.

"Great! Now all I have to do is give you a name." Hicca says staring at the Whispering Death and spots hertail drawing in the dirt unknowingly. "That a really great etching you do there." She says.

" **Huh? Oh that's just something I've done unknowingly."** The Whispering Death says.

"Hmm, oh I've got it. I'll call you Etch." Hicca says.

" **Etch…I like it."** Etch says but then the sun shines on her and she cringes. **"Ow the sun hurts my eyes."** She says.

"Don't worry I'll make something to help with that." Hicca says hugging her newest dragon.

" **Thank you, Hicca."** Etch says as the others come over.

"Aw, man! Toothless could have finished him off!" Snotlout says.

"Well, I guess all dragon grudges aren't to the death." Hicca says rubbing Toothless and Etch's snouts.

"I guess I'll have to change that in the book." Fishlegs says.

"Hey, everyone. What do you say we go home?" Hicca asks as her five dragons nod their heads.

 _'When our past rears its ugly head, it usually doesn't have six rows of razor-sharp teeth and a bad attitude.'_

Hicca's dragon drops boulders to cover Etch's hole openings with Etch now wearing metal shades over the tops of his bulgy eyes and tied around his head by leather straps.

 _'If it does, you're going to need a great friend who has your back. I will always have my dragons' backs. And they will always have mine.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter. I'll try to have the next one out soon.**

 **Hicca's dragon count is now up to five: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), and Etch (Whispering Death).**

 **Please be sure to review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Twinsanity

**Author's note: Well here's the next chapter. Also I made a mistake in the last chapter. Etch is suppost to be a female Whispering Death. Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldon), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), and Etch (Whispering Death).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **All right on with the chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Twinsanity

 _'They say two heads are better than on, which is often true. But four heads? Eh, that's a few heads too many.'  
_  
"How are we supposed to see up here?" Ruffnut asks her best friend as she flies in front of them on Toothless.

"You're not. That's the whole point." Hicca explains to her best friend.

"Oh. No, I still don't get it." Tuffnut says.

"When you two can't see, you have to trust Barf and Belch to see for you. Like this." Hicca says flying off into the clouds.

"Why does she always have to speak in riddles?" Tuffnut asks.

"I say we trust us." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah, I'm with you, sister." Tuffnut says.

"Barf, up." Ruffnut orders to her dragon's head.

"Belch, down." Tuffnut orders at the same time as his sister.

As a result of the separate commands Barf and Belch fly violently as one head does a command besides the other. The Twins and Barf and Belch collide with Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Whoa!" The Twins and Fishlegs yell as they fall and land on a tree and a result of the weight from the Twins causes the branch to begin to snap.

"Belch, get me down." Tuffnut says.

"Barf, go for help." Ruffnut says at the same time.

The result once again is the same causing Barf and Belch to go astray and unable to help them. Meanwhile Fishlegs lends them a hand with Meatlug by signaling the Gronckle with her hands and successfully rescues the Twins.

"It worked. I can't believe it actually worked." Fishlegs says excitedly but her overexcitement causes her branch to snap. "Whoa!" She screams but is saved by Serpentina as Toothless hovers next to his sister.

"Good catch Serpentina." Hicca says to her Grapple Grounder.

" **Thank you Hicca."** Serpentina says to her rider.

"What was that hand thing you were doing, Fishlegs?" Hicca asks.

"If you must know, I have been crafting some rudimentary hand signals for Meatlug just in case we get separated, and they seem to have been well-received." Fishlegs explains.

"Hmm. Hand signals. That's incredible, Fishlegs!" Hicca says seeing it as revolutionary.

"Yeah, I know." Fishlegs says excited again.

"We need to start working on those right away." Hicca says guiding Toothless back to the Dragon Academy with Serpentina following.

* * *

At the academy, everyone is teaching their dragons hand signals and some are doing well. Hicca stands in front of her dragons with a shield in her hand, two dummies next to her as well as two large boulders.

"Everyone battle ready." Hicca says to her dragons clutching her fist and they all get into a battle stance. "Toothless, plasma blast." She says pointing at the ground and tosses the shield into the air and Toothless blasts it to pieces. "Bones, smash." She says making a fist with her hand and slams it downward as Bones uses his tail to smash one of the boulders to pieces. "Serpentina, strangle." She says clamping her hand together in a twisting manner and Serpentina wraps around one of the dummies, strangling it with her body causing it to fall to pieces. "Mist, blast." She says using her hand to make a spewing motion which Mist blasts the remaining dummy with her scolding water blast sending it into the wall. "Etch, crush." She says clutching her hand into a fist as Etch dives into the remaining boulder and uses her teeth to destroy the large rock. "Good jobs all of you. Smile." She says running her finger across her lips to make a smile on her face and all her dragons try to smile

"Not bad. Stormfly, spine shot!" Asher says thrusting his arms forward as Stormfly opens her spines on her tail and fires them in front of Asher but one hits the edge of his boot. "Well, that's better than last time. Blazer, flame up!" He says putting his hands together and opens in a wide manner causing Blazer to light his body on fire.

"Hookfang, annihilate!" Snotlout orders pointing at one of the barriers but Hookfang grins and blast fire in front of his rider. "Whoa!" She screams as she is sent into the barrier, knocking it over.

"Bull's-eye." Tuffnut says amused at the girl's pain.

"Meatlug, hug." Fishlegs says wrapping her arms around herself as her dragon flies right at her and tackles the girl to the ground and licks her face.

"Hmm, that could actually be useful. Ruff, Tuff, your turn." Hicca says turning to the twins.

"Belch, come." Tuffnut says gesturing to himself.

"Barf, go." Ruffnut says pointing away from her

The result is the two dragon's heads go in opposite directions but because of the connected body they come back and bang heads together causing the dragon to fall to the ground while the twins growl at each other.

"Belch, ground." Tuffnut says pointing to the ground.

"Barf, sky." Ruffnut says pointing to the sky.

The result this is the dragon gets into the air and does a few flips before falling to the ground.

"Ha-ha, I win!" Tuffnut says.

"What do you think you're doing to my dragon?" Ruffnut asks angrily at her brother.

"Your dragon? Puh-lease. You've been breathing in Barf's gas again." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, so?" Ruffnut asks.

"Guys, guys. Barf and Belch is one dragon. You have to use one signal at a time." Hicca says.

"Good idea. Barf, attack Tuffnut." Ruffnut says and Barf thrust his head forward into Tuffnut sending him colliding into Snotlout. "Heh, how's that?" She asks.

"I don't think it's what Hicca-" Fishlegs begins to say while walking up next to Hicca.

"Belch, eat Ruffnut." Tuffnut says making an eating gesture with his hand.

"Uh, ow." Ruffnut says from inside Belch's mouth.

"Tuff, come on." Hicca says annoyed with her best friend's brother.

"Whatever. Belch, drop Ruffnut." Tuffnut says making the release gesture with his hand as Belch release Ruffnut.

"Ugh. I can't work like this." Ruffnut says.

"Ugh, it's completely unprofessional." Tuffnut says walking over.

"I'm taking my dragon and going home." Ruffnut says.

"You touch that dragon, and I'll-" Tuffnut begins to say.

"You'll what?" Ruffnut asks getting in her brother's face.

"I…I don't know. Don't rush me. Just, uh…uh…I'll tell you tomorrow." Tuffnut says and runs over to Belch and pulls on his head.

"Ugh, come on, Barf." Ruffnut says pulling on Barf's head.

"Guys, come on, stop, please. Leave the dragon out of it. It's over." Hicca says.

"Oh, it's over." Ruffnut says to her best friend.

"Yeah, it's so over, it's under." Tuffnut says not making sense and walks over away from Ruffnut while Barf and Belch try to follow their riders but can't because of their attached bodies.

"What was that all about?" Asher asks walking over.

"Eh, they'll be back." Hicca says and looks to see Barf and Belch biting at each other.

* * *

Later, Hicca and her dragons were walking to her house while Bones, Serpentina, Mist, and Etch return to the dragon stable as Toothless follows Hicca. From inside she can hear struggling and wonders what's going on.

"Agh, suck in your gut, Stoick." Gobber says trying to get Stoick into a belt.

"It's sucked, Gobber. It doesn't suck anymore than this." Stoick says struggling.

"Ah, the ceremonial belt. Is it that time again?" Hicca asks seeing the sight before her.

"Yep, tomorrow's the annual treaty signing with the Berserker tribe." Stoick says as Gobber continues to try and tighten the belt.

"They've gotta change that name. When your chief's Osvald the Agreeable, and you haven't been to war in 50 years-" Gobber begins to say.

"Oh, please tell me he's not bringing that flirtiest and lunatic kid of his?" Hicca asks shuddering at the thought.

"Dagur? Oh, he'll be here." Gobber says.

"Oh, great, and let me guess. I get to keep him from breaking things." Hicca says.

"Actually, I have a more important job for you. You get to hide all the dragons." Stoick says to his daughter.

"From Osvald the Agreeable? Why?" Hicca asks.

"Hicca, just because we've have had peace with them for 50 years doesn't mean they still can't go, well-" Stoick begins to say trying to find the right word.

"Berserk?" Gobber asks.

"Exactly. The dragons could be seen as a sign of aggression. Better blissful than bloody I always say." Stoick says.

"And the last thing we want is another Berserker skirmish. They tend to play for keeps." Gobber says.

"Just hide the dragons, darling. And make sure to wear your arm brace to hide your scar. Agh!" Stoick yells as he was yanked back by the belt by Gobber.

* * *

The next day three Terrible Terrors were sniffing the ground when Toothless sends a plasma blast at them to get them back into the air.

"Back in line! Back in line! Everybody, in line, in line. Is Dagur coming? He's so cool." Snotlout says acting like a fan girl.

"Cool? Last time he was here, he used me for a knife throwing target. Not to mention he continues to flirt with me every chance he gets." Hicca says shuddering at the memories.

"That guy should be locked up in a cage." Asher says not liking what Hicca told them.

"That's what he did to me. He wouldn't let me eat for three days." Fishlegs says.

"Then he force-fed you rotten cod heads." Snotlout remind the girl in a teasing manner.

"Thanks. I almost erased that from my memory." Fishlegs says.

"Look out, incoming Zippleback!" Asher says spotting Barf and Belch without their riders.

"Where's Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" Hicca asks as Barf and Belch zip past her and Snotlout. "Someone get that dragon." She says.

"I'm on it." Snotlout says turning Hookfang around and flies after the Zippleback.

Hookfang flies over Barf and Belch as Snotlout slides off her saddle and lands on Belch's neck.

"Snotlout, you need two riders. Fishlegs, get in there." Hicca says.

"Heh, I'm not sure this is really the best-whoa!" Fishlegs yells as Barf butts his head against Meatlug causing the large girl to land on his neck making him release his gas. "I don't feel so good." She says accidentally breathing it in.

"It's the gas. Just try not to breathe anymore in." Hicca warns the girls.

"Yeah, that ship has sailed." Fishlegs says.

"Whoa! Oh, hey. Somebody tell me how to work this thing!" Snotlout shouts nearly losing her grip.

"Whatever you do, Snotlout, don't spark." Hicca says but it was too late as Belch ignites the gas causing the girls to be blown off but lucky Hookfang catches them.

"Okay, now I feel worse." Fishlegs says.

"Then if I were you, I would not think of that rotten cod head sliding down your throat." Snotlout says teasing Fishlegs but causes her to vomit. "Oh, that is disgusting." She says while Hicca watches Barf and Belch fly away.

"Wait here. I need to find the twins to get that Zippleback under control before the Berserkers-" Hicca begins but then hears a horn sound.

"Are here." Asher says spotting the ships.

"Great. Just great. Etch try and track down Barf and Belch but stay underground. We don't want any Berserkers seeing you." Hicca says to her Whispering Death.

" **You got it, Hicca, I'll find them as fast as I can."** Etch says as she dives downward and into the ground.

* * *

At the docks, Stoick and Gobber awaits Osvald to step foot on the harbor.

"Hey, daddy, there's something-" Hicca tries to tell her father.

"Not now, darling. Osvald is here." Stoick says stopping her.

"Presenting the high chief of the Berserker tribe-cracker of skulls, slayer of beasts, the great and fearsome…" A Berserker begins to say loudly.

"Osvald the Agreeable?" Gobber asks a little shocked.

"Dagur the Deranged!" The Berserker yells stepping aside to reveal a tall, skinny red haired boy in his late teens. He has a tattoo of three line like claw marks across his left eye. His hair is pulled back in a braid, with a helmet that covers most of his head with long horns on it. Under it he wears a black headband. He has a brown shirt and a tan and green tunic with metal studs. His left arm is covered in green bindings, with a large one on his forearm and a spiky elbow pad, and his left arm has only a leather strap. He has a metal shoulder and knee pads, and a large, gold belt buckle with his crest, a dragon silhouette, on it. He wears tan pants and pale green boots with brown bands. He also has a black, studded belt he wears over his left shoulder, which he uses to hold his sword. Dagur spits and chuckles with an evil smirk.

"Dagur?" Stoick asks in shock.

"Deranged?" Gobber asks in shock as well.

"Oh, no." Hicca says

"Hyah!" Dagur grunts as her throws a knife towards Hicca but she ducks, barely missing the knife.

"Oh, perfect." Hicca says as Dagur winks at her.

"Dagur, where's your father?" Stoick asks.

"My father has been retired. He lost his taste for blood. I, on the other hand, am starving." Dagur says chuckling before looking around. "So…where are you hiding them, Stoick?" He asks.

"Hiding what, Dagur?" Stoick asks.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Dagur asks.

"Trick question. Don't answer it." Gobber whispers to Stoick.

"We both know what's going on here. I have it on excellent authority that you're amassing an army of dragons." Dagur says.

"Excellent authority? And who would that be, Dagur?" Stoick asks.

"Never mind. Just know that if I find it to be true, then my armada will attack with the force of 50,000 brave Berserker soldiers." Dagur says.

"Stand down, Dagur. There won't be any need for the armada. Now let's get to the treaty." Stoick says as Hicca sneaks off.

"Yes, let's. According to the treaty, my visit starts with a tour of Berk, the armory, the feast in the Great Hall, the killing arena. You do still kill dragons here, hmm?" Dagur asks.

"Your father never found the tour necessary." Stoick says.

"As you can see, I'm not my father. Am I?" Dagur asks with a grin.

Stoick then grips his sword but Gobber stops him.

"Not in front of the armada." Gobber says as Stoick looks at the Berserker ships in Berk's waters.

* * *

Meanwhile. Hicca runs through the village panicking like crazy.

"Ah, this is bad, this is bad. This is really bad. I have to find that Zippleback." Hicca says but then Asher grabs her by the arm and pulls her in between two buildings.

"Hicca, we have a problem." Asher says.

"Oh, yeah? You're telling me. Dagur's the new Berserker chief." Hicca says.

"What?" Asher asks in shock.

"Yeah, his father "retired." And he thinks we're hiding dragons." Hicca says.

"Well, we kind of are. Which brings us to our next problem." Asher says pointing down to the Zippleback tracks in the dirt.

"Huh? Barf? Belch? Here?" Hicca asks but then the ground starts rumbling to reveal Etch. "Etch. Thank goodness. Please tell me you have so good news, girl." She asks.

" **Well I have good news and bad news."** Etch says.

"Okay give me the good news. I really need it." Hicca says.

" **Good news; all the dragons are successfully hidden and no one will find them."** Etch says to her rider.

"Oh good. Now the bad news." Hicca says readying herself for it.

" **Bad news; Barf and Belch are in the village."** Etch says.

"We know. We're trying to find them.

" **Well worse news; they walked right past you into the square to eat fish."** Etch says.

"What? Not good. Not good!" Hicca says running after the Zippleback with Asher.

The two teens grab the basket of fish and lead the dragon way from the approaching group.

"And we're walking, walking. Here we have our food storage. It's where we, well…" Gobber tries to think of what to say.

"Oh, oh, let me guess-store your food." Dagur says dully and walks inside.

"No wonder they made him chief." Gobber says to Stoick as they follow him.

"Barf, Belch, come back here!" Hicca says chasing after the dragon with Asher.

"Bo-ring! I want to see the dragon-killing things." Dagur says in a whiny voice.

"Follow me." Stoick says.

"Where did it go?" Asher asks.

"I have no idea. Uh, you keep looking, and I'll go warn my daddy." Hicca says running over to find her father.

* * *

Inside the armory, Dagur acts obnoxious when he uses the weapons by acting as he is killing and slaughtering dragons without mercy.

"You want some of this, Gronckle? Unh! How 'bout you, Nadder? Unh! That's right, plead! Plead for your pathetic dragon life!" Dagur says and throws the sword in his hands causing it to embed itself in the center of a shield.

"He's really got a handle on that whole deranged thing." Gobber says to Stoick as they watch the deranged boy swing another sword around wildly.

"I'm about to make him eat this sword." Stoick says angrily but Gobber stops him.

"Why don't we see to signing that treaty now?" Gobber asks.

"Sounds like my father. "Sign the treaty, Dagur. Leave that chicken alone, Dagur. Ooh, put down that axe, Dagur!"" Dagur says mocking his father.

"Your father is a great man, and I'll not have you disrespect him." Stoick says.

"My father _was_ a coward. I intend to return the Berserkers to their former glory-something he was incapable of doing." Dagur says while Stoick stares angrily at him but then sees Barf and Belch run by.

"Zippleback." Stoick says.

"I knew it! Where is it? Oh, let me kill it! Let me kill it!" Dagur says excitedly.

"He's joking, Dagur." Gobber says closing the armory doors. "That Stoick, always the prankster. Tell me, Dagur, what are some of your deranged plans for the Berserker tribe?" He asks putting his prosthetic hook around Dagur's shoulder.

"Barf? Belch?" Hicca whispers quietly.

" **Yes, Hicca?"** Barf and Belch ask lowering their heads from top the armory roof.

"Guys you can't be here. Oh, come on, what did they do? Okay. Uh, think like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I can't believe I just said that. Barf, Belch, sky!" Hicca orders with her hands up but they just look at her until she hears Dagur's voice from inside and getting closer causing her to close her eyes and silently panics.

"Nice weapons, very clean, no blood stains, pity. Ah, Hicca, there you are. More beautiful than the last time I saw you." Dagur says to the girl.

"Dagur! I was just thinking about you. Hey, remember that time we went swimming, and you tried to drown me?" Hicca asks.

"Oh, the laughs we had. Bored again!" Dagur says and pushes past Hicca before stopping. "Just a moment. Something is going on here." He says.

"I can explain." Hicca says nervously.

"Where is it?" Dagur asks.

"Look it's just one drag-" Hicca begins to say.

"Your leg." Dagur says pointing to Hicca's prosthetic leg but she looks up to see Barf and Belch are gone but senses them behind the building with Toothless and Etch trying to pull them back. "Never mind. I heard all about it." He says.

"You heard all about what?" Hicca asks still nervous.

"You. The Red Death. Defeated it all on your own." Dagur says.

"What? Me? Look at me. How is that even possible?" Hicca asks nervously.

"Right? That's what I thought, too. But then I heard about the trained dragons, and that got me, well, kind of tingly." Dagur says.

"Trained dragons? I do-I don't even-how would you train a dragon?" Hicca asks innocently.

"I don't know. How would you?" Dagur asks getting in Hicca's face but then Stoick walks out and pushes Dagur away from his daughter.

"All right, then. Whose hungry?" Hicca asks.

"It's this way Dagur." Stoick says pointing to the Great Hall but then everyone hears a growling sound and turns to look at Hicca.

"Arrgh, aaaar. Oh, boy, am I hungry." Hicca says blushing slightly.

"I said, this way, Dagur. Get that dragon out of here." Stoick whispers to Hicca as she runs around back to see Barf and Belch biting at each other with her Night Fury and Whispering Death watching.

"We need the twins." Hicca tells her dragons.

" **No kidding."** Toothless and Etch say together.

* * *

Hicca, Asher, and Toothless make their way to the Twin's household.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tuffnut asks them hanging upside down from a support beam.

"Hey, Tuffnut, feel like talking?" Hicca says.

"Um, can you come down?" Asher asks his friend.

"Whatever." Tuffnut says hopping down from the beam before wobbling a bit. "Whoa, yeah. I love that part." He says.

"Look, about Barf and Belch-we need you and Ruffnut to get your dragon under control." Hicca says.

"Uh-uh. No. No, thank you. I am officially out of the dragon business. And the sister business. And the dragon and sister business. Thedrastesirness…" Tuffnut says making up a word.

"What's going on with you two?" Asher asks.

"Simple. You know what this is?" Tuffnut asks holding up a spoon.

"Uh, a spoon?" Hicca asks not seeing the point.

"No it's _our_ spoon. Just like this is _our_ dish, and _our_ axe, and _our_ well-groomed stuff yak. Everything is _ours_. I'm sick of _ours_. Just once I want something to be just mine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack up my half of the yak." Tuffnut says grabbing his satchel.

"Go? Where?" Hicca asks.

"I don't know. To my dark, soggy, alone place. Not to cry. This house it has too many memories." Tuffnut says looking around and walks out of the house.

"Tuff!" Hicca calls out but he doesn't stop.

""Dark, soggy, alone place?" Ugh." Asher groans looking at Hicca.

"Yeah, I really don't want to know." Hicca says.

" **Neither do I."** Toothless says.

* * *

Later that night Hicca was in the Great Hall with her father, Gobber, Dagur, and four of his Berserker soldiers.

"Did you get that Zippleback under control?" Stoick asks Hicca quietly.

"We're working on it." Hicca whispers back.

"A toast to death in battle." Dagur says raising his cup.

"To your father!" Gobber says raising his cup.

"To Osvald!" Stoick cheers as everyone raises their cups.

"To Osvald!" Gobber repeats.

"Fine. Whatever. "To Osvald! To Osvald! To Osvald!" Bladdity bladdity blah! Unh!" Dagur groans stabbing his food with his knife.

"Well, on that cheery note, shall we sign the treaty and send you on your way?" Gobber asks unveiling the treaty.

"Great idea! Let's sign that treaty. Bring us the dragon's blood!" Dagur shouts causing Hicca to almost do a spit take but she caught herself.

"Uh, did you say dragon's blood?" Hicca asks wide eyed.

"Heh heh. Don't be ridiculous, Dagur. Your father and I haven't signed the treaty in dragon's blood for years." Stoick says standing up sensing his daughter's uneasiness.

"Why would that be a problem, Stoick? Unless, of course, you don't kill dragons anymore." Dagur says glaring at the Berk chief.

"We still kill dragons." Stoick says.

"The problem is we've killed so many, there isn't a dragon within 200 miles-" Gobber says but then Hicca clutches her head.

"Uh-no." Hicca whispers knowing what it means as Barf and Belch crash through the door of the Great Hall.

"Except that one." Gobber says staring at the Zippleback.

"The Zippleback! It's a sign! A head for each Chief!" Dagur says laughing like a mad man. "It's going to be amazing." He says shaking Stoick before jumping onto the table. "Tonight, we hunt dragon!" Dagur yells throwing his knife with it landing in front of Hicca, who looked like she was ready to faint.

"Yeah! Yeah! Kill!" A Berserker soldier yells.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" Another Berserker soldier yells.

"You need to find that Zippleback before he does." Stoick whispers to his daughter.

* * *

The next day the riders are one their dragons looking for the twins but are coming up empty.

"Hicca, you heard Tuffnut. He went to his dark, soggy, alone place. That could be anywhere." Asher says to his crush as she rides Toothless while he flies with his brother and sisters.

"Not really. That could only be one place." Snotlout says making everyone look at her. "What?" She asks.

"Why didn't you say something?" Hicca asks slightly annoyed.

"Why didn't you ask?" Snotlout counters.

"Snotlout, we've been looking for them all day." Asher says.

"And?" Snotlout asks.

"And if you don't right now, I'm gonna throw you off that dragon!" Asher yells.

"No need to get violent. He's probably at the Lost Cavern. They used to play "Hide and Go Kill" there when they were kids." Snotlout says.

"Yeah, Ruffnut and I use to play there as well. Maybe they'll both be there. Asher, you and Snotlout take the south entrance of the cavern. Fishlegs and I will take the north." Hicca says as she, her dragons, Fishlegs and Meatlug had north.

"Let's go." Asher says but Snotlout just stares at him. "Ugh." He groans.

"All right, sweetie, do your thing. Search." Hicca says swings her hand outward.

" **Got it."** Toothless says and leads the group into the cave.

Meanwhile Asher, Stormfly, Blazer, Snotlout, and Hookfang arrive at the south entrance and enter the cave.

"Pretty dark in here. If you need to hold my hand, Asher, it's okay." Snotlout says flirting with the boy.

"Sure, Snotlout." Asher says smiling.

"Ooh, softer than I thought it would be." Snotlout says.

" **Take another look."** Hookfang says chuckling making Snotlout look to see she was holding the tip of Stormfly's tail.

" **Let…go…of…my…tail."** Stormfly says slowly.

"EWW!" Snotlout screams in disgust.

" **Keep moving."** Hookfang says pushing Snotlout forward while laughing.

Meanwhile Hicca, Fishlegs, and the dragons round a corner and see something through the torch's light.

"Ruffnut?" Hicca asks seeing her best friend.

"Oh, you guys. Were you following me?" Ruffnut asks.

"Tuffnut!" They hear Asher's voice.

"Would you quit following me!" They then hear Tuffnut's voice.

"Did you guys hear that?" Hicca asks.

"Duh. It's just us." Snotlout says coming around the corner.

"Bones, give us some light!" Hicca yells to her Boneknapper.

" **You got it."** Bones says and fires a fireball at the ceiling lighting up the cave.

"What are _you_ doing in _my_ soggy place?" Tuffnut asks standing up.

"This is _my_ soggy place! And I'm not sharing it with _you_!" Ruffnut says getting up as well.

"Okay, listen, please. We need to get you guys to your dragon. It's important." Hicca says.

"Barf and Belch are in real trouble." Asher tells them.

"I'll go, but not with her." Tuffnut says pointing at his sister.

"I'm not going anywhere with _her_ either." Ruffnut says insulting her brother.

"Yeah! Wait. What?" Tuffnut asks not understanding what Ruffnut just said.

"No, you don't understand, you both have to go." Hicca says as the twins look at each other before turning away. "Guys, listen. Like it or not, your connected to each other. And the two of you are connected to that dragon. Just like me with Toothless, Bones, Serpentina, Mist, and Etch." She says gesturing to her five dragons.

"And me with Stormfly and Blazer." Asher says standing in between his dragons.

"Us too." Fishlegs says standing beside Meatlug.

"We can get you another spoon, another dish, another stuffed yak. What we can't get you is another Barf and Belch." Hicca says.

"Eh…" Tuffnut sighs.

"Do you think they got any of that?" Hicca asks Asher.

"Fine." Tuffnut says as he and his sister spit in their hands and shake them before banging their helmets together. "You know, I did spit a little more in my hand." He says grinning.

"They got it." Asher says smiling.

"Okay, let's go. We're out of time." Hicca says.

"So why is this so important, anyway?" Tuffnut asks.

"The Berserkers are hunting down your dragon to use its blood for ink." Snotlout says shocking everyone. "What? Is that not what's happening?" She asks.

* * *

Barf and Belch are wondering through the forest minding their own business as the riders search for them with Ruffnut riding with Hicca and Tuffnut with Asher.

"There they are." Hicca calls out spotting the Zippleback. "We gotta to get you guys down there." She says to Ruffnut but then Barf and Belch were captured by the Berserkers.

"NO!" Tuffnut screams as the dragons land in the trees away from the Berserkers as not to be seen. "What are we doing here? We have to get our dragon." He says.

"We can't afford to be spotted by the Berserkers." Hicca tells him as they watch through the tree line.

Dagur walks forward licking his lips as he grabs his sword and prepares to kill Barf and Belch.

"Hyah!" Dagur says swinging his sword but Stoick stops him with his own sword. "How dare you." He says growling at Stoick.

"How dare you? We're supposed to slay this dragon together, and that's what we'll do…in the arena, where dragon killing is done." Stoick says putting his sword away.

"To the arena!" Dagur orders his soldiers after putting his sword away and they cart Barf and Belch away.

"The chief's not gonna let them kill our dragon…" Tuffnut begins to say.

"Is he?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut ask together.

"He won't have a choice, unless we can figure out a plan." Hicca says.

"I have a plan. One word-ANNIHILATE!" Snotlout says causing Hookfang to breath fire at her. "Uhh! Hookfang!" She groans through her teeth.

"Or not." Asher says rolling his eyes at the girl.

"Actually, that could work." Hicca says confusing everyone.

* * *

At the arena Barf and Belch are being held down by the Berserker soldiers.

"According to the treaty, the killing of the dragon…" Gobber begins to say but Dagur just yawns. "Must be-" He continues until Dagur pushes past him.

"Bored. I want the head on the right." Dagur says walking towards Belch with his sword drawn.

"I'm putting a stop to this. If it means war, it means war." Stoick whispers to Gobber walking up behind Dagur as he readies his sword to kill Belch while Stoick draws his sword ready to strike Dagur down.

"Help! Dragon Attack!" Hicca yells acting scared as Hookfang and Blazer crawl down the arena's cage chain while Etch burst out of the ground screeching firing spines everywhere with Serpentina coming out of the hole blasting pulse blasts everywhere as well.

"The Dragons are attacking!" Asher yells acting scared as well.

Snotlout stood outside the arena as she signals Hookfang to breath fire at the Berserkers.

"What is going on?" Gobber asks not understanding why the dragons are attacking.

"Gobber…dragon attack!" Stoick says slowly at him understanding what's happening.

"Oh. Dragon attack! Everyone out of here!" Gobber shouts as Bones, Mist, Stormfly, and Meatlug fly into the arena.

Blazer and Stormfly look to Asher, who is hiding behind a barrier and see him make the signals for "Flame Up" and "Spine Shot" and they do just that as Stormfly fires her spines through Blazer's flames causing the spines to catch fire as they fly towards the Berserker soldiers. Meatlug looks to Fishlegs, who is also hiding behind a barrier, seeing her make the signal for "Hug" and she charges at another Berserker soldier. Bones and Mist look at Hicca as she makes the signals for "Smash" and "Blast" as the two dragons attack the remaining Berserker soldiers.

"We must protect our honored guests." Gobber says grabbing Dagur holding him in place but he breaks free.

"Run if you want, but Dagur the Deranged will not retreat!" Dagur says as Barf and Belch stand up.

The two look near the top of the arena entrance to see their riders.

"Barf, gas." Ruffnut says making a spewing signal with her hand as Barf releases his gas.

"Belch, spark." Tuffnut says snapping his fingers signaling for his dragon to ignite the gas causing it to explode.

"Whoa!" Dagur yells as he is sent flying backwards and lands near a spear.

The twins then signal for their dragon to come as they make their way to the arena entrance. Dagur however grabs the spear and tries to kill the Zippleback but Toothless flies in and grabs the spear in his mouth, breaking it in two growling the Berserker chief.

"A Night Fury. They _do_ exist!" Dagur says in amazement.

"Back, you…fiend, you!" Hicca says acting like she protecting Dagur while holding a shield and tiny dagger. "You'll not harm my friend Dagur." She says blocking Dagur with her shield signaling a "Plasma Blast".

Dagur pushes Hicca away as Toothless fires at him but Hicca pushes out of the way at the last second.

"Please, Dagur, save yourself. You owe it to your people!" Hicca yells pushing Dagur towards the arena entrance while pretends to attack Toothless only for him to pin her to the ground with her shield.

"Berserkers, to the boats!" Dagur yells as they all run away.

"What about the treaty?" Gobber ask holding up the unsigned peace treaty.

"Consider it signed!" Dagur yells ducking under fire blasts as he runs to the boats.

"Well done, Hicca. I doubt we'll be seeing much more of Dagur the Deranged." Stoick says to his daughter after they were clear.

"Let's hope not." Hicca says smiling.

* * *

Hours later, while cleaning up the Academy, the Twins finally mend their relationship and discard their old hatred with each other, they now work together with Barf and Belch as a team.

 _'I used to think four heads was a little crazy, and I wasn't wrong.'  
_  
"I still think Dagur's pretty cool." Snotlout says and the twins respond by getting Barf and Belch to blast her away.

The twins exchange headbutts and Barf and Belch imitates them in the action of affection.

 _'But I'll take crazy over berserk any day of the week.'_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	16. Chapter 16: Defiant One

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), and Etch (Whispering Death).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought**

 **On with the chapter. Please be sure to enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Defiant One

 _'The life of a Viking can be difficult, harsh, and stormy. Nobody could make it through alone. Eventually, you're going to have to rely on someone. Unfortunately, we do not always get to pick that someone.'  
_

The Dragon Riders were flying over a stormy ocean and Hicca was struggling to see through the wind.

"This is so lame. Why are we even out here?" Snotlout asks.

"Because this is our first dragon search and rescue mission." Hicca says.

"I see a lot of searching but not much rescuing. Do you even know where we are?" Snotlout asks.

"My daddy said the fishing boat was last seen heading south." Hicca says.

"You don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing down there. I say we go north." Snotlout says.

"And if Hicca said to go north?" Asher asks trying to confuse the girl.

"Are you trying to mess with my mind? Because nothing gets in here. Nothing!" Snotlout shouts.

"What does our map say, Fishlegs?" Asher asks the girl flying behind him.

"Kind of tough to read from this angle." Fishlegs says after the map was blown in her face.

"You know what, Hicca? I'm done listening to you. I said north, and north is where I'm going." Snotlout says trying to turn Hookfang around.

" **No way."** Hookfang says refusing to turn.

"Hey, you work for me!" Snotlout shouts as she forces Hookfang to turn around and flies off.

"Are we just going to let her go?" Ruffnut asks her best friend.

"Works for me." Tuffnut says as Hicca just smiles at the silence that surrounds her.

"Ahem." Asher says clearing his throat and staring at his crush giving her a look that says, "You know you have to go after her".

"Ugh. I'm going, I'm going. Lead the others back. We'll get her. Come on sweetie." Hicca says turning Toothless around.

Hicca and Toothless follow behind Snotlout and Hookfang but her attention was caught by a huge waterspout.

"Wow, look at the size of that waterspout." Hicca says but sees Snotlout flying too close to it. "That waterspout is way too dangerous." She says to the girl.

"That's why I'm flying around it. Duh!" Snotlout says steering Hookfang around it.

"YOU'RE CUTTING TOO CLOSE! LOOK OUT!" Hicca yells to her.

"Oh! No, no, no, no, no!" Snotlout yells as she and Hookfang start getting sucked into the waterspout. "AAH!" She screams as she is throw off of her saddle and Hookfang gets thrown into the wind. "HELP ME! HELP ME, HICCA! AH!" She continues to scream as she is pulled into the waterspout.

"We're coming!" Hicca shouts as she and Toothless dive in after her.

"Whoa!" Snotlout screams but Toothless grabs her by her arms.

"TOOTHLESS, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Hicca yells but then looks behind her to see the prosthetic tailfin coming apart. "Oh, no. SNOTLOUT, HANG ON!" She screams as they are thrown off into the wind dodging pointy sea-stacks and rocks before crashing into the ground on an island and blacks out.

* * *

Meanwhile on Berk, Stoick and Gobber were at the docks helping unload the boat that just got in while Bones, Serpentina, Mist, and Etch were watching from atop a ledge.

"Push, Gobber!" Stoick yells grunting while pulling a wheelbarrow.

"I'm pushing, Stoick." Gobber says calmly.

"Well, it certainly doesn't feel like it. Push harder." Stoick says to the blacksmith.

"Oh. There they are." Gobber says pointing his hook to the returning Dragon Riders.

"I'm glad you're back. The boat has returned." Stoick says.

"Could've told us that before we left." Tuffnut complains.

"Excuse me?" Stoick asks with a growl.

"Um, nothing, Chief. That was her." Tuffnut says pointing at his sister.

"Hey!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Where's Hicca?" Stoick asks not seeing his daughter as her dragons land behind him.

"She had to double back to get Snotlout." Asher says.

"Heh. I said leave her." Tuffnut says hopping off his shared dragon but Stoick glares at him, again. "Uh, her again. I don't know what her deal is." He says but Ruffnut punches her brother in the arm.

"Nothing to worry about, Stoick. You know how hard it is to get her off that Night Fury." Gobber says.

* * *

Back on the island where Toothless crashed, Hicca regains consciousness and looks at her surroundings.

"Toothless? Where are you? Snotlout?" Hicca asks as she walks around but then hears a dragon roaring. "Toothless!" She shouts and runs over a hill to see her Night Fury shaking his whole body. "Are you okay? Ah! Come on, talk to me, sweetie." She says.

" **I'm okay, just a little sore."** Toothless says licking Hicca's face.

"Oh, thank Thor. That wasn't our best landing, was it?" Hicca asks but then sees the prosthetic tailfin. "Great. Your tail is gone and the connecting rod is a mess. What are we supposed to do now?" She asks herself out loud.

"You can start by getting me out of this stupid tree!" Snotlout says hanging from a tree on one of its highest branches.

" **Sit tight."** Toothless says and fires a plasma blast at the branch causing the girl to fall.

"Well, that looked like it hurt." Hicca says standing over the girl as she shakes her head no. "You sure? Can you talk?" She asks.

"Go…suck…rocks." Snotlout groans.

"Hey, she's back. Lucky us. Hey, where's Hookfang?" Hicca asks as Snotlout realizes her dragon isn't here.

"Hookfang! Hookfang! Where are you? Hookfang, you get over here right now! Hookfang? Hookie? Fangster?" Snotlout continues to call out hoping her dragon will answer.

"I don't think he's here, Snotlout." Hicca says walking over to her.

"Obviously." Snotlout scoffs. "Pigheaded dragon." She says.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. Now all we have to do is figure out how to get out of here." Hicca says.

Later that evening a lightning storm was close by while Hicca made a new prosthetic tailfin out of black leather while Snotlout dug through Hicca's satchel.

"Okay, that should work." Hicca says admiring her handy work. "This might be a little tougher." She says looking at the connecting rod and tries to bend it straight. "OW! OW!" She says after the rod hit her in the face.

"There is nothing to eat in here, Hicca. What kind of search and rescue mission is this?" Snotlout asks.

"Uh, instead of complaining, why don't you try to help me?" Hicca asks.

"I am trying to help you. I'm trying to teach you about survival. You don't leave home without proper supplies, and on top of that list is food." Snotlout says holding a biscuit in her hand.

"Food. Like the food in your hand?" Hicca asks gesturing to the biscuit.

"You mean this day-old biscuit? It's even got a little spot of mold right-hey!" Snotlout shouts after Hicca snatches the biscuit from her.

"We've got bigger problems than a biscuit!" Hicca shouts but Toothless eats the biscuit right out of his rider's hand.

"He ate my biscuit! What kind of dragon takes a woman's biscuit?" Snotlout asks but Hicca just sighs and returns to the connecting rod. "You know, his bad manners are a reflection on you." She says and watches Hicca try to bend the rod again. "Give me that. You're doing it all wrong. You need to put some muscle into it. Oops, I forgot, you can't." She says laughing and starts bending the rod in the opposite direction.

"No, no, no. Be careful with that, or it might-" Hicca tries to say but was too late as the rod snapped in half.

"You wanted two of 'em, right?" Snotlout asks smirking.

"Nope. That was our only hope of getting home." Hicca says.

"It's not my fault your dragon has half a tail. Just get another rod." Snotlout says like it was that simple.

"Don't you understand? We have no idea where we are!" Hicca shouts.

" **Quite! I hear something."** Toothless says growling.

"You hear that?" A voice asks in the distance.

"Over there." Another voice says.

Hicca then points to the rocks behind her as the two girls and dragon hide there while Hicca peeks through the small opening.

"What do you see?" Snotlout asks.

"Would you be quiet? For all we know, we could be on a hostile island." Hicca says.

"Don't be such a baby. How hostile can it be?" Snotlout asks.

"Those are wild dragon tracks alright." The first voice says.

"Good. I feel like killing." The second voice says making the girls go wide eyed.

"Is that hostile enough for you?" Hicca says but one of the man walks in front of the hole and they recognize the armor as Outcast armor.

"Nothing over there." The second voice says.

"Nothing there." The Outcast soldier says.

"I know where we are now." Hicca says looking through the whole again.

"Come on, this way." The second voice, that turned out to be Savage, says walking away.

"Right behind ya." The Outcast soldier says running after him.

"That was Savage. Snotlout, we're on Outcast Island." Hicca says grimly.

* * *

The next morning the girls and dragon were walking around the now known Outcast Island.

"Outcast Island? I can't believe this. We've really got to fix this connecting rod and get out of here, or we are dead women." Hicca says turning to look at Snotlout to see her eating berries. "Snotlout, I'm not so sure you should be eating those berries." She says.

"Well, I'm not sure you should be telling me what to eat, especially after you took my biscuit." Snotlout says glaring at Toothless.

" **Hmm, these smell strange."** Toothless says sniffing at one.

"Hey, back off. These are mine." Snotlout says pushing Toothless away.

"Those berries could be poisonous." Hicca says.

"Hey, we're on Outcast Island. We're going into battle. We need our strength, a concept you know nothing about." Snotlout says.

"Battle the Outcasts? Really? Just the two of us?" Hicca asks.

"Absolutely." Snotlout says with lisp.

"Wha-What did you just say?" Hicca asks turning around to see Snotlout's tongue hanging out and swollen.

"I said, absolutely. As in, of course." Snotlout says with lisp.

"Oh, for the love of- I told you not to eat those berries." Hicca says.

"Why? What's wrong?" Snotlout asks with lisp as Hicca gestures to a puddle. "Oh, no! I'm hideous." She says with lisp.

"Give me my satchel. I may have something that can help with your tongue." Hicca says.

"Thatchel?" Snotlout lisps.

"No, no, no. Do not tell me you just left it there. If someone finds that "thatchel," we're done. It's got the Berk crest on it." Hicca says.

"Relax. We're safe. Trust me, no one's going to find it." Snotlout says with lisp.

Back where the girls once were, Savage picks up the satchel from the ground and grins evilly.

"Oh, Alvin needs to see this." Savage says.

* * *

Back on Berk, Stoick worriedly looks across the stormy sea.

"Well, they've been gone for days. I thought you said they were right behind you." Stoick says turning to Asher.

"They probably set down to wait out the storm." Asher says.

"I see something." Fishlegs says spotting something flaming heading towards them.

"It's Hookfang!" Asher says as Hookfang lands and Stoick holds out his hand and Hookfang presses his snout against it.

"If Hookfang is here, where's Snotlout?" Fishlegs asks.

"And where are Hicca and Toothless?" Asher asks.

"Get your dragons ready; we're heading out." Stoick orders but a second later Bones, Serpentina, Mist, and Etch take off into the air.

"Where are they going?" Tuffnut asks.

"To find Hicca, duh." Ruffnut says.

"Dragons, hurry! We need to follow them." Stoick orders again.

* * *

Back on Outcast Island, a wild Deadly Nadder is in the ring. It attacks and wounds many outcasts. Before it clamps its jaws onto the head of one soldier, Alvin grabs it from behind and spins it violently around.

"I like this one. He's got the right spirit." Alvin says letting go of the Nadder sending it into its cage. "Will I never get these dragons to do what I want?" He asks.

"What you need is that book." An Outcast soldier says.

"No, what we need is Stoick's girl." Alvin says.

"Alvin." Savage calls out and tosses him the satchel.

"The Berk crest. Is it my birthday?" Alvin asks laughing.

"Uh, I didn't get him anything. What does he like?" An Outcast soldier asks.

"Stop gossiping, and bring me the owner of this bag." Alvin orders.

"Do you want him alive?" The Outcast soldier asks.

"Why not? For now." Alvin says and his soldier scattering searching for the Berkians.

Hicca and Snotlout are on a high ledge overlooking the outcast village. Hicca looks through her spyglass and she locates the forge.

"Wait, wait, there it is. We just need to wait until the blacksmith leaves, and then I can sneak in there and make a new rod." Hicca says.

"How long do I have to leave my tongue in here? It's disgusting! I saw Toothless spit in it." Snotlout says with her tongue out and in a bowl of liquid.

"He did, indeed. But-but Night Fury saliva has incredible healing properties." Hicca says in a sarcastic sounding tone.

"Ick, it tastes like yak pies." Snotlout says.

* * *

The rescue party flies over the ocean by this time. Hicca's four dragons were further ahead while the others were behind them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy, there! Whoo, dragon! Good thing I packed my iron skivvies." Gobber says tapping his bottom while Hookfang sniffs the air. "That's it, dragon. Follow your master's scent." He says.

"It's Snotlout. How hard can that be?" Asher asks jokingly.

"Are we there yet?" Tuffnut asks.

"NO!" Stoick yells annoyed.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ruffnut says.

"You should have gone before we left." Stoick tells her.

"That's what your helmet's for." Tuffnut says.

"Hang on! I think the dragon's got a sniff." Gobber says.

"And it looks like Bones, Serpentina, Mist, and Etch have Hicca and Toothless' scents too." Fishlegs points out as they follow.

* * *

It's night back on Outcast Island, the girls walk toward the forge.

"Come on. Hurry. We don't know how long the blacksmith is going to be gone." Hicca says.

"Betty Boda bought a bit of bitter butter. "And", said she, "This butter's bitter." "If I bought a bit of bitter butter, it would-" Snotlout says making a considerable amount of useless noise as she enjoys her tongue again while Toothless sniffs around.

"What are you doing?" Hicca asks annoyed.

"Enjoying my tongue again." Snotlout says.

"Well, I'm glad someone is." Hicca says but then a larger Monstrous Nightmare bars their path.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout calls out thinking it's her dragon but it wasn't and attacks them. "Whoa! Not Hookfang." She on the ground.

"It's a wild Monstrous Nightmare!" Hicca says but then Toothless starts fighting with the Nightmare. "Toothless, stop!" She says getting in between her Night Fury and the Monstrous Nightmare trying to calm it down but then Outcast soldiers appear and fire at them.

"There they are, the Berk intruders." An Outcast soldier says.

"Run!" Hicca yells as the Monstrous Nightmare breathes fire at the Outcasts but has spears thrown at it and flies off. "Circle back around, sweetie!" She says.

" **You got it. Be careful."** Toothless says and jumps onto the rocks.

"There they go, that way!" An Outcast soldier says spotting Toothless as they chase after him.

"Good. They're gone. All right, we'll just wait here until Toothless comes back, then head to the blacksmith shop." Hicca says.

"No way. I'm not going anywhere near that place. You almost got us caught." Snotlout says.

"I almost got-? The only reason the Outcasts know where here is because you lost the satchel with the Berk crest on it." Hicca says.

"Well, who brought the satchel with the Berk crest on it to Outcast Island?" Snotlout asks.

"Well, I had no idea we were going to Outcast Island." Hicca says.

"So you're not prepared, and I get blamed? Hmm." Snotlout says sticking her nose up.

"Fine. If you don't like my ideas, please, please let me hear one of yours." Hicca says and waits for Snotlout to speak up but she doesn't and Toothless walks over. "Precisely as I suspected. There you go. Good job, sweetie. At least someone is pulling their weight around here." She says petting her main dragon.

"Oh, you are so smug." Snotlout says.

"Me?" Hicca asks.

""Hicca's so smart." "Hicca's so brave." "She killed the Red Death." "She trained the dragons." "She's got the metal leg."" Snotlout says.

"Metal leg? That's what's bothering you? That's where you're going? Metal leg?" Hicca asks in a loud tone.

"No. It's everything the leg is attached to." Snotlout says gesturing to all of Hicca.

"Okay, well, deal with it, Snotlout, because as of right now, I am literally all you've got." Hicca says.

"Oh, you think I need you? I don't need you." Snotlout says.

"Well, I don't need you! Go! It's her, right?" Hicca asks looking at Toothless.

" **I don't know."** Toothless says.

* * *

Back with the riders, Fishlegs notices something in the water.

"Uh-oh." Fishlegs says to herself. "You guys need to see this." She calls out.

Mist dives down to the water and grabs the object in her mouth and returns to the group.

"Okay, Mist, hand it here." Asher says holding out his hand as Mist releases the object. "It's Toothless' tail." He says seeing the remains off Toothless' tailfin.

"Oh, no, Toothless lost his tail. If Toothless doesn't have a tail, he can't fly. If he can't fly, they can't fly. If they can't fly-" Fishlegs says freaking out.

"Enough! Those girls are probably stranded at sea. We fly close to the water." Stoick orders as they fly lower and Mist settles into the water gliding through it.

"Good, because I really need to rinse out my helmet." Ruffnut says.

* * *

At the Outcast forge, Hicca slips through the bars but Toothless is too big.

"Back there, sweetie. Stay hidden." Hicca says as Toothless walks around back.

However, a wild Gronckle that is on the roof attacks Toothless, knocking them both into a small gorge. As Hicca puts the finishing touches on the rod, Savage and two other Outcasts show up.

"And what are we making, Hicca?" Savage asks.

"Uh, a gift for…Alvin! To thank him for his hospitality. Oh, boy." Hicca says.

"You can thank him in person. Grab her!" Savage orders as they capture the girl causing her to drop the rod.

As they leave, Hicca looks back for Toothless, but only sees the lava from the Gronckle. Toothless continues his fight with the Gronckle by avoiding its shots. Once the wild dragon is out, Toothless fires two plasma blast to send the Gronckle flying.

" **Hicca."** Toothless says sensing Hicca is in trouble and tries to climb out of the gorge, but it's too steep. **"Great. Okay let's find Snotlout."** He picks up on Snotlout's scent and follows it out of a mouth in the gorge.

* * *

Snotlout is at the edge of the island and constructed a makeshift raft.

"You're not the only one who can come up with a good idea, Hicca. Ha, ha! Snotlout, Snotlout! Oy, oy! Oy." Snotlout chanting slows down as her raft sinks into the water. "Good thing she wasn't here to see that." She says after getting back on land and lays down then sees Toothless has shown up in her face. "Toothless? Wherever you are, Hicca, I still don't need you." She says but looks to see Toothless alone.

" **Follow me."** Toothless tries to tell the girl but she can't understand him.

"Hicca? Hicca! Oh, I get it. Hicca needs my help." Snotlout says as Toothless pushes her forward.

" **Yes!"** Toothless says running ahead to the forge.

Snotlout arrives at the forge and kicks the metal gate open.

"Hicca! Hicca. Stupid dragon. She's not even here. Hmm. This looks familiar." Snotlout says but then screams as the blacksmith appears and tries to attack Snotlout with his axe.

Toothless sticks his head through the bars, but is unable to help Snotlout. Snotlout uses the connecting rod to parry the blacksmith's blows and kicks him into a pile of shields. She turns around to look cockily at Toothless, but the dragon sees the blacksmith sneak up behind her.

" **Behind you!"** Toothless roars, and Snotlout barley dodges the Outcast's blow.

The blacksmith now wields a massive mace, and he disarms Snotlout. Toothless sees this and uses a small plasma blast to send the connecting rod flying back to Snotlout. Snotlout kicks the blacksmith towards Toothless who violently headbutts him across the room and knocks him out in the process.

"You know what, Toothless? We make pretty good team. I might not give you back." Snotlout say.

" **Don't even think about it."** Toothless growls.

"Kidding." Snotlout says nervously but looks behind Toothless to see Hicca being lead by Savage and two other Outcasts. "Now, let's get her, Toothless." She says as she climbs onto his saddle.

* * *

As the Outcasts continue to bring Hicca up the path Savage turns around to look at her.

"Stoick wouldn't have sent you here alone. Where's the rest of your party?" Savage asks.

"Oh, no, no, no, just me. It's just me. Taking a little vacation, you know. I heard Outcast Island is beautiful this time of year." Hicca says jokingly.

"Alvin will get it out of you. In fact, he'll enjoy it, but trust me, you won't. Move!" Savage orders.

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me!" Alvin says looking through a spy glass and seeing Hicca captured.

"I'm confused. Is it your birthday or not?" An Outcast soldier asks.

"As far as you're concerned, everyday's me birthday. Now, prepare the dragons. Their trainer has arrived." Alvin says continuing to look through the spy glass.

As the Outcasts escort reaches a ravine, Snotlout and Toothless prepare to attack. Snotlout causes an avalanche of rocks to bar the front of the path.

"Run!" Savage yells.

"Toothless, now!" Snotlout shouts giving Toothless a signal to do the same with the back.

"Ah! Ah! Back the other way!" Savage orders. "Gah!" He yells.

"Toothless!" Hicca calls out happily.

"Oh, and, as usual, I can rely on no one but myself!" Alvin yells running down the bridge.

Snotlout drops down and uses the connecting rod to temporarily down Savage, but the other Outcast pin him against the wall with spear attacks. Toothless claws this Outcast aside.

"Hicca!" Snotlout yells throwing her the connecting rod as she uses it to knock the Outcast out.

"Oh, good to see you, too! Thank you, sweetie. Snotlout!" Hicca yells seeing Savage charging at the girl but Toothless fires a plasma blast at him.

Savage was slightly disoriented but when he gets up he sees his odds aren't very good and runs away.

"You better run!" Snotlout shouts chasing after him while Hicca puts the connecting rod in the prosthetic tailfin.

Savage climbs the rock wall with Snotlout behind him but when she gets to the top Alvin is there.

"Need some help?" Alvin asks holding out his hand but the rock in Snotlout's hand slips and causes her to fall.

Luckily Hicca and Toothless catch her and take off into the air.

"Shoot it down! Fire!" Alvin orders but all the arrows missed. "Ha! How does that ninety pound girl repeatedly defeat an entire army of bloodthirsty savages?" Alvin asks.

"Would you like me to answer that?" Savage asks.

"I know the answer. She'll be back. Ooh, if I have to bring her here myself, she'll be back." Alvin says.

* * *

As the girls fly away on Toothless they cheer at their victory.

"Whoo-hoo! Do you realize what we just did?" Hicca asks.

"We totally kicked butt, duh." Snotlout says now sitting behind Hicca.

"Yeah, and we kicked butt together. Look, Snotlout, I'm-" Hicca begins to say.

"Hungry, right?" Snotlout asks.

"Yeah, exactly." Hicca says shaking her head.

"Me too." Snotlout says as they fly onward.

"Hey, what's that?" Fishlegs asks seeing something ahead.

"It's Hicca!" Stoick says happily.

"And she picked up a baby seal." Tuffnut says as Toothless pulls up next to them with Hicca's dragons surrounding her happy to know she's safe.

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs shout seeing her.

"Darling, you're safe." Stoick says to his daughter.

"We never had a doubt." Gobber says.

"Hello? Other half of the team." Snotlout says but was then nudge by her dragon. "Hookfang!" She says as he clamps his mouth over her. "I'm still mad at you!" She yells as he tosses her onto her saddle.

 _'Sometimes the last person you want to rely on is the one you end up being stuck with, and being stuck with Snotlout was no picnic. But who knew how much I could rely on her?'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The good news is I'm almost finished with the Breakneck Bog chapter and it'll be posted as soon as I can get it finished. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17: Breakneck Bog

**Author's note: As promised here's the next chapter. Thank you to those who have favorite and followed this and my other stories. I only ask that you review my chapters and tell me what you think.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), and Etch (Whispering Death).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **On with the chapter. Be sure to leave a review when you finish.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Breakneck Bog

' _Everybody has lost something they thought they couldn't live without. Sometimes to find it again you have to be willing to do anything-even look fear right in the eye. Just make sure you don't blink.'_

Stoick, Gobber, and Hicca embark on a search for Trader Johann as Johann is overdue to its annual visiting to Berk.

"Where is he? He's been late before, but never this late." Stoick says flying on Thornado with Gobber behind him.

"Are you sure Trader Johann even has it?" Gobber asks.

"I'm sure. I heard from Jorgensen, who heard from Stevenson the Shepherd, who talked to Toldstadt the Fisherman, who said he saw Johann put it on his boat himself." Stoick says making Gobber raise an eyebrow.

"Well, it doesn't get any more sure than that." Gobber says not sounding to sure himself.

"You know, it might help if I actually knew what we are looking for." Hicca says to her father.

"We're looking for Johann. That's all you need to know." Stoick says to his daughter.

" **Man these guys are heavy."** Thornado says.

After hours, Stoick decides to turn back to Berk, and is upset.

"Not to worry, old friend. It'll arrive safely and in good time." Gobber says patting Stoick shoulder.

"Okay, sweetie. I'm are going on a little field trip with Bones." Hicca says.

" **Oh, sounds like fun. Can I come."** Toothless asks.

* * *

In the morning, as she prepares supplies in the satchel attached to Bones with Toothless watching.

" **Okay Bones, since you're going with her I want you to take extra care of her. Got it."** Toothless says to his brother.

" **Don't worry. She won't get a scratch on her beautiful skin."** Bones says.

"Aww, you both are so sweet." Hicca says scratching her dragons' chins. "Okeydokey. We'll start in the west islands and work our way back." She says but then senses two dragons behind her. "Oh no." She whispers knowing who it is.

"Back from where?" Asher asks hopping off Blazer's saddle with Stormfly standing beside her brother.

"Uh, j-just a quick spin around the island." Hicca says trying to lie.

"Uh-huh. Quick spin, huh?" Asher says reaching into the satchel and the large salmon and water container. "With enough food to feed Snotlout's whole family?" He says.

"Did I hear my name?" Snotlout asks running over after entering the academy. "Ooh, do I see a salmon?" She asks taking the fish from Asher as well as the water.

"All right, look, if you must know…" Hicca begins to say.

"And we must…" Asher says to his crush.

"Mmm, mmm!" Snotlout says continuing to eat the salmon, loudly.

"I'm going to do something for my father." Hicca says looking at them but they don't look satisfied. "Okay, okay. Trader Johann is bringing something for him. Something important. And he should have been here by now." She says.

"You're not trading this fish, are you? Because it's delicious!" Snotlout says but Hookfang snatches it from his rider.

" **You're right. It is delicious."** Hookfang says eating the fish.

"Hey." Snotlout says snapping her fingers signaling for Hookfang to return it.

Hookfang the retches up the remainder of the salmon in hand which she eats after shaking off the dragon saliva.

"When do we leave?" Asher asks.

"I need to go alone. If we all disappear, my daddy will get suspicious. That's why I'm leaving Bones, Serpentina, Mist, and Etch behind as well." Hicca says.

"Go alone? You without us?" Snotlout asks laughing her head off. "Like you could handle anything if we weren't there to bail you-" She begins to say before choking. "Help me-oof!" She says as Asher punches her in the gut causing the fish head lodged in her throat to come out. "Out." She says with strain.

"All-all right. Fine. You two can come, but that's it. Don't even tell the others. Heed my warning. I am serious." Hicca says.

Later as Hicca was flying through the air on Bones' saddle but wasn't looking too pleased.

"Hey, Hicca?" Tuffnut calls out making Hicca look to her left to see both the twins and Fishlegs. "Snotlout told us there'll be salmon, and I love lox." He says.

"I'm pretty sure I said, "Don't tell the others."" Hicca says looking to her right.

"And I'm pretty sure I didn't listen to you." Snotlout says mockingly.

"Hicca, aren't you always saying it's better when we work as a team?" Fishlegs asks.

"Yeah, next time I say that, just slap me in the face." Hicca says.

"I'll do it right now." Ruffnut says to her best friend.

"She will. And she slaps like a guy. It's awesome. Watch." Tuffnut says leaning closer to his sister as she slaps him. "Aah!" He says in slight pain. "Yeah." He says.

"Hey, look!" Asher says pointing towards the ocean below.

"I can't see anything through the tears." Tuffnut says still feeling the effects of the slap.

Floating on a piece of driftwood was a man seemingly unconscious.

"Is that…Johann?" Hicca asks.

"I thought he had a bigger boat than that." Snotlout says.

"Come on, gang. Let's check that out." Hicca says as she and Bones dive down grabbing Johann off the driftwood and head for the closest island.

* * *

As soon as Johann regains consciousness, he is deeply traumatized of what happened to him.

"The fog. The fog." Trader Johann keeps repeating.

"Johann, where is your ship?" Hicca asks.

"No idea. All I know is one minute I was sailing in a perfectly calm sea, the wind at my back. And the next thing I know, my entire ship is pulled out from under me, and I'm shark bait!" Trader Johann yells.

"I don't understand." Hicca says handing him a large fish.

"I do, I was three days late and trying to make up time, and I got too close." Trader Johann says.

"Too close to what?" Fishlegs asks.

"Too close to…Breakneck Bog." Trader Johann says.

"Breakneck Bog." The teens say together.

"Many a ship has sailed into its waters. Few have returned." Fishlegs says.

"My grandfather has told me it's pirates." Asher says.

"That's ridiculous. Everyone knows it's haunted by a Fog Monster." Snotlout says.

"Fog Monster?" Fishlegs asks.

"The legend says the Fog Monster makes this really creepy moan." Tuffnut says moaning creepily. "Then he surrounds you and scrapes the skin off your bones." He says making Fishlegs shriek. "And then he scrapes the bones off of whatever's under those." He says.

"And then it drops the bones from the sky." Ruffnut says.

"Yes, yes, it's true, what he says. It-it surrounded me." Trader Johann says.

"See? Fog Monster. Pirates." Snotlout says chuckling. "Stupid grandfather." She says as Asher glares at the girl.

"Johann, we have to find your ship. There's something on it for my father." Hicca says.

"Yes, yes, yes, there was. But it wasn't for your father. It was for you." Trader Johann says.

"For me? From who?" Hicca asks confused.

"He didn't tell you? It was from your mother." Trader Johann says making Hicca's eyes widen in shock.

"My mother?" Hicca asks.

"That's impossible." Asher says.

"What is it?" Hicca asks.

"I have no idea, lass. I just know it's in a large chest with the Berk crest on it." Trader Johann says.

"I have to find it. Take us back there. You show us where you were when you lost your ship." Hicca says.

"NO! No, I won't! You can't make me! I have a knife in my boot." Trader Johann says whimpering as Tuffnut elbows his sister and they both chuckle. "I don't have a knife in my boot. But no more fog, please." Trader Johann begs.

"All right, just tell me how I can find Breakneck Bog." Hicca says.

"Head due East. There's a group of islands in the shape of a man's hand. Breakneck Bog is the thumb." Trader Johann says holding up his thumb.

"Snotlout, you and the twins take him back to Berk." Hicca says.

"Back to Berk? With this clown and those clowns?" Snotlout asks complaining.

"Would you look at him? You don't have any choice. And if anything happens, you'll be glad you have them with you." Hicca says as the twins smirk and Tuffnut chuckles.

"Question. What are the rest of us doing?" Fishlegs asks.

"We're going to Breakneck Bog." Hicca says making Fishlegs whimper.

* * *

Later the three riders take off into the air as Fishlegs has Meatlug fly next to Hicca and Bones.

"What if I gave you something from my mother? Or I could give you my mother. You know you love her crab cakes." Fishlegs says trying to bribe the girl.

"The fog. The fog!" Asher says making Fishlegs yelp and the boy laughs.

" **That's so funny."** Stormfly says.

" **No that's just mean."** Meatlug says to the Deadly Nadder.

"Tears, Asher? Is that what want to see?" Fishlegs asks.

"Look. There it is." Hicca says pointing to the group of islands in the shape of a hand.

"Breakneck Bog." Fishlegs says.

The three then head straight towards the thumb-shaped island.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Twins and Snotlout, who reluctantly accepts her assignment but admits it to be lame, escorts the frightened Johann back to Berk.

"Still waiting on that salmon." Tuffnut says.

"This job is lame. And so are you. Stop crying." Snotlout says as she makes Hookfang take off and they fly in Berk's direction with the twins following on Barf and Belch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hicca, Asher and Fishlegs have flown all over the island and has no success to find Johann's ship, not even its remains.

"I don't get it. We flew all around the island. No boat." Hicca says holding onto Bones' bone armor.

"Not even the remains of a boat." Asher says gripping Stormfly's horns.

"You know who would take a boat? A Fog Monster." Fishlegs says but then hears moaning causing Bones to roar ready to protect Hicca.

"Settle down, buddy." Hicca says petting Bones' head while Meatlug growls.

"It's okay, Meatlug. It's okay." Fishlegs says rubbing Meatlug's face as Stormfly growls too.

"What was that?" Asher asks.

"Only one way to find out." Hicca says as she has Bones walking into the forest with Asher having Stormfly follow.

"Wait a minute. You don't go towards the weird, scary sound." Fishlegs says not making Meatlug move.

"Yeah, we do. We always do." Asher says real quick before continuing forward..

"I hate that about us." Fishlegs says before going forward.

A few minutes later the riders dismount their dragons and walk along side them until Fishlegs stumbles onto a bone and hears it crack. When she looks down she sees hundreds of leftover bones.

"Ugh, bones. That's just perfect." Fishlegs says.

As Asher walks on, Stormfly becomes cautious and then manages to pull Asher away from being crushed by a plummeting anchor. Hicca runs over to see if her crush is okay and the two look up to see what the anchor was attached to.

"Wow." Asher says looking up still being held by his shirt in Stormfly's mouth. "Trader Johann's ship." He says.

"Wow. He really got off course." Hicca says as Fishlegs walks up beside her.

"Fog Monster." Fishlegs says as Hicca and Asher glare at the girl.

The riders then mount their dragons as they fly up to the ship and attempt to land on the ship only for the dragons to pull away and just hover there.

"Stormfly!" Asher shouts.

"They're afraid. And they're dragons. So we should ask ourselves, what are we doing?" Fishlegs asks.

"That boat's not gonna hold them. We have to jump down and send the dragons below." Hicca says.

"Great. That's just perfect." Fishlegs says rolling her eyes.

Hicca hops off Bones' saddle and lands perfectly on the ship along with Asher but Fishlegs wasn't so lucky.

"Oof!" Fishlegs grunts after landing on her back.

"Bones. Ground." Hicca says while also using hand signals.

" **You got it, Hicca. Stormfly, Meatlug, follow me."** Bones says diving downward.

" **Right behind you."** Stormfly says.

" **Wait for me."** Meatlug says.

"Stay where you can hear mommy!" Fishlegs says.

"Okay, so let's just find this thing and get out of here. We're looking for a chest with the Berk crest on it." Hicca says but then a large bone falls onto the ship making Fishlegs gasp.

"Care to explain that?" Fishlegs asks and a second later more bones fall from the sky.

"Below deck!" Asher yells shielding his head like the girls as they run below.

"Ah, it's just a little…bone shower. And it passed." Hicca says after hearing the clattering stop.

"Bone shower. So I'm the only one who thinks that's weird?" Fishlegs asks.

"Um…" Asher tries to say while raising his hand.

"Eh, okay, it's a little weird." Hicca says standing up but then hears scraping.

"So is that." Fishlegs whispers.

"Okay, let's just start looking for the chest and quickly. That really doesn't sound like friendly scraping." Hicca says.

As they look around the scraping gets louder but then Fishlegs sees a human skeleton arm and hand touch her shoulder causing to emit a loud shriek and runs around before stopping in front of Hicca.

"Fishlegs, I found it." Hicca says holding a large chest in her arms.

"Oh, oh, thank Thor. There was a hand. No skin. All scraped off." Fishlegs says but then hears heavy footsteps and moaning.

"It's coming after us!" Asher shouts.

"Hide! In there!" Hicca says spotting the storage room.

"Nobody…breathe." Hicca whispers.

"I just want you to know, I love you guys." Fishlegs says after seeing something trying to open the door.

Once the door opens they scream but shock to discover it was only the twins and Snotlout making fun of them.

"Hey, guys. Need a hand?" Tuffnut asks holding the skeleton arm out at them.

"UGH!" Asher yells as he smacks Tuffnut repeatedly with the skeleton arm.

"Agh! Ow! Ow! Ruffnut, do something!" Tuffnut yells to his sister only for her to take the arm and smack him repeatedly too. "Ow! Ow! Ahh!" He yells.

"All right, all right, break it up, you guys." Hicca says.

"YEOUCH! Ow! Ow!" Tuffnut yells in pain but Asher takes the arm and hit him one last time. "Ouch!" He groans.

"So let me get this straight. This was all you. The bones, the scraping?" Hicca asks.

"That's right. And this was all you. "Ooh! Ahh! Eek!"" Snotlout says mockingly.

"Actually, most of that was me." Fishlegs admits.

"Okay. Why-why would you do that? What were you thinking?" Hicca asks.

"That I was gonna make you pay for sticking me with Trader Johann." Snotlout says.

"Where is he?" Hicca asks not seeing Trader Johann anywhere.

"Don't worry about him. He's fine." Snotlout says remembering that she and the twins left him on a rock in the ocean.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to forget this." Asher says smacking the girl in the stomach with the skeleton arm. "And what's with that stupid necklace?" He asks.

"You likey? Yeah, just a little something I found on deck. I can grab one for you if you want." Snotlout says but then Trader Johann's boat begins to rock back and forth, then suddenly falls out of the tree, and crashes to the ground.

"Everybody okay?" Hicca asks but the a monstrous roar is heard. "Run!" She yells and attempts to get to the deck but fog suddenly appears at the stairs.

"Just so you know, this fog, not us." Snotlout says as the fog surrounds them.

"Okay, I'll admit. Starting to come around on the fog monster theory." Hicca says as the fog fills the entire room causing the teens to scream and when it starts to clear Fishlegs is still screaming and on Snotlout's back.

"Hi." Fishlegs says but is pushed off by Snotlout.

"We're alive. Right?" Ruffnut asks as her brother pinches her. "Ow!" She says and punches him.

"Oof!" Tuffnut says in pain.

"Can we please just get out of here?" Asher asks.

"Wait. The chest, it-it's gone. I just had it." Hicca says noticing the chest has disappeared.

"Too bad, so sad. See you back at Berk." Tuffnut says as he, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs climb to the upper deck and get off the boat running back to their dragons.

"Oof!" Fishlegs yells after falling on her back, again. "Meatlug, oh! Oh, I missed you, Meatlug. Don't worry, Mommy's taking you home." Fishlegs says as she and the other riders minus Hicca and Asher mount their dragons and Bones climbs onto the boat.

"You guys go on. I have to find that chest." Hicca says to them.

"Do what you gotta do. See you when we see you." Snotlout says.

"Hold on, you guys. That chest is from her mom." Asher says standing next to Hicca on deck.

"Yeah, touching story. Gotta go." Tuffnut says while Ruffnut starts to rethink her decision considering Hicca is her best friend.

"Put yourself in her shoes." Asher says.

"Shoe." Snotlout corrects him.

"Ugh, what if it was your mother?" Asher asks making the riders pause and think about it, and then they return back to the ship.

"I hate you." Snotlout says pointing at Asher. "And this does not mean we're really friends." She says to Hicca.

"Thank you, guys. I mean it. Now let's go find that fog monster." Hicca says.

Moments later, after a struggling search through a mist they find the fog monster.

"There it is!" Asher calls out spotting the fog monster.

"Is it just me, or does fog not move like this at all?" Hicca asks after observing the fog monster move in a very unusual way.

As the riders were about to catch up to the fog monster it suddenly splits in two.

"There's two of them!" Snotlout yells.

"Asher!" Hicca yells pointing to her right.

"On it!" Asher shouts back as he, Snotlout, and the twins head right while Hicca and Fishlegs go left.

The girls follow their monster into a chasm and the other riders show up a second later.

"We lost it." Hicca says.

"So did we." Asher says.

"Uh, it didn't lose us." Tuffnut says pointing ahead to see the fog monster coming right at them and surround them causing the dragons to roar with unease.

"Settle down, buddy." Hicca says trying to calm her Boneknapper down but suddenly they all flap their wings and lift themselves into the air.

"What are they doing?" Ruffnut asks no one in particular.

"They're leaving us." Tuffnut says.

"I knew Hookfang never liked me." Snotlout says.

" **We're not leaving."** Hookfang says.

" **Just watch."** Bones says as they start flapping their wings causing the fog to start being blow away.

"They said they're not going anywhere. Look." Hicca says pointing as the fog vanishes to reveal dozens small dragons.

"They're dragons." Asher says.

"Yeah. Angry ones." Snotlout says looking around to see the chasm filled with the small dragons.

The small dragons were approximately the same size as a Terrible Terror (maybe a little larger), and are entirely gray. They're heads and mouths are as big as they're body, and it has no discernible neck. They have short, stubby legs and a wingspan equivalent to over twice they're body length though some look like they're bodies are longer than they're wingspan. They're tails are long, thin, and very spiky.

"Oh, look on the bright side, Fishlegs. No fog monster." Hicca says.

"I feel so much better now." Fishlegs says quivering in slight fear.

"What are those things?" Ruffnut asks.

"They're like smoky dragon-pirates without the eye-patches." Tuffnut says.

"Smothering Smokebreath dragons." Fishlegs says making everyone look at her. "What?" She asks.

"You knew about these things?" Snotlout asks pointing at the dragons.

"Well, I've read about them. I didn't believe they actually existed." Fishlegs says.

"So you went with fog monster instead?" Asher asks with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Guys, can we please talk about this later? What else did the book say?" Hicca asks Fishlegs.

"They hide themselves in a veil of smoke." Fishlegs says listing the characteristics on her fingers. "They're very territorial and, uh…I forget the third thing." She says after a long pause.

The Smothering Smokebreaths start flying at them. Hicca quickly mounts Bones and he fires fireballs at the small dragons but they were really quick. Asher uses his axe to block one of the dragons that has its mouth on the axe handle. Stormfly blast a stream of fire at the dragon causing it to fly away. Hookfang ducks his head a Smokebreath flies over him and releases his own stream of fire at the dragons in an arc. Tuffnut was being lifted into the air by two Smokebreaths but Barf and Belch grab his legs doing more damage than help. Hookfang and Meatlug try to make a break out of the chasm but are quickly downed by the small fast dragons.

"There's too many of them. Let's fall back." Hicca says.

"Um, fall back where?" Tuffnut asks.

"Give us a fire line!" Hicca shouts pointing forward.

"Don't have to ask us twice." Tuffnut says as Ruffnut has Barf release his gas and Tuffnut makes Belch ignite it causing a big explosion to occur making the Smokebreaths scatter as the riders quickly make their way out of the chasm and land near the edge of it.

"What are we doing? Why are we still here?" Fishlegs asks.

"I can't leave here without that chest." Hicca says with determination.

"You don't even know if they have it!" Snotlout says but then they see more Smothering Smokebreaths carrying the large anchor into a cave in the chasm.

"I have a pretty good idea. Let's get a closer look." Hicca says.

Later the riders were spying on the cave and see three Smokebreaths fly into the cave.

"Fishlegs? Anything more you'd like to share?" Hicca asks still looking at the cave.

"Unfortunately yes. That third thing. The Smothering Smokebreaths build their nest out of metallic objects." Fishlegs says.

"That doesn't sound too cozy…or does it?" Tuffnut asks.

"It's not supposed to be. They do it to defend against attacks by bigger Dragons." Fishlegs says.

"I wish I could see in there." Hicca says clinching her fist.

"Yeah, you do." Tuffnut says snickering looking through the spyglass backwards.

"Where did you get that?" Hicca asks after seeing the spyglass.

"Duh, from the ship or whatever that was in the tree." Tuffnut says but Ruffnut snatches it from her brother and hands it to Hicca.

"Thanks, Ruff." Hicca says and looks through the spyglass to see the Smokebreaths using their fire to wielding the metal objects. "They're melding them all together. The chest! It's in there. We've get to get them away from that pile of loot." She says.

"Maybe we can lure them away." Asher says.

"With what?" Hicca asks but then they hear Snotlout whistling.

"Shiny." Snotlout says polishing her necklace but then sees everyone looking at her grinning making her blink and then chuckle. "What?" She asks and looks at her necklace and realizes what they're thinking. "No! No way! I got a better idea, let's use your leg to get them out. It's made of metal" Snotlout says.

"Snotlout, we've been over this. I need this prosthetic leg to walk." Hicca says angrily.

"Well I need my shiny necklace." Snotlout counters.

"Oh for the love of Thor. You said you could get another…ahh!" Hicca screams as something grabs her foot and drags her away.

"Hicca!" Everyone shouts as they try to grab and help her but weren't quick enough.

Bones hears his rider scream and lands in the path of her being dragged.

" **Hicca, grab hold!"** Bones shouts as Hicca wraps her arms around Bones' leg and he pulls her away from whatever grabbed her, which turned out to be a lone Smothering Smokebreath.

"It's another Smokebreath." Asher says running to Hicca's side along with everyone else.

"A lone one at that." Fishlegs says.

The Smokebreath then starts growling at the riders and dragons and gets into a defensive stance.

" **It's a male and he's saying that's his metal."** Bones says to Hicca.

Hicca looks at the little dragon and scoots closer to him causing him to growl as she holds out her right hand.

"It's okay, it's okay." Hicca says is a soothing voice causing the Smokebreath to crawl to the girl and press his snout against her palm. "Good boy." She says scratching his face making him purr.

" **That feels nice."** The Smokebreath says leaning into the scratching.

"I'm glad." Hicca says causing the dragon to stare at her.

" **You just understood me."** The Smokebreath says in shock.

"Now what's this about "your metal"?" Hicca asks.

" **That bent metal piece there is something I need to build my nest since those jerks in there are greedy."** The Smokebreath says.

"So you're all alone?" Hicca asks.

" **Yeah, been that way for years. And with them always getting their hands on every piece of metal they can find, it's been tough."** The Smokebreath says.

"Well this piece of metal if a replacement for the foot I lost a while back. I need it to walk." Hicca explains to the small dragon.

" **Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know."** The Smokebreath apologizes.

"I know, how about you come with me and be part of my dragon herd. You won't have to worry about making a nest to defend yourself and you'll be well taken care of, plus you'll have a new family. One that'll always help you." Hicca says.

" **That's right, three sisters, plus me and another brother."** Bones explains.

"So what do you say?" Hicca asks as the riders just stare a bit wide eyed at what's happening while the Smokebreath stares at Hicca and Bones for a good solid minute.

" **Aw what the heck. Not like I got anything going for me here."** The Smokebreath says.

"Great, now all you need is a name and I think I have the perfect one considering how you grabbed my leg before. How do you like the name Grabble?" Hicca asks.

" **Grabble? I like it."** Grabble says flying into Hicca's arms as she giggles hugging her newest dragon while Bones watches with amusement at his rider's happiness.

"So, just like that, she now has six dragons?" Tuffnut asks.

"Looks like it." Fishlegs says.

"That's Hicca for you. Always full of surprises." Ruffnut says about her best friend.

"Okay now Hicca, I'm glad you got a new dragon but let's get back to retrieving that chest." Asher says.

"You're right Asher. Okay let's get to work." Hicca says with Grabble on her left shoulder with his tail draped across her right shoulder as they all look back at Snotlout who is clutching her metal necklace.

A few minutes later Snotlout was standing on a rock in front of the Smothering Smokebreaths' cave with her necklace extended off to the side.

"Here, dragons! Got something for you! Over here! Come get it. I'm gonna make Hicca eat that chest." Snotlout grips as see watches the Smokebreaths come for her.

"Quickly! Quickly! Those things will be done with Snotlout any second now." Hicca says now sitting on Bones' saddle with Grabble still on her shoulder and flies in with Asher and Stormfly.

"Uh…nice dragons." Snotlout says as the Smokebreaths surround her in a veil of smoke and then scratching is heard. "Ah! Ooh! Watch it! Not there! Hey!" She yells and when the Smokebreaths leave Snotlout is gone too.

Inside the cave Hicca is climbing up the pile of metal loot trying to get to the chest while Fishlegs looks behind them to see the Smokebreaths returning.

"Um, guys, they're coming!" Fishlegs shouts as the Smokebreath enter the cave.

"Hicca, look out!" Asher shouts as Stormfly and Meatlug get into defense position.

"Bones! Grabble!" Hicca shouts as she grabs the chest and Grabble growls at the other Smokebreaths while Bones uses his wings to blow the smoke away.

Hicca then climbs onto the saddle and spots the opening as Bones takes off as Grabble flies beside them.

"Hicca, don't leave me!" Snotlout yells and then screams when two Smokebreaths start melding her necklace to the pile.

"Oh, great. Fireball." Hicca says.

" **Heads up."** Bones says and fires two small fireballs at the dragons scaring them off and freeing Snotlout in the process.

"Oh, yeah!" Snotlout cheers flexing her muscles before getting onto the saddle behind Hicca.

The riders and dragons then fly out of the cave with the Smokebreaths behind them and one of them snapping at Snotlout trying to get the necklace.

"Snotlout, would you leave the necklace?" Hicca asks.

"No, it's my shiny!" Snotlout shouts.

"Well, it's you or your shiny." Hicca says as Snotlout thinks for a moment before finally releasing the necklace to the Smokebreaths.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout calls to her dragon. "Aah! Ugh!" She screams as he flips her into her saddle.

"Anything you have that's metal, throw it at them." Asher says as they all get rid of their metal objects causing the smoke cloud to get smaller and smaller.

"We did it!" Snotlout yells after looking behind her to see the Smokebreaths weren't following.

"Hicca!"Asher yells as he sees a Smokebreath grab Hicca metal leg.

Hicca screams as she struggles to hold onto her dragon's saddle. Grabble then flies forward and does and upward 180 before flying right at the Smokebreath.

" **Let go of her!"** Grabble yells as he rams his fellow Smokebreath as it flies away.

"You will not haunt my dreams! Because I'll never sleep again." Fishlegs says as she and the riders leave Breakneck Bog.

* * *

Hours later at Berk, Snotlout and the Twins' dragons help Johann's severely damaged ship to be carefully land down to the harbor as it undergoes repairs.

"All right, all right, that's it. A little to the left." Stoick says standing on the dock with Gobber on his left and Trader Johann on his right.

"We're going to have to clear the forest to fix that boat." Gobber says looking at Trader Johann's ship.

"We're glad you're safe, Johann. Is there anything else we can do for you?" Stoick asks.

"Yes, just give me five minutes alone with the three who dropped me back in the ocean!" Trader Johann yells angrily at Snotlout and the twins.

Moments later, Stoick and Hicca were in their house with the chest on the table in front of them.

"Go ahead. Open it." Stoick says to his daughter.

Hicca looks at her father for a moment and he nods at her. She then places her hands on the chest and hesitates for a second before she finally opens the chest to reveal it was full of doll-stitched dragon dolls and a beautiful metal flute on top.

"I remember these." Hicca says picking up a doll-stitched Scauldron and the flute.

"Aye. You should. Your mother made them for you when you were just a baby. She spent days going through the _Book of Dragons_ and stitched a doll of every dragon species in the book. Scared you half to death. You didn't sleep for a week." Stoick says.

"What? I was afraid of dragons?" Hicca asks as Toothless and Grabble sniff the doll.

"Oh, terrified. She also made you that flute and tried to play you a song while making one of the dolls dance but it didn't help. One day, we were out fishing and you packed the flute and all the dolls into the chest and tossed them into the sea." Stoick says.

"How did you find them?" Hicca asks.

"Well, the chest showed up in a fishing net. Trader Johann got it in trade and contacted me." Stoick explains.

"I was so little when mom…you know. I was starting to get afraid that I'd forget her. But now…I love them." Hicca says to her father.

"Ah, Hicca. It would make your mother very, very happy to finally hear that." Stoick says.

"It looks like every species is here except for…" Hicca begins to say.

"The Night Fury." Stoick finishes his daughter's sentence. "Well she never seen one before." He says.

"Well then I'll have to make it. Good thing I've got the perfect model for it." Hicca says scratching Toothless' chin making him purr in delight.

Later Hicca is in her dragon stable and gives her dragons their own dragon stitched doll and leans against Etch as Hicca places the flute to her lips while her dragons gather around as she begins to play a song.

 _'Most people are afraid of things because they don't understand them. For me, it was dragons. Then one day that changed, and my greatest fear became my best friends.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all liked this chapter. Gem of a Different Color will be out this week or next. Stay tuned and be sure to review any chapters you haven't yet.**

 **Hicca's Dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), and Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath).**

 **Asher's Dragons: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), and Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare).**


	18. Chapter 18: Gem of a Different Color

**Author's Note: As promised here's the next chapter. Only two more chapters left for Riders of Berk before the Defenders of Berk. Enjoy and please be sure to review.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), and Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Now on with the chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Gem of a Different Color

' _Vikings are strong, tough, and courageous. But courage is a funny thing, many are born with it. For some, it's a never-ending struggle and for others, well…they just don't know enough to be afraid.'_

At the Academy, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are facing off against each other using shields. Ruffnut relentlessly attacks Tuffnut as he blocks with his shield but after awhile he can no longer block and falls to the ground in defeat.

"As I've said a million times and as Ruffnut has demonstrated so splendidly, the shield can be your most important weapon.  
Who's next?" Gobber says walking up next to Ruffnut as she cheers for herself and shows the shield to the other riders.

Gobber is teaching the riders to defend themselves on their own without the help of their dragons, Gobber pairs up each of the riders to battle each other.

"Hold on. I don't get to hit her back?" Tuffnut asks as he gets up.

"On your own time. Hicca, Asher." Gobber says turning to leaders of the dragon riders with Hicca's flute now in a slot poach attached to her belt.

"Well, I-I don't think it's really fair for me to be fighting a-" Hicca begins to says but quickly ducks under Asher's kick and then pushes his thrown punch away and gets under Asher throwing him over her shoulder.

Asher does a handstand and pushes himself back onto his feet. Hicca smirks thinking she threw Asher off his balance but he quickly tackled her to the ground pinning her face first into the ground with her arm around her back.

"When you're in a situation like this, it's best to remain calm and take deep breaths. When that's not an option, I would advise playing dead…" Gobber says to the pinned girl.

"Or you could do this." Hicca says and uses her right foot to kick Asher in the head, disorienting him and she quickly grabs his arm and pins him to the ground on his back while straddling his chest pinning his arms out.

"Or you could do that. Well done, Hicca. Good form, Asher." Gobber says to them as Hicca gets off of Asher.

"You okay?" Hicca asks helping Asher up.

"Never been better. Shoulder should pop back into place in no time. And the headache should stop soon.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, let's see what you've got." Gobber says.

"Whoo! I think we all know what I've got. Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!" Snotlout yells cheering for herself.

"Fishlegs, don't be shy. Vikings can't rely on dragons alone to protect them." Gobber says as he and the riders look around but don't see Fishlegs anywhere. "Eh, thoughts on Fishlegs' whereabouts? Anyone?" He asks the teenagers.

* * *

On a small rocky island, Meatlug and Fishlegs are relaxing out in the shore.

"What a glorious day, Meatlug. You and me on our own secret island." Fishlegs says throwing a rock to Meatlug as she happily eats it. "No dumb old hand-to-hand combat, and, more importantly, not a Snotlout for miles." She says but then the wind gusting causing the girl to shiver and wrap her arms around herself.

" **Here, allow me."** Meatlug says as she blasts the ground with a fireball, warming her rider right up.

"There once was a dragon named Meatlug she was cuter and smarter than a sea slug when she met her pal Fish it fulfilled her greatest wish to love her and give her a big bear hug." Fishlegs sings and was about to hug her Gronckle but she walked away spotting something. "Okay. That was bad, even for me." She says but then sees Meatlug starting to dig in the sand. "Really? That bad?" She asks.

" **No. It was bad but look at this."** Meatlug says.

"What is that?" Fishlegs asks seeing a glow coming from the hole Meatlug dug.

Hours later and it was now night on Berk and the riders were still looking for Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"I'm starting to get a little worried about Fishlegs. Do you think she's okay?" Asher asks.

"She looks okay to me." Ruffnut says gesturing to Fishlegs flying in on Meatlug with her satchel glowing.

"Is Fishlegs glowing?" Tuffnut asks.

"Actually, I think she is." Hicca says.

"Not for long." Snotlout says.

"Uh, Fishlegs, where were you this afternoon?" Hicca asks.

"You missed hand-to-face combat. My hand to your face." Snotlout says punching her fist into her palm.

"I prefer to use the part of my body above the neck." Fishlegs says getting off her dragon.

"What neck?" Snotlout asks in a teasing manner.

"Oh, amusing. But I refuse to encourage your violent tendencies, Snotlout." Fishlegs says as her satchel starts glowing again.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Snotlout say to the girl.

She's glowing again." Ruffnut whispers to her brother.

"I know. Spooky." Tuffnut whispers back.

"It's not me that's glowing. It's this." Fishlegs says reaching into her satchel and pulls out a rock like object, glowing in different colors.

"Wow." All the riders say as they stare at the rock.

"What is it?" Hicca asks.

* * *

Fishlegs eventually releases the glowing object to the general public at the Great Hall.

"It's a stone of good fortune." Gobber says as he stares at the glowing rock in Fishlegs' hands.

"Ooh." Everyone says in awe.

"My great uncle's wife's brother once told me of its powers." Gobber explains.

"I thought he was mute." Mulch says.

"Until he found the stone. Then we couldn't shut him up. This stone brings good luck to whomever comes in contact with it." Gobber says.

""Stone of Good Fortune"- huh." Snotlout says smiling wickedly.

Suddenly all of the public in the Great Hall start clamoring making their way towards Fishlegs.

"That's enough. Everyone, stand back." Stoick says entering the Great Hall.

"Ooh." Everyone says seeing the chief, Stoick, enter.

"Who found this?" Stoick asks.

"Uh, right here, chief." Fishlegs says laying on the ground as Gobber helps her up.

"It's a stone of good fortune." Gobber says to Stoick.

"We want to rub the stone." A female Viking says.

"Let me have it." A male Viking says.

"Come on, now." Another male Viking says as they push their way towards Fishlegs but Stoick blocks their path.

"Please, my baby-she needs good fortune." Mrs. Larsen says holding her baby as Tuffnut walks up and looks at the baby girl.

"Aah! That's a baby? I thought it was a bundle of sticks wrapped in bacon." Tuffnut says after getting a look at Mrs. Larson's daughter.

"Never mind, Tuffnut." Stoick says.

"Three yaks for the stone." A male Viking offers.

"Four chickens." Another male Viking offers.

"20 sheep, and my firstborn, Gustav." Mrs. Larsen offers holding up her son.

"Me? Huh?" Gustav asks in confusion as he is held up but his mother.

"Listen to me. This belongs to Fishlegs, and what she does with it is up to her." Stoick says.

"I'll give you ten yaks." A male Viking continues to offer.

"Four chickens." Another male Viking offers.

"Three chickens." Another male Viking offers.

"Maybe we should get you out of here." Hicca says as she guides the girl out of the Great Hall.

"20 sheep and Gustav Larsen? You're turning that down? Come on, what do you want for it?" Snotlout asks as the riders walk down the stairs.

"You can't have it, Snotlout, not for any price." Snotlout says guarding the stone protectively.

"Oh, I think I can. You seem to forget-when Snotlout wants something, she just takes it." Snotlout says making a snatching gesture with her hand.

"How badly do you really want it, Snotlout?" Asher asks in an angry tone guarding Fishlegs from the greedy girl.

"You're lucky you're cute." Snotlout says with a scoff.

"Yeah, you're lucky you're a girl." Asher says as they all walk away.

"Okay. Take it, it is." Snotlout says quietly.

* * *

Moments later, the riders (minus the twins and Snotlout) accompany Fishlegs' on her decision to instead return the stone to where she first found it.

"You sure you want to do this, Fishlegs?" Hicca asks riding on Mist as they following Fishlegs towards the island.

"There's too much stress. You saw that mob. They ran right over me." Fishlegs says.

"Like a sack of flour." Asher says.

"I just want to put this thing back where I found it and never think about it again." Fishlegs tells them. "Stone of good fortune-yeah, right." She mutters quietly to herself. "Whoa, girl. Where are you going?" She asks as Meatlug suddenly does a dive while Mist and Stormfly dragon roar.

"They sense something." Hicca says.

" **Hicca look. Straight ahead."** Mist says to her rider.

"Hey, I thought you said you found it buried in the sand." Hicca says to Fishlegs.

"I did." Fishlegs replies.

"Then what's that?" Hicca says pointing ahead to a forest of trees with the same glowing stones in them.

"Are those-" Asher begins to ask.

"Dragon nests." Fishlegs finishes for him.

"Okay, why would a dragon fill its nest with gems?" Asher asks.

"Because they're not gems." Hicca says now knowing what the glowing stones really are.

"They're dragon eggs. How did I miss that? The egg I dug up must have fallen out and gotten buried. I can't believe I almost kept this baby away from its mother." Fishlegs says clutching her satchel.

"But you didn't. Now let's put this egg back and get out of here." Hicca says.

The group the comes to an empty nest in a tree and but then Mist starts snarling.

" **We're not alone."** Mist says.

"You're right, girl." Hicca says clutching her head slightly. "The mothers have got to be close." She says.

" **Oh, they're close alright."** Stormfly says opening her tail spines.

"Yeah, really close. Fishlegs, say good-bye, and let's go!" Asher shouts.

"Okay, okay, okay. Good-bye, little color-changing dragon egg." Fishlegs says placing the egg in the nest.

As they start leaving, Hicca clutches her head and turns around to see trees being knocked down but there wasn't anything there.

"They're following us." Hicca says.

"Yeah, but what are they?" Asher asks.

"I don't see anything back there." Fishlegs says.

" **I have a feeling I know what they are."** Mist says.

" **So do I."** Meatlug says.

" **Me too, but I can be completely sure."** Stormfly says.

Suddenly a head appears out of nowhere and blast some green stuff at Hicca and Mist but they manage to dodge it.

"Whoa!" Hicca says as she watches the green stuff collide with a tree and burn through its bark causing the tree to fall. "Whatever it is, it's shooting some kind of acid at us." She says.

The head appears again and blasts another few rounds of acid at the three riders and their dragons but they continue to dodge.

"Invisible, acid-shooting dragons? Great." Fishlegs says sarcastically as Meatlug dives under a falling tree.

"We have to get out of these trees." Hicca says as they swerve through the trees, avoiding the acid blast and falling trees until they make it to the open sky and head back to Berk.

Meanwhile, Snotlout watches from a distance as the riders leave and turn towards the forest full of glowing dragon eggs.

"Like I said, if I want it, I take it." Snotlout says chuckling. "Suckers." She says as Hookfang flies towards the trees.

* * *

The next day at the Great Hall, Hicca (with Grabble on her shoulder), Asher, and Fishlegs are searching through the _Book of Dragons_ trying to learn what kind of dragons perused them last night.

""Sprays hot, burning acid"…here it is. It's called the Changewing, According to the _Book of Dragons_." Fishlegs says as Hicca, Toothless, Grabble, and Asher look over her shoulders.

"Where are the drawings?" Hicca asks scratching Grabble's chin making him purr.

"There are none. All we know is that their main color is red with horns on the side of their heads and there have been sightings of a titan wing one that's green with similar horns on the side of their head." Fishlegs says.

"I guess you can't really draw it if you can't see it but you can remember its color and standing out characteristics." Hicca says.

"Listen to what it says. "This remarkable dragon is able to change the color of its skin to blend in with its surroundings."" Fishlegs reads from the book.

"Does it say anything about eggs?" Asher asks.

"N-no. Those didn't look like dragon eggs, right?" Fishlegs asks. "If I had seen that, You know I would never have gone and stolen-" Fishlegs begins to say.

"Fishlegs, calm down. None of us knew." Hicca says.

"But I should have. I should have known." Fishlegs says getting up from her seat.

"All I know is, it's a good thing we brought that egg back to its mother. Who knows what they'd do if the eggs were still on Berk?" Hicca asks but then looks to see the twins entering and carrying a familiar object. "Uh, what's that?" She asks.

"Uh, I don't know-maybe a lifetime of good luck." Tuffnut says tossing the Changewing egg around and bangs his helmet against Ruffnut's causing her to fall to the ground while he hums in victory.

"I'll take that." Asher says trying to grab the egg.

"Over my cold, dead body." Tuffnut says and runs away with his sister following.

"Where did you get it?" Asher asks the retreating twins.

"We traded for it." Ruffnut says before she and her brother exit the Great Hall.

"Traded with who?" Hicca asks.

* * *

Outside, Snotlout has revealed to have stolen three of the eggs, having already sold two and is quickly try to sell the remaining one to the gathered Vikings.

"All right, all right, all right, all right, all right. Everybody settle down. Settle down. I got six yaks and three chickens From the woman with the hook arm." Snotlout says pointing to a female Viking with a hook for a hand. "Do I hear seven and four?" She asks.

"I hear seven and four!" Gustav repeats holding the last Changewing egg.

"Seven and four, Gustav, from the guy with the bucket on his head." Snotlout says gesturing to Bucket who quickly holds up a barrel full of axes. "Oh, and he's throwing in a matching set of battle axes. How cool." She says.

"Cool." Gustav repeats.

"Seven and four, plus the axes. Come on, folks, only one left. Good luck for the rest of your life. Going once, twice…" Snotlout says pausing for a second only for no one else to raise the bid. "And sold. Gustav, give Bucket his stone of good fortune." She says as Gustav walks over to Bucket who is squeaking happily as he accepts his prizes and runs off.

"Well, that is it, folks. I only had three stones, and I'm all sold out, so it's time for me to pack up." Snotlout says but everyone was still gathered in front of her. "Hello? Go away. It's over!" She says as the crowd walks away chattering dejectedly.

"Snotlout, what are you doing?" Hicca asks as she, Asher, and Fishlegs come running up to her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting rich." Snotlout says.

"But you can't." Fishlegs says.

"I already did. The gems are gone." Snotlout says.

"Gone." Gustav repeats as the riders look at the boy.

"They're not gems. And they certainly don't bring good luck." Hicca says turning back to Snotlout.

"Puh-lease. They're bringing me good luck. I'm up to my neck in weapons and livestock." Snotlout says jumping from the porch to her traded weapons and animals.

"Snotlout, those are dragon eggs." Asher says to the girl.

"Uh, Changewings, to be exact." Fishlegs adds to Asher's statement.

"Changewings, schmange-I don't care what they are!" Snotlout shouts and leans against her yak. "All I know is I'm rich, and you're not." She says with her arms crossed.

"We're rich, and you're not." Gustav says leaning against a sheep with his arms crossed.

"Snotlout, listen to me. We need to get those eggs off of Berk before something really bad happens." Hicca says trying to reason with the girl.

"Uh, you do not want to separate a dragon mother from her egg, especially one you can't see that shoots burning acid." Fishlegs says.

"Really? You did." Snotlout says pointing at her.

"So? That was an accident." Fishlegs says defending herself.

"Accident, on purpose, rich, poor-who cares? They're gone, and I have a no-return policy. Tell 'em, Gustav." Snotlout says.

"No returns." Gustav says pushing the barrel of axes into the pile.

"If you want them, you'll have to take it up with my customers." Snotlout says with a scoff as she leaves with Gustav and her traded stuff.

"Oh, it's all my fault." Fishlegs says.

"It's not your fault, Fishlegs." Hicca assures her.

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't gone to that island and brought that egg back, then Snotlout wouldn't have known where to go get them, and we wouldn't be in danger of imminent attack by angry mother Changewings." Fishlegs says

"When you put it that way, it really is her fault." Asher says but Hicca glares at him. "Just saying." He says shrugging his shoulders with a smile.

"Look, it doesn't matter whose fault it is. We just have to find those eggs." Hicca says comforting Fishlegs.

They then leave in search of those who traded for them but unknown to them a Changewing makes itself visible from being blended into the building and watches the group leave and quickly follows them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Twins are attempting to see the powers of the stone by putting it to the ultimate test. As Tuffnut stands into position in a cliff, where down below is a pit of Fireworms.

"Okay, when I count to three, shove me really hard into the pit." Tuffnut says to his sister.

"Uh, are you sure? You remember what one of those things did to you?" Ruffnut asks trying to remind her brother of what happened during their hunt for the Hamish's treasure.

"Oh, please. I'm holding the stone of good fortune. Those skin-melting Fireworms won't stand a chance against me." Tuffnut says.

"Okay. Thank you, Thor." Ruffnut says as she backs up a little before running at her brother and pushes him off the cliff.

"Aah!" Tuffnut screams as he heads to the pit but at the last second Stormfly swoops in and grabs Tuffnut's leg. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asks.

"Saving your skin…literally." Asher says as Stormfly flies back up to the top of the cliff, where Hicca, Toothless, Fishlegs, and Meatlug are, before releasing Tuffnut on the ground.

"Guys, that's not a good-luck stone. It's a dragon egg. And its mother is a dangerous dragon that blends in with just about anything and spits hot, burning acid and destroys whatever is in its path." Hicca explains to them.

"Okay, so, like, are these dragons green with horns on the side of their heads-" Tuffnut begins to ask.

"You're saying that would be one of these dragons?" Ruffnut asks finishing her brother's sentence.

"Wow, they got it on the first try." Asher says impressed.

"We're not stupid." Ruffnut says.

"At least I'm not. And besides, there's one right behind Hicca." Tuffnut says making everyone turn around to see a green dragon sitting on its hind legs behind Hicca.

"Whoa. A Changewing." Asher says.

The dragon was dark green and its wings have red edges and splotches of black. It has red spines that run down its neck to its tail. On the side of its head was dark green horn as well as green antennae with small leaf-like spines. It has teeth protruding out of it lip from its lower jaw and yellow eyes.

"A titan with to be exact." Fishlegs adds also in awe as the dragon starts roaring at Hicca like he's trying to tell her something.

"What's it saying?" Asher asks.

"I don't know." Hicca says and holds her right hand out to the dragon as it sniffs the hand and touches it's snout to it. "Now what are you saying?" She asks after removing her hand from its snout.

" **You're in danger. I've heard rumors that a human girl can understand us when she touches any dragon so I came here to warn you."** The Changewing says in a male voice.

"Hicca look!" Asher shouts pointing to a red Changewing blending into the trees and watches it jump to a large boulder and blends into it. "It's amazing. It really does blend in." He says in amazement.

"Now that's got to be one of the mothers." Hicca says but then the mother Changewing blasts acid at her.

" **Look out."** The male titan wing Changewing says pushes Hicca out of the way of the female Changewing's acid blast and stand protectively in front of her with him and Toothless growling at the female Changewing.

"Hicca, quick-train that one too, so we can keep it and have it spit acid at Ruffnut." Tuffnut says but Ruffnut snarls and pushes her brother while he's still holding the egg causing the mother to dragon roar in anger as she blasts acid at them.

"Ah!" Ruffnut yells as she dodges the blast.

Meanwhile the acid caused several trees to fall over as Hicca looks around only to see two more red female Changewings.

"Nice try, but as you can see, I am holding the stone-ow! Ah!" Tuffnut yells as a Changewing grabs him and shakes him until he release their egg before throwing him over her shoulder. "Aah!" He screams as he collides with a tree while the Changewing grabs the egg and the three fly off.

"Did you see that?" Hicca asks.

"At least they're gone." Ruffnut says walking over to her best friend.

"Uh, they're not gone." Hicca says.

"How do you know?" Asher asks his crush.

"Because the Changewings worked as a team to save that one egg." Fishlegs says.

" **The girl is right. They'll do whatever it takes to get those eggs back."** The titan wing Changewing informs Hicca.

"Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Asher asks Fishlegs starting to understand what she means.

"Oh, that's what she's saying. Wait. What are you saying?" Tuffnut asks not getting it.

"None of the Changewings are going to leave until all their eggs are safe." Fishlegs says to everyone.

"And they are going to tear apart Berk until they find every last one." Hicca says with a grim look on her face.

* * *

Later that night at Hicca's homestead, she informs her father of the impending siege of the Changewings with the rest of the riders and the titan wing Changewing in the house.

"So what you're telling me is that our village is about to be under siege by wild dragons we can't see but look just like this one." Stoick says gesturing to the titan wing Changewing standing beside Hicca.

"Yes except this big guy here is a titan wing Changewing and the others are red ones so that should help." Hicca says.

"Oh, don't forget the hot, burning acid." Tuffnut says as everyone glares at him. "What? It was awesome." He says.

" **Is he right in the head?"** The titan wing Changewing asks Hicca.

"Not really." Hicca whispers to him.

"Well, grab your dragons, then. We'll fight them off." Stoick says.

"Daddy, I wish it were that easy. No matter what we do, they won't go away until they get what they want." Hicca says to her father.

"They just want their babies. Oh, it's all my fault." Fishlegs says but then Gobber comes bursting through the front door.

"Stoick, I just realized something. It's not a stone of good fortune. It's a Changewing egg. I always get those two confused. So, what are you all up to?" Gobber asks as they all stare at the blacksmith.

"Hicca, what are you suggesting we do?" Stoick asks his daughter.

"I think we should get everyone off the island until we can get the eggs back with their mothers and the Changewings are gone.  
Hopefully, it's not too late." Hicca says.

"In all the years I've been chief, we've never turned in fear of anything. I'm not about to start." Stoick says but then hears screaming coming from a crowd outside.

They run outside to see a Viking couple come running out of their house as a Changewing burst through the entrance. The Changewing uses her snout to toss the female Viking away while the male Viking runs and the Changewing smashes a barrel with her foot.

"They're looking for their eggs." Hicca says as they watch the mother Changewing blast acid at a door and melt it to reveal a scared Viking holding a chest.

"Aah!" The male Viking screams as he runs away dropping the chest while the Changewing sniffs it and then tosses it away.

Stoick then remove a wooden pillar beam from the ground and tries to hit the Changewing only for it to blend it to the house and then into the rocks.

"Where did it go?" Stoick says still holding the beam.

"That would be the "blending in, can't see it at all" part." Hicca says walking up to her father with the titan wing Changewing beside her as they look around.

"I see it. Hey, I got this, chief." Tuffnut says as he walks up to the rock. "Stay, dragon. I am now your master." He says placing his hand on the rock and gives the thumbs up to Hicca and Stoick.

"It's gone, isn't it?" Stoick asks.

"Oh, long gone." Hicca says rubbing her forehead but then she and her father her a man screaming in the distance as they turn to see another Changewing in town.

"You and the others find those eggs. We'll handle the Changewings." Stoick says to his daughter.

"Come on." Hicca says as she and the riders run off with the titan wing Changewing following.

"They're everywhere, and they're nowhere! You have to do something, Stoick." A male Viking says as he runs up to his chief.

Stoick looks to see a Changewing blend into a house as he and Gobber, who grabs a wooden beam of his own, charge at the building and smash at what they believe it the Changewing but once they were done the house crumbled only to reveal a perfectly unharmed Changewing who roars at them and flies away at the two Viking listen to the crowd continue to yell in fear.

"Hicca was right. It's hard to fight what we can't see, Stoick." Gobber says.

"To the docks! Everyone aboard the ships! We're evacuating the island!" Stoick shouts finally accepting the reality of the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile Bucket was walking through the plaza carrying the Changewing egg while humming to himself but then hears a man shouting and sees a Changewing. Then Changewing looks a Bucket and sees the egg in his hand and starts roaring as she gives chase to him.

"Somebody help me! Aah!" Bucket screams running away from the dragon.

"Your egg, Bucket! It wants your egg!" Asher shouts to him while riding Stormfly.

"What egg? Aah! Aah!" Bucket yells as he dodges an acid blast and then dives under a porch only to find another Changewing beside him knocking the egg out of his hook while another Changewing grabs it and the three fly off.

Meanwhile at the Great Hall, Mrs. Larsen was exiting the building pushing a wheelbarrow with her baby and Changewing egg inside.

"I need your stone, Mrs. Larsen." Fishlegs says as Meatlug sets down beside the woman.

"But my boy-Gustav. Snotlout said no returns." Mrs. Larsen says.

"We'll get Gustav back. Where it is?" Fishlegs asks but then Meatlug growls as a Changewing appears behind Mrs. Larsen surprising her causing the wheelbarrow to be pushed down the stairs as her baby starts crying.

"Aah! My baby!" Mrs. Larsen shouts chasing after her.

"We got it. We got it." Fishlegs says as they chase after the wheelbarrow while the Changewing roars while following.

Two Changewings chase after Fishlegs but a plasma blast from Toothless stops one while a spine shot from Stormfly stops the other. The wheelbarrow collides with another wheelbarrow sending the baby and the egg into the air as Fishlegs goes after Mrs. Larsen's baby and the third Changewing goes after her egg.

"Aw, Meatlug. Look at the baby." Fishlegs says showing her dragon the baby but once they get a better look at her Meatlug and barfs up lava. "Baby? Ugh. Wow. Maybe Tuffnut was right." She says returning to Mrs. Larsen.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was clamoring as they make their way to the docks and boats.

"If you don't calm down, I'll take you by the scruffs of your necks and-" Gobber begins to say in anger.

"Not helping, Gobber. There's no reason to panic, people." Stoick says.

"Daddy, stop the evacuation. We got them all. The Changewings are gone." Hicca says as she, her dragons, and the other riders land near Stoick and Gobber.

"Then how do you explain that?" Gobber asks pointing at the Changewings revealing a fourth one.

"There are four of them." Hicca.

" **That the leader is one of the meanest mother Changewings there is."** The titan wing Changewing says to Hicca making her gulp.

"But there were only three eggs." Fishlegs says.

"They're going for the ship." Asher says seeing where the mother Changewings were looking.

"What do they want with-" Gobber begins to ask.

"It's not the ship. It's what's on it Another egg." Fishlegs says angrily. "Can you guys keep the Changewings at bay?" She asks.

"What are you going to do?" Asher asks.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Fishlegs says.

"No I'll handle it. It's time Snotlout knows just who's in charge and that she can't do anything she wants to anymore." Hicca says.

"Got it." Asher says for everyone.

"Bones! Mist!" Hicca says pointing at the boat that held Snotlout, Gustav, Bucket, and Mulch.

" **Understood."** Bones and Mist say as they fly down and grab the boat and lift it into the air.

The Boneknapper and Scauldron then carry the boat through the air and set it down in front of Hicca's dragon stable. Hicca was sitting on the roof top edge with her right leg over her left leg along Toothless beside her, Grabble on her shoulder, Etch on the ground to Hicca's right, Serpentina on the ground to Hicca's left, Bones and Mist let go of the boat and stand on the ground glaring at Snotlout while the other riders, Stoick, Thornado, and Gobber watch from the side.

"Hicca, what's going on?" Snotlout asks in anger.

"What's going on?" Gustav repeats.

"Go find your mother, Gustav. Bucket. Mulch. Leave us." Hicca says calmly as the two man and boy leave.

"I can't believe you. I was really starting to like that kid." Snotlout says.

"Hookfang, leave." Hicca says gesturing to leave with his head.

" **Yes ma'am."** Hookfang says.

"Ha, like he's going to…" Snotlout begins to say but Hookfang then takes off and lands near the other riders, Stoick and Gobber as they watch. "Hookfang!" She yells at her Monstrous Nightmare.

"Four eggs, huh. You just won't stop will you. And let's not talk about your greed. Now where's the egg?" Hicca asks.

"Like I'd tell you." Snotlout says glaring at her.

"You don't have to. Did you that Changewing eggs glow brighter when Changewings are nearby. Speaking of which, meet my seventh dragon, a male titan wing Changewing. I call him, Melt, because his acid melts anything." Hicca says as Melt than appears in front of the dragon stable entrance growling. "Melt, find the egg." She says to her newest dragon.

" **With please."** Melt says and then starts sniffing around and from inside a basket came a really bright glow) **"Found it."** He says to his new rider holding the egg in his mouth and gives it to Hicca.

"Hey!" Snotlout shouts but Bones, Serpentina, Mist, and Etch growl at the girl making her laugh nervously.

"Good boy, Melt. Now we'll be giving this back to its rightful owners, or in this case, mother. Any objections?" Hicca asks and Snotlout shakes her head no. "Didn't think so. Fishlegs here." She says handing the egg to Fishlegs.

"Thanks, now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with destiny." Fishlegs says confidently.

* * *

Moments later, Fishlegs calls for the Changewing mothers as she tells them their last egg is here.

"Okay, Changewings, I know you're out there. Come and get me." Fishlegs says as the four mother Changewings slowly reveal themselves as Fishlegs walks past them only for her to stop in front of a house. "Ahh." She shrieks as a drop of acid falls in front of her as she looks up to see a Changewing above her and two more appear on her left and right side and the fourth walks up to the girl. "And we're all here. Hi, I'm Fishlegs. I've read a lot about you-clearly not enough." She says but the dragons just roar at her. "Okay, here's how this is going to work. I'm going to give you this egg, and you're going to take it. And you're going to leave Berk in peace. I promise you, if you don't burn me with that hot acid, I will spend the rest of my life Making sure no one ever tries to take your eggs again. Sound good?" She asks and then the lead Changewing knocks the egg out of her hands and then they all roar as Fishlegs closes her eyes and when she opens them they're gone. "Well, I guess that's that." She says and then passes out right there.

* * *

The next day at the Dragon Academy Hicca was drawn a more detailed picture of a Changewing in the _Book of Dragons_.

"I'm telling you, up close, face-to-face, It was much more ferocious. I'm just saying, One of us was there and one of us wasn't." Fishlegs says with her hands behind her back.

"And one of us now rides a Changewing, who happens to be standing behind you with acid dripping from his mouth." Hicca says as Melt appear behind Fishlegs causing the girl to shriek in fear while Hicca laughs as she finishes her drawing.

"Right sorry." Fishlegs apologizes quivering in fear.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, you're up." Gobber says.

"Excuse me. There's something I've been meaning to take care of." Fishlegs says confidently grabbing a shield and walking up to face Snotlout.

Fishlegs courageously steps in for the duel, where Snotlout is a bit concerned after what she witnessed with Hicca last night. As the fight commences, the two hardens for combat as they come face to face to see who will prevail.

' _Having courage isn't the same as having no fear. It's about being afraid and pushing forward anyway, whether that means saving a baby dragon, protecting those you love, or giving a special someone the butt-kicking they so richly deserve.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all liked this chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you thought. Hoped you liked the surprise of Hicca's Changewing being a titan wing. I wanted her Changewing to be unique.**

 **Hicca's Dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan wing Changewing).**

 **Stay tuned for the final two chapters.**


	19. Chapter 19: We Are Family Part I

**Author's Note: Well here it is the second to last chapter of Dragons: Riders of Berk. Once the last chapter is finished I'll post it as soon as I can and then I'll start working on Dragons: Defenders of Berk and after that Dragons: Race to the Edge and then How to Train Your Dragon 2.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), and Melt (Titan wing Changewing).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Well now, on with the chapter. Be sure to review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19: We Are Family Part I

' _Vikings have a strong sense of community. It's important for us to be a part of a family and to celebrate that connection.'_

The island is putting up decorations for a celebration they call, Bork Week. Everyone was doing something to contribute to the celebration. Dragons were setting up a banner as well as bringing wood for a stage. Gobber was changing his prosthetic hook to a hammer and finishes carving a statue of a man.

"Happy Bork Week, Magnus." Gobber says to a male Viking carrying a bag over his shoulder. "And a good Bork Week to you, Seamus." He says to the Viking drinking a table.

"Cheers!" Seamus yells raising his mug.

"Most importantly, a spectacular Bork Week to you, great-great-grandpa Bork." Gobber says to the statue of his ancestor.

"Best week of the year, eh, Gobber?" Mulch asks looking at the statue with the Blacksmith and Bucket.

"Right up there with stump day." Gobber says banging his prosthetic hammer with Mulch's prosthetic hook.

"Ahh! The good old days. Brings tears to me eyes. We could use a man like Bork around here." Mildew says trying to be persuasive.

"Tradition's a fine thing, Mildew. But things have changed-for the better, if you ask me." Gobber says.

"I didn't." Mildew grips at his failed attempt while his sheep, Fungus, baas.

"We've come a long way from the time when it was us or the dragons. You might be a little less crusty if you got used to that, Mildew." Gobber says to the old man.

"I'll pass, thanks." Mildew says as Fungus baas again. "When are Bork's archives going on display? You've still got that dragon-gutting dagger of his, don't you?" He asks pointing his staff at the Blacksmith.

"They'll all be in the great hall tomorrow. Don't you worry." Gobber says as he walks away leaving Mildew grumbling.

* * *

Outside the village in the cove, Hicca stands on top of a boulder and plays a song on her flute.

"That's why you brought us out here? To blow your stupid flute into the wind?" Snotlout asks.

"Just wait, Snotlout." Fishlegs says to the girl.

"Dragon calls. More like flute playing. Whatever." Snotlout says with a scoff as she sitting on the log behind her and pulls out a medallion with a reflective surface.

"Uh, guys?" Hicca says to the twins as they are captivated by the light reflecting off Snotlout's medallion.

"Idiots." Snotlout says chuckling.

"Snotlout." Hicca says trying to get the girl to stupid teasing the twins.

"So stupid." Snotlout says ignoring her.

"Seriously?" Hicca asks.

"What? It's fun. Fine." Snotlout says with a sigh as she puts the medallion away.

"Ugh, gone again." Tuffnut says a second later.

Hicca shakes her head and starts playing her flute again with the same song. A few seconds pass and Snotlout looks around to see nothing.

"And nothing. Can we go now?" Snotlout asks but then she hears dragons roaring.

"You were saying?" Asher asks as he looks to see all of Hicca's dragons appear each from different directions; Toothless and Melt jumped into the cove from the wall coming from the south, Bones and Serpentina flew into the cove from the east, Grabble appeared in a veil of smoke coming from the west, and Mist appeared from the lake that was facing north. They all then settled beside their rider on the large boulder.

"Fine. I hate to admit it, but that was pretty cool." Snotlout says.

"Thank you. I call that song 'March of the Dragon'. I figured I can use it to call any of my dragon I don't take with me for help if I need it. So far they've heard it all the way for Dragon Island since dragons have really good hearing." Hicca explains to the riders.

"Wow, Hicca that was really smart and totally cool how as well." Ruffnut says to her best friend.

"Not as cool as that disappearing shiny thing. You can never catch it." Tuffnut says making his sister glares at him.

"Fishlegs, you wanna show us your dragon call?" Hicca asks as she sitting down in between her seven dragons.

"Thought you'd never ask. The call of the Gronckle is as unique as the dragon itself-raw, guttural, intense, yet with a subtle lilt." Fishlegs says going on about her dragon's species.

"J-j-just do it, already." Snotlout says already annoyed by the girl's dragon information.

Fishlegs then releases a loud growl and from above the cove wall Meatlug flies and spots her rider.

" **You called, Fishlegs?"** Meatlug asks.

"Well done, Fishlegs." Hicca says leaning against Mist.

"Oh, I'm not done. Watch this." Fishlegs says and releases a deeper growl.

"I don't even wanna know what part of his body that came from-or do I?" Tuffnut asks himself.

"I gotta take a knee." Fishlegs says after exhaling and falls to her knees.

Just then seven more Gronckles flew over the cove.

"Wow, nice herd." Tuffnut says impressed.

"Be home for dinner! You're having granite!" Fishlegs shouts to a retreating Meatlug going to join the other Gronckles. "That's her favorite." She says to the riders.

"Okay. Anybody think they can beat that?" Hicca asks.

"I'll give it a shot. Watch this." Asher says stepping onto another boulder and howls like dragon causing six Deadly Nadders to fly past the cove with Stormfly joining them.

"Good job, Asher, first try." Hicca says congratulating her crush.

"Uh, I have an important question." Tuffnut says.

Is it actually important this time?" Hicca asks with a sigh looking at her best friend's brother.

"Uh, yeah. It always is. Like, why are we even doing this anyway? I don't get it." Tuffnut says.

"Well, first of all, you never know when you're gonna be separated from your dragon. And the only way to communicate is to call it." Hicca explains.

"Sorry. Didn't get it." Tuffnut says.

"Second of all, it's Bork Week, and my daddy asked us to put on a dragon air parade." Hicca says.

"Why do we care about this Bork guy anyway? Wasn't he a dragon killer?" Ruffnut asks.

"Hey, Bork only killed dragons in self-defense. He studied them, wrote about them, lived and breathed them." Fishlegs says to the twins.

"And without him, there would be no _Book of Dragons_." Hicca says.

"And without the _Book of Dragons_ , there'd be no-" Fishlegs begins to finish Hicca's sentence.

"Reason for you to live?" Snotlout jokes making the twins chuckles.

"Dragon academy, actually. And there would be no really cool dragon air show." Hicca says.

"So when we do this really cool dragon air show, who's they gonna fly with?" Snotlout asks pointing to Hicca's dragons while walking up to her.

"I'm working on that." Hicca says grimly remembering her dragons are the only ones of their kind on Berk.

* * *

In Gobber's smithy, Gobber was on a ladder going through the top level of his smithy.

"Bork, oh, Bork, we sing your song The man who studied dragons long Without your work there'd be no Berk Woe's the day you went berserk" Gobber sings as he pushes a basket aside and laughs seeing a chest as he rubs the lock. "Ah ha ha! Gotcha." He says as he exhales, blowing the dust off the chest.

Gobber then slides down the ladder and when he turns around he sees Mildew standing two feet away from him, grumbling.

"Aah! Mildew! You don't sneak up on a man with a hook for an arm." Gobber says to the old man raising his prosthetic hook to make a point.

"Yeah, but I've got an emergency." Mildew says as Fungus baas. "My wagon wheel just snapped coming into town. My cabbage is all over the road!" He says.

"Can't it wait, Mildew? I've got to get these archives over to the Great Hall." Gobber says walking past the old man carrying the chest under his arm.

"But my cabbage, Gobber!" Mildew shouts and then groans. "Whatever happened to customer service?" He asks.

"All right." Gobber says placing the chest on the table and a dagger on top of it.

"Hmm-wha-" Mildew was about to say reaching for the dagger but stops when he sees Gobber stick his head back into the smithy.

"You touch that dagger and I'll show you how well it works." Gobber says threatening the old man.

"Hmm." Mildew says eying the chest suspiciously.

* * *

Elsewhere in the village, Hicca and her dragons were looking at the Gronckles as they fly by.

"I wish there were other dragons of your species for you everyone." Hicca says with a sigh as she scratches Grabble's chin.

" **Hicca, were fine with being the only one of our kind on Berk."** Serpentina says trying to make her rider feel better.

Just then Stormfly flies in and lands behind Hicca with Asher jumping off his dragon with an excited look on his face.

"There you are. Hey, check out my Nadders. I finally got them flying in perfect formation." Asher says pointing at the five Nadders flying over head in a perfect 'V'.

"Wow, yeah, that's-that's great." Hicca says not really selling the excitement.

"Hicca?" Asher ask worried about his crush.

"I've just been thinking, Stormfly has other Nadders. Hookfang has a whole herd of Monstrous Nightmares. And my dragon have-my dragons have no one. I mean sure Bones, Serpentina, Mist, Etch, Grabble, and Melt have others of their kind out there but they rarely seen." Hicca says looking down.

"They has you. And they look pretty happy, if you ask me." Asher says as they look to see Hicca's dragons minus Mist and Bones playfully wrestling in the grass.

" **Oh you wanna fight."** Toothless says tackling Melt to the ground.

" **Bring it on."** Melt says.

" **Hey don't leave me out of this."** Grabble says getting in on the wrestling.

" **I'll beat you boys to the in the ground."** Serpentina says slithering into the wrestling dragons.

" **Not before I take all of you down."** Etch says diving into the pile.

" **Kids."** Bones says watching.

" **They're young, Bones, let them have their fun."** Mist says also watching their younger siblings play.

"You gave Bones the final piece to his armor, you helped heal Serpentina back to full health, you ended a grudge between Toothless and Etch, and you gave Mist, Grabble, and Melt a home when they were alone. You gave them a family, something none of them have had in a long time.

"You know what I mean." Hicca says.

"Hicca, your dragons will be fine. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Your father and Gobber are looking for you. They wanna see you in the Great Hall. They looked serious." Asher says as he climbs back onto Stormfly's saddle.

"Yeah, great. Happy Bork Week to me." Hicca says.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Hicca approaches a group of older Vikings, with Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout Jorgenson among them.

"Okay, this is weird." Hicca says.

"Hicca, come forward, and hold out your hands." Stoick says to his daughter as she was about to do that but hides her hands a second later.

"Uh, daddy, Gobber, other scary looking Vikings, I'd just like to say, in my own defense, that I cannot control Snotlout or the twins 24 hours a day." Hicca says pleading her case.

"This isn't about those jokers, Hicca. It's something really good." Gobber whispers to Hicca making Stoick grunt.

"Now then, Hicca, as you know, Bork Week has begun-the first one since we made peace with the dragons. So it has been decided that from this moment forward, all things dragon-related, including Bork's life's work, shall be entrusted to you and the academy." Stoick says shocking his daughter as Gobber places the chest from his smithy on the table.

"This is where the _Book of Dragons_ started. Everything he ever wrote on the subject is in these notes-personal thoughts, feelings, fears, even some delicious recipes." Gobber says placing the contains of the chest on the table.

"Whoa. I-I don't know what to say. Thank you, daddy. This is-" Hicca begins to say.

"Darling, this is a big part of our history. You and the dragons are a big part of our future. It's now up to you to take care of both." Stoick says as Gobber places the contains back in the chest and holds it to Hicca but when she takes hold of it Gobber refuses to let go.

"Gobber…" Stoick says but Gobber still doesn't let go. "Gobber!" He yells.

"Right." Gobber says releasing the chest as Hicca grunts. "They're yours now." He says like he was going to cry.

* * *

Later that evening, Hicca is going through the notes in her room.

"Whoa. Toothless, look at all this, sweetie. It's amazing." Hicca says as Toothless lets out a yawn like growl and lays down on his bed. "These are his personal notes. Everything he observed about dragons is right here-along with some rather interesting sketches of his neighbors." She says making herself shudder at the image. "Can't unsee that." She says as she places the book on the ground but one of the page's corners unravels, revealing hidden sheets. "This is all on the Night Fury. It's all about you, sweetie." She says causing her Night Fury to wake up.

" **Wait, what?"** Toothless asks looking over to his rider.

"Bork didn't put any of this in the Book of dragons. "My studies lead me to conclude that an entire island exists teaming with mysterious Night Furies. I call this land the Isle of Night." An island…filled with Night Furies." Hicca says getting Toothless' attention.

" **Isle of Night? I've never heard of it."** Toothless says walking over to his rider.

"Well you said you were alone since you were born but Toothless, we have to find that island. If we do, we find your family." Hicca says rubbing Toothless' face.

" **All right."** Toothless says determined.

* * *

The next day, Hicca, her dragons Etch and Serpentina, and the other riders are en route to Bork's cave, his last known place of residence, to find the Isle of Night.

"So let me get this straight. To find this island, we have to find Bork's cave?" Snotlout asks.

"His last known place of residence." Fishlegs informs the girl.

"Who would live in a cave?" Asher asks.

"Who wouldn't?" Tuffnut asks.

"There must be something in there about the Isle of Night and where we can find it." Hicca says.

"Bork's note said his cave was cut into the mountains right above Odin's shield." Fishlegs says to Hicca as she looks ahead.

"Right there!" Hicca shouts pointing to the mountain with a flat area. "That must be it." She says as the riders land on the flat area.

"Um, so wait, so how do we know what we're looking for?" Tuffnut asks.

"It's a cave. Look for a big hole in the side of a mountain." Asher says.

"Hole, check." Tuffnut says.

"Mountain, on it." Ruffnut says.

"You know, we don't have to bring them every time." Asher says but then they all cover their ears with they hear an irritating howl.

" **That noise."** Toothless says wincing.

" **Make it stop."** Serpentina says in pain.

" **No kidding."** Etch says burying her head in the ground.

" **It hurts my ears."** Stormfly says.

"Whoa!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Aah!" Tuffnut yells.

" **What the heck?"** Barf and Belch ask together as they raise their heads.

"What in the world was that?" Fishlegs asks.

" **Seriously."** Meatlug asks hovering beside Hookfang.

"That is a Changewing call, my friend. Surprised you didn't know that." Snotlout says.

" **Are you kidding?"** Hookfang asks embarrassed by his rider.

"I would've if it sounded like one. This is a Changewing." Fishlegs says as she does a high-pitched howl making Snotlout scoff.

"Bet you can't do a Thunderdrum." Snotlout says in anger.

"Please. At least challenge me." Fishlegs says as she grunts while clearing her throat and then releases a bellowing growl.

Everyone and every dragon winces in pain from hearing the growl.

"Fishlegs, quit it." Hicca says.

"Ow!" Asher shouts covering his ears.

"Stop it! Stop!" Snotlout shouts covering her ears.

"Ow, you sound terrible!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Okay, okay. Enough, Fishlegs. That's good." Hicca says making her stop and giggle. "Hey, I found an opening." She says as the dragons start walking towards the cave on the other side of the mountain.

"That Bork was a dweeb, but boy, he could climb like a mountain goat." Snotlout says but then they hear growls.

"Fishlegs, I thought we agreed to ease up on the dragon calls." Hicca says turning to glare at the girl thinking it was her.

"Actually, that wasn't me. Mine's far more authentic." Fishlegs says to the group but then the dragon growls were heard again in from behind the mountain came a purple Thunderdrum.

"You wanna tell that to him?" Asher asks as Stormfly hovers in the air.

"Head for the cave!" Hicca yells as Toothless takes off with Serpentina and Etch following and the others as well.

The teens head for the cave, only for the entrance to have disappeared.

"Wait. What cave?" Ruffnut asks as they hover in front of the mountain side where the cave use to be.

"We just saw it! There was a hole." Asher says looking around.

"Yeah, and now the hole's gone." Tuffnut says but then the Thunderdrum swoops in nearly hitting Hicca.

"Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff, you guys look for the cave opening. We'll lure the Thunderdrum away. Fishlegs, Thunderdrum call!" Hicca orders.

"Wish you'd make up your mind." Fishlegs says and clears her throat taking her sweet time.

"Fishlegs!" Hicca yells in anger.

Fishlegs then growls like a Thunderdrum causing the purple Thunderdrum to come after her.

"Aah!" Fishlegs screams.

" **Hang on!"** Meatlug shouts as she swerves to avoid the Thunderdrum.

Meanwhile Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were still looking for the cave entrance. Tuffnut bangs his helmet against the mountain causing him to fall to the ground while Ruffnut ram her helmet covered head into the mountain getting the same result.

"It was right here. I swear it was." Snotlout says tapping against the mountain side but then a Changewing reveals itself to the girl. "Aah! Oh, no! Unh!" She yells as the Changewing grabs her. "Hey, hey! Put me down! Hookfang!" She screams for her dragon.

" **I'm coming."** Hookfang says flying towards his rider.

"Way to go, Hookfang!" Snotlout shouts but then Hookfang flames up and breaths fire at the Changewing and Snotlout as well. "Aah! Go away, Hookfang!" She yells.

" **Fine."** Hookfang says and flies away.

Meanwhile Fishlegs and Meatlug were still swerving to avoid the Thunderdrum.

"Aah! Okay. Little help here." Fishlegs says.

"Go see what you can find. We'll keep this guy busy." Asher says to his crush.

"What about Snotlout?" Hicca asks pointing to the captured girl.

"Ooh! Not feeling the trust!" Snotlout shouts.

"Ruff! Tuff!" Asher shouts.

"On it." They both says grinning as they head towards Snotlout.

"You're giving me the twins? Aah! Unh!" Snotlout yells in pain as the Changewing bangs her against the mountain side. "Okay! I'll take the twins! Unh!" She says continuing to be banged against the mountain.

"Go!" Asher shouts.

Hicca then directs Toothless to the cave with her Grapple Grounder and Whispering Death following.

"Careful, sweetie. Bork's cave, this is it." Hicca says seeing Viking artifacts scattered across the cave. "We have to hurry, sweetie. Etch, Serpentina, let's go." She says as the three dragons take off.

Outside Fishlegs and Meatlug swerve through rock pillars while the Thunderdrum rams through the pillars like it's nothing. Unfortunately Fishlegs and Meatlug come to a dead end in the mountain with the Thunderdrum charging right at them only to dive upwards when it hears Asher imitating it's dragon call at the top of the mountain.

"Thank you! If I survive, I can help you fine tune that call." Fishlegs says.

"Oh, here's an idea. We could blast her out." Tuffnut says as he, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch watch Snotlout try to get free from the Changewing.

"Yeah! Let's blast her!" Ruffnut says excited for her brother's idea.

"What? No! No blasting! Blasting bad! Blasting hurt! Long was down-" Snotlout tries to stop the twins but then already had their dragon release its gas and ignite it only for the Changewing to jump further away from them. "Much better, thank you." Snotlout says sarcastically.

Inside the cave Hicca and her dragons set down and look around the dark area.

"There's gotta be something here." Hicca says walking around.

" **One second."** Serpentina says fire two pulse blasts at opposite cave walls.

"Thanks, Serpentina." Hicca says to her Grapple Grounder but then sees something on the ceiling. "What is that?" She asks seeing a map drawn into the cave ceiling. "Toothless, it's a map-to the Isle of Night! We found it, gang! Okay. I gotta get this down." She says pulling out her sketch book and starts drawing the map while muttering but then the cave starts rumbling. "What was that?" She asks.

Outside the Thunderdrum continues to chase Asher, Stormfly, Fishlegs, and Meatlug only for it to release a sonic blast near the mountain causing the cave to rumble and the ceiling begins to crack where the map is.

"No, no, no, no, no, come on! I need more time." Hicca says hurrying with her drawing while Toothless shields her and Etch destroys the larger rocks coming towards them. "That's it. We have to get out of here." She says closing her book.

The Thunderdrum releases another sonic blast hitting the cave entrance causing it to collapse.

"Hicca's trapped." Asher says after seeing the entrance collapse.

"Aah! I'm in a tough spot here myself." Snotlout says.

"I know you think our plan didn't work, but believe me, this Changewing is playing right into our hand." Tuffnut says laying against the wall.

"Sorry." Snotlout says grunt while the Changewing uses her as like a yo-yo. "I don't believe you. Unh! Aah! Stupid drag-aah!" She screams when the Changewing drops her only to use its antenna to grab her again but then Snotlout punches the Changewing in the face making the dragon growl. "Oh, no." She says.

"Well, this is just great. We're trapped. And you and Serpentina can't use your shots without bringing the whole ceiling down. And Etch can't tunnel use out because the cave it too unstable.

" **Hang on."** Toothless says and release a loud growl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What was that?" Hicca asks.

" **Shh."** Toothless says as his ear perks up and then forces Hicca onto his saddle. **"Follow me, girls."** He says to his sisters.

"Ahh. Whoa. Okay, where are you going? How are you seeing?" Hicca asks as Toothless swerves through the cave with Serpentina and Etch following closely behind him. "Woooaaahhh!" She yells as the cave starts collapsing but thankfully she and her dragons made it out. "Yes! We got it! Thanks, sweetie." She says to her Night Fury petting his head affectionately.

" **Yeah. Thanks bro."** Serpentina and Etch say.

" **No problem."** Toothless says enjoying the attention as they regroup with the other riders.

"Somebody call for backup?" Hicca asks.

"Hicca, you made it!" Asher says glad to see his crush is alright.

"Please don't ask me how, because I have no idea." Hicca says.

"We got this. Go help Snotlout." Asher says to her as she takes other to assist their friend.

Snotlout was now being held close to the Changewing's stomach and attempting to feed her dragon nip.

"Aw, you made a new friend." Hicca says smiling.

"Yeah, it's not as friendly as it looks." Snotlout says but then Toothless fires a plasma blast at the Changewing, driving it away and in the process, drops her. "Aah!" She screams falling downward.

"Hookfang, now!" Hicca orders.

" **On it!"** Hookfang shouts and flies up and grabs his rider.

"Aah! Unh!" Snotlout yells as she falls onto Hookfang's saddle. "Now that's how you rescue somebody." She says to the twins.

"Hey, everything went exactly as we planned." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah. Keep the Changewing busy until Hicca shows up." Ruffnut says chuckling as they mount Barf and Belch and the riders head home.

"I still can't believe you guys survived that cave-in." Asher says.

"Neither can I. I mean, it was all Toothless. He-he sent out this weird sound, it bounced back toward us, and somehow he used it to find his way out." Hicca explains.

"I don't get it. How do you use sound to guide you?" Fishlegs asks.

"I do it all the time. Whenever I hear your voice, I go the other way." Snotlout says chuckling.

"So did you find anything?" Asher asks.

"Only a map-to the Isle of Night." Hicca says.

"Nice! When do we leave?" Asher asks.

"First thing in the morning. By this time tomorrow, sweetie, you are going to be knee-deep in Night Furies." Hicca says.

" **Can't wait."** Toothless says and does a loop in the air.

* * *

Later that evening, while sketching the map to a larger piece of paper, Hicca is looking at Bork's notes.

"It says there's a reason that there's only Night Furies on that island." Hicca says looking through the notes.

" **Why's that?"** Toothless asks walking over.

"Turns out you guys aren't so friendly to other dragons. "Herds of Night Furies can be extremely hostile to other species."

If the other kids come with me on their dragons or if we take any of your brothers or sisters-" Hicca says with a sigh making a tough decision. "Well, looks like it's just you and me, sweetie." She says grabbing her satchel, an apple, a water container, and her flute before closing the door to her house. "Well, this is it, Toothless. You're finally gonna see you're not alone. Next stop, the Island of night." She says mounting Toothless' saddle and takes off into the night.

* * *

The next morning, after meeting with the remaining riders are waiting at the academy for Hicca to arrive.

"Where's Hicca?" Fishlegs asks.

"It is morning, right?" Tuffnut asks.

"She wouldn't-would she?" Asher asks himself as he makes Stormfly take off.

At Hicca's house Asher enters to find Stoick sitting in his chair carving a duck from wood.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir." Asher says to his chief.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Asher. Just doing my morning woodwork. It's quite relaxing." Stoick says.

"Um, sir, have you seen Hicca?" Asher asks.

"Well, I woke up and she was already gone. She even left all her dragons but Toothless behind. Should I tell her you're looking for her?" Stoick asks.

"How about I just leave her a note in her room?" Asher asks.

"Ah, well, be my guest." Stoick says returning to his woodcarving while Asher enters Hicca's room to see it's empty but spots her notebook.

Asher then walks back outside to see Fishlegs and Meatlug waiting for him.

"Hicca must've copied the map from her notebook-fortunately." Asher says holding up the notebook.

"Yes!" Fishlegs says excitedly.

* * *

Hicca and Toothless arrive at the Isle of Night and touch down on the ground.

"Relax, sweetie. Trust me. If this map is right, you're gonna like what we find here." Hicca says.

" **I hope your right."** Toothless says and then runs off with Hicca still on his saddle.

The two then come to a ledge where they get a better look of the island only to see it's deserted.

"Are you ready?" Hicca says after exhaling.

" **As I'll ever be."** Toothless says.

"Okay. Here goes." Hicca says and holds her flute to her lips and imitates a Night Fury howl with it.

They wait for a second and then hear distant howling.

"I can't believe it. Did you hear that?" Hicca asks.

" **I did."** Toothless says and then howls receiving a distant howling back at him.

In the distance, another Night Fury emerges from behind a rock.

"Bork was right." Hicca says as she dismounts Toothless. "Go get 'em, Toothless." She says as Toothless hops down the ledge and walks towards the Night Fury but looks back at Hicca.

" **Come on."** Toothless says to his rider.

"It's okay. Go, go. I'm right behind you." Hicca says walking down the ledge.

Toothless makes his way towards where the Night Fury is and howls but when he arrives there is only a rock wall.

"Something's not right. Why don't I sense any dragons here. Toothless, come back!" Hicca calls to her Night Fury.

" **Alright."** Toothless says but is then attacked by thrown bolas that wrap around his feet.

"Toothless, no!" Hicca yells and runs to her dragons only to be pinned to the ground by Outcast soldiers. "Aah!" She yells trying to get free as four more Outcasts restrain Toothless.

Just then a familiar figure walks up to Hicca making her grit her teeth in anger.

"Alvin." Hicca says and then appears as more Outcasts move the other Night Fury, which was actually a realistic dummy, and Savage stands behind him holding a large horn that they used to make Night Fury calls realizing the whole thing was a trap set by the Outcasts.

"Amazingly realistic, wouldn't you say, Hicca?" Alvin asks the girl.

"Let go of him!" Hicca says grunting. "What do you want?" She asks.

"I want me own dragon trainer. And by the looks of it, I've got her." Alvin says.

"I am not going to train your dragons, Alvin." Hicca says.

"Oh, I think you will." Alvin says chuckling evilly. "And once you have, I'll use 'em to destroy Berk. Take her!" Alvin orders his men.

"Aah! I don't understand. How did you do this?" Hicca says as she is escorted but still restrained.

* * *

Back on Berk, Gobber arrives at Mildew's house with his wheel as good as new.

"Mildew, open up!" Gobber yells knocking on the old man's door. "I've got your wheel, and she's good as new. Home delivery! You don't get better customer service than this." He says to himself but there was no answer. "Oh, come on, you cranky old-I know you're in there." He says and then kicks open the door only to find the place empty. "What in the name of Odin's skivvies?" He asks in confusion.

At the academy the riders are preparing to leave but then Stoick arrives on Thornado with the rest of Hicca's dragons.

"Has anyone seen Hicca? Where are you lot off to?" Stoick asks.

"Uh, just a training exercise." Asher lies but then Stoick walks over to Fishlegs.

"Ah-ha." Stoick says as he dismounts Thornado and walks over to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs?" He asks.

"Aah! Aah!" Fishlegs yelps covering her mouth while whimpering. "We're going to the Isle of Night to look for Hicca. It's an island full of Night Furies, could be dangerous, maybe not. Wanna come?" She asks while Asher bangs his head against Stormfly's wing.

"There you are, Stoick. Strangest thing at Mildew's place. It's completely cleared out, no sign of him anywhere." Gobber says walking into the academy carrying Mildew's wheel.

* * *

On the Outcast's ship, after the Outcasts have restrained Hicca and Toothless.

" **Let me go!"** Toothless growls but then Mildew appears with his sheep, Fungus.

"Mildew, what are you doing here?" Hicca asks.

"Ah, look at ya. The brightest girl on the island, and yet, here you are, trapped by a silly old man and his sheep." Mildew says taunting the girl.

"How could you do this?" Hicca asks.

"You did it, Hicca. You believed our Bork notes. You followed the map we drew. You walked right into our trap, all for the love of a dragon. Mm, maybe you'll think twice next time about where you place your loyalties." Mildew says while Alvin pushes the old man aside laughing.

"There won't be a next time. Raise the sails! We're headed home…to Outcast island." Alvin says.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well there you have it. Please be sure to review. Stay tuned for the last chapter: We Are Family Part II.**

 **Also the song March of the Dragon is a real song so go on YouTube and type it in. Hicca can paly that song on her flute to summon all her dragons anywhere but she can play different songs to summon a certain dragon as well as imitate dragon calls too.**


	20. Chapter 20: We Are Family Part II

**Author's Note: Here it is the final chapter of Dragons: Riders of Berk. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), and Melt (titan wing Changewing).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **On with the chapter. Enjoy and be sure to review.**

* * *

Chapter 20: We Are Family Part II

 _ **Hicca's voice over**_ _: Previously on Dragons…_

 _ **Stoick**_ _: Bork week has begun._

 _ **Gobber**_ _: Everything Bork wrote is in these notes._

 _ **Hicca**_ _: This is an island…filled with Night Furies._

 _ **Snotlout**_ _: To find this island, we have to find Bork's cave?_

 _ **Hicca**_ _: It's a map…to the Isle of Night! Bork was right. Go get him, Toothless! Toothless-no!_

 _ **Mildew**_ _: You believed our Bork notes. You followed the map we drew. You walked right into our trap._

 _ **Alvin**_ _: We're headed home…to Outcast island!_

* * *

On Outcast Island, in the dragon cages, where all the wild dragons of the island are locked up. The sound of water dripping causes a Deadly Nadder to bang it's face against the cage with a thud and then snarls.

"Where's my dragon, Alvin? Where's Toothless?" Hicca asks as she is lead through the prison while her hands are in manacles and looking at the caged dragons.

"You'll see him soon enough. Don't you worry." Alvin says to the girl as Savage follows.

"You know, I have to admit…luring me and Toothless to the Isle of Night, building a fake Night Fury…not bad." Hicca says to the Outcast leader.

"Ha ha! "Not bad…" says the one-legged girl in manacles." Alvin says.

"But turning Mildew into an Outcast? Using him against us? Come on, Alvin. That's low-hanging fruit-even for you." Hicca says as Savage chuckles but earns him a fist to the face and helmet as Hicca hears the clang.

"No one thinks you're funny, girl. Now, keep movin'!" Savage says pushing the girl forward.

Hicca then looks into one of the cages and sees a wild Whispering Death tied down by ropes while two Outcast soldiers try to keep from getting free but the dragon dives into the earth confusing the two soldiers before it pops up knocking them into the back of the cage and roars at them.

"You know it's gonna keep doing that, right? It is a Whispering Death." Hicca says but Savage pushes her forward while he and Alvin watch the dragon as it snarls at them.

In the next cage Hicca stands in front of an Outcast guard and sees a wild Scauldron drinking water from a tub before it looks at Hicca and blasts water at her but she steps out of the way allowing the guard to take the hit instead.

"A Scauldron…impressive. You might wanna cut back its water." Hicca says as she walks on.

"Oy, write that down." Alvin says to Savage as the two of them observe the Scauldron and quickly move along as it was about to blast them.

Hicca walks ahead but then sees two guard run to a seemingly empty cage as they open it making the metal clang.

"It's escaped again!" The Outcast guard says.

"Actually, no. It's right behind you. Changewing. Regular one, titan wings are much more ferocious." Hicca explains as the Changewing makes itself know from the cave wall.

"Aah!" The Outcast guard yell as they dodge and acid blast.

"Whoo! Wow, you guys really don't have a handle on these dragons, do you?" Hicca asks.

"Well, that's why you're here. Welcome to your new job, Hicca." Alvin says gripping Hicca's shoulders.

"A job? Me? As inviting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass." Hicca says as she walks on with Alvin and Savage following.

"Hicca, Hicca, Hicca…why do you have to make things so difficult?" Alvin asks.

"Really not the first time I've been asked that question." Hicca says but then her eyes widen as she see her Night Fury. "Toothless!" She shouts seeing the Outcasts have tied up Toothless very tightly, so that he could barely move.

" **Hicca."** Toothless barely manages to say cause his mouth was muzzled but he then starts snarling, causing the chains to clang.

"Hang in there, sweetie. I'll get you out." Hicca says to her main dragon.

"He's not going anywhere. Neither are you. You will help me train these dragons." Alvin says.

"And if I don't?" Hicca asks.

"Well…then they're no good to me. None of 'em! Especially yours." Alvin says in a threatening tone.

Hicca expression turns into a gloomy one as she stares back at her Night Fury but she is led away to another prison.

"Can I get you anything-food, a cozy blanket, some warm yak milk?" Savage asks as he pushes Hicca into an empty cell and slams the door causing it to clang. "Ha ha ha! Yak milk!" He says walking away with laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the riders, along with Stoick, Thornado, Gobber, and the rest of Hicca's dragons, have arrived at the Isle of Night.

"The Isle of Night!" Fishlegs exhales while looking at the map in Hicca's notebook. "Finally, the chance to see Night Furies in their natural habitat! I'm bursting at the seams!" She says excitedly.

"Don't wet yourself. I'm right behind you." Snotlout says as Hookfang flies behind the girl.

"Gobber and I will check the north side with Hicca's dragons. You kids head south. If we find anything, you'll hear it from Thornado." Stoick says as he directs Thornado to the north side of the island with Hicca's dragons following.

"All right, this place is gonna be crawling with Night Furies, so let's fly low till we get a sense of where Hicca might be and how many Night Furies there are." Asher says to the rest of the riders.

* * *

Back on Outcast Island, Hicca was trying to pick the lock to her cell when she hears someone coming.

"Alvin, I gave you what you wanted. We had a deal!" Mildew says as he carries Fungus under his left arm and Savage holds his right arm guiding him to an empty cell.

"I didn't like that deal. So I changed it." Alvin says.

"Oh, I believe you two know each other. Don't get too chummy." Savage says pushing Mildew into the cell. "Mildew's hours are numbered. Much like you and the Night Fury." He taunts as Alvin walks up to Mildew and grabs Fungus.

"Oh! No! What are you doing with me Fungus?" Mildew asks.

"Preparing your final meal. It's lamb." Alvin says as he walks out of the cell as Savage closes it causing Mildew to gasp.

"Fungus! No!" Mildew yells.

"Berkians. Still as dumb as the day I left." Alvin says with his voice fading.

"What have I done?" Mildew asks himself while Hicca stares at the old man before sitting down and plays _March of the Dragon_ on her flute. "What are you doing?" The old man asks but the girl doesn't respond.

* * *

The teens continue their search when Asher, Fishlegs, and Snotlout discover a Night Fury.

"Night Fury. Let's check it out!" Asher says as they land in front of the fake Night Fury. "Uh…guys, this isn't a-" He begins to say.

"Night Fury!" Tuffnut's yelling voice was heard and a second later the fake Night Fury exploded.

"But it's very realistic." Fishlegs says after taking a piece of the fake Night Fury off her face and observing it.

"Yeah. Good thing we came along when we did." Tuffnut says as Barf and Belch land on the other side of destroyed fake Night Fury.

"What were you thinking? If that was Toothless, you could have killed him!" Asher yells in anger.

"Yeah, well, if my chicken had horns, he'd be my yak." Tuffnut says as Barf and Belch walk over to the group.

"And if I were weak and girly, I'd be my brother." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah! Wait. What?" Tuffnut asks not getting the taunt his sister said about him.

"We saw the Zippleback fire from the sky. Did you find something?" Stoick asks as Thornado and Hicca's dragons fly in and land beside Meatlug.

"We did. A fake Night Fury." Asher says.

"Where is it?" Stoick asks.

"Uh…gone? Blown to pieces, actually." Fishlegs says as Stoick looks at the twins angrily to see them acting innocently with Tuffnut making a squeaking sound by rubbing his finger against Belch's horn.

Suddenly Hicca's dragons start getting riled up and then fly off into the night confusing the others.

"Where are they going?" Snotlout asks watching the dragons fly away.

"No idea. Should we go after them?" Ruffnut asks.

"Let's worry about them later. Eh. Well, what do we have here?" Gobber asks taking the piece of the fake Night Fury from Fishlegs and sniffs it. "Smell this." He says holding the piece up to the girl as she sniffs it and then starts gagging. "Nasty, isn't it?" He asks.

"Oh, I wanna smell. Put it near my face." Tuffnut says.

"This false head was made of dragon skin then covered with ash from a charred Loki tree." Gobber explains.

"Loki tree? Never heard of it." Snotlout says.

"That's because it only grows in one place." Stoick says.

"Outcast island." Gobber says.

"Oh, no. Hicca is on Outcast island." Fishlegs says dreadfully.

"The good news is we know where Hicca and Toothless are and her dragons are heading in that direction. But how did they know before we knew?" Stoick asks.

"Hicca's flute!" Ruffnut exclaims.

"That's right! She must be playing her song _March of the Dragon_ to summon the rest of her dragons because she's in trouble." Asher says.

"Dragons do have a very good sense of hearing." Fishlegs explains.

"Then let's hurry and catch up to the six dragons!" Stoick shouts as he and Gobber get back on Thornado's saddle and they all fly after Hicca's dragons.

* * *

Back on Outcast Island in the prison Hicca finishes playing her song.

"There, hopefully they heard it from Berk or the Isle of Night." Hicca says as she puts her flute back into its poach and then tries to burrow her way out with a rock well.

"Really, this is so hard to watch." Mildew says.

"What now?" Hicca asks as she turns to look at the old man.

"Well, I just thought Stoick raised a smarter girl than this. You'll never save your dragon by sitting in this cell, digging in the dirt. You need to go get him-and soon!" Mildew shouts to the girl.

"And how would you suggest I do that?" Hicca asks almost losing her patients with the old man.

"By giving Alvin what he wants." Mildew says.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dragon prison side of Outcast Island. The floor of the Whispering Death's cage was now aligned with iron slabs.

"We reinforced the floor with cast iron." Savage explains to Alvin as he watches the Whispering Death fail to burrow underground. "And this one only gets enough water to keep it alive." He says as they look at the Scauldron who looks back at them and then tries to spray them but the result of a mist blast.

"Girl's proven useful already." Alvin says.

"You'd be quite a sight riding into Berk on her Night Fury." Savage says.

"I would, wouldn't I? I'll have to change my name. What's worse than "the Treacherous", ey? What's wrong with the Night Fury?" Alvin asks seeing Toothless with his eyes closed.

"He won't eat or drink. He hasn't moved in hours!" The Outcast guard says.

"Well, keep him alive. If he dies, we lose our leverage with the girl." Alvin says.

* * *

Back in the cell, Hicca runs to her cell cage door and calls for the guard.

"G-guard, guard! I can't take it! Please! I'll tell Alvin whatever he wants to know. Just let me out of here." Hicca says hiding her prosthetic leg behind her as the guard begins to unlock the cell cage and once it was open Hicca swing her leg into his face causing him to stumble back towards Mildews cell.

"Ah! Ooh! Ooh." The guard says as he regains his balance and glares at the girl.

"That worked a little better in my mind." Hicca says.

"Rrrr-" The guard begins to say but Mildew uses his staff to knock him unconscious and drop the key.

"Wow. Thanks." Hicca says after placing her prosthetic foot back on and runs off.

"Wait! Take me with you." Mildew says.

"You're kidding me, right?" Hicca asks turning to look at the old man.

"No! I know how to get around this island. I can help you, Hicca. Please…let me make it up to you." Mildew says.

Hicca thinks for a second and then grunts as she comes to a decision.

"Don't make me regret this, Mildew." Hicca says as she unlocks Mildew's cell and the two leave the prison.

* * *

Meanwhile, two Outcasts are trying to feed Toothless a fish, but he is still unresponsive.

"Try a cod." One of the guards says as the other guard tries to give Toothless a cod.

"I-is it breathing?" The other guard asks.

"What, the fish?" The first guard asks.

"No, you simpleton! The dragon! Oh, never mind." The second guard says tossing the fish away. "Help me with the muzzle. We have to get it to eat. If it dies…we die." He says as they remove the muzzle from Toothless.

" **Idiots."** Toothless says snarling. **"Take this."** He says and fires a plasma blast at the floor in front of the guards.

"Aah! Aah!" The guards yell as they are thrown backwards.

Toothless then bites his way out of his restraints and glares at the guards.

" **Let me through."** Toothless says knowing they can't understand him.

"Ooh!" The guards say after Toothless smacks them with his tail knocking them unconscious.

" **Now to find Hicca."** Toothless says.

* * *

Hicca and Mildew exit the prison and hide behind some boulders.

"Okay, what's the quickest way to get to Toothless?" Hicca asks.

"Through that lava field." Mildew says pointing his staff at the lava field with wild dragons surrounding it.

"Let's go!" Hicca says about to run to it but Mildew uses his staff to block her path.

"N-wait! You do realize those are wild dragons down there?" Mildew asks.

"Yep." Hicca simply says and runs off leaving a muttering Mildew to follow.

"Wha-" Mildew is about to say as they observe an orange and dark green Deadly Nadder go up to a yellow Monstrous Nightmare and take the bone from it.

"Well, come on, then, let's go." Hicca says hopping over the boulder.

"Uh, let's not." Mildew says staying behind the boulder.

"I know what I'm doing, Mildew. Just stay behind me." Hicca says to the old man.

"Oh, perfect. A 90-pound girl's my human shield. I'm not go-aah!" Mildew yells as he slips off the boulder and lands on the ground with a thud. "Perfect!" He grips.

* * *

Toothless begins to make his way across the island by following Hicca's scent.

" **That's definitely Hicca's scent. Sweet and beautiful as she is."** Toothless says knowing Hicca's anywhere.

"There's the Night Fury!" An Outcast soldier shouts as he and two others aim their crossbows at Toothless.

" **I don't have time for this."** Toothless says and turns around to see two more Outcast soldier blocking his path. **"Out of my way!"** He yells and fires two plasma blasts at the Outcasts causing them to run

"Aah! Aah! Oh!" The Outcast scream as they run.

" **They just don't learn."** Toothless says and runs off following Hicca's scent again.

* * *

Hicca and Mildew, who is shuddering and whimpering, continue to make their way passed the dragons, who notice them but only stare. Then an orange and dark green Deadly Nadder confronts them causing Mildew to raise his staff in self-defense.

"No, Mildew! The last thing you wanna do is threaten him." Hicca says tossing his staff away.

"Me? Threaten him?" Mildew says.

"W-we have to show him he can trust us." Hicca says as she walks up to the Deadly Nadder. "It's okay. We're not here to hurt you. That's it, fella." She says placing her right hand on the dragon's snout.

"Very impressive." Mildew says but then the Deadly Nadder comes up to him and starts sniffing making Mildew whimper.

"He's just getting to know you. They can sense fear, so be relaxed." Hicca says.

"This is relaxed." Mildew says in a strained voice.

" **He smells funny but you smell really nice. Heavenly even."** Then Deadly Nadder says rubbing against Hicca.

"Awe. Thank you. Aren't you just a sweet boy. My names Hicca by the way." Hicca says giggling.

" **You can understand me?"** The Deadly Nadder asks.

"Yep any dragon I touch with my right hand I can hear their voice. You seem to be a loner, how would you like to be a part of my dragon herd. You'll have other dragons to play and wrestle with and you won't have to worry about Outcast trying to kill you. Doesn't that sound nice?" Hicca asks the dragon.

" **Yeah it does sound nice. You got yourself a Deadly Nadder for your herd."** The Deadly Nadder says.

"Yay, that makes eight dragons in my herd!" Hicca says excitedly.

"Great so you've got yourself another dragon." Mildew says.

"We're gonna need a way to get past all those guards at the dragon pit. I think we just found it. So will you help me, buddy?" Hicca asks her Deadly Nadder.

" **You got it, Hicca."** The Deadly Nadder says.

"Uh, well-" Mildew was about to say but Hicca's Deadly Nadder lick the old man. "Eech!" He whimpers.

* * *

Meanwhile the riders have catch up to Hicca's dragons and are continuing to make their way to Outcast Island.

"What's the plan?" Asher asks his chief.

"Alvin knows we'll be coming in from the sky. We have to find another way onto Outcast island." Stoick says to the group.

"Stoick." Gobber says pointing to a boat in the ocean.

"Is that-" Stoick begins to ask.

"I think it is." Gobber says as they fly to it.

* * *

Toothless has finally found his way to the Outcast prison.

" **Wait."** Toothless says seeing Hicca and Mildew's footprints. **"These are Hicca's and that old man's too."** He says but then the unconscious guard begins to wake up making Toothless growl softly causing him to run into Hicca's cell.

"A Night Fury…with my own eyes." The guard says as he closes the cage.

" **Yeah and if I find out Hicca is hurt, you'll be sorry."** Toothless says roaring loudly and then snorts at the imprisoned guard.

"Oh!" The guard says watching Toothless leave.

* * *

At the docks, Trader Johann has arrived, and the Outcasts are happy to see what he's got.

"Trader Johann! Trader Johann!" The Outcast yell as they run to his boat.

"Ah, Outcast! My favorite of all the islands I travel to!" Trader Johann says letting the Outcast onto his boat. "That's right. Look around. I have weapons of every imaginable description. And a little something special for my friend Alvin." He says opening a trap door to his lower deck where Stoick, Gobber, and the teen charge out taking down the Outcasts.

"Whoa! Way better than just punching him." Tuffnut says after he and his sister swung down and kicked two Outcast in the face.

"Aah!" Fishlegs yells slamming a crate onto an Outcast head and pushing him overboard making the girl laugh. "That felt really good. Is that wrong?" She asks.

"Now, where's my daughter and her dragon?" Stoick asks an Outcast soldier angrily.

Out of the water Etch dives into the ground and burrows off with Mist, Grabble, and Melt follow after their sister leaving Bones and Serpentina with the other dragons as they walk out of the water onto the island and shake themselves dry.

* * *

Back with Hicca, she gives Mildew a crash course on dragon training.

"Remember, dragon training begins and ends with trust-both of yours." Hicca explains as she grabs Mildew hand and places it on her Deadly Nadder's snout.

Mildew just mutters as he gently pets Hicca's dragon.

"Now, climb on." Hicca says.

"What?" Mildew asks as he watches Hicca easily climb on her Nadder's back.

Mildew then walks over and mumbles to himself as he struggles to get on the dragon

"That's a good boy. Nice dragon." Mildew says as he slips off and tries again this time managing to get on behind Hicca.

"Wow. Uh, Mildew on a dragon. This is gonna take some getting used to." Hicca says staring at the old man in amazement but then her Nadder starts fidgeting.

"Eh, why's it doing that? What's happening?" Mildew asks.

"It's okay, it's okay! He's just never had people on him before. Isn't that right, Spinetail?" Hicca asks her now named Nadder.

"Spinetail?" Mildew asks in confusion.

"Well he needs a name cause he's now part of my dragon herd. And his tail is full of really sharp spines." Hicca explains.

" **Spinetail? I like it, Hicca."** Spinetail says to his rider.

"I'm glad, buddy." Hicca says and then spits in her hand. "A dragon's hide is dry. The moisture from your hands will soothe him." She explains as she pets Spinetail's hide.

Mildew then spits a lot in his hand and rubs it into Spinetail's hide making him coo.

"Ahh." Mildew says whipping the spit off his hand.

" **Okay let's get moving."** Spinetail says and takes off into the air.

"Wha-oh! What's happening?" Mildew asks.

"Uh, you, uh-hey, okay. Uh, you know there's a lot of dragon here, Mildew. W-why don't you grab some of that?" Hicca asks feeling awkward with Mildew hugging her tightly.

"Huh? Oh, fine. I'm fine." Mildew says.

" **Hicca, wait!"** Toothless shouts but Hicca doesn't hear him.

* * *

Once Hicca and Mildew reach the dragon pit.

"That's where they have Toothless." Hicca says pointing to the dragon pit.

" **All right. Hold on."** Spinetail says and dives towards the pit.

Spinetail flies through the tunnel and then lands in front of the cages as Hicca slides off his back with Mildew falls off and groans while muttering.

"Toothless is gone." Hicca says sadly.

"Ah! Alvin must have moved him." Mildew says walking over but then the cages to the wild Scauldron and wild Changewing cells open. "Aah!" The old man yells in fear.

"Let's see what you can do with some real wild dragons, Hicca." Alvin says and pulls the lever next to him making the cell containing the wild Whispering Death open releasing the dragon.

"Mildew, whatever happens in the next minute, do exactly what I tell you." Hicca says.

"Why?" Mildew asks but then dives to the ground avoiding an acid blast from the wild Changewing. "Uh, I'm all ears." He says as he and Hicca climb back onto Spinetail.

"Whoa! Ah! Oh!" Hicca yells as Spinetail dodges attacks from the wild Whispering Death and wild Scauldron.

"Heh heh heh!" Alvin laughs watching closely.

The wild Whispering Death then dives underground leaving the wild Scauldron and wild Changewing by themselves.

"At least that one's gone." Mildew says.

"Well, uh, not for long, actually. Changewings shoot acid. Scauldrons fire boiling water. And Whispering Deaths hunt from underground." Hicca says making Spinetail run for the exit.

"Aah! Have you lost your mind?" Mildew asks as they are then cornered by the wild dragons and Hicca clutches her head.

" **Hicca what's wrong?"** Spinetail asks.

"Back-ups on the way." Hicca says smiling as the ground suddenly begins shake as it burst open to reveal a familiar Whispering Death.

"Etch!" Hicca shouts to her Whispering Death.

" **Get back!"** Etch yells blasting the wild Whispering Death back into its cage. **"Good thing we hear the flute from the Isle of Night."** She says to her rider.

The wild Scauldron begins to make its move but Mist appears from the hole and blasts water at the wild Scauldron sending it into the wall.

"Mist!" Hicca yells happy to see her Scauldron.

" **Thank goodness you're not hurt."** Mist says standing beside Spinetail to protect Hicca.

The wild Changewing is then frozen but turns around to see Melt appear and tail whip the dragon to the ground.

"Melt!" Hicca shouts to her Changewing.

" **Glad you're alright Hicca."** Melt says to his rider.

"Don't think you can get out of here, Hicca!" Alvin shouts but is then surrounded by smoke making him unable to see.

"Grabble!" Hicca yells seeing her Smothering Smokebreath.

" **That smoke isn't going to stay for long. Let's get moving."** Grabble says landing on Hicca's shoulder.

"Right, Spinetail, lead the way." Hicca says to her Deadly Nadder.

" **You got it. Follow me, everyone."** Spinetail says as he flies into the tunnel with Etch, Mist, and Melt following behind their new brother and once outside they safely land in an open field.

"You know your dragons. I'll give you that." Mildew says.

"Hicca! Oh, thank Thor you're all right." Stoick says to his daughter.

"I am, but Toothless is in trouble." Hicca says as she is surrounded by her remaining dragons.

"And Mildew is on the back of your dragon." Tuffnut says.

"I know." Hicca says.

"Weird." Tuffnut says after a minute pause making Mildew mutter.

"Oh!" Mildew yells as he is grabbed off Spinetail by Gobber.

"I should run you through right now." Gobber says angry at the old man for betraying his tribe and selling Hicca and Toothless out to the Outcasts.

"No, no, no, Gobber! Gobber, no! He helped me escape. Daddy, I owe Mildew my life." Hicca says.

"Getting weirder." Tuffnut says.

"I'll explain later. But for now meet my eighth dragon, Spinetail." Hicca says gesturing to her Deadly Nadder. "Now, I have to get to Toothless." She says.

"Or bring him to you." Asher says making Hicca's eyes widen in realization.

Hicca then walks to the edge of the cliff and brings her flute to her lips and imitates a Night Fury call with it making the call echo through the canyon.

" **Hicca!"** Toothless roars back and runs off towards the sound.

Once the group hears the roar back they mount their dragons and head towards the sound.

"There he is!" Hicca shouts seeing Toothless in a chasm coming to a fork in it.

" **Hicca!"** Toothless roars as he charges towards his rider.

"Toothle-" Hicca doesn't get to finish as Toothless tackles his rider to the ground. "Are you okay, sweetie? Oh, I am so sorry, Toothless. This was all my fault." She says but then Toothless starts growling. "Whoa. What's the matter, sweetie?" She asks.

"Hey there! Girl!" Alvin yells on top of a cliff. "You weren't gonna leave before we finished our business, were you? That's what I would expect from Stoick's little runt." He taunts.

"Oh, boy." Gobber says.

"Hicca!" Stoick yells to his daughter.

Hicca just glares at Alvin while Toothless roars and the Outcast leader chuckles sinisterly. Hicca then mounts Toothless and they fly towards the mad man.

"Hicca, no! We got what we came for!" Stoick yells.

"Do it, girl. I'm right here!" Alvin says with a sinister chuckle. "Now!" He shouts as his men throw three bolas at the girl and dragon as they tangle themselves around the pair forcing them to the ground.

"She's down!" Gobber yells.

"Dragons, everybody." Asher says but when they turn all thirteen dragons are gone.

"Uh, would love to, but as you can see-" Tuffnut says.

"Trusting dragons. This is what it gets you." Mildew says gripping.

"Wait. Look!" Asher yells as he and the others see the dragons heading towards the downed Hicca and Toothless.

"Yeah, we taught him that! We didn't teach them that, did we? I didn't think so." Tuffnut says.

The dragons then attack the Outcast soldiers causing them to scatter while Hookfang and Stormfly grab Hicca and Toothless and carry them to safety where Snotlout and Gobber cut them free.

"What happened?" Hicca asks in confusion.

"The dragons saved you on their own." Fishlegs says.

"Looks like they took their training to a whole new level." Asher says.

"We can catch up later. Right now, we need to get out of here." Stoick says as they hear the Outcasts shouting and charging towards them as the riders mount their dragons.

" **Take this."** Thornado shouts releasing a bellowing roar making the Outcasts scream.

Gobber was riding on Spinetail but Mildew was barely hanging on to his tail.

"Mildew!" Hicca yells.

"Ah, for the love of Thor. Mildew, get back up here." Gobber says.

Mildew grunts trying to pull himself up but can't.

"Don't you let go, old man." Gobber says.

"Tell the girl I'm sorry." Mildew says and lets go of Spinetail as he falls into the trees and lands on the ground.

"Mildew!" Hicca yells as she turns Toothless around.

"Go, Hicca. You have to leave me." Mildew says as he struggles against the Outcast holding him.

"He's right, darling. We can't help him now." Stoick says as they leave Outcast Island.

The Outcast bring Mildew to Alvin and the rest of his men.

"Huh. Well, well." Alvin says as his soldier releases the chains on Mildew

"Not bad, eh?" Mildew asks revealing he's still with the Outcasts.

"Not bad at all. Now, tell me, Mildew. What did you learn from Stoick's girl about training dragons?" Alvin asks.

"Oh, I learned plenty, Alvin. You're going to be very pleased." Mildew says but then hear a sheep baas and looks to see Fungus coming towards him. "Why, there you are, Fungus. You played your part well." He says petting his sheep.

"You both did, Mildew. Tomorrow is a new day for the Outcasts." Alvin says as the men cheer.

* * *

Back on Berk Hicca is in her house with Toothless by the fire pit.

"I'm sorry this map wasn't the real thing, sweetie." Hicca says tossing the map into the pit. "But, hey, there's nothing wrong with being one of a kind, right?" She asks.

" **Nope, nothing wrong with it at all."** Toothless says happily but then the front door opens to reveal Asher.

"Would you come on? Bork Week? The parade?" Asher asks.

The teens then fly through the sky with all their dragons while everyone cheers for them.

' _A family isn't just something you're born into. It's also the friends who stood with you. The ones who fought by your side. You know that you'll be there for them, and they'll be there for you, for the battles that are yet to come.'_

* * *

At the Outcast kill ring, Alvin attempts to train the Whispering Death…and succeeds. He, Mildew and an Outcast let out an evil laugh (Mildew coughs on his) as he has finally achieved his goal.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you to all those who followed and favorite this story and I hope you'll read Dragons: Defenders of Berk when I post it. Be sure to review and tell me what you think.**

 **Hicca's Dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder).**

 **Stay tuned for the sequel Dragons: Defenders of Berk.**


End file.
